The Case of Sanada Yukimura
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Après sa rencontre avec un serveur unique, Date Masamune se retrouva inexplicablement attiré par ce mystérieux employé du Great Tiger Café. MasamunexYukimura, MotochikaxMotonari
1. The Case Of Date Masamune Take 1

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**Note : J'entreprends avec une étroite collaboration de Lakinkendrix une série de traduction Sengoku Basara. La personnalité des protagoniste et surtout basé sur les jeux, il y a quelques faits historiques pars si pars la...**

**Amusez vous bien ! Ça vaut le détour !**

**The Case of Sanada Yukimura**

**The Case of Date Masamune Take 1**

Date Masamune pouvait être considéré beaucoup de choses, mais même ainsi il était profondément certain que patient n'était pas l'une d'entre elles. Il s'avachit sur sa chaise et gribouilla sur son carnet à croquis, débattant sur si il devait appeler l'un de ses amis pour rendre l'attente moins énervante. Mais encore, la seul personne qu'il pensait pouvoir appelé était Chôsokabe Motochika, et cela pousserait juste le pirate cinglé à venir lui rendre visite. Mauvaise idée.

Continuant de dessiner sans y réfléchir réellement, l'attention de Masamune se porta sur l'intérieur excentrique du café. Le Great Tiger Café n'était ouvert que depuis quelques courtes semaines, mais d'une certaine façon il était rapidement devenu le favori dans le quartier. Le café n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de typique, bien que Masamune fuse le client de beaucoup. La combinaison des couleurs n'était pas paisible, mais passionnément vive avec de surprenant tons de rouge et d'or. De confortables chais noires et rouges tournaient autours de vingts tables circulaires de différente tailles et tons de rouge. Même la musique n'était pas sereine, et pouvait être considéré comme outrageusement enthousiaste en gentillesse. Les murs étaient couverts excentriquement avec des peintures et d'étranges attirails d'une façon qui était extrêmement tape à l'œil. Dans l'ensemble, cela donnait une pagaille sincèrement chargé qui quelque part concevrait un certain esthétisme positif. Masamune ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier combien il trouvait cela intéressant.

L'horloge antique sonna cinq heure de l'après midi à travers la pièce. Définitivement ennuyé, Masamune souffla et reposa son carnet à dessin sur la table. Il jeta un œil en direction de la porte en verre du café, comme si cela ferait apparaître Sarutobi Sasuke par magie. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais Masamune décida de rester un éternel optimiste. Sasuke avait été assigné comme son partenaire dans leur cours de Littérature, et pour parvenir à finir leur travail l'étrange garçon avait demander à Masamune de le retrouver dans ce café. Aucuns des deux n'était content de se partenariat, et il désiraient le voir ce terminer le plus vite possible.

Avec un heure et demi de gaspillée, Masamune rangea son carnet dans son sac à dos bleu et ramena l'épaisse sangle sur son épaule. Il se leva, ne se donnant pas la peine de repousser sa chaise, avant de partir vers la sortie du café. Il passa une blonde aux longues jambes qui regardait l'horloge avec une véhémence similaire à la sienne alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour sortir.

"Quelle journée gâchée," murmura Masamune, s'assombrissant face à la caricature doré d'un adorable bébé tigre sur la porte du café. Il chercha dans sa poche pour en sortit une cigarette avec des doigts résolu. Kojûro, homme de ménage involontaire et gardien souffre douleur de longue date, lui avait demander d'arrêté depuis qu'il avait découvert l'habitude de Masamune. Il essayait de mauvaise grâce pour le bien de Kojûro, mais aujourd'hui était une de ces journées ou il avait besoin d'un remontant.

Et, parce que c'était déjà une lamentable journée, c'était la parfaite opportunité pour que le destin envoi un corps étranger entré violemment en collision avec lui, poussant Masamune à l'intérieur du café et coupant brutalement l'air dans ses poumons alors qu'il entrait en contact avec le sol au carrelage rouge.

"Je suis désolé !" s'exclama une voix masculine alors que Masamune respirait péniblement à cause du poids inopportun reposant sur son estomac.

Le type était sur lui

_Évidement._

Masamune se renfrogna, se demanda pourquoi il voyait toujours tout noir alors qu'il sentait l'homme affalé sur lui se retiré rapidement. Masamune essaya de pendre une profonde respiration et toussa un peut.

Il y eu la pression de doigts attentionnées sur son visage et le noir disparu. _Ah, _Comprit Masamune, _un tablier. _Ceci expliquait cela. D'une certaine façon. En quelque sorte.

"Est ce que ça va ?" demanda craintivement la voix masculine, et Masamune commença à fixé le plafond rouge. C'était une voix intéressante, distincte et bravache, bien qu'encore indiscutablement attirante. Masamune trouva dommage qu'il soit si profondément encouragé à haïr cette voix.

Il réalisa tardivement qu'il avait vraiment besoin de bouger. Il était étalé sur son sac à dos et son carnet à croquis s'enfonçait douloureusement dans sa colonne.

"Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'étais en retard au travail et mon chauffeur à du venir me chercher et foncer ici pour arriver à temps à un rendez-vous. Et je suis très en retard et je suis tellement désolé !"

Masamune écouté avec étonnement. Après tout, il était celui essayant de se souvenir comment respirer et tout ce que ce mec pouvait faire c'était de prendre peur ? Masamune toussa à nouveau, sifflant quant il entendit plutôt qu'il ne vit la blonde au longues jambes appeler l'aide d'un Takeda. Il se demanda si un Takeda serait d'un grande aide. Il pouvait entendre d'autres clients, et il devina qu'ils essayaient de proposé leur aide mais il les repoussa. Ça commençait à devenir extrêmement humiliant, ce qui signifiait que Masamune s'énervait de plus en plus à chaque minutes qui passait.

"Je vais bien ? Non, je ne crois pas que je vais bien. Petit con ! Je sait pas comment ma journée pourrait être pire !"

Masamune prit une profonde, pénible respiration avant de se hérisser, se relevant avec précautions en enlevant le sac qui tentait de s'incruster dans son dos.

"Je ne vais pas être désolé pour t'avoir botté les fesses pour ça, parce que ça a été une sale journée et je pense que j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de te faire du mal."

"Je suppose que c'est juste," répondit la voix lourdement, comme si il n'était pas simplement bien conscient, mais aussi sincèrement désolé, de son crime. Mais...

_Quelle genre de réponse s'est ça ?!_

"Il n'y à probablement pas de mots pour décrire combien je vais adoré te faire mal," répondit sombrement Masamune, attrapant une chaise pour l'aider à ce relever. Une main apparu à sa vue pour l'aider, mais Masamune la repoussa vivement. "Allons régler ça dehors."

Quant Masamune se leva, le petit délinquant, vraisemblablement délibérément, bougea dans son angle mort. Masamune grogna alors qu'il frotta doucement l'arrière de sa tête blessée. Sans même un regard pour son némésis, il sorti dehors avec des pas mesurés, entendant l'homme avec la voix unique le suivre. Tout en appréciant en son fort intérieur que le crétin n'était pas un lâche, Masamune regarda prudemment les alentours avant de s'aventurer dans la ruelle su le côté gauche du café.

Pendant qu'il s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la ruelle, son ennemi demanda. "Et tu bien sûre d'avoir envi de faire ça ? On peut toujours reporté à demain quant tu te sentira mieux. Je préférerait qu'on ait un combat plus honorable ou aucuns de nous n'aurait besoin de se retenir, et là j'ai bien peur d'avoir l'avantage..."

"La ferme et bas toi," lança Masamune durement, se tournant vite avec une posture de combat pour finalement voir son adversaire, le mettant au défi de prendre Masamune à la légère à causes de notions préjugées de faiblesse.

Et là son esprit eu besoin de se reposé pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Le garçon en face de lui, une parfaite enveloppe physique pour sa voix, probablement plus jeune que Masamune de deux années tout au plus. Il possédait une certaine musculature, plus élancé que celle de Masamune, mais tout aussi compacte. Des cheveux auburn qui était délicieusement long et sauvages, rassemblé à la base de son cou pour s'écouler dans son dos. De grand yeux brun-roux rencontrèrent le sien avant de rétrécirent avec une passion soudaine alors qu'un sourire se glissa sur son visage. Le sang de son garçon pulsait, réclamant un bon combat.

Et il y avait que chose bizarrement...étrangement...que Masamune détesta, mais le jeune était indéniablement adorable et ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Vraiment ce n'était pas juste que ce genre de petit abruti soit aussi mignon qu'il était dangereux. Et Masamune pouvait affirmé qu'il était dangereux parce qu'il était tout simplement en train d'idéaliser cet individu qui se tenait comme son égal nouvellement découvert. Ce n'était pas uniquement les trais physiques qui étaient captivant- c'était cette lueur dans ces yeux. Même dans cette situation discutable, il y avait une joie immense à trouvé dans un combat à venir avec un adversaire de valeur. Sa posture et sa figure étaient trop parfaits pour être autre chose qu'exceptionnel.

Pour la première fois dans sa languissante vie, Date Masamune ressenti un éclair d'excitation courir à travers ses veines et se répandre au plus profond de son âme, ramenant cette rencontre à la plus importante chose qui lui soit arrivé dans cette vie. Non, s'accorda Masamune, ce n'était pas une coïncidence mais la providence. Quelque chose de vital et de profond venait de se remettre en place et c'était fantastique. Date Masamune sourit, peut être fanatiquement, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait finalement trouvé en ce jeune homme quelque chose qui pouvait faire chanté son âme quant bien même que son corps se préparait pour une danse de guerre.

"ASSEZ!"

Le grand moment de Masamune se retrouva ruiné par un profond rugissement. Il regarda méchamment alors qu'un homme musclé et large avec une moustache noire apparu derrière son adversaire dont le visage pâlis de plusieurs tons. Le visage de jeune sembla tiqué pendant un instant quant il se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'intrus. Les poings du nouvel arrivant se serrèrent lorsqu'il éloigna un tablier noir de son corps ce qui ne lui laissa qu'en chemise rouge vif et un pantalon noir. D'une certaine façon, bien que Masamune ne sache pas pourquoi, cela rendait l'homme intimidant encore plus menaçant. En face de ce nouvel ennemi, tout ce que Masamune avait envie de faire c'était d'attrapé le jeune devant lui et de courir avant que quelqu'un puisse lui arraché le tout nouveau sentiment qu'il venait de découvrir.

Mais à la place, il dus plongé alors que le géant frappa son jeune adversaire, l'envoyant complètement par dessus le corps de Masamune et directement à travers le mur de la ruelle derrière lui. Masamune regarda l'homme, et puis se tourna pour pour voir le plus jeune encastré dans le mur. Sagement, Masamune se baissa d'avantage quant le géant se mit à courir pour bondir au dessus de lui et pourchasser sa proie qui était encore en train de s'extraire du mur. Masamune se releva et nouveau et observa, la bouche grande ouverte, les évènements.

"En fait c'est normal pour ces deux là."

Masamune se tourna brusquement pour trouvé Sarutobi Sasuke, son inutile et bien trop absent partenaire, se tenant à côté de lui. Le garçon, affichant d'excentriques tatouages vert sur son nez et sous ses yeux, fut en quelque sorte capable d'émettre à la foi un soupir exaspéré et un sourire amusé. Tout en contemplant la scène, Sasuke commença à passé ses doigts a travers ses cheveux bruns en piques, semblant ne pas trop savoir quoi faire avec les deux bagarreurs.

"Quant est ce que tu es arrivé ?" demanda Masamune avec étonnement, toujours un peut confus par ce qui ce produisait. L'entrainement bougea son corps avant que ses pensées ne puisent enregistrer l'action, et Masamune esquiva facilement un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn qui vola près de lui.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avec éloquence et se poussa du chemin quant le vieil homme fou sauta vers la ou sa cible avait talentueusement atterri sur ses pieds. Sasuke se rapprocha de Masamune pour lui répondre, "J'étais là. Je suis la personne qui à conduit ton nouvel ami ici depuis son école."

"Nouvel ami ?"

Sasuke inclina sa tête vers le jeune hurlant qui évitait une autre attaque. " Ton nouvel ami, le gars qui est en train de se faire corriger derrière toi. Sanada Yukimura."

L'œil de Masamune se dirigea interrogativement vers l'homme qui bougeai comme un taureau emprisonné dans un petit espace.

Sasuke hocha la tête, "C'est le père de Yukimura, Takeda Shingen."

Masamune et Sasuke sautèrent tout deux de chaque côté de la ruelle au moment où Takeda Shingen fut soudainement projeté entre eux. Masamune était impressionné, il semblerait que Sanada Yukimura avait une sacré droite.

"Sanada Yukimura...je me souviendrait de ce nom," murmura Masamune, et lui et Sasuke virent Takeda récupérer rapidement pour reparti à la poursuite de son fils. Il était vrai que Masamune ne connaissait pas grand chose en ce qui concerne les relations père-fils, mais il était convaincu que cela n'était pas une attitude standard.

Un puissant crissement perça l'air quant Takeda visa son enfant mais percuta une poubelle à la place, poussant un chat blanc terrorisé à en sortir comme une balle de revolver. Masamune vit Sasuke prendre appui sur le mur pour attrapé le chat volant en plein air.

"Donc, tu es un ninja alors, pas vrai ?" taquina doucement Masamune alors que le visage de Sasuke était griffé par l'énorme chat ingrat.

Sasuke lâcha inévitablement le chat et le regarda se sauvé avec un soupir morose.

Masamune lui faisait un sourire en coin expactatif.

Les lèvres de Sasuke se pincèrent vers le bas. "...tu ne demande pas ça sérieusement."

"Si."

Sasuke se gratta l'arrière de la tête et se poussa sur le côté pour évité la dernière évasion de Yukimura,"Ah mince, reste à côté de ces deux assez longtemps puis esquivé et rattraper devient une habitude."

"Alors, ceci est normal pour une père et un fils ?" questionna Masamune, regardant Takeda et Yukimura se frappé l'un l'autre incroyablement fort. Les deux corps semblait faire une pause à cause de la force avant de partir en arrière.

"Plutôt. Shingen et Yukimura son toute une épreuve. Donc à propos de notre projet, tu veut qu'on aille à l'intérieur et qu'on commence ? S'est moi qui suis en retard donc je t'offre quelque chose," offrit Sasuke avec un sourire décontracté.

Se souvenant du fait que Sasuke était la raison de la ruine de son après midi, Masamune reconsidérera la politesse. Sasuke le remarqua et ajouta, "On peut s'assoir dans la section de Yukimura."

"Il travail i-" la question de Masamune fut interrompu par une forte exclamation du père et du fils en guerre.

"D'abord tu es en retard et ensuite je te trouve en train de te battre ? Et c'est quoi ce que je entendu à propos du fait que tu as essayer de tuer un client aveugle ? Ou c'était plutôt que tu as aveuglé un client ? !"

Masamune cligna des yeux et répondit pour Yukimura, pointant son œil droit manquant recouvert par un cache-œil noir, "Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle, et j'étais déjà comme ça."

Le père et le fils se tournèrent pour lui faire face, les poings géants du plus vieux à quelques centimètres du visage du brunet. Masamune se demanda si Yukimura était immortel puisqu'il n'avait ni sang ni bleues souillant sa jolie peau bien que tout autour d'aux il y ait nombre de murs détruits. Takeda semblait comme neuf lui aussi. Une vrai famille de monstres.

Les deux continuèrent de le fixer, comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un les interrompes. Masamune était habitué et indifférent à ces regards prolongés, que ce soit pour son apparence, son étrange tempérament, et même son cache œil évident.

Même ainsi Masamune fut intérieurement sidéré quant le duo du père et du fils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et éclatèrent en exclamations passionnées.

"Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir cru en toi, Yukimura !"

_...De quoi ?_

"Tout va bien, Oyakata-sama ! Se sont tes conseils qui me conduisent sur la bonne voie !"

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'aime te faire mal, Yukimura !!!"

"Je le sait, Oyakata-sama!!!"

"Eh, ninja ?" Masamune appela Sasuke pars dessus les hommes criant ridiculement à côté d'eux.

"...tu veut dire moi ?"

"Qui d'autre ? Allons à l'intérieur."

TBC


	2. The Case Of Sarutobi Sasuke Take 1

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 2 :The Case of Sarutobi Sasuke Take 1**

Sasuke savait qu'il y aurait un problème à la seconde ou Yukimura, plutôt littéralement, fonça dans Date Masamune. Ce n'était pas tant une prophétie inattendue de catastrophe mais plus la réalisation que quelqu'un comme Masamune serait irrémédiablement tiré vers une personne qui possédait une âme aussi passionné que la sienne.

Il y avait eu une étrange petite idée dans son cœur quant il avait demander à Date Masamune de le retrouvé au Great Tiger café. Au départ cela avait semblé la solution idéale. Il pouvait faire son boulot de meilleur ami et récupérer Yukimura à son école, le déposer à son travail, et puis retrouver Masamune pour leur projet. Mais Date Masamune était une créature mercuriale née du chaos et l'annonciateur d'un pandémonium imminent. Sasuke aurait du savoir que quelque chose irait mal.

Et Sasuke se retrouva dans la présente situation, son sac à dos kaki touchant sur le sol depuis sa chaise quant il s'assit pour voir Masamune regarder Yukimura au lieu de faire leur projet. Masamune était fasciné par Yukimura, le fixant comme si il essayait de le remettre, comme si il connaissait Yukimura mais ne pouvait pas se souvenir comment. Sasuke priai qu'il ne le trouve pas. Mais encore, Masamune était le genre d'homme qui s'accrocherait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve. Sasuke se pencha pour récupérer ses notes et commença à les parcourir pour les détails du projet, ignorant définitivement Masamune qui soutenait sa tête paresseusement avec l'une de ses main pour regardé tranquillement Yukimura qui courait d'une table à l'autre.

Ce qui posait problème à Sasuke c'était que bien qu'il soit concentré sur son travail, Yukimura rendait parfois son regard à Masamune. Sasuke espérait que son partenaire de projet n'ait pas remarqué, mais bien que Sasuke croyait que Masamune était une certaine race d'idiot, il n'était pas _si _stupide.

"Eh ninja, es ce qu'il va venir ici bientôt ?" demanda soudainement Masamune, et Sasuke se retrouva honnêtement surprit que son partenaire se souvienne de sa présence.

Roulant des yeux après avoir une fois de plus été appelé un ninja, Sasuke répondit, "Je pense que nous somme dans la section d'Oichi-san aujourd'hui."

"Oichi ?" Masamune fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence il se souvenait que Sasuke avait promis de s'assoir dans la section de Yukimura.

Sasuke lui lança un sourire calme."Oichi-san est la fille avec le tablier rouge au comptoir, celle qui parle avec Shingen. Elle prend sa pause en ce moment, mais elle sera ici dans quelques minutes. Cela nous laisse un peut de temps pour commencer."

il espérait que cela aide Masamune à se concentrer sur leur projet et non Yukimura. Mais encore, Sasuke accordait parfois trop de crédit au gens, Masamune était de toute évidence un cas.

"Alors pourquoi on est dans cette section ?" demanda l'homme sur-obstiné, faisant un effort remarquable pour regardé Sasuke au lieu de Yukimura.

Sasuke lui retourna le regard et se demanda comment répondre._ Parce que je ne veut pas que tu es de contacts avec Yukimura ?_ _Parce que plus tu le connaitra plus tu sera fasciné par lui ? Parce qu'il y a une chance qu'il en vienne à t'apprécier lui aussi ?_

Sasuke haussa les épaules, "J'aime bien cette table."

Masamune eu l'amertume de faire un sourire. "Oh, je vois. Tu as un faible pour cette fille ?"

Sasuke le fixa platement, puis fit un sourire conspirateur, murmurant, "Non, non. C'est la blonde, Kasuga, qui me plait !"

Masamune se pencha plus prêt, comme si il était des amis, "Celle avec des jambes incroyables et apparemment des préférences pour le port optionnel de vêtements ? Pas mal. Elle est plutôt sexy pour une femme. Elle n'est pas dans notre classe ? Elle s'assoit devant pendant les leçon et soupire tout le temps ?"

Sasuke se recula, ils n'étaient pas des amis. "Ouais, elle ne manque jamais un cours de Uesugi-sensei. C'est pitoyable. Je suis un type bien, lui rendre visite à son travail tout les jours, mais tout ce qu'elle fait c'est me rejeter pour un homme plus vieux.

"Dur pour toi, ninja. Continu quant même d'essayer. Abandonner un amour véritable ferait de toi un moins que rien."

Sasuke le détesta et fit un grand sourire pour le lui prouvé. Ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke n'aimait pas réellement Kasuga, cette fille était belle et adorable. Si elle n'était pas si entiché de quelqu'un d'autre il la pourchasserait sérieusement. Mais Kasuga était de tout son cœur amoureuse de son professeur, et il en était ainsi depuis sa première année , ce qui voulait dire que Sasuke pouvait flirter et jouer à prétendre l'amour alors qu'il gardait le monde aveugle à une affection de longue date. Aussi longtemps qu'il focalisera son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre de tout aussi inaccessible, Sasuke voulait croire qu'il pourrait apprendre à arrêter d'aimer Sanada Yukimura.

Sasuke tendit ses notes à Masamune, essayant d'amener l'autre garçon a stoppé de reluquer l'exubérant serveur, qui une fois de plus avait sans le savoir fait quelque chose pour captiver l'intense regard de celui ci. Il avait probablement cassé une autre assiette...non, Shingen ne le frappait pas encore. Les assiettes étaient toujours en sécurité.

Sasuke pouvait ne pas apprécier e qui était en train de se produire entre Masamune et Yukimura, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Pars le passé, toute avance qu'il avait fait sans grand enthousiasme, par respect pour leur amitié, avait été innocemment négligé par Yukimura. Son ami n'était juste pas intéressé en amour. Donc alors que Sasuke n'était pas capable de gagné le cœur de Yukimura, il pouvait au moins rendre difficile pour Masamune de triomphé la ou il avait si longtemps échoué. Sasuke avait tout de même sa fierté.

Sasuke, les bras croisés, considéra Masamune d'un œil critique. Dans leur lycée, la menace à un œil était une célèbre personnage, populaire de façon peut commune, ce qui était exactement comment Masamune aimait cela. Pour leurs pairs, il était quelqu'un a regarder et admirer de loin, loin de quelconques turbulentes activités perpétrer par lui et sa bande. Avec des cheveux bruns légèrement ébouriffé arrivant à longueur d'épaule encadrant son très beau visage, accompagné par un œil à la couleur du mercure liquide, l'apparence physique de Masamune était parfaitement assorti avec son attitude désinvolte et insouciante. Sasuke pouvait facilement comprendre, même si il n'approuvait pas personnellement, l'attrait que les gens trouvait à l'admirer.

Sasuke espérait sincèrement que Masamune soit juste curieux et ne marchait pas sur la voie ou beaucoup avait échoué. L'impétueux démon étudiait encore un Yukimura agité, appeler par cette attirance d'une façon que Sasuke présentait peut caractéristique.

Sasuke toussa pour attiré son attention, Masamune tressailli d'énervement mais plongea ses mains dans son sac pour en sortir un carnet de notes qu'il puisse jeter à Sasuke. Alors que Sasuke parcourait le cahier que lui avait passer son partenaire inattentif, il réalisa que la condition de celui ci était peut être pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. À la place de notes concernant le projet, Sasuke feuilletait le carnet à dessins de Masamune. Pensant que cela était une invitation pour une possible torture, Sasuke prit un malin plaisir en réalisant que Date Masamune dessinait et coloriait comme un enfant de cinq ans.

"Jolis gribouillages," souffla Sasuke, se retenant de rire. Masamune se tourna vers lui et fit une grimace avant de reprendre son carnet et de le ranger en hâte dans son sac.

"J'aime dessiné," répondit il simplement, mais il y avait une autosatisfaction que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ridiculiser.

"Et tu...conscient que tu n'est vraiment pas bon ?"

"J'ai un style unique. Ceux là serons célèbre un jour." Masamune, admit Sasuke, bien qu'empli d'arrogance et de convictions, était peut être aussi un peut bouché.

"Je crois que tu confond un style avec des pattes de mouches."

"Je n'ait pas fini..."

Sasuke ricana, "J'ai bien aimé le bonhomme-allumette pirate en colère."

"C'est Motochika. Il veut devenir pirate quant il sera adulte."

"…"

Masamune tendis à Sasuke un autre cahier, et puis s'en retourna à son observation de Yukimura. Sasuke secoua la tête et tenta de lire les notes qu'avait prit Date. Elles étaient aussi brouillons que ses dessins.

Sasuke était toujours en train de déchiffré ce qu'il référait déjà comme "les hiéroglyphes de Date", quant la porte s'ouvrit pour un nouveau client. Il ne fut pas surprit le moins du monde de voir s'avancer Uesugi Kenshin, toujours vêtu pour le travail. C'était exactement le moment pour que l'homme effémine vienne rendre visite.

"Est ce que ce n'est pas notre professeur ?" demanda Masamune un peut surprit, retirant ses yeux de sa proie sans gaité de cœur.

"Si, il vient ici tout les jours."

"Il doit vraiment apprécier le service. Pas étonnant que la blonde travaille ici."

"Son nom est Kasuga. Et oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle travaille ici." ça et pour tuer Shingen, mais Sasuke semblait être le seul à remarqué ces attaques maladroites. Ou alors tout les autres prenait cela pour des blagues. D'une certaine façon, Sasuke pensait aussi qu'elle étaient des sortes de farces, mais pas d'un façon qui ferait plaisir à Kasuga.

"Pas besoin d'être si sur la défensive, d'accord ? Je ne mémorise pas très bien des noms," Masamune leva ses mains dans une fausse auto défense, l'un des ses énervant sourire en coin était peint sur son visage pour contré toute honnête sincérité.

"Quel ennui pour toi," rétorqua Sasuke sans enthousiasme.

"Eh, je me souvient des noms important," répondit crûment Masamune, pas le moindre concerné.

"Tu te souvient de mon nom ?"

Masamune le regarda avec des yeux vide.

"Tu sait, ninja," Masamune toussa, changeant de sujet, il n'avait visiblement rien à faire de l'opinion de lui que ce faisait Sasuke, "Je me suis toujours demander si Uesugi était vraiment un gars. Il à tellement l'air féminin."

"Je suis surprit que tu ne lui ait pas déjà simplement demander. Tu n'a pas l'air du genre à te retenir."

"Je ne suis pas du tout du genre à me retenir. Ne pas savoir à quelque chose d'amusant, on peut faire des paris avec tout le monde dans la classe."

Sasuke observa sérieusement l'idiot en face de lui, et décidant de s'extraire de cette stupidité inhérente, fit un signe de la main à Kenshin. En retour, Kenshin lui fit un léger sourire et rendit le signe, mais retourna promptement son attention sur Shingen, qui lui donnait sa commande habituelle.

"Il ne me reconnait probablement pas," commenta Masamune avec un sourire amusé, ses bras replié derrière sa chaise et sa tête orientée bizarrement pour voir Kenshin. Quant leur enseignant commença à partir pour son prochain cour, il fut rapidement intercepter par une Kasuga blessée en amour.

Sasuke tapa son stylo contre le cahier de Masamune; "Il probablement choisi de simplement t'ignorer. Ce n'est pas comme si tu venait en cours très souvent. Soit déjà content qu'il ne t'ai pas viré."

"Vrai. Ces deux là, le vieil homme et Uesugi-sensei, ils on l'air plutôt proche," remarqua Masamune, choisissant finalement de tourné complètement sa chaise pour voir Kenshin repousser poliment Kasuga.

Sasuke ne répondit pas à Masamune, se concentra à la place sur ses propres pensées. Même si il avait un an de plus, Sasuke connaissait et était ami avec Yukimura depuis dix ans, et de ce fait il avait connu Shingen et Kenshin. Le turbulent Shingen avait tendance à adopté des gens dans sa vie de bon cœur et d'en faire sa famille. Tout ceux qui avait obtenu un travail au Great Tiger café était devenu une parti de la famille étendu de Shingen, même Kasuga, bien que ce soit plutôt parce qu'il pensait que ses tentatives d'assassinat, pour le faire sortir de la vie de Kenshin, étaient d'adorables blagues. Sasuke, même si il ne travaillait pas pour Shingen, aimait être l'une des personne qu'il avait chaudement prit sous son aile.

"Yukimura...dans cette adorable, petite veste noire et ce ridicule bandeau rouge. Je pourrait probablement lui couvrir les yeux avec et lui voler un baiser. Ou peut être l'attacher à la table et prendre..."

Data Masamune possédait l'étrange habilité à poussé Sasuke à bout, sans mentionné qu'il ait tué tout train de pensées des gens autours d'eux avec une pure absurdité. C'était vraiment un talent incroyable. Sasuke se demanda si il pouvait convaincre Kasuga que tué Masamune l'aiderait à gagner le cœur de Kenshin.

"J'ai en tête de diner à cette table," Sasuke décida finalement de répondre alors que l'étrange monologue de Masamune continuait dans le pornographique.

Une mère regardait Masamune avec la bouche ouverte, horrifié, et son petit garçon prit avantage de son inattention pour lancer un petit gâteau sur Oichi, la pauvre serveuse qui était venu dire bonjour à Sasuke. La malchanceuse rougissait si fortement à cause de Masamune qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le gâteau qui la décorait.

Masamune ahuri regarda Sasuke avec un étonnement stupéfait, " Tu lit les pensées, ninja ?"

Sasuke retourna le regard avec un peut de questionnement. " Est ce que tu réalise que tu parlait à voix haute ?"

"…"

"…"

"Je suis vraiment un penseur créatif."

"Apparemment."

"Est ce-Est ce que Ichi peut vous aider ?" lâcha Oichi, ses yeux évitant Masamune pour se posé facilement sur Sasuke qui était son ami. Sasuke sourit et lui tendit discrètement une serviette, lui faisait remarqué les morceau de gâteau toujours sur son tablier. "Oh !"

Le sourire de Masamune disparu avec la révélation qu'il c'était presque embarrassé devant Yukimura, mais il était toujours complètement inconscient de la mésaventure qu'il avait causé à la pauvre Oichi.

Sasuke aimait bien Oichi, elle était une belle femme et hautement modeste. De long cheveux noirs tout comme ses yeux s'harmonisait avec sa petite stature, la faisant facilement apparaître comme une damoiselle dont beaucoup d'hommes pourraient tomber amoureux. Le fait qu'elle s'excusait de tout ce qui arrivait de négatif dans l'univers pouvait devenir frustrant, comme quant Yukimura cassait une pile d'assiette, mais c'était juste une partie de sa personnalité.

"Ichi et tellement désolé Sasuke-san ! Elle n'avait pas remarqué que vous attendiez. Mais tu savait que Ichi prenait sa pause Sasuke-san, alors pourquoi vous êtes vous assis dans cette section ? Yukimura-kun aurait été plus qu'enchanter de vous aider !" demanda Oichi à son ami tout en essuyant le gâteau.

Masamune la considéra pendant une seconde avant de s'en désintéresser, mais ensuite ses yeux brillèrent d'espièglerie et il fit un sourire à Sasuke. "Oui, Sasuke-san, pourquoi ne nous sommes nous pas assis dans la section de Yukimura ?"

Sasuke soupira et regarda discrètement dans la section de Yukimura qui était pratiquement pleine même pendant les heures creuses. Yukimura était populaire parmi les clients. Son honnête et adorable enthousiasme attirait les gens vers lui d'une façon que Sasuke trouvait amusante mais à laquelle il était farouchement hostile.

"Comme je l'ait expliqué à mon extrêmement amical partenaire de projet plus tôt, Oichi-san, c'est plus pratique. Bon, tu veut quelque chose Date ?" Sasuke lui était redevable après tout, et il détesterait de se sentir endetté au prêt de cet abruti.

Masamune regarda encore Yukimura et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Sasuke le coupa, "Tu ne peut pas avoir ça."

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent des regards mauvais, et Sasuke réalisa que Masamune allait rendre sa vie excessivement difficile, ce qu'il détesta plus que tout. Sasuke était un expert quant il s'agissait de lire la caractère d'une personne, et il savait que Masamune n'était pas le genre de personne à se restreindre et à vivre à moitié. Soit il aimait quelque chose, soit il ne l'aimait pas. Sasuke n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi problématique.

Masamune continua de fixé furieusement Sasuke, mais il sourit soudainement comme si il venait de résoudre un quelconque grand puzzle. "Alors c'est donc ça, non...?"

Sasuke réalisa en un instant que Masamune avait prit son affirmation comme une étrange déclaration de guerre personnelle. Et il avait réaliser exactement ce que Sasuke priait pour qu'il ne le face pas...

"Je crois que j'aime ce petit con." ce fut dit nonchalamment, comme si une émotion aussi forte que l'amour au premier regard était possible. Mais encore, il s'agissait de Date Masamune, et en quelque sorte cette soudaine et bizarre confession collait avec ça troublante personnalité.

TBC


	3. The Case Of Chôsokabe Motochika Take 1

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 3 :The Case Of Chôsokabe Motochika Take 1**

Chôsokabe Motochika vivait une vie simple avec des rêves franc et directs. Il avait toujours pensée avoir une vie agréable, comme il avait rarement vraiment désirer quelque chose. Il était en première année d'université, avait des notes correctes, un but médiocre dans la vie, un bon groupe d'amis, et un amour inaccessible. Aussi loin que Motochika soit concerné, sa vie était parfaite.

En personnalité, le joyeux Motochika était dévoué et loyal , plus particulièrement envers ses amis, voilà pourquoi il se trouvait dans l'un de ses rare moments de conflit. Dans la semaine passé, son meilleur ami, Date Masamune, avait disparu. Bien sûr il était normal pour Masamune de manquer les cours, mais d'ordinaire c'était pour allé joué avec leur groupe. Depuis les derniers jours, à chaque fois que Motochika tentait d'appeler sur le portable de Masamune il tombait toujours sur la messagerie. En vrai, il n'était pas rare que ce soit le cas si Masamune essayait de se cacher de son gardien, mais d'habitude il rappelait éventuellement Motochika. Mais même ses texto ne trouvaient pas de réponses.

Masamune était un individu avec un tempérament extrême, donc Motochika avait prit cela comme le signe qu'il avait complètement zappé son ami, ce qui n'était pas non plus rare. Mais d'ordinaire lui et Masamune aurait tabasser l'autre et puis aurait passé l'éponge. C'était leur truc.

Motochika et Masamune avaient été amis depuis le lycée. Ils étaient des éléments perturbateurs avec des emploies du temps similaires aimant causer des problèmes en bafouant la responsabilité et les règles. Ils c'étaient rencontré le premier jour de leur première année juste devant l'infirmerie, ce qui avait fini par ce retrouvé tout a fait pratique. Motochika avait intentionnellement insulté Masamune en disant que son cache-œil était plus cool que celui du plus petit, et Masamune avait sauté pour lui botter les fesses. Ça avait été très amusant et ils avaient été amis depuis. Éternels potes de cache-œil.

Masamune était un étrange et excentrique garçon, qui se complétait avec le tempérament sauvage de Motochika. Il était facile pour eux d'avoir des ennuis, ce qu'ils faisaient souvent avec détermination. Personne ne pouvait être sûr de qui avait la pire influence sur l'autre, comme si ils se nourrissaient chacun des mauvaises habitudes de l'autre.

Mais depuis toutes leurs années d'amitié, c'était la première fois que Motochika n'avait pas de nouvelles de Masamune sur une si longue période. La veille, Motochika était allé chez Masamune, et pas même un Kojûro éreinté n'était au courent des ses récentes activités. Le fait que Motochika lui même ne savait pas troubla d'autant plus Kojûro. La bande était inquiète aussi, tous essayaient dans leur coin de découvrir le secret de la disparition de leur chef. Ils avaient fait des affiches pour les placarder dans tout les coins de leur école, mais personne n'en avait de nouvelle.

De tels troublant événements rendaient l'attention difficile en cours. Et donc Motochika soupirant, ses pensées tourbillonnant sans pouvoir parvenir à une conclusion, était planté la tête la première sur sa table en plein milieu d'un cours de maths, son large corps maladroitement situé sur son bureau. À côté de lui, portant une furieuses mine renfrogné, ce tenait l'amour de sa vie, Môri Motonari, qui d'ordinaire appréciait de prétendre que Motochika n'existait pas.

"Va tu arrêter de soupirer si fort ? Certain d'entre nous suivent en cours !" Siffla doucement Môri sans quitté le professeur des yeux.

_Ah Môri_, pensa Motochika, _ne change jamais. Ta façon de râler caractéristique réchauffe le cœur face à des des temps périlleux et incertains comme ceux si._

"Embrasse moi et je le ferait !" décida de répondre Motochika, désigna ses lèvres plissées. Motonari tourna un regard noir vers Motochika tout en ravalant une protestation de dégout. Motochika ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que Motonari déplaçait sa chaise un peut plus loin dans une tentative d'ignorer le jeune homme à côté de lui.

Motochika appréciait les cours ou leur places étaient assignées. Cela permettait à Motochika de flagorner Motonari sans avoir à chercher par dessus les autres pour trouver le petit homme. Il était adorable quant il était en colère. Motochika avait envi de le porter, le serrer très fort, et de ne jamais le lâcher quant il faisait un de ses visages colérique.

En dehors de cette étrange affection masochiste, Motochika était profondément convaincu que Motonari était le plus bel homme du monde. Avec un beau corps fin et de raides cheveux brun à longueur d'épaule encadrant un petit visage mis en valeur par des yeux brillants, Môri Motonari était un inaccessible mini dieu. Et Motochika serait heureux de passer le reste de sa vie à essayer de le conquérir.

La première fois que Motochika avait rencontré Motonari était le tout premier jour de ce même cours de maths. Plus tôt dans la journée, pendant que Motochika ne faisait pas attention, Masamune avait dérobé son unique stylo pour poursuivre ses tentatives artistiques. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que Masamune ait ses propres stylos, il voulait juste voir quel chaos s'en suivrait si il volait celui de Motochika.

Masamune aimait dessiné les choses dont il avait rêvé. Comme Motochika étant un guerrier pirate et surfant avec une ancre de navire. Motochika ne le remit jamais en question, il choisi en fait d'en s'en inspirer. Motochika, qui en général ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au but de la vie, était maintenant un surfeur passionné avec la mission de prouver que surfer avec une ancre était possible.

Mais quant son professeur, Naoe Kanetsugu, avait commencé à faire passer un examen de compétences le premier jour de classe, Motochika c'était soudainement chamboulé. À la différence des autres étudiants, Motochika ne c'était pas assis devant, mais avait préférer se retirer dans un coin au fond là où il pourrait flemmarder en paix. En raison de son niveau avancé, le nombre d'élève de ce cours n'était pas élever, et Motochika n'était pas assis assez prêt pour demander à quelqu'un si il pouvait emprunter un stylo sans avoir l'air d'un crétin fini.

Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'un ange vêtu de vert apparu après une inscription tardive. En un instant le cœur de Motochika explosa alors que Naoe-sensei, ayant remarqué l'expression paniqué de Motochika et ses mains vides, désigna à Motonari le siège vide à côté de Motochika, et dit avec amusement.

"Va t'assoir à côté de ce jeune homme. Il semble bien seul au fond."

L'ange avait regarder le professeur puis Motochika avec une profonde considération avant de faire ce qu'avait demandé le professeur. Motochika ne cessait de fixer l'ange alors qu'il prenait place et organisait ses affaires sur son bureau. L'ange lui jeta un regard étrange du coin de l'oeil mais ce tenait aussi droit que possible et ne dit rien.

Devenant finalement inconfortable face à l'ahurissement de Motochika, l'ange le regarda dans les yeux avant de proclamer, "Mon non est Môri Motonari, enchanté. J'espère que nous réussirons tout deux dans cette classe."

"Je t'aime."

La mâchoire de Motonari se décrocha d'effarement pendant que Motochika continuait à le dévorer du regard.

"Voisin, mon nom est Chôsokabe Motochika, et y aurait il la possibilité que tu ait un stylo que ce pauvre pirate puisse emprunter ?"

Motonari ouvrit et ferma sa bouche deux fois avant de soupirer et de ce calmer, "Oh, je vois, tu réagissait tout simplement à une situation stressante et tu doit me voir comme la providence. Cela parait sensé. Bien sûr. Oui, cela paraît sensé. Tu peut emprunté celui ci."

Motochika prit le stylo tendu par Motonari sans autre formalité. C'était réellement le cadeau d'un mini dieu.

Le test se déroula bien, et la leçon d'introduction qui en suivi fut aussi ennuyeuse que ce qu'avait imaginé Motochika. Le professeur avait passer l'heure restante à regarder ses étudiants travaillé sur leur premiers exercices alors qu'il corrigeait les tests. Ce qui donna l'occasion parfaite à Motochika pour mémoriser les traits de l'ange vert et de faire des plans.

A la fin du cours, le professeur rendit les copies notées, Motochika alla rendre le stylo avec l'intention de débuté une conversation, mais Motonari avait déjà rangé ses affaires et agita la main disant, "Ça va, garde le."

Motochika se mit à sourire comme un idiot, puisque cela était sûrement du à la chance. Il regarda le professeur rendre son test à Motonari, et le voisin de Motochika fit un petit sourire complaisant devant son score presque parfait.

"Whao, pour une classe d'un niveau si élevé, ta note est plutôt incroyable !" s'exclama Motochika se penchant sur l'épaule de Motonari pour voir le papier. Motonari sursauta et sembla un peut abasourdi d'avoir un si grand jeune homme dans son espace personnel, mais récupéra suffisamment vite pour faire un sourire victorieux.

"Oh, puisque qu'on y est Môri, je ne plaisantait pas que j'ai dit que je t'aimais," ajouta Motochika en passant, sa tête toujours sur l'épaule gauche de Môri alors qu'il tendait sa main pour que le professeur puise lui rendre son test.

"Quoi ?!" Motonari s'éloigna de lui et Motochika se reposa dans son siège.

"Je t'aime. Tu veut sortir avec moi ?"

Motonari refit cet adorable chute de mâchoire, comme si il essayait de formulé une réponse.

C'est à cet instant que la chance sourit de nouveau à Motochika quant le professeur retourna devant la classe et prit l'opportunité de déclarer, "Comme je l'ai annoncé e début de cours, j'espère que vous aimez là ou vous êtes assis, parce que vous aller y rester collé pour le reste du semestre."

Les étudiants rirent poliment et s'agitèrent excepté un Motonari sous le choc et un Motochika souriant.

"N'aime tu pas trois heures de cours et les joies d'une inscription tardive ?" demanda Motochika, appuyant sa tête dans l'une de ses mains et souriant à Motonari qui restait assit étourdi et qui semblait être en train de s'étouffer.

Motonari s'envola pratiquement de son siège. " Je refuse de m'assoir à côté d'un idiot ! Comment même à t'-il put arrivé à un niveau si élevé ?!"

"Oh, de la même façon que j'ai eu une meilleure note que toi à ce test !" Motochika avait pensée que prouvé à Motonari qu'il n'était pas un idiot serait bénéfique à leur relation. Ce ne fut apparemment pas le cas. Il mit en note mentale :_c'est difficile de devenir l'ami de Motonari, et ça m'agace d'une certaine façon._

Leur professeur, qui essuyait le tableau et ne prêtait pas réellement attention dit, "Oui, félicitation Chôsokabe-san. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avoir une note si haute. Mais ne te laisse pas prendre la grosse tête. Mes test habituel sont bien plus difficiles. Tu as beaucoup d e chance d'être assis à côté de lui Môri-san."

Motonari s'étouffa un peut plus comme si le monde entier s'était tourné contre lui avant de s'incliner devant le professeur et de quitté la salle de classe.

Motochika regarda son professeur avec un œil intense, "Vous savez, vous êtes un homme bon, Naoe-sensei !"

Naoe-sensei retourna le regard, un peut étonné, mais répondit, "Merci. Passe une bonne journée alors, Chôsokabe-san."

Et avec cela, Motochika quitta la salle de classe avec un sourire brillant sur son visage, sautillant pratiquement vers l'endroit ou il savait que Masamune l'attendait.

Assis sur un banc comme un roi et entouré par sa bande, Masamune leva son regard quant un joyeux Motochika arriva. Il pencha sa tête face au futur pirate et annonça platement, "J'ai perdu ton stylo."

Motochika se jeta sur Masamune et le serra fortement dans ses bras, "pas grave ! Il y a un dieu ! Et tu es vraiment et intentionnellement mon meilleur ami !"

Masamune lui tapota le dos et dit, "C'est bien," avant de le repousser. Masamune retourna son attention sur son dessin et se mit a regardé son carnet comme si il était l'incarnation du Malin. Ce pauvre garçon avait besoin d'un meilleur hobby que le dessin.

Mais dans le temps présent, toujours coincé en cours de maths, Motochika soupira joyeusement à la joies des vieux souvenirs avant de gagner grogne de tristesse quant ses pensée retournèrent sur Masamune toujours porté disparu.

"...alors...pourquoi et tu si bouleversé ?"

Motochika cligna des yeux, parce que même si cela ne pouvait être, mais il semblait que même maintenant Date Masamune aidait son meilleur ami à trouvé sa voix en amour.

"Tu vient de m'adresser la parole volontairement là ?!" demanda Motochika, regardant Môri avec excitation. Motochika se mit à pensée qu'il pourrait mourir pour le visage adorable que lui montra Motonari avec un petit rougissement maquillant ses joue. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire...tu t'inquiète réellement !"

"Non, pas vraiment. C'est seulement que tu est très agaçant. Spécialement quant tu n'agit pas dans ton état normal. D'ordinaire j'arrive à te supporté suffisamment. Mais je ne sait pas comment me comporté avec toi quant tu est comme ça..."

Motochika explosa mentalement de joie avant que la triste réalité ne le ramène sur terre.

"Môri...j'ai perdu mon Date. Y aurait il une chance que tu l'ait vu ?"

"…"

"Ça va faire une semaine et il n'a répondu à aucuns de mes appels. Et personne ne répond à nos affiche," expliqua Motochika.

"Ces ridicules affiche partout sur le campus son de vous ? J'aurais du m'en douter. Seul toi et tes amis pourrait croire qu'un dessin si horrible de Date ne soit pas une espèce de blague," Motonari passa une main dans ses cheveux et roula des yeux. "Honnêtement, vous auriez put juste utiliser une photo. Il est probablement trop embarrasser pour revenir en cours."

"Mais Date dit que les dessins à la mains on plus de valeur sentimentale."

Il y a une raison pour laquelle Date échoue en art. De plus...pourquoi utilisé un dessin fait par des amateurs pour retrouvé une personne disparu ?" le sourcil de Motonari tiqua quant Motochika lui fit un regard vide. "...mais étrangement, je sait ou il ce trouve."

"C'est vrai ?! Tu sait ou est mon Date ?" Motochika l'aurait prit dans ses bras si il n'avait pas pensé que Motonari le frapperait avec son livre.

"Tu es si bizarre. Malheureusement oui, je sait . Il passe ses journée à harceler un ami à moi au Great Tiger café."

_Môri a des amis ?_

"J'ai entendu parler de cet endroit. Ça commence à devenir populaire. Tu veut qu'on y aille après les cours ? On pourra embêter Date, je pourrait rencontré ton mystérieux ami, et on pourrait finalement avoir un rendez-vous !" Motochika pensa que c'était une grande idée/

"Je travaille après les cours," répondit Motonari, et il ne semblait vraiment pas désolé.

_...Môri travaille ?_

Malgré tout, cela serrait la première rencontre de Chôsokabe Motochika avec le monde unique qui existait à l'intérieur du Great Tiger café.

TBC


	4. The Case Of Date Masamune Take 2

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 4 :The Case Of Date Masamune Take 2**

Date Masamune en était rapidement venu à la réalisation qu'il était dépassé par le situation. La principale source de ses problèmes était un adorable et bondissant petit serveur avec un bandeau ridicule qui enflammait chaque nerfs de son corps. Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis leur première rencontre et Masamune c'était en quelque sorte enveloppé comme en une créature inutile dans les souffrances de l'amour a sens unique.

Dès qu'il avait rencontré Sanada Yukimura, Masamune, aussi ridicule qu'il trouve la situation, avait réaliser qu'il avait sans le savoir attendu que ce jeune homme entre dans sa vie. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui c'était tout simplement remit en place, et il savait que tout ses rêves et les points discordant dans sa mémoire était d'une façon ou d'une autre en rapport avec ce serveur. Masamune ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais il savait très certainement que Sanada Yukimura était au cœur de tout cela. Cela avait prit du temps à Masamune de se remettre du choc et d'en prendre conscience , mais une fois que ce fut fais, il lui était devenu impossible de ne plus penser à ce jeune homme.

Masamune n'avait pas une fois chercher l'amour dans sa vie. Il avait eux un rendez vous galant avec une ou deux personne par curiosité et parce que c'était ce que tout le monde faisait, mais la romance ne l'avait pas une fois intéressée. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui ce contentait de ce qui n'était pas idéal, et bien qu'il ne soit pas un romantique, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver avec une relation qu'il ne sentait pas comme "réelle"."

après qu'il eu quitté le café la première nuit après leur rencontre, Masamune était rentré chez lui sous l'effet de la stupeur, son esprit rejouant les images d'yeux chauds et passionnés et d'un beau sourire. Masamune ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si concentré sur Yukimura, et ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette étrange sensation qu'il de lui être familier. Quant il arriva à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kojûro, il avait ignoré l'accueil du plus vieux et c'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Tout en s'approchant de son bureau, Masamune prit son carnet à dessins de son sac pour tenter d'immortaliser Sanada Yukimura sur le papier.

Une part de lui voulait croire que le fait d'être animé par l'engouement lui permettrait d'attendre le succès dans cette tentative, en conséquence permettant à Masamune d'offrir le dessin comme un cadeau qui forcerait Sanada Yukimura à tombé dans ses bras. Tristement, en dépit de l'appréciation que portait Masamune à l'art, il n'était pas un artiste. Et bien qu'il au passé toute la nuit sur son croquis et avait sécher les cours le jour suivant pour rattraper son sommeil, rien ne put changer le fait que le dessin ne ressemblait en rien à Sanada Yukimura. Une tactique différente serait nécessaire. Donc pendant que Masamune n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer sa maladroite romance, il savait que le seul endroit ou il pourrait trouvé une solution à cette situation était le Great Tiger café.

Masamune n'était pas ignorant de sa propre apparence. Bien qu'il ne ce soit jamais réellement embarrassé avec une romance auparavant, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait son excédent d'admirateurs. Mais au dessus de tout ce qui faisait de Sanada Yukimura quelqu'un de spécial, le jeune homme en viendrait à prouver qu'il avait l'incroyable habilité à transformé Date Masamune idiot humilié.

La seconde fois que Masamune se rendit au Great Tiger café il était tard dans l'après midi. Masamune avait regardé à travers la porte vitrée et avait repéré Sanada Yukimura au comptoir. Bizarrement, le plus jeune sembla immédiatement le sentir, et releva la tête de ce qu'il était en train de faire pour sourire et faire un signe de main à Masamune. Se doutant que c'était sa meilleure chance pour faire son entré, Masamune se concentra sur le visage du jeune homme et retourna le salut avec un regard lubrique, sa bouche s'ouvrit alors pour dire quelque chose de provocant...uniquement pour qu'il entre douloureusement en contact avec la porte. Avec le peut de dignité qui lui restait, Masamune se retira maladroitement pour la journée alors que Yukimura sortait du café pour appeler son nom et demander si il allait bien.

Masamune avait eu besoin du jour suivant pour ce remettre de cette humiliation et ce cachait dans sa chambre pour dessiner d'autre plans stratégiques. Encore que, comme en art, Date Masamune n'était pas une créature de la stratégie. Il fini par illustré des samouraïs dansant pendant deux heures avant de se frappé la tête avec son carnet de croquis pour se punir d'avoir changer d'idée. Puis il dessina Motochika comme un pirate portant une ancre de nouveau, seulement cette fois il était cogné avec une sorte de cerceau par son bien aimée,Môri Motonari, pendant que Kojûro dansait en tenant un poireau dans le fond. Arquant un sourcil, Masamune décida que les gens essayait peut être de lui faire comprendre quelque chose quant ils étaient curieux à propos de son besoins d'aide psychiatrique.

Avec la musique de son opéra favori sortant bruyamment de sa stéréo pour faire repartir ses pensées, Masamune arpenta sa chambre un certain nombre de fois avant de prendre la décision de ressayer au café le jour suivant. Résolu et plus détendu, Masamune commença à croquer un image de deux personne se tenant sous un cerisier nu en hiver, l'une avec un bras enroulé autour de l'autre par derrière, rapprochant l'autre. C'était trop ombré et pratiquement indéchiffrable. Masamune rêva de cette scène pendant la nuit, mais pratiquement tout les détails frappant n'était plus la quant il se réveilla, et tout ce qui lui restait était une profonde mélancolie qui ne lui collait absolument pas à la peau.

La troisième tentative de Masamune pour retrouvé Sanada Yukimura rencontra bien plus de succès que la première, mais fut aussi un grand échec. Au moins cette fois il était parvenu jusqu'à l'intérieur du café. S'applaudissant intérieurement, Masamune permit à Oichi, la fille au gâteau, de le conduire jusqu'à une des petites tables et de lui tendre le menu. Au moment ou elle s'en allait poliment, Masamune scruta la pièce aussi discrètement que possible à la recherche de son serveur. Comme Yukimura avait été en retard le jour ou ils s'étaient rencontrés, Masamune arriva tôt dans l'après midi pour ne pas le manquer. Masamune était visiblement excité mais si il essayait de rester cool, son cœur tambourinait alors que son corps restait difficilement en place.

Quant Oichi revint quelque minutes plus tard il commanda un thé. Se doutant qu'il pourrait être victime d'une longue attente, Masamune sorti un livre et son carnet à dessins. Il délibéra entre les deux avant d'opter pour de la lecture.

Trois heures plus tard, Masamune arriva à la conclusion qu'il était possible pour Sanada Yukimura de ne pas travailler tout les jours. Quant Masamune s'était demandé si il devait ou non demander l'emploi du temps de son serveur préféré, il avait jeté un regard au Béhémoth qu'était Takeda Shingen, le propriétaire du café et futur beau père, et avait prit la simple décision de rentrer chez lui.

Le jour suivant Masamune était chanceux. Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il devait forcement arrivé quelque chose, parce que quant il s'agissait de Sanada Yukimura, jusque là Masamune n'avait pas connu la chance. Prétendant partir plus tard en cours ce matin là pour que Kojûro ne remarque pas son assiduité déclinante, Masamune marcha avec son sac en main et arriva juste avant le rush de l'après midi au café. Aujourd'hui ce fut la blonde aux grandes jambes, Kasuga, qui le servit, et après avoir commandé du thé et une part de gâteau, Masamune considéra brièvement lui demander ce qui était arrivé dans leur cours de littérature japonaise qu'il avait manqué le jours d'avant. Puis il s'accorda sur le fait que ça ne l'importait pas vraiment et commença à dessiné une nouvelle image provenant d'un rêve de la nuit précédente. C'était deux guerriers, rouge et bleu, prit dans un combat. Ou bien, c'est ce que s'était censé être. En réalité,Masamune se dit que ça ressemblait plus à deux gerbilles anorexiques essayant de s'étrangler l'une et l'autre.

Masamune aimait tout ce qui concernait l'art excepté quant c'était lui qui le faisait. Ce qui rendait le fait qu'il soit étudiant en art extrêmement difficile, particulièrement parce qu'il voulait être bon dans ce domaine. La raison pour laquelle Masamune avait commencé à dessiné était parce qu'il voulait trouvé un moyen d'immortaliser les étranges images de ses rêves, toute semblant être les pièce d'un bien plus grand puzzle. Masamune avait espéré que ses dessins pourrait lui permettre d'unir tout les fragments disjoints dans ses souvenirs.

Après une heur d'attente, Masamune s'endormit sans aucune grâce sur son dessin. Il se réveilla peut de temps après quant une main secoua doucement son épaule et appelant son nom. Il ouvrit son œil et se trouva face à face avec Sanada Yukimura, qui souriait à Masamune avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Masamune se redressa brusquement dans son siège, surprenant le serveur qui fit un pas de recul.

"Sanada Yukimura !"

"Oui, Date-san ! Hum...et bien, il semblerait que nous ne cessons de nous rencontré dans d'étranges circonstance. Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait peur," Yukimura frotta l'arrière de sa tête adorablement avec une main alors qu'il regardait Masamune, qui réalisa tardivement qu'il n'était pas seulement en train de fixer le jeune serveur avec la bouche ouverte mais qu'il le pointait aussi du doigt.

Yukimura lui passa poliment une serviette et détourna les yeux. Masamune regarda Yukimura puis ensuite la serviette avec confusion. Mais il fini par réalisé qu'il c'était tout simplement endormi sur son gâteau, qui maintenant décorait joliment le côté droit de son visage. Par la suite, chaque foi que

passa prêt de lui, Masamune essaya héroïquement de dire quelque chose de doucereux mais cela ne servi qu'a l'enfoncer dans un embarras plus profond. Masamune n'arrivait pas à le comprendre...lui qui d'ordinaire était si cool.

Lorsque Yukimura revint pour lui resservir du thé, Masamune avança ses main pour attraper la tasse avant que le plus jeune ne puisse la poser. Yukimura le regarda avec une légère surprise, et Date lui donna le sourire le plus débonnaire qu'il puisse produire, dans l'intention de le remercié onctueusement. Sauf que à la place, Masamune reversa son thé sur ses genoux et couru chez lui avant qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose de plus dégradant. Il réalisa aussi deux heures plus tard qu'il avait oublié de régler sa note.

La dernière tentative que fit Masamune était réellement le travail d'un génie. C'était si simple que Masamune voulait rire de lui même pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Une lettre d'amour. Masamune avait passé une soirée entière cherchant à travers sa vaste collection de livre pour quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'inspirer. Généralement les goût de Masamune en littérature penchant plutôt vers des fictions d'histoire Japonaise, donc il n'y trouva pas vraiment grand chose. L'internet d'un autre côté, s'avéra vraiment très utile et inspira nombreuses idées.

Masamune se servit des pages blanches de son carnet à dessins pour s'entrainer à une lettre finale. Au moment ou il eu fini d'écrire Masamune se demanda si ce n'était pas peut être un peut trop, mais il trouva qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir de mal dans une lettre d'amour. Il avait écrit chaque sentiments qu'il pouvait nommer, bien qu'il évita de mentionné leurs mortifiantes rencontre passé pour que Yukimura ait envi de l'aimer. Cinq heures plus tard, Masamune termina son édition finale et glissa joyeusement sa lettre dans son carnet à dessins avant de se jeté sur son lit tout habillé pour quelques heures de sommeil.

En adéquation avec sa chance récente, Masamune s'était réveillé tard et avait du foncé jusqu'au café. Sur le chemin, il paya un jeune garçon à environ un patté de maison du café pour donné la lettre à Yukimura après s'être vexé lui même pour avoir du regarder deux fois dans son carnet pour la retrouvé. Masamune entra dans le café dix minutes après que le garçon ait filé, dépassant Takeda Shingen et Sarutobi Sasuke pour s'assoir à sa table pendant que Kasuga lui fit un étrange regard pour prit sa place seul.

Masamune plis quant il vit Kasuga tendre la lettre pour la montré à Shingen et Sasuke. Apparemment dire au gamin de la donné à la "personne sexy" était un peut trop vague. Masamune fit un petit soupir de soulagement quant il se souvint qu'il avait griffonné le nom de Yukimura au dessus du mot avant de le tendre au garçon. Shingen appela Yukimura et tout de suite après le garçon sorti de la ou il lavait les couverts.

"Que ce passe t'il, Oyakata-sama ?" demanda Yukimura, séchant ses mains et replaçant ses manches blanches pour faire avec enthousiasme tout ce qui lui serait demandé. Masamune se sourit un peut vaniteusement à lui même. Il s'assura que sa posture soit à son avantage pour qu'il n'ait l'air de rein d'autre que sexy quant Yukimura serait prêt à se jeté suis lui en réciprocité de son amour abondant.

"Je ne sait pas, un gamin me la fait passer avant de ce sauver en courant, en disant qu'un mec bizarre lavait payer pour la donné à quelqu'un de sexy," expliqua Kasuga.

Formulé comme ça...ça ne semblait pas vraiment très cool.

"Je croyait que c'était pour moi venant de-" Kasuga se mit soudainement à rougir fortement et prit ses joues entre ses mains pendant que Sasuke roula des yeux et lui prit la lettre.

Shingen sourit pensivement et demanda, "De qui pensait tu qu'elle venait, Kasuga-san ?"

CE fut Masamune qui roula des yeux cette fois. Soit Shingen était juste en train de la taquiner soit il n'avait vraiment pas de cervelle. Même les pigeon qui picorait les poubelles dans l'allée de derrière savait probablement que la blonde était après Uesugi Kenshin. Chaque jour ou Masamune s'était rendu au café pour parfaitement s'embarrasser, Kenshin était aussi venu au moins une fois pour faire ses yeux adorateurs à Shingen alors que Kasuga faisait exactement les même yeux à Kenshin. Masamune se douta que son professeur profitait de longues pauses entres ses cours juste pour venir au café. Ça lui donnait vraiment la chair de poule de voir son professeur, qui était largement appelé le dieu de la littérature avec autant de respect que de peur, réduit à une fan-girl admirative à la simple vue de Takeda Shingen. Masamune regardait les deux hommes et n'arrivait juste pas à s'y faire.

Sasuke tendis la lettre à Yukimura qui l'observa avec confusion avant de l'ouvrir. Masamune grinça des dents, mais souffrir au delà de son inconfort quant les trois autre se rassemblèrent autour de Yukimura pour lire sa lettre en même temps.

"C'est...très, très long," deduit Shingen alors que Yukimura se mit à rougir après avoir fini la première page et commencer à chercher le reste.

"...c'est une lettre d'amour," ajouta Yukimura à l'évidente déduction, son attachant visage toujours rougissant.

Masamune fit un sourire en coin plein de dents et de fierté.

"La première lettre d'amour de mon garçon !" annonça Shingen avant de taper fièrement Yukimura dans le dos.

"Qui la écrite ?" demanda Sasuke pendant que Yukimura se remettait de la puissante tape et tourna les pages jusqu'à atteindre la dernière.

Le moment de vérité...

"ça ne le dit pas..."

_...Quoi ?_

Sasuke prit la lettre et la survola. "Pas de signature. Tu t'est trouvé un type bien étrange."

Masamune aurait du savoir qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans son empressement. Il s'affala dans son siège se sentant abattu et considéra cogné sa tête contre la surface de la table. Mais il s'imagina que cela n'aiderait pas vraiment Yukimura à avoir une meilleur estime de lui après.

_Bordel..._

Masamune grogna de façon audible quant Kasuga prit la lettre à Sasuke et commença elle aussi à la lire.

"Ceci est...incroyablement beau...mais..."

les trois se firent silencieux alors que Masamune écoutait avec angoisse. Finalement, Yukimura décida de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

"Est ce que je suis traqué ?"

_Non !_

_Peut être..._

_...bordel._

Date Masamune s'était toujours considérer comme une âme froide mais passionnée. Peut être, que dans cette affaire, il était trop passionné. Masamune décida finalement que c'était peut être une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas écrit son nom parce que Takeda l'aurait coupé en deux. Tout le monde se serait réjouit de la mort de l'affreux traqueur. Uesugi Kenshin serait arrivé juste à temps pour être couvert du sang de Masamune et penserait toujours que Takeda est la plus grande chose qui soit née.

"C'est...plutôt mignon."

Cela poussa Masamune à relevé se tête de son rendez vous avec la table.

"'Mignon', Yukimura ?" demanda Sasuke, grattant son nez et pensant probablement à des mots plus approprié que "mignon".

"Mignon, cette personne à de toute évidence beaucoup réfléchit à quoi dire. Et ça à du demander beaucoup de courage de l'écrire. Quelqu'un capable de ressentir une passion aussi brulante pour quelqu'un d'autre ne peut être mauvais ! J'aurais préférer que cette personne l'ait délivré elle même, mais c'est toujours agréable de savoir que quelqu'un puisse autant faire attention à une autre personne," expliqua Yukimura, un léger sourire sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait sa lettre pour la lire entièrement.

"Tu n'a aucun instincts de survie pas vrai ?" répondit tristement Sasuke.

Même si cela le tua un peut à l'intérieur, Masamune, dans une étrange rétrospective de sa lettre non signé, devait se mettre d'accord avec le ninja.

Yukimura haussa juste les épaules et retourna la ou il lavait la vaisselle, repliant la lettre et la cachant dans sa veste.

Masamune frappa son livre sur sa table deux fois avant de prendre la décision de rentré chez lui, remarquant vaguement que Shingen le regardait alors que Kasuga laissait échappé, "J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'envoie une lettre comme celle là ! Comme Kenshin-sama !!!"

Masamune refermait la porte derrière lui au moment ou Sasuke répondait, "Je le ferait !"

et maintenant, dans l'instant présent, Masamune était assis à la table qu'il avait éternellement revendiqué comme sienne et regardait méchamment quiconque oserait contesté sa place dans la section de service de Yukimura et par conséquent dans sa vie. Il lisait un autre roman et ignorait son carnet à croquis.

Masamune ignora le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait, bien que ses oreilles se mirent en action au son de Yukimura accueillant un nouveau client et offrant de lui trouvé une place.

"Nah. Ne te fait pas de souci ! J'ai trouvé mon ami !"

_Ce ne pouvait pas..._

"Très bien monsieur ! Je serait la dans une minute pour vous aider !"

_Ne soit pas si amical avec des gens étranges, Yukimura._

"Donne nous une minute. Il se pourrait que j'ai à lui cogné la tête."

"...Euh, d'accord !"

_Non. Et juste non._

"Eh, Date ! Ou est ce que tu était ? Tu sait où moins le mal que je me suis donné pour te retrouvé ?"

avec résignation, Masamune ferma son livre alors que Chôsokabe Motochika s'installait en face de lui, un sourire machiavélique éclairant ses traits pales. Masamune se demanda qui il aurait à assassiner pour avoir dit a son ami ou il se trouvait.

"Hey pirate." s'était un accueil résigné.

"Yo. J'en déduit que tu n'a jamais vu les affiches ?" Motochika s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise avec ses cheveux blond en piques comme toujours et bandeau violet couvrant son œil gauche. Ce n'était pas un cache œil. Masamune portait le cache œil dans leur relation.

"Affiches ?"

"Ouais, les gars et moi on en as mit partout sur le campus. Môri les a bien aimé."

"Je pari qu'il partage mon enthousiasme actuel."

Motochika et Masamune échangèrent un sourire en coin. Masamune pensa qu'il avait une bizarre amitié. Motochika était le type à être aimé par tout le monde quelque soit la situation (sauf Môri Motonari), alors que Masamune était celui qui laissait toujours de mauvaises impression et offensait. Ce que Masamune pensa étrange étant donné que Motochika attirait autant de problème que lui si ce n'était plus. Comme la fois ou Motochika avait mit le feu à son appartement en essayant de prouvé qu'il pouvait faire des pan-cakes sans utiliser de cuisinière.

Masamune inclina sa tête quant Eye of the Tiger commença à raisonner à travers le café. Il refusa d'admettre que cette chanson allait en quelque sorte bizarrement avec l'étrange endroit. Motochika prouva qu'il manquait de dignité en commençant à faire de la air guitare.

"Yo, vieux mec ! Monte le son !" Motochika appela bruyamment Takeda Shingen, qui se mit à rire et fit se qu'il lui avait été demander. Masamune refusa également d'admettre qu'il bougeait son pied en rythme avec l'entrainante chanson. Aussi souvent que cette chanson était joué dans l'établissement, Masamune c'était mit en tête que Shingen devait pensé que c'était une sorte de thème pour lui où quelque chose dans le genre. Masamune pouvait juré qu'il l'avait prit en train de danser derrière le comptoir une ou deux fois par le passé.

Les yeux de Masamune quittèrent Motochika pour le destinataire de son infini affection qui faisait son chemin avec un autre menu pour le pirate.

"Bonjour et bienvenu au Great Tiger café ! Si il y a que que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !" Yukimura fit un sourire incertain à Masamune et Motochika qui le fixait intensément. "Comment va tu aujourd'hui Date-san ? Je suis content que ton ami ait put te trouvé ! Oh, et ne t'en fait pas pour ta note la dernière fois. Je men suis occupé vu que tu avait l'air d'avoir une urgence ce jour la. J'espère que tout va bien."

_Out..._

Motochika lança, "On est des potes de cache-œil."

_...et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. _

Yukimura rit un peut avant de regardé et de reprendre."...voudrait tu que je te resserve pendant que ton ami regarde le menu, Date-san ?"

Il était si mignon aujourd'hui.

"...je vous laisse discuter et regarder le menu. Appeler moi simplement quant vous serrez prêt." Yukimura se retira et Masamune se grogna dessus intérieurement pour avoir tout fait foiré une fois de plus.

"Whao, il est mignon," annonça Motochika quant Yukimura fut trop loin pour entendre."j'aurais pas été si inquiet si j'avais su que tu chassait juste une beauté."

Ils observèrent Yukimura empiler des assiettes et les compté avec un petit froncement de sourcils avant de les emporter. Masamune contempla l'idée de lui offrir son aide, mais Yukimura chuta trois pas plus tard avec un crash.

"D'accord. Alors qu'est ce qui ce passe avec toi et le serveur sexy ?" questionna Motochika.

"Rien encore."

"Tu n'essaye pas avec assez d'ardeur."

Masamune fixa Motochika. "J'essaye, bon sang !"

"Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Le pauvre petit offre son aide et commence même une conversation, mais tout ce que tu fait c'est de le regardé bêtement. Tu n'ira nul part avec ça."

"J'ai essayé de lui parler ! J'ai essayé beaucoup de choses ! C'est juste...que je bloque."

"Ouais, tu devrait arrêté de faire ça."

"Qu'est ce que t'es, un maître en amour maintenant ? Comment ça marche avec Môri ?" Masamune détourna facilement le nouveau monologue de Motochika, qui commença avec un soupir dramatique avant de tombé dans une histoire de tragédies et d'avance échouées.

Masamune pencha sa tête pour regardé au delà de Motochika et pour voire Yukimura placé ses mains en défense alors qu'il expliquait à son père comment il avait réussi à ruiné plus de vaisselle. Shingen l'enfonça dans le mur.

Était ce légal ça ? Et n'était ce pas d'avantage de destruction par un corps volant ? Était ce humainement possible de frappé un homme aussi fort ? Le propriétaire du café gagnait t'il assez d'argent pour payer les dommages ?

"Tu m'écoute ?"demanda soudainement Motochika, réalisant que l'attention de Masamune était tout bonnement autre part.

"Non."

"D'accord. Donc, à propos de ton serveur...peut être que tu peut joué les héros et le sauvé de son patron démoniaque là."

Masamune décida d'aimé l'idée de Motochika.

"Hey serveur !" appela Masamune, attirant l'attention de Shingen et Yukimura. Shingen poussa le jeune homme, qui se remettait toujours du cou, vers eux. Yukimura chancela quelques pas avant de se redresser.

"Ne pense tu pas que c'était un peut rude d'appeler comme ça ?" demanda Motochika à son ami.

"Je pense qu'il n'a même pas remarqué."

"Peut être parce qu'il t'aime bien."

"...Tu crois?"

"Probablement pas."

Masamune se demanda distraitement si un carnage ne poserait pas de problème à Yukimura.

"Que puis je faire pour vous ?" demanda Yukimura, frottant sa joue alors qu'il retira un stylo de la poche de son tablier.

"Hey, serveur, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

Masamune voulut se frapper le front à la face à la question de Motochika. Yukimura regarda son badge avant de revenir sur Motochika, comme sil il se demandait comment répondre d'une façon qui ne serait pas insultante. Masamune souhaitait qu'il ne se formalise pas; Motochika avait la tête dure comme une brique à chaque fois que ce mammouth croyait qu'il aidait.

"Mon nom est Sanada Yukimura."

"Adorable nom. Ça te va bien. Donc comment à tu trouvé ce travail ?"

Masamune n'arrivait pas à le croire..., Motochika aidait réellement en fait. Le futur pirate fit un clin d'œil à Masamune pour le poussé à ce joindre à la conversation. Yukimura fit un petit mouvement de tête interrogatif, mais répondit tout de même à la question.

"Et bien," commença Yukimura,"Mon père par ici en est le propriétaire et-"

"...ton père vient de t'envoyer dans le mur ?" Motochika paru légèrement horrifié.

Masamune, bien que silencieux, avait toute son attention sur Yukimura, suppliant le jeune homme de lui dire tout et rien sur lui.

"Ça arrive. Mais en tout cas, il cherchait de l'aide et j'ai demander si je pouvait avoir l'emploi. J'ai eu une période d'essai et les clients généralement semble m'apprécier. Je fait du bon travail, en dehors des assiettes cassées, alors je suis la !"

"Alors que pense tu des oreilles de chats ?" demanda Motochika avec un sourire plaisant.

"Pardon?"

Il y avait des jours ou Masamune haïssait vraiment Motochika.

"Juste curieux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bon, donne moi juste une part de gâteau au chocolat. Le plus grosse que tu puisse trouver !" demanda Motochika, et Yukimura commença à sourire avec lui.

"Amateur de sucrerie ? Je peut comprendre."

"Non, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour mon ami optionnellement introverti ici présent. Il adore les sucreries. Ça a toujours été un gros tracas pour moi. Hey pourquoi vous deux ne seriez pas ami et iriez manger des sucreries ensemble de temps en temps ! Comme ça mon pauvre pauvre palais détestant le sucre pourra avoir un peut de repos !"

Masamune ouvrit la bouche face à Motochika alors que Yukimura se mit à rire et s'en alla exécuter la commande. Masamune attrapa Motochika par le col et le tint proche.

"Crétin, je n'aime pas les sucreries !"

"je sait. Mais lui pas encore. Et tu peut dire rien qu'en le regardant qu'il aime les sucreries. Joue les bonnes cartes et tu pourra avoir un rencart !"

"Crétin !"

"Tu devrait être plus appréciatif, Date. Après tout, puisque je suis ton ami, je vais t'aider à gagner son cœur !"

"Pitier non..."

"On pourrait commença demain ! Tu viens ici tout les jours après tout, non ? On pourrait commencé à faire des affiches ! La bande entière pourrait aider ! Il n'y a pas moyen que nous échouions ! "

Masamune se fit facilement une idée de ce que pourrait provoqué la proximité de son entourage.

"Motochika ?"

"Ouais ?"

"S'il te plait rentre chez toi et ne revient jamais."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je risque fortement de te poignarder avec ma fourchette."

"...est ce que je peut revenir la semaine prochaine ?"

"Non."

"Est si je me déguise ?"

"Ça n'aiderait pas."

"Oh, dommage. J'aime le cosplay."

Yukimura revint avec le gâteau et une recharge de thé, bien que Masamune n'en ait pas vraiment demander une.

"voilà ton gâteau, Date-san. Et si tu aimerait, il y a un magasin qui vend des gâteau un peut plus loin d'ici. Puisque ton ami dit que tu aime les sucrerie tu l'aimera probablement. Je pourrait te montrer ou s'est un de ses quatre si tu veut."

Masamune avait envi de le câliné. Il avait aussi vraiment besoin de remercié Motochika. Plus tard. Il tiqua quant il réalisa que Yukimura attendait toujours sa réponse."

"biensûrj'irait !"

Motochika et Yukimura clignèrent des yeux.

"Je crois qu'il à dit qu'il voudrait y allé," traduit Motochika. "Hey, Yukimura, quant est ta prochaine pose ?"

Yukimura regarda l'horloge sur le mur. "Hum, je suppose quant je veut à partir de maintenant."

"Merveilleux ! Je doit partir et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en le laissant seul avec ce gâteau. C'est une image si triste que mon faible cœur ne peut le supporter ! et...pourrait tu s'il te plait l'aider à finir en tant que camarade amateur de sucre ? Voit tu, je suis un horrible, horrible ami. J'ai oublié qu'il était au régime."

"Un régime ?" demanda Yukimura, regardant le corps de Masamune qui était extrêmement compact.

Masamune ne parvint pas à apprécié le regard à son avantage. Motochika avait, en certains degrés, déconnecté son cerveau.

_UN REGIME ?!_

"Ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé, Yukimura, mais il était autrefois vraiment gros."

_GROS ?!!_

Dans son entière existence Masamune ne c'était jamais rapproché de quelque chose de gros. Comment diable Motochika pouvait il considérer cela comme de l'aide ? ! et comment cela serait il secret ? !

"Hum...OK, je ne le dirait pas." Yukimura regarda de nouveau Masamune qui restait assis sur sa chaise, toujours en état de choc.

"Magnifique ! On ce vois demain tout les deux ! Occupe toi de la note et apprécie ton gâteau Date-chan !"

Masamune avait envie de le tuer. Il voulait vraiment, sincèrement trucider son meilleur ami.

"Et bien, ton ami et vraiment amusant, pas vrai ?"

Masamune se demanda si se faire seppuku avec sa cuillère était digne.

Yukimura regarda Masamune qui fixait sa cuillère avec un air étrange."...je crois qu'il ma mit en pause maintenant, alors je peut me joindre à toi si tu est d'accord. J'aime vraiment ce gâteau. Oyakata-sama ma restreint, alors je peut en avoir seulement une fois par semaine. Mais techniquement c'est le tien, alors je suppose que ça ne compte pas..."

Yukimura s'assit et prit une fourchette pour volé un morceau de gâteau. Masamune regarda transfiguré alors que le jeune homme se servait, une expression charmante illuminant ses traits.

"Ton ami aime vraiment te taquiné ? J'ai vraiment eu du mal à ne pas rire entre ce qu'il disait et les regards que tu lui lançait ! Il me rappelle un peut Sasuke. Je devrait prendre garde de ne pas faire attention à tout ce qu'il dit."

"Hein ?" cela tira brusquement Masamune de ses pensées.

"Je suis ton serveur, non ? Je l'aurait sut si tu aimait les sucrerie," expliqua Yukimura, et Masamune voulu le désirer pour toujours, "La seule chose sucrée que tu n'ai jamais commandé c'était un petit gâteau, et tu ne la jamais manger. Je crois même que tu t'est endormi dessus. Pourtant ton ami et plutôt marrant, par chance je te connait un petit peut alors je ne me suis pas fait avoir !"

Masamune prit une fourchette et essaya un petit morceau de gâteau avant de grimacé à son goût incroyablement sucrée. Yukimura se mit à rire et tira l'assiette vers lui et Masamune ne put se retenir de lui sourire.

"J'imagine que ça veut dire que notre jour des sucrerie et annuler,"statua Yukimura avec un sourire alors qu'il enfourna un un gros morceau de gâteau.

"J'en ait toujours envie." Masamune n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parler avant que Yukimura refasse cet adorable inclinaison de sa tête et fit une pause dans son gâteau. Masamune toussa et poussa tout son courage en parole, "Je veut dire ce pourrait être amusant...allé chercher des sucreries avec toi."

"Ou ce pourrait être quelque chose que nous aimons tout les deux. Que sont tes hobbies préférés Date-san ?"

Date Masamune était irréversiblement et obstinément amoureux de Sanada Yukimura, et le prouva en participant à leur première véritable conversation.

"Ce morceau de gâteau et dépasse pratiquement de l'assiette. Tu as prit un morceau trop gros volontairement parce que tu savait que tu finirait pas le manger, je me trompe ?"

Yukimura se contenta de sourire autour de sa fourchette et Masamune utilisa sa main pour couvrir son ricanement.

"Bon, et tes hobbies, Date-san ?"

TBC


	5. The Case Of Chôsokabe Motochika Take 2

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 5 : The Case Of Chôsokabe Motochika Take 2**

Fidèlement à sa parole, Motochika revint au Great Tiger café l'après midi suivant. À la différence de Masamune, qui était actuellement focalisé sur un certain serveur, Motochika avait de bonnes raisons de se rendre en cours. Même si cette raison ne lui retournait pas encore ses sentiments, Motochika serait toujours optimiste en ce qui concerne Môri Motonari, voyant leur potentielle relation comme un long travail en progrès.

Passant à travers les portes du café, il fut agréablement surprit de voir son ami et le serveur, Yukimura, discutant à la table favorite de Masamune. Ce qui était plutôt une grande évolution depuis le jour précédent, alors Motochika espéra que Masamune ne trouverait pas un moyen de tout foutre en l'air.

Les deux futurs amant-si Motochika devait en dire quelque chose- levèrent la tête quant il ferma la porte. Masamune le fixa méchamment les bras croisé d'un air bougon, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas encore pardonné Motochika pour ses commentaires durant sa dernière visite. Yukimura, d'un autre côté, fit un petit signe d'au revoir à Masamune, qui se renfrogna, et puis s'approcha de Motochika.

" Bonjour, Chôsokabe-san ! Ma pause et fini don c'est à ton tour de tenir compagnie à Date-san. Peut être même que se serait gentil et apporterait un peut de gâteau !"

Bien qu'il ne ce soit rencontrés que deux fois, Motochika adorait déjà Yukimura. En accord avec le fait que Motochika était joyeusement dévoué à sa relation à sens unique avec Motonari, mais même lui devait bien avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose de merveilleusement irrésistible à propos de l'enthousiaste Yukimura. Il était innocemment adorable, une peut naïf peut être, mais avait assez de sens de l'humour pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi facilement offensé que Masamune ou Motonari.

Yukimura insufflait aussi à Motochika une étrange envie de lui caresser la tête comme à un chiot.

Alors Motochika le fit.

"Appelle moi Motochika. En fait Motochika te le demande. Tout le monde m'appelle Motochika ! Date doit t'avoir parlé de moi, hein ? Tu crois qu'on peut toujours être ami ?" demanda Motochika farceur, tapotant les cheveux touffus de Yukimura pendant que le plus jeune le fixait avec un air interrogateur. Du coin de l'œil, Motochika pouvait voir Masamune tressaillir et touchant un couteau avec un profond air de réflexion. C'était plus qu'amusant à voir, mais Motochika le prit en pitié et arrêta de tapoter Yukimura.

"Date-san ma raconté beaucoup de mauvaise et amusante choses. Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être ton ami !" répondit Yukimura, et Motochika apprécia sa franchise. C'était bien d'avoir un nouvel ami qui répondait si franchement.

"Super. Pareil pour moi. Je pourrait toujours venir pour un peut de gâteau. Spécialement si il est gratuit."

Yukimura rit mais répondit, "Je ne suit pas sûr à propos de la gratuité, mais je suppose que j'ai du offrir par inadvertance."

Yukimura donna rapidement le menu à Motochika avant de retourné travailler. Motochika brillait alors qu'il agitait le menu rouge face à Masamune qui décida de stoppé son regard noir pour le plaisir d'être capable de rouler des yeux.

"Alors, comment ça c'est passé hier ?" questionna joyeusement Motochika alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Masamune. Il ignora l'idée qu'il ressemblait probablement à une adolescente en quête de ragots. Il tenta également d'ignorer le couteau de table toujours dans la main de Masamune. Cela l'inquiétait un peut, uniquement parce qu'il savait d'expérience que Date Masamune pouvait faire même de baguettes de formidables armes.

"Ça c'est bien passé en dépit de toi. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas revenir ? Et ne soit pas si amical avec mon serveur !" Masamune parvint à détruire son train de pensées d'un manière que Motochika trouva hautement susceptible.

"Allez, donne moi des détails ! Je t'ait laissé un bon plan !"

Masamune arqua un sourcil à son ami pirate avec une grande délibération avant de finalement faire un sourire pleins de dents comme le salaud qui avait manqué à Motochika ses dernier temps." Comme je te l'ais dit, ça c'est bien passé. Tu n'a rien y voir, comme ça tu le saura. On a discuté pendant à peut prêt une heure pendant sa pause. Il a avalé la part de gâteau entière."

"Et la conversation ?"demanda Motochika pour remettre Masamune sur les rails, s'appuyant sur son siège.

"C'était...naturel. Une fois qu'on y était, ça à été facilement. Je ne sait pas pourquoi."

"Ouais, il avait l'air d'être ce genre de gars. Et regarde toi ! Tu rendait cela si difficile !"

"Peut importe."

"Comme tu veut !" Motochika sourit, et commença à parcourir son menu.

Masamune observa Motochika chercher ses options avant de retourné son attention sur son carnet à dessins. Motochika souhaitait vraiment qu'il trouve un hobby plus gratifiant.

_Est ce qu'il ne pratiquait pas le Kendo ?_

"Tu ne pratiquait pas le Kendo ?" demanda Motochika, et Masamune le regarda bizarrement tout en contemplant son étrange façon de penser.

"Autrefois. Ça devenait trop facile alors j'ai arrêté. Trop de règles et pas assez de compétition pour que ça reste intéressant." il retourna à son dessin.

Motochika haussa les épaules, retournant son regard sur le menu avec son œil emplis de concertation pour toute les bonnes choses qu'il avait envie d'essayer.

"Hey Date, tu paye pour moi d'accord ?"

"...Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je suis pauvre."

"Tu n'est pas pauvre."

"Non, mais tu es extrêmement riche. Donc comparé à toi, je suis pauvre."

"Non, tu es juste un con."

"Allez, soit un pote. Tu es fixé à vie. Tu n'a rien à faire. Tu à même une bonne à tout faire."

"Kojûro est un majordome garde du corps. Pas une bonne."

"Quant il s'agit de Kojûro ça veut dire la même chose. Les seul chose qu'il combat c'est la poussière et ton linge sale. Tu sait, tu as vraiment de la chance que les université n'appelle pas les parent pour l'absentéisme. Kojûro serait fou si il savait que tu a manquer une semaine entière."

"Kojûro n'est pas mon parent."

"C'est tout comme. Il et comme une mère extrêmement virile. J'ai toujours eu l'envie de lui offrir un tablier ou ce serait écrit dessus..."

Masamune ignora facilement Motochika, un aspect que le pirate savait que son ami avait maitrisé en ce qui concernait Kojûro. Mais l'œil de Masamune s'alluma quant Yukimura commença à revenir vers leur table.

"Tu aime l'art Date-san ?" demanda innocemment le serveur en remarquant que Masamune dessinait.

Masamune fit une pause et se demanda comment répondre. "Oui..."

"C'est pour ça qu'il étudie l'art !" Ajouta Motochika, se doutant que ce dont les deux n'avait pas parler le jours précédent c'était des talent artistiques de Masamune.

"Oh wow, un étudiant en art, Date-san ? C'est impressionnant."

_Pauvre Yukimura,_ pensa Motochika, il allait être surprit. Puis il ajouta pour lui même, _et pauvre Date-chan._

"...je ne suit pas si bon..." il semblait que cela blessait Masamune physiquement d'admettre qu'il était mauvais dans quelque chose. Mais son admission était toujours sous estimé, mais ou moins il était honnête. _Gentil Date-chan, _Motochika applaudit intérieurement.

"C'est sous estimé," dit Motochika tout fort avant d'y avoir réfléchit. Puis il tressaillit quant le dangereux Masamune le fixa sans aucune expression. Motochika était lentement en train de se rendre compte pourquoi il s'attirait les foudres des gens si souvent.

Yukimura fit tout de même un sourire, et dit, "Si tu es en art, tu doit être un minimum bon. De plus, Date-san et vraiment une personne passionné ! Je peut le dire ! Donc lui plus que quiconque doit savoir utilisé cette passion pour enflammé en lui la voix jusqu'au chef d'œuvre grâce à un travail dur faute de simple talent !"

_pauvre Masamune, _pensa à nouveau Motochika. Ça allait être profondément douloureux pour lui. Motochika figura qu'il devrait expliqué au serveur chiot, peut être que cela atténuerait le violent coup sur la copieuse fierté de son ami.

"Non, il est mauvais, vraiment. C'est pour cela qu'il est le célèbre étudiant en échec de notre école !"

Masamune frappa finalement et balança son carnet violemment sur la tête de Motochika. Il refusera plus tard d'admettre d'avoir d'avoir émit un couinement pas très viril, mais parce que le destin favorisait Motochika plutôt que Masamune, Yukimura intercepta talentueusement le carnet avant qu'il ne percute le visage du pirate.

"Wow, c'était cool !"s'exclama Motochika à Yukimura pendant que Masamune retombait dans son siège, ses bras toujours en position de lancer.

"Désole Date-san, on essaye d'éviter les blessures dans se café !" expliqua brillamment Yukimura sans une pause, et Masamune et Motochika se tournèrent tout deux à l'unisson pour regardé la marque que son corps avait laisser dans le mur plus tôt dans la journée. Le regard de Yukimura suivi. "Oh, ça c'est différent ! Alors y a t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse t'apporter Motochika-san?"

"C'est Motochika. Et je veut un gâteau entier."

"Non il veut pas," contra Masamune. " Il ne veut rien. Il et pauvre, stupide, et n'a pas de quoi payer."

"Oui, mais tu voit, Yukimura, Date-chan est une si bonne personne qu'il ma offert de payer puisqu'il est mon meilleur ami."

"Vous deux êtes surement d'excellents amis," statua Yukimura avec un étrange humour, puis il se tourna vers Masamune,"Puis je jeté un œil à tes dessins, Date-san ?"

Motochika commença à se sentir un peut mal. L'art était la seule faiblesse de Masamune en dehors d'adorable petit serveur chiot, et maintenant ses deux faiblesses semblaient se rencontrées pour potentiellement l'humilier. Masamune se fit un peut pale et son œil dévia de son carnet jusqu'à l'expectative adorable serveur chiot, prit d'un débat interne. "Je suppose..."

Yukimura accepta gentiment le carnet de Masamune et commença à feuilleter les pages, faisant une pose pour regardé curieusement à une page et puis la suivante avant de continué avec une expression perplexe. Puis il sourit à quelque chose avant de se faire plus terne. " Tes dessins semblent avoir un thème."

Masamune, comme Motochika, était curieux des expressions de Yukimura. Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliqué avant de ne rien pouvoir formulé.

Il était temps pour Motochika de venir à ça rescousse à nouveau. "Il dessine ses rêves complètement fêlés !"

"Complètement...fêlés ?" Yukimura répéta l'étrange expression pensivement.

Masamune se renfrogna et fut forcé de s'expliquer lui même avait que Motochika n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, "J'essaye de dessiner mes rêves. C'est juste pour que je n'oublie pas les petits détails, mais ça ne se fini jamais bien."

Yukimura regarda les images, un peut perdu dans ses pensées, avant de dire, "Écrit."

"Hein ?" questionna Masamune.

"Les dessins ne sont pas les seul moyens pour immortaliser une image ou un événement, non ? Écrit donc ce que tu vois. Comme si c'était une histoire. Tu pourrait même ajouté plus de détails comme ça. Même si tes dessins ne sont pas le travail d'un maître, tu peut écrire extrêmement bien !"

Motochika voulu rire alors que Masamune sembla avoir une révélation retardataire.

"C'est...une bonne idée." Masamune lança un regard à Yukimura. "Attend, comment qait tu comment j'écris ?"

Yukimura gesticula un peut et rendit son carnet à Masamune, qui utilisa subtilement ce geste comme un prétexte pour toucher sa main. En premier lieu, Motochika ne pensait pas que le jeune serveur avait comprit la signification derrière cette action. Mais Yukimura, sans changer son sourire, ce contenta de retiré délicatement sa main avant même qu'une seconde ne ce soit écoulé. "Sasuke et Kasuga-san sont dans ton cours de littérature. Sasuke dit que si tu n'était pas un si bon écrivain, Kenshin-san ne t'aurait plus admis pour avoir sauté autant de cours."

"Probablement vrai," Répondit Masamune, toujours sous ahuri d'avoir touché Yukimura.

Motochika trouva adorable la façon dont ils avaient oublié sa présence. Ils se turent pendant un moment, les deux ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, et Motochika se dit que se silence étendu ne pouvait plus durer.

"Bon, maintenant que Date-chan à un nouveau moyen d'enregistrer ses rêves, tu peut dire que ses dessins sont horribles Yukimura ! Il ne sera pas offensé. Il à juste à acheté un nouveau carnet à dessins parce qu'il va penser que celui ci est maudit ! Ou mieux encore, peut être qu'il achètera un nouveau cahier puisqu'il change de profession !" les deux sursautèrent quant Motochika leur rappela sa présence.

"Oh non !" répondit Yukimura, agitant ses mains, "En fait je les aime bien ! Mais..."

"Mais ?" demandèrent ensemble Masamune et Motochika, Yukimura regarda le carnet avec une profonde réflexion, avant de retendre sa main pour le regardé à nouveau. Ave un air attentif Masamune le lui redonna, et les deux clients regardèrent quant Yukimura tourna pour montré le dessin des combattants rouge et bleu avant de trouvé une page vierge pour le re-croqué rapidement. Il sortie le stylo de sa poche et le bougea contre le papier avec des caresses rapides. Ce fut étrange pour Motochika comment, maintenant et tout à l'heure avec le contact de Masamune, Yukimura allait d'une aura de petit chiot avant que l'air dans ses yeux ne reflète soudainement un tigre en cage. La dualité de sa personne était probablement un de ses aspect qui fascinait Masamune.

"Ils devraient ressembler...plutôt à ça !" annonça Yukimura après quelque minutes, il montra le nouveau dessin brut. Les mâchoires de Masamune et de Motochika se désaxèrent pratiquement. En ayant eu si peut de temps, le jeune était incroyable. C'était le même dessin, mais vraiment bon.

"...on dirait plus des hommes poissons attardé," commenta Motochika.

"Gerbilles anorexique," corrigea Date.

"...pas étonnant que tu échoue en art..."

"La ferme !"

"Je suis sérieux ! Je n'avait aucune idée que c'était des samouraï !"glorifia Motochika, "Tu cartonne, Yukimura !"

"Hum, merci, Motochika-san, mais je me suis juste servi de ce que Date avait déjà !" Yukimura lança un regard à Masamune et mordit sa lèvre, espérant qu'il ne soit pas offensé.

"C'est Motochika, pas Motochika-san !" corrigea automatiquement Motochika.

Masamune fit un mauvais regard à Motochika mais prit le carnet pour mieux regarder.

"C'est presque parfait," admit il, traçant de ses doigts les trais noirs qui formaient un samouraï avec six épées faisant face à un autre avec deux lances. Leur visages n'étaient pas détaillé dans le croquis brut, mais c'était toujours impressionnant.

"Je pense toujours que Date-san et bien plus incroyable ! Tu doit vraiment aimé l'art pour t'y dédier autant !" s'exclama Yukimura, de toute évidence admirant le fait que Date soit trop plein de volonté et trop défiant pour abandonné son hobby malgré son manque de talent.

"Date et juste obsédé par l'art. Pas uniquement les peintures. Il aimes les histoires et tout ses truc de musée bizarre. Et le théâtre aussi ! Ça fait gay. Mais ne lui dit pas que je t'en ait parler," dit Motochika, retournant à son menu et essayant de trouvé quelque chose de cher que pourrait lui payer Masamune pour le remercié d'avoir autant aidé aujourd'hui.

"…" Masamune lui refit cette expression plate, comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire que Motochika était bien réel.

"Je pense que c'est génial. Tu me fait me sentir comme si je manquait de raffinement." dit brillamment Yukimura.

"Alors vient avec moi !" lança Masamune.

"Hein ?" demanda Yukimura, inclinant sa tête avec une confusion adorable. Motochika eu de nouveau envi de lui grattouiller la tête.

Masamune, semblant comme si il essayait de se remettre physiquement de sa gaffe, regarda Yukimura avec audace en lança, "Voudrait tu sortir avec le musée avec moi ? !"

Motochika inclina sa tête et répéta la phrase dans son esprit.

"Je suis désolé, je crois que je n'ai pas saisie..." dit Yukimura, il sauta soudainement quant une faible sonnerie raisonna. Le serveur plongea vite sa main dans sa poche de devant et en tira son portable rouge. Alors que Yukimura l'ouvrit pour voir qui l'appelait, il laissa tombé le téléphone avec un hoquet de surprise.

Motochika se pencha rapidement pour le rattrapé avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, regardant discrètement le nom écrit sur l'écran lumineux.

"Merci, Motochika-san !" dit Yukimura avec soulagement.

"C'est Motochika. Voilà, Yukimura, comme un remerciement pour avoir sauvé mon visage de Date tout à l'heure !" répondit il, rendant son téléphone au plus jeune. Yukimura regarda le nom a son tour, et un air sombre passa sur ses traits avant qu'il ne referme le téléphone et n'ignore l'appel. C'était très curieux pour Motochika. "Pas un ami donc ? Un ex peut être ?"

Le regard de Masamune se concentra promptement sur le visage de Yukimura alors que le jeune homme rangea son portable. Yukimura sursauta et rougi à la question, mais répondit, "Oh non, pas un ex ! Pas même un ami !"

Motochika trouva tout de même cela un peut étrange, mais ce jeune homme possédait un de ces visages incapable de mentir, donc lui et Masamune purent facilement dire qu'il était honnête. Mais...

"YUKIMURA !" Takeda Shingen appela depuis le comptoir, terminant son beuglement par un fort murmure, "Je jure que personne ne travaille réellement ici..."

"Oui, Oyakata-sama!!! Motoshika-san, je serait bientôt de retour alors s'il te plait, choisi donc ce que tu aimerait que te paye Date-san !" lança Yukimura alors qu'il quitta immédiatement les deux clients pour courir vers son père.

"Prudence Date, je pense que tu pourrait avoir un rival..."

"...c'était quoi le nom ?" demanda Masamune, ayant remarqué la pauvre discrétion de Motochika.

"Han-quelque chose!"

"Ça n'aide pas vraiment."

"Désoler. Eh, Date?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu lui a vraiment demander de sortir avec le musée avec toi ?"

"Idiot. Tu entend des trucs."

"He-hein. Mais tu sait, c'est une bonne nouvelle !" statua Motochika, et Masamune se tourna pour le questionner. "Je suis sérieux Date, il savait que tu était un bon écrivain parce que Sasuke et Kasuga sont dans ta classe!"

"Donc ?"

"Alors ça veux dire qu'il pose des questions sur toi ! C'est une bonne chose !"

Masamune réfléchis, et puis sourit à lui même, comme si tout allait ce mettait en place. Motochika pensa que Masamune se donnait trop de crédit pour de simples coïncidences, mais laissa son ami avoir son instant de gloire.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un tintement à nouveau, un fort mais modéré "Sanada-san?" perça l'air. Motochika brisa pratiquement sa chaise en se tournant. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit _aussi chanceux_...

"La vache Motochika ?" s'exclama Masamune après le vif mouvement," Je ne savait pas que ton Môri-sens était si accordé..."

"Date ! Regarde ! Môri est juste là !" murmura fortement Motochika tout en désigna son amour vêtu de vert. Motonari parlait avec Yukimura et Shingen, et en fait semblai étrangement heureux. Motochika devina rapidement que Yukimura devait être l'ami que Motonari avait mentionné, content que ce n'était pas un potentiel rival.

"J'ai remarqué. Vraiment."

"Juste là !"

"Ouais. Il est juste là."

"C'est parfait Date ! Môri et Yukimura sont amis ! Ça veut dire qu'on peut chasser le beau gosse tout les deux !"

Masamune détourna son œil de Motonari et de Yukimura pour le fixer sur Motochika," Je ne pensait pas que c'était possible pour toi de sonner si horrifiant. Pas étonnant que Môri te haïsse....Attend, est ce que Môri drague mon serveur ?"

"Que veut tu dire ?" demanda Motochika, regardant alors que Yukimura tendait à Motonari un tablier comme le sien.

"Môri porte ses vêtements !"

"...Je crois que Môri bosse ici."

"Môri travaille ?"

"Maintenant oui. Peut être qu'il doit payer un loyer ou acheté quelque chose. Il devrai juste venir me voir. Je lui achèterait n'importe quoi !"

Ils observèrent Yukimura conduire Motonari jusqu'à une table vacante pour commencé à ramasser les couverts. Bien que Motochika ne puissent pas les entendre, il pouvait dire que l'atmosphère était agréable et qu'ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Ce qui, pour Motonari, était plutôt anormal.

"Môri veut des choses ? Môri à des besoins ? Et tu n'est pas 'pauvre' ?"

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi et Môri ? Et oui je peut être pauvre si ça marche en ma faveur,"expliqua Motochika, regardant toujours le duo tandis que Masamune continuait la conversation. Mais Motochika savait que son pote de cache-œil était juste aussi concentré qu'il l'était.

"Je ne sait pas. Il est juste tellement...Môri. Et merde. Hey, il a touché à mon serveur !"

"seulement parce que ton serveur allait tomber. Ton serveur devrai arrêté de mettre des assiettes en équilibre."

"La main de Môri est restée."

"Non."

"Môri lui caresse les cheveux."

"Môri enlève du gâteau de ses cheveux."

"Maintenant Môri touche son visage."

"Ton serveur et couvert de gâteau. Tu devrai juste allé vers lui et offrir de le lui enlevé avec la langue. Ça résoudrait vos problèmes à tout les deux."

"...tu sait, c'est une bonne idée."

Motochika se pausa, et retira finalement son œil de la paire pour regarder Masamune. "Hein ? Je n'était pas sérieux. Je veut dire, ça c'est réellement du harcellement sexuel. Tu pourrait être bannis d'ici pour toujours et ton serveur ne connaitra jamais ton amour inconditionnel pour lui. En fait, il penserait même que tu est extrêmement affreux."

"Pas ça ! Je vais trouvé un boulot !" statua Masamune comme si Motochika était un crétin.

"Mais tu es riche."

"Que vient faire l'argent dans tout ça ?"

"Et ça c'est quelque chose que seul quelqu'un de riche peut dire."

"Oi ! Vieux patron !" Masamune appela Shingen.

"Bon début," grommela Motochika à lui même.

"Oui...traque le, continue de le violer avec ton regard, pour sûr après ça il sera tien." Motochika et Masamune sursautèrent tout deux et regardèrent à gauche de leur table pour voir Sarutobi Sasuke qui buvait du thé.

"MAIS D'OU ES CE QUE TU VIENT !" s'exclamèrent t'il parfaitement synchrone.

"...j'étais là..." répondit Sasuke avec un froncement de sourcils consterné, posa sa tasse de thé pour se gratté la joue avec un doigt.

Motochika et Masamune se penchèrent sur la table l'un vers l'autre, et Motochika murmura avec excitation, "T'a raison ! C'est un ninja !"

"Je ne suis pas un ninja."

La mâchoire de Motochika s'ouvrit. "Masamune ! Il doit avoir des technique d'écoute secrète ou un truc dans le genre !"

Masamune hocha la tête avec sagesse, " Je sait. C'est perturbant."

"Non, je suis juste à une table de vous deux. Et vous êtes bruyant."

Motochika se tourna vers le tatoué, "Combien de temps ça prend pour devenir un ninja ? Et y'a t'il une division de pirate ?"

"Vous pensez réellement que je suis un ninja, c'est ça ?" demanda Sasuke n'en revenant toujours pas.

Motochika acquiesça gravement et répondit, "Tu sait et pourtant, les ninjas réfléchirait à deux fois avant de porté du vert dans une salle rouge."

"…"

Masamune regarda le ninja, "Que fait tu ici ?"

Sasuke se recomposa et répondit, "ici maintenant ou ici tout court ?" quant Masamune ne brisa pas son regard, Sasuke ajouta laborieusement, "Je suis toujours ici à un moment ou un autre dans la journée."

Masamune se contenta de continué de le fixé, et Sasuke sembla harassé d'exaspération, "Relax. Shingen et Yukimura son pratiquement ma famille. Et puis, tu sait que je suis après la blonde."

Masamune se détendit à nouveau, ce qui signifiait que c'était également le cas de sa fierté intérieure. Il remarqua la serveuse blonde marchant vers le comptoir et annonça, "Tout le monde sait que tu es après la blonde. Uesugi-sensei sait que tu es après la blonde. La blonde sait que tu es après la la blonde. Ce doit être une saloperie que la blonde pense que tu es un trou du cul."

Motochika put facilement dire que Sasuke n'appréciait pas vraiment l'estimation. Il comprit qu'il avait vu juste quant le ninja souri gentiment à Masamune avant de lancer tout haut, "Oh, de quoi ? Tu aime le cul de Yukimura ?"

Soufflé et surprit, Masamune hoqueta avant d'essentiellement siffler, "Fils de pute !"Motochika nota joyeusement qu'il n'avait jamais entendu pareil son provenant de Masamune et regarda, de même qu'un Motonari surprit accompagné de Yukimura, alors que le ninja sorti intelligemment du café alors qu'un borgne fou le poursuivait en brandissant cinq couteaux de tables et une cuillère.

Motochika resta seul dans le café pendant presque une heure, gribouillant "Motochika x Môri" sur le carnet de Masamune. Il commanda également un un gâteau à mettre sur le compte de Masamune.

Motonari l'ignorait, apparemment contrarié par la présence de Motochika. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi asociale que Motonari, Motochika était honnêtement surprit de le voir s'entendre si bien avec Yukimura.

En dehors de Yukimura, Motonari ne semblait pas intéressé par quiconque d'autre dans le café. L'agitation de Takeda Shingen semblait l'alarmer. Se qui était étrange puisque Yukimura était difficilement une figure stoïque. La façon de s'habiller de la serveuse blinde semblait énervé le sens de la dignité de Môri. Néanmoins, et pour la colère grandissante de Motochika, Yukimura semblait être la raison du fait que Motonari avait trouvé un travail ici.

Par chance, pour sortir Motochika d'un train de pensées déprimant, Masamune revint au café. Il était rougis par ses récentes activités, mais marcha comme une baguette jusqu'à Takeda Shingen, qui regarda Masamune avec un curiosité peut impressionnée. Il voyait visiblement Date comme le sale gosse qu'il était.

Motochika avait l'étrange impression que c'était une confrontation. Tout le monde des serveurs au clients regardait les deux hommes dont les regards s'étaient croisés. La chanson "Eye of the Tiger" commença à sortir de la stéréo pour la troisième fois cette après midi alors que les hommes restaient bloqué dans un combat non verbal.

Puis, Masamune fit un pas et déposa ses armes d'argenteries sur le comptoir.

"Je veut un travail," dit Masamune sérieusement, son œil unique concentré avec l'idée de contré chacune des contre attaque de Takeda Shingen.

"Je suis désolé, mais je vient juste d'embauché quelqu'un et le café n'a pas besoin de plus de personnel pour l'instant." Shingen croisa les bras, attendant le prochain mouvement de Masamune.

"J'ai besoin d'un travail."

"Je m'excuse mais je ne peut pas t'aider. Pourquoi n'essaye tu pas l'une des autres affaires du quartier ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre affaire."

Motochika grinça quant il réalisa que Masamune allait frappé le point de désespération qui force un homme à allé la où il ne le veut pas. Et alors que Masamune était une créature née de la fierté, il était aussi un homme éprit pour la première fois, faisant que c'était un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Patron et client continuèrent la confrontation, aucun ne lâchant quoi que ce soit, et Motochika arrivait à voir le moment ou Masamune décida de se briser.

"Et ce de la discrimination parce que je n'ait qu'un œil ?"

Motochika couvrit son visage de ses mains, souhaitant pouvoir bloqué l'image tout en voulant en même temps demander à Masamune pourquoi il voulait en arrivé jusque là.

"...tu n'est pas sérieux..."répondit finalement Shingen.

"Je suis complètement sérieux"

et dons Date Masamune, âge dix neuf ans, mit un tablier avant que Takeda Shingen ne puisse l'embauché et obtint son premier emploi non officiel.

"Je ne t'embauche pas."

"Si vous m'embauchez."

"Je ne te payerait pas."

"eh, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent."

TBC


	6. The Case Of Môri Motonari Take 1

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 6 : The Case Of Môri Motonari Take 1**

Môri Motonari était un jeune homme bien organisé qui appréciait la simplicité. Donc pour correspondre à cela, il s'efforçait de rendre les détails de sa vie aussi direct et avec le moins de complications possible. Son appartement était relativement nu, n'ayant pas trop d'intérêt avec les effets personnels. Seul son bureau, couvert de texte largement annotés pouvait être considéré comme un encombrement. Motonari se levait à six heure du matin, se préparait pour la journée, allait en cours, allais au travail, et puis il allait se couché en s'assurant que ses devoirs étaient fait à l'avance. C'était la petite vie sans complication de Môri Motonari.

Quant il s'agissait des personnes, Motonari trouva rapidement qu'il préférai la distance. Souvent, Motonari chercherai le calme entre les cours et se trouvait révolté par les idiots du campus qui envahissait son espace. Peut importe ou il allait, il était soit stupidement harcelé ou juste complètement perturbé. Ses pairs étaient plus concerné parleur jeux ou leur rendez vous et leur vêtements et leur téléphone entre chose et d'autres. Les gens était bruyants, cruels, égoïstes , enfantins, précaires...

Motonari ne se sentait pas humain. Motonari ne pouvait pas être humain; il refusait d'être comme eux si c'était ça l'humanité, alors Motonari préférerait être quelque chose de plus simple, comme une fleur.

Motonari n'avait qu'une simple passion peut prenante. Ce n'était pas typique pour une jeune homme de son age. Il n'était pas amoureux d'une personne, d'une carrière n'y même un fandom. Motonari aimait les plantes, spécialement les fleurs. Elles étaient simples, parfaites sans efforts, silencieuse et franche, se moquant de l'image qu'elle renvoyaient aux autres, pleines de recoins secrets, et n'avait besoin de rien de plus que de soleil pour survivre. Motonari désirait être une fleur bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais être humain.

Depuis qu'il était petit, Motonari voyait les fleurs comme l'héritage du soleil. Quel autre don du soleil pouvait produire de si belle création ? La variété des formes et des couleurs portaient toutes une élégance simple et unique que Motonari pouvait admirer.

Mais encore, son hobby était rarement partagé, et alors qu'il grandissait, sa passion changea au yeux de ses pairs et de mignonne devint étrange. S'inquiéter plus des plantes que des êtres humains lui avait valu des sales commentaires et de cruels surnoms, faisant de lui un pariât indifférant au long de ses années d'écoles. Une fois dans sa jeune vie, Motonari avait souhaité être aussi stupide que les autres comme ça sa vie aurait été différente, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il préférerait être sous la masse qu'une partie d'elle.

Dans sa dernière année de lycée, les parents de Motonari avaient commencé à mettre leur nez dans sa vie avec moins de diplomatie. Il savait qu'ils espéraient qu'il mettrait a contribution sa remarquable intelligence pour devenir quelque chose dont ils seraient fiers. Motonari était fatigué d'entendre parler de docteur, d'avocats ou de chef d'entreprises. Ils étaient tous si..._compliqués, _et en aucune façon ce genre de profession pouvait le rendre heureux. Même si abandonné pourrait propulser ses parents dans le bonheur, Motonari avait depuis longtemps cessé de se soucié de leur bonheur puisque ils n'étaient capables d'amour inconditionnels que encombré par leurs intérêts propres. Motonari était leur fierté, un génie à exhiber, mais il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été leur enfant.

Motonari c'était inscrit a l'université que ses parent avaient choisie, mais usa secrètement ses propres revenu pour se rendre à celle qu'il n'avait même pas considéré. C'était le futur de Motonari, et il ferait comme bon lui semble. Leur appairaient temporaire était simplement une tactique pour rendre son temps passé chez eux moins difficile. Depuis l'instant ou il avait été accepté dans toute les université ou il avait postulé, plus pour la jubilation de ses parents, Motonari se préparait déjà à s'enrôler dans une université qui corroborerait avec son intérêt pour les sciences botaniques.

Motonari ne leur laissa pas le temps de le mettre à la porte dans une sorte de tactique juvénile pour le formé à leur volonté. Longtemps avant même d'être accepté, Motonari avait économisé assez d'argent pour payer sa première année, s'assurer un petit appartement, et avait toujours un peut de monnaie pour son usage personnel jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une source de revenus. Motonari n'était pas un imbécile qui croyait au miracles du destin. Avec précaution et il construisit sa propre destinée, et serait par rien n'y personne.

Avant le début du semestre, Motonari s'assura de chercher un travail, se focalisant sur un emploi qui l'ennuierait excessivement ou le ferait crouler sous les inconvénients.

Un jours, alors qu'il marchait depuis son nouvel appartement jusqu'au campus, jugeant la distance et le temps que cela prendrait quant les cours débuterons, il vit une jeune homme donnée un bouquet de fleurs à une fille. Motonari avait roulé des yeux avant de se pausé en une profonde contemplation

, regardant la fille sauté de joua. Indifférent à leur soit disant bonheur, Motonari c'était approché d'eux et leur avait demander l'adresse du fournisseur de fleurs. Le garçon avait été irrité par l'interruption, mais Motonari était plus déterminé que tout ce qu'un homme qualifié.

Au final, le garçon lui avait donné l'adresse pour le faire partir, et Motonari avait acquiescé silencieusement et avait reprit sa journée, ayant pleinement l'intention de mettre à profits l'information. Cela avait surprit Motonari que le magasin de fleurs, Asakura Fleurs, était aussi proche. Motonari devina que le garçon obtus avait certainement eu besoin d'une façon rapide de rendre sa petite ami heureuse. En tout cas cela avait marché en faveur de Motonari.

Il marcha dans la boutique et fut immédiatement calmer par la délicatesse et la sereine beauté qui emplissait Asakura Fleurs. Plus que son ancienne maison, plus que son appartement, cette endroit était chez lui. Motonari passa en revu la sélection, examinant avec précaution et parfois applaudissant silencieusement les choix disponibles et l'attention évidente dont les fleurs étaient gratifiées.

"Puis je vous aidez ?" Motonari refusa de sursauter à la soudaine voix. Il se recomposa avant de se tourné vers l'homme qui venait juste de sortir de l'arrière boutique, les outils dans ses mains indiquant qu'il était tout juste en train de taillé des fleurs à l'arrivée de Motonari. Il était plus vieux que Motonari, mais toujours jeune, probablement le milieu de la vingtaine, avec de cours cheveux noirs profond et une beau et fin visage.

"Je suis impressionné par votre sélection. Si possible j'aimerai travailler ici pendant les heures ou je ne suis pas en cours." Motonari était confiant et direct, se préparant a faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire parti de ce petit sanctuaire caché.

L'homme fit un sourire étonné, n'ayant visiblement jamais rencontré quelqu'un de semblable à Motonari. "Tu ne te retient pas quant tu veut quelque chose, je me trompe ?"

"Généralement pas," répondit honnêtement Motonari. " Et je suis préparer à exposer tout mon savoir en répartie jusqu'à ce que je vous impressionne."

"Ce pourrait être intéressant qui plus est,"l'homme s'avança, "Mon nom et Azai Nagamasa. Et vous êtes ?"

Motonari devint presque livide en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas donné son nom. Une telle rudesse sans précédant devra à l'avenir être prise en compte. Il s'inclina fortement, bien qu'il déteste devoir s'incliner devant qui que ce soit, et annonça. "Mon nom et Môri Motonari. Je vais commencé ma première année d'université et prévoit d'étudier les sciences botaniques."

"Et bien...c'est intéressant. Teston donc tes connaissances," répondit Nagamasa avec courtoisie, et Motonari acquiesça, se demandant vaguement si cette homme avait une connexion avec la Azai Corporation. Puis il se força à se concentrer, marchant avec Nagamasa à travers chaque sections de fleurs, se souvenant facilement de chaque information de fait scientifiques à la simple anecdote.

Au final, Motonari savait qu'il avait impressionné Azai Nagamasa, mais pour quelques raison, l'homme semblait emmètre des réserves.

"Tu en sait beaucoup. Plus que je me serait embêter à apprendre. Mais c'est aussi une boutique. Comment et tu avec les gens ?"

Motonari grinça intérieurement. Plus que tout, sa supériorité sur les humains communs était une faiblesse dans une telle situation, la ou il devrait inévitablement ce mêlé à eux quelque soit leur professions.

Pourquoi tout ne pouvait être simple ?

La meilleur tactique devrait être l'honnêteté, puisque même Motonari savait qu'il ne pourrait pas caché ses opinions sur les gens en général bien longtemps, "Je ne suis pas des plus sociables, mais j'ai mes traits positifs et je vous implore de bien sérieusement considérer les avantages que ma présence pourrait apporté dans votre établissement."

"Réalisez vous que vous auriez put demander une simple candidature ?"

"…"

Nagamasa fit un doux sourire et Motonari voulu grimacé à sa sympathie en retour, "Bien, je vient juste de perdre un employé ressemant. C'est bien calme depuis qu'elle est partie. Je suppose que ça ne ferait pas de mal d'avoir une nouvelle présence ici."

Môri Motonari rentra chez lui en triomphe absolu.

Pour le reste de ses vacances Motonari passa beaucoup d'heures à amélioré Asakura Fleurs. Nagamasa se mit rapidement à réellement apprécier et faire confiance à Motonari, qui en retour était toujours distant mais respectueux. Il n'y avait rien que Motonari avait plus besoin que les fleurs. Rien qu'il n'avait besoin de comprendre de plus que lui même et ses enfants du soleil.

Comme une prophétie, le seul mauvais coté du travail parfait de Motonari était les clients. En général, ils le rendaient juste malade. Le moment préféré de Motonari fut quant un jeune homme avait du s'excuser pour avoir été prit en train de tromper deux filles. Sa première idée de réconciliation ? Des fleurs. Pour les deux femmes. C'était dégoutant et immoral. Motonari avait été forcé d'écouter ce crétin raconté à son ami la situation alors qu'il passait en revus les fleurs disponibles. Motonari détestait les fausses émotions, spécialement venant de gens qui n'était pas sérieux et jouait avec les sentiments des naïfs. Pas que Motonari respectait les naïfs, mais ils y avait des méchants et ils étaient les victimes, et bien que les deux soient coupables seulement un faisait du mal sans vraiment le vouloir.

Le crétin fini par s'approche de Motonari avec pure arrogance, lui demandant son avis pour consolé deux femme méprisées. Motonari suggéra le rhododendron avec un sourire mais lui tendis à la place deux jeux de narcisses. Motonari conserva son faux sourire et offrit de mettre deux petites cartes pour les deux filles, s'assurant que chaque fille ait une enveloppe avec son nom dessus mais la carte destinée à l'autre. Motonari ne revit jamais ce client et se trouvait plutôt jovial à ce fait.

Nombreux autres clients passèrent les porte de Asakura Fleur pendant les vacances de Motonari et pendant sa première année, beaucoup furent facilement oublié. Mais il y en avait trois qui avaient laissés des impressions uniques sur Môri Motonari.

Le premier était un individu nommé Akechi Mitsuhide, une homme des plus sinistre même selon les standard de Môri. Il paraissait en être venu à apprécier Motonari, bien que celui ci ne sache pas ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour piquer son intérêt. Akechi venait toute les deux semaines et Motonari était content de pourvoir rester stoïquement derrière son comptoir. Le jeune achetait rarement quelque chose, il venait généralement juste pour regarder, mais sa présence refroidissait toujours. Motonari savait profondément, dans son âme relativement vide, que cet homme était mauvais. Particulièrement quant il regardait Motonari et annonçait que les épines étaient la meilleur partie des roses.

Le second client Motonari c'était préparer à le détester. Au premier regard il était juste comme monsieur tout le monde. Il était venu avec une fille blonde et commença à parcourir les fleurs avec intérêts. Motonari soupira intérieurement, s'attendant à un autre petit ami cherchant le pardon.

Le garçon était plus jeune que Motonari avec un physique attirant et de long et sauvages cheveux auburn ramener en queue de cheval. Il suintait l'exubérance et la joie de vivre. Il donnait aussi l'envie à Motonari de l'enchaîner à une chaise pour qu'il arrête de parcourir la boutique de long en large.

"Calme toi, Yukimura !" murmura sèchement la pulpeuse blonde, comme si Motonari n'était pas déjà énervé.

"Mais regarde les toutes Kasuga-san, elles sont si belles ! Je n'en avait jamais vu autant avant !" Motonari ressenti une profonde satisfaction à la réponse du garçon, mais il s'énerva aussi un peut que la seule personne qui remarqua verbalement ses additions faite à la boutique fut cette énergique créature.

La blonde regarda Motonari et s'inclina en excuses, "Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il et juste très excitable. Nous travaillons pour me Great Tiger café quelques rues plus loin. Notre patron nous a envoyé ici pour aller chercher des fleurs qui rendrons le café plus vivant. Oichi, une de nos collègue , travaillait ici avant et nous à suggéré cet endroit. Est ce que Azai-san est disponible ?"

Motonari inclina sa tête avant de répondre," Non je suis seul ici aujourd'hui. Peut être puis je vous aider ?"

Kasuga acquiesça," s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui serait le mieux pour le café. Et Yukimura voulait juste venir parce qu'il pensait que ce serait amusant."

Motonari regarda pendant une seconde l'actif Yukimura avant de sortir de derrière le comptoir pour aidé ses clients à contre cœur.

"Y a t'il un thème pour votre café ?" demanda Motonari.

"Le Chaos."

"Le bonheur !"

la femme blonde soupira fortement, "Yukimura arrête d'aider ! Tu avait promis que tu me laisserait m'en charger ! Juste regardé le café tu fait pensée au chaos !"

"Pardon, Kasuga-san, mais c'est juste que j'aime vraiment cet endroit !"

Motonari fut surprit que quelqu'un comme Yukimura apprécie quelque chose de simple comme les fleurs.

"Pardonnez moi," commença Kasuga, avant de jeter un œil a son badge,"Môri-san, mais n'importe quoi de rouge devrait allé. Ou or. Ou les deux. Il n'y pas vraiment de variété en dehors de ça dans cet endroit. Peut être quelques belles roses ?"

pour une raison inconnue Motonari se fit l'image d'un vieux bordel de l'ouest. Il regarda Kasuga et figura que cela pouvait être possible.

"Mais c'est tellement commun, Kasuga-san," répondit Yukimura, mettant en voix les plaintes de Motonari,"Oyakata-sama ne veut pas que le café soit proche de quelque chose de commun !"

Kasuga souffla en réponse, croisant ses bras sur son ample poitrine.

"...quel genre de café est ce ?" questionna Motonari, se tourna ver l'étrange jeune homme qui avait envahi son paradis. Yukimura sembla vraiment heureux que Motonari le lui demande.

"C'est vraiment rouge et or, mais c'est pour motivé la ferveur de la passion des personnes et les encouragé à trouver le succès et à accomplir leur rêves les plus profond ! Le café et une air de repos motivante sur la voie du triomphe ! Tout ceux qui entre dans notre café et destiné à trouvé le bonheur ! C'est dans ce but qu'on la ouvert !"

Kasuga regarda Yukimura bizarrement, "Je ne savait pas ça ."

"...Tu ne savait pas ?" Yukimura donna l'impression boudeuse d'être un peut mis à l'écart .

"Chrysanthème," prononça doucement Motonari.

"Hein ?" s'exclamèrent les deux clients.

"Des Chrysanthèmes. Rouge et blanc. C'est ce que vous devriez prendre," Motonari marcha jusqu'au fleurs et tira une tige de chaque pour montrer les deux.

Kasuga fronça les sourcils, "Est ce que cela n'est pas aussi un peut commun ?"

Pourtant Yukimura paru excité, "Tu es incroyable ! C'est parfait ! Regarde comme ils sont beaux, Kasuga-san !"

Motonari réprima le courant de plaisir qui le traversa.

Kasuga haussa les épaules, "D'accord, pourquoi pas. On les prend. C'est peut être un type différent de commun mais il semblerait que cela aille avec l'endroit."

Yukimura se renfrogna, "Tu pourrait être un peut plus excitée, Kasuga-san..."

Kasuga leva ses mains, "Yukimura, ce sont juste des fleurs. Oui elles sont belles, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'énorme. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions les offrir à quelqu'un...ou que quelqu'un allait nous les offrir..."

Kasuga paru perdu dans ses souvenirs pendant un instant avant de se retourné.

Motonari avait envi de la gifler avec la fleur.

Yukimura ne semblait pas prêt à laisser tomber la conversation. "Bien sûr que c'est important, Kasuga-san ! On ne les donne peut être pas directement à un individu, mais c'est toujours incroyablement important ! Ces fleurs appartiennent à toutes les personnes qui viendrons dans notre café. On les achètent pour eux ! Il n'y a rien d'aussi réconfortant ou d'aimant que donner des fleurs au gens. Elles sont si parfaite parce qu'elles sont une simple beauté que tous peuvent comprendre et peuvent s'en apaiser. C'est exactement pourquoi Oyakata-sama a suivi les suggestions de Kenshin-san ! Tu semblait les aimer à ce moment la. Si on peut ajouté quoi que ce soit de réconfortant au café nous devons le faire !"

Motonari réalisa un peut tardivement que Yukimura était une personne extrêmement passionnée. En même temps, Motonari était un peut content. Le raisonnement de Yukimura n'avait rien d'égoïste ou d'auto-satisfaisant. Le jeune homme rayonnait d'un altruisme honnête en achetant les fleurs à Motonari. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas les fleurs de la même façon que celui ci, mais le noyau de leur amour était le même.

Kasuga sembla un peut inconfortable et rougi à quelque chose qu'avait dit Yukimura, même alors que Motonari arrangeait leur commande.

Yukimura fit un sourire brillant et le remercia pour son aide avant de partir avec Kasuga.

"Si vous voulez, si vous avez envi de revenir, je pourrait vous faire un prix si vous achetez toujours autant."

Yukimura et Kasuga, les bras pleins de fleurs, se tournèrent vers Motonari.

Motonari n'avait pas voulu parler, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le seul client qu'il pouvait accepté sortir de sa vie. Il s'attendait à une refus maladroit, mais à la place, Yukimura fit un autre sourire et répondit," Ça serait super ! Je peut venir la semaine prochaine ? Je ne peut pas attendre de voir qu'elles fleurs tu pourrait me montrer !"

Motonari fut laisser dans le brouillard pendant les quelques heures suivantes, heureux que le nombre de clients se fit moindre alors que la journée progressait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait, ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi une si simple chose lui avait fait plaisir.

Motonari était excité, Motonari était content. Motonari se demandait ce qui c'était passer dans son petit monde isolé.

Alors que la semaine s'écoula, Motonari commença à reconsidérer son étrange réponse émotionnelle au vibrant jeune homme comme l'invention d'une étrange fantaisie. Il avait probablement été épuisé par tout les crétins qui s'étaient succédés dans la journée que quelqu'un d'aussi direct et honnête lui avait semblé un envoyé de dieu.

La fois suivante ou Yukimura vint rendre visite fut pendant une accalmie pour le magasin. Motonari se durci, curieux de savoir comment allait se déroulé cette rencontre, et observa alors que le jeune vêtu de l'uniforme noir de son lycée entra.

"Salut, Môri-san! Tout le monde à beaucoup aimé les Chrysanthèmes ! Merci !" Yukimura sautilla pratiquement jusqu'au comptoir." Oyakata-sama était vraiment content. Je lui est dit combien tu était incroyable et comment tu savait tout sue les fleurs !"

Motonari ressenti à nouveau cette étrange décharge plaisante, même si il pensa que la description était un peut exagéré.

Yukimura commença à parcourir le magasin avec la même expression de petit chiot ravis qu'il avait le premier jours de leur rencontre. Son attention fut rapidement capturer par un étalage.

Motonari refusa de s'accorder sur le fait que la courbure des ses lèvres soit un sourire.

"C'est un Delphinium,"dit Motonari, sortant de derrière son comptoir et prenant une tige pour que Yukimura puisse touché les magnifiques pétales violets.

"C'est beau. J'aime vraiment la façon dont chaque pétale et unique !"

"C'est unique," pensa Motonari à voix haute, regardant plus Yukimura que la fleur.

"Et celle là ?" demanda Yukimura après avoir rendu le Delphinium à Motonari.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à passé en revus des fleurs. Yukimura montra de l'intérêt pour chaque fleur qui attrapa son œil excentrique, et Motonari s'amusait dans ses explications. C'était agréable. C'était du compagnonnage. C'était bizarre et totalement en dessous des normes de Motonari.

Éventuellement, Yukimura fut forcé de partir précipitamment quant il réalisa qu'il était en retard au travail. Il parti avec l'exclamation finale, "Oh non ! Oyakata-sama va encore m'envoyer dans un mur !"

Alors qu'il faisant un timide signe d'au revoir, Motonari chois de ne pas questionner cette affirmation.

Le jour suivant Yukimura revint au magasin puisqu'il avait en fait oublié d'acheter des fleur pour le café. Kasuga l'accompagnait de nouveau pour s'assurer que le jeune face bien ce qu'on lui avait demander, ce qui signifia que l'amusement de Motonari fut écourté.

Motonari attendit la prochaine visite, ce qui fut visiblement également le cas de Yukimura. Le jeune homme annonça joyeusement en faisant son entré dans le magasin qu'il c'était renseigné sur les différentes fleurs qu'il avait aimée comme ça il pourrait poser de meilleures questions.

Pourtant, ils parlèrent plus que de fleurs. Motonari raconta à un Yukimura impressionné qu'il voulait devenir botaniste, en retour Yukimura en dit plus sur le café. Il comparèrent clients et histoires. Yukimura se rappela d'acheter des fleurs cette fois, et Motonari offrit de prendre sa pause pour l'aider à les livrer, curieux à propos de l'étrange endroit dont lui avait parler Yukimura.

Motonari fut un peut déçus que le Great Tiger café ne soit pas le bordel de son imagination.

Les visites suivantes se déroulèrent de façon similaire, et Motonari fut étonné quant il constaté que quant il commandait de nouvelles fleurs pour le magasin avec Nagamasa, il préférait les types de fleurs qu'il savait qu'elles attireraient l'attention de Yukimura. Il écoutait plus les clients, découvrant des aspects du monde extérieur auquel appartenait Yukimura et comprenait, de cette façon Motonari pourrai discuté d'avantage avec lui. Par exemple, il entendit des clients parler du nouveau jeu de Toyotomi, une pièce historique, et voulu immédiatement en parler à Yukimura puisque le jeune homme était enthousiasmé par à la fois l'histoire et les jeux.

Yukimura était quelqu'un que Motonari pouvait respecter, il était comme Motonari, mais d'une façon différente. C'était une solitude différente qu'essayait de dissimuler Yukimura, mais Motonari pouvait la sentir.

Mais reconnaître la solitude de Yukimura signifiait confronter Motonari à la sienne.

Le troisième client à noter était un agaçant que Motonari viendrait à considérer comme un intrus répondant au nom de Maeda Keiji. Il était plus grand que Motonari, avec une épaisse crinière de cheveux brun coiffé en haute queue de cheval sur sa tête. Il avait un air de joie effective qui n'était pas le même que l'honnête et le dévoué Yukimura. L'enthousiasme de Keiji n'était pas aussi significatif ou chaleureux. Motonari le détesta instantanément et l'opinion persista.

Mais Motonari ne pouvait pas nié qu'il était un bon client, achetant souvent de nombreux bouquets pour les différentes romances pour lesquelles Maeda Keiji était grandement optimiste. Motonari se demanda si il n'était pas une sorte de prostitué masculine. Motonari fini tout de même par se faire du souci, quant Keiji vint plus souvent et que Yukimura manqua leur rencontre hebdomadaire.

Cela provoqua une étrange prise de conscience chez Motonari. Il réalisa que Yukimura était important pour lui, son tout premier ami. Yukimura n'était pas un génie, mais il étai sincère et bon d'un façon non prétentieuse. Les gens pensait généralement de Motonari qu'il était bizarre, mais jamais Yukimura.

Avant Yukimura, Motonari ce complaisait à être ignoré, restant avec ses livres et ses plantes. Il croyait qu'il n'avait besoin de comprendre que lui même et survivre à ce monde qui vacillait si précairement sous lui.

Mais moins il vit Yukimura plus il commença à se sentir inconfortable. Motonari fut forcé d'admettre qu'il était comme une fleur dans un tout autre cruel sens. Il survivait ce n'est prospérait, était lentement, silencieusement déchirer sans se plaindre. Beau et protéger par des épines, et donc admirer de loin mais condamné à flétrir et à être jeté.

Yukimura était différent de Motonari. Il existait peut être dans un monde solitaire différent, mais Yukimura essayait de le réparer en s'entourant de gens. Des gens comme Motonari qui avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Il en vint à réaliser que c'était pour cela que Yukimura travaillait au Great Tiger café. C'était un petit monde ou Yukimura était le soleil qui s'efforçait d'apporter le bonheur dans la vie des autres.

Yukimura était le soleil.

Un jour après la poignante révélation de Motonari, la tornade nommé Yukimura refit son entrée dans sa vie, passant les portes vitrée.

"Je suis désolé, Môri-san ! Entre les cours et le travail j'ai été vraiment occupé ! Je me sent vraiment mal pour avoir manqué notre rendez vous ! Bien que nous n'ayons pas vraiment de moment définis, mais je me sent toujours vraiment mal !" lança Yukimura alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Motonari sourit en dépit de lui même. La chance était revenu à la normale. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Motonari apporta de l'eau à Yukimura et ils s'assirent pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre. Motonari détestait admettre qu'il essayait de gardé la conversation animé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais au moins Yukimura ne voudrait pas manquer une autre semaine.

"Tu as entendu parler du jeu de Toyotomi ?" demanda soudainement Motonari.

Yukimura fit une expression étonné puis plus morose, "Toyotomi. Qui a t'il?"

"J'ai entendu des clients en parler. C'est le dernier jeu sur lequel Toyotomi à travaillé avant son suicide, non ? Je me demandait juste si tu y avait joué. Tu m'a dit une fois que tu aimait les jeux et les choses historiques. Il semblerait que ce soit les deux."

"J'y ais joué. C'est ok. Si tu aime ta vie telle quelle est alors je ne te le recommande pas."

_Quelle étrange affirmation_, pensa Motonari. Yukimura paru encore plu déprimé.

"Oh, Keiji-kun est venu ici, pas vrai ?" demanda soudainement Yukimura, tourna la conversation en quelque chose de lumineux. Il fallut une seconde à Motonari pour ce souvenir que Keiji-kun était peut être Maeda Keiji.

"Maeda Keiji ?"

"Oui ! J'ai laisser entendre à Keiji-kun que je venait ici et maintenant il n'arrête pas d'apporter des fleurs à l'école. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème. Il peut être vraiment...Keiji-kun !" conclu Yukimura.

"Il t'apporte des fleurs ?" Motonari n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas Maeda Keiji

"Je ne suit pas le seul. Mais il semblerait que je soit l'un de ses favoris . En générale je les emmène juste au travail parce que je me sentirait mal de les refuser après qu'il ait dépenser tellement d'argent. Oyakata-sama trouve ça amusant. Moi pas vraiment..."

"Ce n'est pas un problème," assura Motonari, même si il avait envi de dire le contraire. Motonari avait envi d'envoyer un coup de pied dans la tête de Maeda Keiji et de lui dire que Yukimura était _son _ami.

Yukimura était en train de le ruiné.

"Je veut m'excuser Môri-san. Je vais probablement devoir venir moins souvent parce que Oyakata-sama à besoin de moi au travail et que l'école commence à devenir intense. Je en m'en sort pas très bien avec mes cours de Maths et d'Anglais, j'ai besoin de les réussir pour gardé mon travail et avoir mon diplôme," expliqua Yukimura, semblant vraiment pleins de regrets.

Motonari senti une pointe dans son son cœur. Il n'aimait pas la ou allait la conversation. Yukimura avait sans le savoir ouvert le monde de Motonari, et si il partait tout redeviendrait comme c'était avant. Ayant pour la première fois un ami, Motonari ne pouvait supporté l'idée. Avant Yukimura, Motonari n'avait même pas été conscient que sa vie manquant de quelque chose.

Qu'était une fleur sans le soleil ?

Le jours suivant Motonari considéra ses option tout en étant assis en cours de maths. Le bouffon à côté de lui écrivait frénétiquement un texto à quelqu'un sur son téléphone et se demandait à voix haute pourquoi il avait disparu depuis une semaine. Même maintenant, Motonari n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était collé à côté de lui pour un semestre entier. Quant ils s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois, parce que les inscriptions avaient mélanger ses cours, plus pour la consternation de Motonari , il était arrivé en retard et forcé de s'assoir à côté de Chôsokabe Motochika.

Au début, Motonari présuma que l'homme avec un bandeau violet sur son œil gauche et une stature imposante serait sérieux, et c'était même en quelque sorte senti flatté quant il avait commencé à le fixer du regard. Motonari c'était présenté, et puis cet idiot avait ouvert la bouche. Motonari n'aimait pas les gens en général, particulièrement ceux comme Motochika, qui n'était jamais sérieux et aimait joué avec les affections des autres. Par chance, Motonari n'avait pas de cœur à briser...ou plutôt, c'était habituellement le cas

Motonari se détourna de Motochika et prit des notes jusqu'à ce que le professeur annonce la pause. Ayant le bon sens de trouvé quelque chose à faire qui l'occuperait et ne donnerait pas d'idée à Motochika, Motonari sorti un livre.

"Qu'est ce que tu lit ?"

"…"

"C'est bien ?"

Motonari se demanda si Motochika le lâcherait sil il révélait quelle "ennuyeuse" personne il était.

"C'est un livre de botanique."

"Comme les plantes et tout ?"

"Oui, comme les plantes et tout."

"C'est amusant ?"

"Lire ou la botanique ?"

"Les deux ?"

"Lire et agréable. La botanique et mon plaisir," expliqua Motonari, allument sans le savoir un petit feu dans ses yeux d'ordinaire plat."En fait, cela pourrait te paraitre excessivement ennuyeux, mais je prévoit de voyager dans ma carrière de botaniste pour voir de nombreuses plantes dans d'autres partie du monde."

"C'est fantastique ! Alors, ça signifie que je pourrait surfer en Afrique du Sud ?" interrogea Motochika.

"…"

Apparemment son plan s'était retourné contre lui.

Motonari n'aimait pas Motochika. Motochika n'était pas simple. Il n'était que désordre et confusion. Motochika le mettait en colère. Motochika lui faisait ressentir trop de chose pour quelqu'un d'aussi enfantin. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Motochika.

"Est ce que l'anémone de mer et une plante ?"demanda Motochika au hasard, faisait le truc bizarre qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il voulait lire par dessus l'épaule de Motonari.

"…"

"Tu m'ignore encore ?"

Yukimura n'était pas simple. Mais Yukimura avait une innocente passion sur laquelle on pouvait compté. Toutes ses complexes facettes étaient dédiés à l'apport de la joie et de la paix dans la vie des autres. Motonari admettait qu'un peut de cela était l'illusion de Yukimura née de vieilles blessures et d'un rejet de son propre bonheur, mais c'était toujours Yukimura. Yukimura qui voulait honnêtement rendre heureux le plus de monde possible. Yukimura était plus qu'un ami très cher. Il était le soleil qui pouvait guidée un Motonari pauvre en émotions vers d'autres sensations sans lui faire de mal. Yukimura avait donné à Motonari une place dans le monde. Sans Yukimura, Motonari serait à nouveau sombre et solitaire.

Motochika n'était pas comme Yukimura. Motonari ignora la partie de lui même qui souhaitait que Motochika le soit.

Que pouvait faire Motonari pour en finir avec des sentiments si incertains ?

"Hey Môri, sait tu que ton adresse et écrite sur ton sac ? D'ailleurs c'est un très joli sac en cuir. Puisque je sait ou tu vie, et ce que ça veut dire qu'on pourrait ce faire des soirées de temps en temps ? "

"…"

"Je le sommeil vraiment lourd. On pourrait faire durée ces soirées pendant des jours. Je te ferait le petit déjeuné ?'

Motonari fut heureux quant les cours se terminèrent se jour là.

Mais Motonari devait se prouvé l'étendu de son génie, et bien qu'il ne soit pas fou des sentiments des autres personnes, il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne importante dans son petit monde. Alors il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Motonari se rendit au Great Tiger café. Étrangement, il croisa Date Masamune, l'un des amis de Motochika, qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur marmonnant à propos de lettres. Motonari cligna des yeux de confusion et regarda son pas se faire lourd avant qu'il n'entre dans le café. Au premier regard, Motonari ne put trouvé Yukimura mais il s'avança tout de même vers le comptoir. Takeda Shingen, se tenait derrière avec une aura sinistre, il regardait au delà de Motonari et les portes vitrées.

"Takeda-san ?" demanda Motonari, regardant derrière lui et ne voyant rien. Il se rappela être passé près de Date Masamune et se demanda si le jeune homme avait encore fait quelque chose de révoltant.

"Môri-san ! Salut ! Oh, j'ai eu ma première lettre d'amour !"

Motonari observa alors alors que Yukimura sortait de l'arrière salle, séchant ses main et souriait avec moquerie à la scène que faisait son père et son ami. Motonari fit un petit singe de main puis se retourna vers Takeda.

"Mon nom est Môri Motonari," annonça il, ayant appris de sa dernière aventure avec Azai Nagamasa, bien que Takeda Shingen sache déjà qui il était. "Si c'était possible j'aimerai un travail. Peut m'importe les tâches auxquelles vous m'assignerez, mais je voudrait vraiment travaillé ici."

Shingen sembla se posé et l'étudier, comme si il essayait de le remettre.

Yukimura arriva à sa rescousse, "Oyakata-sama ! C'est notre ami du magasin de fleurs ! Il m'aide toujours à livré et il est vraiment responsable ! Il commende même des fleurs spécialement pour nous, comme celles qu'ont avaient adorés la semaine dernière !"

"Alors c'est lui le garçon qui t'empêche de revenir à l'heure?" demanda Shingen avec un regard noir. Motonari sentit un petit frisson d'alarme.

Yukimura se contenta de rire," Oui c'est bien Môri-san. Bien que ce soit de ma faute si je suis toujours en retard. Lui il est responsable ! Tu devrait définitivement l'engager !"

Motonari regarda alors que Shingen recevait de Yukimura sa meilleure expression de chiot, et fut soufflé quant l'homme massif se mit à rire.

"Appelle moi Shingen, Môri-san ! En fait, je vais t'appeler Môri. On fait tous parti de la famille ici !"

Motonari n'était pas certain de l'étrange monde dans lequel il venait de pénétré alors que Shingen le frappait durement dans le dos. Ce fut uniquement la rapidité de Yukimura à lui rattrapé les épaule qui l'empêcha de complètement tombé.

Maintenant Motonari devrait divisé son temps entre ses cours et ses deux travail, passant plus de temps à Asakura Fleurs puisqu'il en était le seul employé en dehors de Azai, à la différence de Shingen qui avait beaucoup d'étranges employés.

Aujourd'hui embauché et sa vie de nouveau en sécurité, Motonari entra dans le Great Tiger café plus en paix avec lui même que ce qu'il avait été ces dernières semaines.

"Date ! Regarde Môri est juste là !"

Motonari se crispa alors qu'il reconnu la voix. Il l'ignora délibérément et se dirigea vers Shingen, l'homme massif jeta un tablier au petit brun par dessus le comptoir alors que celui ci s'avançait. Motonari passa méticuleusement son tablier, Shingen appela un Yukimura nerveux. En reconnaissant Motonari, Yukimura se fit moins déconcerté et plus animé, son sourire allant étrangement avec celui de son père.

Motonari se trouva simplement mystifier qu'ils soient heureux de sa présence.

L'attention de Shingen passa de ses deux employés aux clients, puis il sembla se figé. Motonari fit un étrange regard au plus vieux alors que Shingen couvrit soudainement les oreilles de Yukimura.

"C'est parfait Date ! Môri et Yukimura sont amis ! Ça veut dire qu'on peut chasser le beau gosse tout les deux !"

Maintenant Motonari comprenait complètement Takeda Shingen, en fait, Motonari commençait à respecter grandement l'homme. Quant à Yukimura, bien qu'un peut confus, était apparemment habitué au son étrange père. Alors que le commentaire passa et que les deux clients agaçants se firent plus silencieux, Shingen relâcha son fils à contre cœur et demanda au deux employés de nettoyer les tables.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait ?" demanda Motonari en voyant Yukimura attraper les assiettes de trois tables différentes pour les empilées.

"Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment dans les buts personnels, Môri-san, mais je veut battre mon record d'assiettes en équilibre !"

Motonari prévoyait déjà la chute de Yukimura immédiatement après que le jeune homme ait essayé de soulever une si grande pile. Il se trouva à essayé de ne pas rire au visage attachant mais morose que faisait Yukimura depuis le sol. Bizarrement, Motonari se sentait comme une mère à côté de lui, spécialement quant il aida Yukimura à se redressé et commença à l'aider à nettoyer.

"Merci, Môri-san !"

Motonari soupira, "Appelle moi Môri. Il semblerait que j'ai été envoyé dans un endroit manquant de toutes les formalités."

"Vrai, mais maintenant tu es de la famille ! Et famille veut dire qu'on est tous proches alors tu n'a pas trop à te soucié des formalités !"souligna Yukimura, causant cette étrange sensation plaisante à Motonari.

_Une famille, hein ?_

Mais Motonari sentait un pincement surréaliste dans la logique du Yukimura. Depuis quant Oyakata-sama était informel ? Et n'était ce pas Yukimura qui utilisait le plus les honorifiques ?

Il regarda Yukimura puis Shingen, mais il réalisa en un instant qu'il n'embauchaient pas juste des employés, ils les adoptaient dans leur vies.

Ils aimaient bien Motonari. Il l'aimait suffisamment pour ce soucier de lui.

"Oi ! Vieux patron !" lança Date Masamune, ruinant complètement l'instant de Motonari. Il prit Shingen en train de plisser les yeux avant de décider d'ignorer complètement Masamune.

Le démon à l'œil bandé fut rapidement distrait par quelque chose, et Yukimura et Motonari retournèrent nettoyé les assiettes tombées, le plus jeune des serveurs regardant Shingen comme si il s'attendait à une grande punition. Heureusement pour lui, Shingen était trop occupé à jauger discrètement Masamune pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

"Oh, de quoi ? Tu aime le cul de Yukimura ?"

"Fils de pute !"

Motonari et Yukimura était assis sur le sol, assiettes casées en mains, et proprement étonné quant Masamune poursuivi soudainement un homme avec des cheveux bruns en piques en dehors du café avec de l'argenterie en main.

"Qu'est ce qu'a dit Sasuke ?" demanda Yukimura, laissant une assiettes cassé dans la poubelle noire à côté de lui.

Motonari fit une pause, se douta que Sasuke était l'homme poursuivi, et puis se tourna vers Yukimura, "Il a dit :'Ce type est un trou du cul'".

"Oh, je pensait que j'avais mal entendu. J'espère que Date-san va bien," répondit Yukimura, regardant la porte vitrée maintenant fermée.

Motonari essaya de ne pas froncer les sourcils trop fort."Du peut que je sache Date est simplement lui même. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ce crétin à laissé ses affaires ici après tout, alors il va revenir." Motonari vit Yukimura détourné son regard de la porte un peut déprimé, et il du se demander exactement ce qu'était sa relation avec ce démon.

Yukimura sembla capté son regard et souri, "Date-san, Motochika-san et moi sommes devenus amis."

"C'est...bien ?"

Motonari pouvait déjà affirmer que Masamune, un homme qui était de façon inquiétante plus un fléau pour l'humanité que Motochika, allait rendre sa vie plus difficile.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, Masamune revint pour demander un travail à Shingen. Motonari souhaitait que Shingen le jette dehors tout simplement. Comme ça Masamune pourrait prendre Motochika avec lui en partant.

"Je ne t'embauche pas."

"Si vous m'embauchez."

"Je ne te payerait pas."

"Eh, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent."

_Quelle arrogance._

Motonari détestait les gens comme Date Masamune, qui selon son opinion se souciait seulement de lui même et pas du tout de la façon dont il affectait la vie des autres. Motonari voyait que Shingen était un peut en colère, mais aussi intriguer, se demandant si Masamune pouvait devenir un bon employé finalement.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les semaines suivantes virent Masamune assit vêtu d'un tablier à coté de Motochika à leur table habituelle, se comportant comme des clients pendant que Yukimura et Motonari étaient toujours forcé de les servirent puisque Masamune payait. L'unique conseil de Shingen était de se moqué d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en lassent.

Masamune n'était pas payer, il ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'il n'était pas vraiment employé. Et Motochika semblait être la juste pour ajouté à l'hilarité de tout cela. Motonari était honnêtement surprit que Shingen ne les ait pas encore battu comme il le faisait avec Yukimura. Mais encore, seul Yukimura pouvait survivre après avoir été frappé physiquement si fort, ce qui était toujours un mystère pour Motonari.

Au dessus de tout cela, le Great Tiger café était supporté par des gens que Shingen considérait comme de la famille. Kasuga et Oichi, qui étaient comme les filles adoptives de Shingen, ne savait pas quoi pensé des deux nouveaux intrus, même si Motonari fut capable de s'intègre parfaitement. Sarutobi Sasuke un membre de la famille non employé du Great Tiger café se contentait de soupiré aux deux hommes, résigné. Un autre membre de la famille non employé, peut être même un second père, Uesugi Kenshin, un professeur de l'université de Motonari, semblait amuser par la situation, particulièrement par les réponses de Shingen à Masamune et Motochika. Et Yukimura, le vrai fils adoptif de Shingen, adorait simplement être entouré par les personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Ce qui laissait à Masamune et Motochika la place des petits frères indisciplinés, causant constamment du grabuge de façon à ce que leurs frères et sœur n'en peuvent plus d'eux et veuilles les jeter de la maisons. En fait, occasionnellement ils les jetaient du café

Mais d'une certaine façon, cette pseudo famille fonctionnait bien, et n'était pas vraiment complète à moins que tout le monde soient présent.

Un après midi, Motonari nettoyait une table et obsevait alors que Motochika demandait à Yukimura, "Alors vraiment, quelle est ta politique à propos des oreilles de chats ?"

Motonari dessaisit comment Motochika flirtait avec Yukimura.

Masamune frappa Motochika à la place de Motonari alors que Yukimura semblait confus sur le fait même qu'on lui ait demandé cela.

Le reste de la journée c'était déroulé de la même façon et c'était conclu comme chacun des jours précédant. Yukimura fit tomber des assiettes et Shingen tapa Yukimura. Uesugi Kenshin rendit visite et laissa à Shingen un présent que l'homme tigre ouvrirait en privée. Kasuga essaya de tuer Shingen et de voler le présent, poussant l'homme plus vieux à rire et de l'appeler mignonne. Sasuke empêcha Kasuga de recommencer avant de partagé un thé avec Motonari pendant une pause. Masamune sorti un ordinateur portable et essaya d'écrire pendant que Motochika lui jetait des morceaux de gâteaux. Motochika harcela Yukimura et Motonari quant Masamune le rappela à l'ordre. Yukimura observa le dur travail de Masamune avec cette expression douce et étrangement triste, remplissant sa boisson ou laissant derrière un petit quelque chose pour encouragé l'homme totalement concentrer. Oichi, l'ancienne protégé de Azai, et Motonari apportaient de nouvelles fleurs et firent de belles compositions pour les tables après la fermeture du café pendant que tout le monde était occupé avec le ménage. Masamune tapait toujours sur son ordinateur, enchanté par son projet et aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment le cœur de le faire bouger avant que ce ne soit vraiment nécessaire, chacun aillant sa propre admiration devant son inattendu détermination. Éventuellement, Motochika d'une certaine façon mit le feu à l'un des bouquet de table, poussant tout le monde à finalement les jeter tout les deux dehors.. puis ils se séparèrent tout en riant et en se préparant pour le jour suivant.

Le monde du Great Tiger café était fait d'un pure et simple chaos qui n'était pas simple du tout.

Pas même Motonari n'ignorait qu'il, comme tout le monde, avait sourit toute la journée.

TBC


	7. The Case Of Sarutobi Sasuke Take 2

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case Of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 7 : The Case Of Sarutobi Sasuke Take 2**

Bien que trouvant cela souvent surprenant, Sasuke était le type de personne qui aimait l'école. En particulier, il se trouvait qu'il appréciait grandement les cours de Kenshin. Ce n'était pas parce que l'homme le favorisait. Surtout que Sasuke devait vraiment lutter pour passer ce cour du dieu de la littérature. Même Kasuga, qui était probablement la favorite du professeur, avait des difficultés à suivre le programme de ce dragon. Les travail était rigoureux et groumant en temps, mais Sasuke sentait toujours qu'il en retirait quelque chose , ce qui n'était pas forcement vrai pour nombre des cours qu'il prenait.

La grosse surprise d'aujourd'hui pourtant, fut d'y voir Date Masamune. Cet homme était célèbre pour sa faiblesse d'assiduité, et si ce n'était pas pour sa réputation beaucoup de gens aurait put croire qu'il était un étudiant perdu la seconde ou il était entrée dans la classe. Kenshin sembla se renfrogné légèrement quant le jeune hautain s'avança, il fit une pause dans ce qu'il écrivait au tableau pour voir ce qu'il voulait. Masamune regarda son professeur en retour, mais s'assit sur le siège derrière celui de Sasuke parmi tout le monde, sortant un cahier comme si il se préparait à suivre. Sasuke observa Kenshin être déchirer entre jeté dehors l'étudiant absent depuis deux semaines ou bien le laissé rester pour voir ce qui allait ce produire. Au final, Kenshin s'en retourna à son cours, et Sasuke du contenir sa paranoïa grandissante en essayant de deviner pourquoi le démon avait voulu s'assoir derrière lui.

Sasuke fut distrait et son esprit s'embrouilla de question pendant le cours, se demanda pourquoi Masamune était là et qu'est ce qui l'avait décider à venir. Et pourquoi s'assoir derrière Sasuke aussi, quant il y avait assez de chaise vacantes dû aux étudiants qui avaient abandonné à cause de la pression du cours. La pensée qui perturbait le plus Sasuke était sa propre curiosité, principalement parce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir la moindre préoccupation concernant cet homme. Il pensait autrefois qu'il avait piqué le caractère de Date Masamune, et maintenant cet être turbulent ruinait tout.

Comme tout ce qui avait été infecté par la présence de Masamune, le cours fut étrange ce jour là. Sasuke se demanda si il avait atterri dans une dimension parallèle. Date Masamune n'était pas seulement en cours, mais il participait, plus pour l'incrédulité des autres étudiants. D'une certaine façon le jeune homme était parvenu à rattrapé suffisamment les lectures pour être préparé pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas bien. Date Masamune devenait un étudiant responsable.

Kenshin annonça une pause d'un quart d'heure et Sasuke pouvait toujours entendre Masamune griffonner quelque chose sur le papier. Sasuke prit son stylo et écrivit un message pour Kasuga, demandant ce qu'elle en pensait, puisqu'elle en particulier détestait le fait que Masamune plus que quiconque l'ait éclipsée en cours. Sasuke plia le papier en shuriken avant de le lui jeter. Il percuta l'arrière de sa tête, la poussant à le regardé méchamment avant d'ignoré ostensiblement le message. Sasuke savait qu'elle le ramasserait à le seconde ou il cesserait de la regarder.

Alors Sasuke se retourna et décida de faire l'impensable et conversa avec Masamune. "J'arrive pas à croire que tu soit réellement en cours. Bon sang, je n'en revient pas que tu n'ait pas été mis à la porte. Que fait un mauvais étudiant en cours et essai de ne pas échouer ?"

"J'ai changer d'études majeure,"répondit Masamune, concentré sur l'écriture d'une quelconque histoire.

"Alors tu n'échoue plus en art ?"

"Non",dit Masamune avec une grande fierté, "Maintenant je suis un étudiant en littérature exceptionnel."

Sasuke lui fit un regard d'incrédulité,"...est ce que tu réalise combien de cours tu a manqué avant de considérer ton passage ?"

"…"

Sasuke secoua légèrement la tête. "Peut importe, alors tu as une nouvelle carrière en tête ?"

"Auteur," répondit Masamune, laissant Sasuke le regardé attentivement après l'affirmation.

"Je suis partagé sur le fait si ça te va ou non."

"J'ai eu de pire carrières potentielles. Une fois j'ai voulu être pilote de course après avoir vu un film. J'ai rapidement perdu mon permis après ça. Kojûro ne me laisse toujours pas le repasser."

"Je crois que je me fait une idée."

"Puis, avant ça, je voulait élever des pingouins."

Et bien, Sasuke se dit, il n'avait pas une fois prétendu réellement comprendre le parc à thème qu'était l'esprit de Date Masamune. "Et cela et moins probable que toi être un auteur."

"Après tout cela j'ai pensée à devenir neurochirurgien."

"Tu est juste en train de te foutre de mois pas vrai ?"

Masamune fit un petit sourire en coin et changea de sujet."Hey, est ce que la blonde au longues jambes réalise qu'elle est amoureuse du professeur qui est amoureux de son patron ?"

Sasuke souri un petit peut en dépit de lui même, " Tu vient juste de réalisé ça ? Les rumeurs on peut être raisons. Tu est surement arrivé jusqu'à l'université à cause de l'argent de ton père."

"Tu doit certainement être un ninja pour connaître tant de rumeurs. Bien que cette rumeur soit possiblement vrai, tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question," répondit Masamune, pas insulté pour le moins du monde comme pour ennuyé d'avantage Sasuke.

En retour, Sasuke réfléchi avec humour, "Au moins tu es un idiot honnête."

Masamune fit un sourire pleins de dents, "Kojûro dit que l'honnêteté est un de mes traits qui se dégage le plus."

est ce qu'ils...se taquinaient l'un l'autre ? Ayant une conversation amicale ? Amicale comme dans 'ami'? Sasuke sentit comme un mauvais goût dans sa bouche. Principalement à cause dut fait que ça avait été très facile de basculé dans le mode "amical". Par dessus tout, cela n'était pas une bonne chose.

Sasuke se retourna sur son siège alors qu'il disait." Tu sait quoi ? Je le crois. Bien que je ne soit pas certain que notre professeur apprécie tes qualités qui ressortes comme tout le monde."

Des mots plus vrais ne furent jamais prononcé alors que Kenshin s'asseyait derrière son bureau, les regardant fixement, ayant apparemment attendu que leur conversation se termine. Kenshin était du genre effrayant qui ne disait pas vraiment quelque chose quant tu avait des soucis à te faire, mais une fois que tu réalisait que tu y était tout ce que tu voulait le plus s'était t'enfuir en courant."Sarutobi, Masamune. La pause est terminée. Travaillé donc sur l'exercice que j'ai écrit au tableau et arrêtez de partager ma vie privée avec la classe."

"Oui, sensei !" répondirent les deux hommes alors que la classe autour d'eux se retenait de rire. Quant Kenshin détourna le regard, Sasuke lança une autre étoile de ninja à une Kasuga rouge tomate pendant que Masamune continuait d'écrire.

Un peut plus tard, Kenshin commença à marché entre les rangés de bureaux, s'assurant du travail de chacun et que personne ne rencontrait de difficultés...bien que ce soit plus qu'il ne faisait confiance à aucun pour tout faire correctement. Il rendait la plupart des étudiants paranoïaques, mais cela amusant juste Sasuke que cet homme soit si actif et si difficile sur son sujet. Apparemment Masamune était toujours concentré sur son projet alternatif, était le genre de personne en qui il n'avait pas confiance.

"Date Masamune, voudriez vous s'il vous plais cessé d'écrire des choses extrêmement explicites à propos d'un certain individu qui n'a pas besoin d'être nommé quant tu es dans mon cours. Tu me donne des sentiments conflictuelle sur la façon de considérer ton diplôme, particulièrement au vue de tes ressentes absences."

Masamune prit un air grave et répondit à son professeur avec tout son sérieux," Pardonnez moi Uesugi-sensei, mais j'écris tout ce qui me vient. J'ai découvert que je n'avait pas vraiment de contrôle dessus. Et puis, les nom son juste une coïncidence je crois."

Kenshin le regarda platement en retour, "J'en suis certain. S'il te plait ressent le besoin d'écrire sur l'exercice."

Masamune acquiesça sombrement," Je vais essayé, mais je ne garanti rien."

Sasuke se senti un peut réconforté. Date Masamune était toujours une petit con après tout.

Après la fin du cours Sasuke resta sur son siège, attendant que Kenshin ait fini de discuté avec Kasuga à propos du dernier devoir de la classe. Masamune se leva pour partir mais se figea, réalisant que Sasuke ne bougeait pas.

"Hey, est tu si ennuyeux que tu n'a rien à faire après les cours ?"

Sasuke haussa les épaules, espérant que Masamune comprennent qu'il doivent se mêler de ses affaires. Malheureusement c'était Date Masamune, et sans son ami pirate ou un certain serveur à côté, Sasuke restait sa dernière source de distraction. Masamune attendit une réponse et Sasuke décida que joué avec lui n'en valait pas la peine.

"Kenshin me conduit jusqu'au café parfois après les cours puisqu'il rend visite à Shingen pendant sa pause. J'ai juste à attendre vingt minutes que Kasuga en ait fini d'être elle même."

Masamune se réinstalla sur son siège et sorti son téléphone pour envoyé in texte, "Alors ça arrive chaque semaine ?"

Sasuke le regarda avec une curiosité apathique,"Oui."

ils se firent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes pendant que Sasuke regardait Kenshin et Kasuga. Masamune posa sa tête sur le table et commença à écrire son texto de travers. Sasuke se leva quant Kasuga quitta la salle de classe, regardant avec humour quant elle jeta délibérément tout les mots qu'il lui avait lança pendant le cours avant de sortir avec un mauvais regard à lui et Masamune.

"Hey, Uesugi-sensei, vous pouvez nous emmener Motochika et moi aussi ?" demanda Masamune, se levant de son siège. Sasuke soupira, il aurait dû savoir.

Kenshin ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose sur l'outrecuidance de Masamune quant la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volé, découvrant le jubilant Chôsokabe Motochika qui s'avança avec sa démarche habituelle.

"Hey, sensei ! Masamune vient de m'envoyer un message ! Il dit que vous et Sasuke offrez le voyage jusqu'au café ! Je suis ici pour ça !"

Sasuke grogna intérieurement pour avoir été impliqué. Au même moment, Kenshin regarda entre Sasuke, Masamune et Motochika avant de pousser un soupir pleins de ressentiments.

Pour tout dire, le voyage jusque au café fut maladroit, et cela s'aggrava lorsqu'ils furent prit dans les embouteillages. Apparemment Kenshin avait promis d'utiliser sa pause pour allé récupérer un livre que Shingen avait commandé, mais le détour leur coutait maintenant. Le voyage avait commencé plutôt silencieusement , mais Motochika et Masamune avait commencé à ce frapper sur le siège arrière après que Masamune ait décider d'utiliser son temps pour écrire et que Motochika avait refuser d'arrêté de l'embêter.

Kenshin semblait vraiment en dehors de tout cela et émit le soupir le plus douloureux que Sasuke n'ait jamais entendu," J'aurais probablement juste le temps de vous déposé et de dire au revoir."

Masamune s'avança tout en pressant le visage de Motochika contre la vitre arrière, "J'aurais été plus vite en marchant. On pourrait pas aller un peut plus vite ? Je veut montré à Sanada Yukimura combien j'ai écrit aujourd'hui."

Kenshin sembla comme si il voulait le jeté dehors et le faire marcher. "Je suis sûr que le garçon que j'ai aidé à élever appréciait autant ce que tu ne _fait pas _en classe autant qu'il_ aimera _ce que tu écrit sur lui."

Sasuke ne put se retenir, "Peut être que tu devrait faire des affiches pour motivé les gens à allé plus vite. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir ton talent depuis la série des 'Avez vous vue Date-chan'."

Motochika se décolla de la vitre pour laissé échappé une sorte de couinement, "Tu le pense ?"

"Pff, je sait pas dessiner," rétorqua Masamune, donnant un coup de pied à Motochika qui essayait de lui tirer les cheveux.

"Tu la finalement admit ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Je t'emmerde, ninja."

"Langage," intervint Kenshin.

Masamune souffla, "Vous dites ça juste parce que vous êtes un professeur."

Kenshin regarda l'étudiant depuis le rétroviseur, "Je dit ça juste parce que je sait comment tu peut être au café et je n'ai pas besoin de ça dans les bouchons. Et s'il te plait libère Chôsokabe-san. Il devient violet."

"Oups."

Motochika prit une profonde respiration dès que Masamune le laissa partir, essayant d'articuler quelque chose qui ressemblait à "salopard".

"En parlant de ton diplôme Date-san, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de ne pas complètement te laisser tomber et parce que tu as fait quelques efforts aujourd'hui. D'ordinaire je t'aurait laissé en une seconde, mais Yukimura-kun ma dit de te laissé une seconde chance, et cela m'a jamais trahis quant j'ai suivi ses intuitions. Alors, bien que je veuille te lâcher, encore plus à cet instant devrai je ajouter, je lui en doit suffisamment pour te laisser cette chance. C'est ton opportunité pour te racheté. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais je pourrait te laisser passer si tu travail plus qu'aucun de mes étudiants ne l'ait jamais fait."

Sasuke ressentit un soupçon de pitié alors qu'il réfléchissait à la masse de travail que cela représentait.

"Sanada Yukimura se porte garant de moi ?" demanda Masamune avec un ton joyeux alors qu'il se rasseyait correctement, "Je ne vous laisserait pas tomber ! Ça vous embête si je vient en cours tout les jours ?"

Kenshin sembla complétement détaché. "Date-san, l'une des joies d'enseigner en université et que je n'en ait rien à faire si tu ne vient pas en cours. J'ai juste le plaisir absolu de te mettre à la porte."

"...pas étonnant que ce montre de père t'aime bien."

Kenshin fit un regard mauvais,"Shingen n'est pas un monstre. Il est un homme bon et merveilleux."

Sasuke fut amuser quant Masamune fut une grimace énervée alors que l'expression de Kenshin se fit plus résigné que défensive, "Seul un monstre frapperait son fils en le laissant répondre a ses coups tout en détruisant les murs et tout le bordel autour. Comment pouvez vous même payer réparations ? Et si j'ai à entendre ce CD une fois de plus je risquerait de parvenir à assassiné Motochika dans une rage aveugle déplacée."

Sasuke dû caché son sourire à celle là. Pas du tout amusé, Motochika fit un air triste à Masamune.

D'un autre côté, Kenshin paru un peut pensif, "En fait je croyait qu'il maltraitait les enfants au début. C'est comme cela que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais j'ai rapidement réalisé quel homme bon il est en réalité."

Même Sasuke se dû de regardé Kenshin étrangement à cette déclaration. Masamune avait juste l'air de penser que son professeur était fou.

Motochika en revanche hocha la tête, "Ouais parfois les parents doivent êtres cruels pour t'enseigner les choses. Je veut dire, j'ai dû porter des vêtements de filles jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'adolescence."

"…"

"…"

"…"

il y eu cinq minutes de silences jusqu'à ce que les trois autres n'en puissent plus. Tous à la fois il posèrent différentes questions.

"Tu est sérieux ?"

"Est ce que c'est ce qui ne va pas mentalement chez toi ?"

"C'est pour ça que tu porte autant de rose et de violet ?"

Motochika, ayant probablement entendu chacune de ses choses fréquemment par le passé, déchiffra le fouillis pour rétorqué, "Vous êtes vraiment mauvais les gars ! Et n'en parlez pas à Môri. Il rirait juste de moi."

Masamune fit un petit grognement, "Comme si Môri riait...ouais, tu sait, il le ferait. Tu devrait le lui dire. Il pourrait peut être pensé que tu est drôle pour une fois."

"Je veux qu'il rit avec moi, pas de moi."

Sasuke, amusé, se devait d'ajouté, "Il ne rit pas déjà de toi ?"

Masamune répondit avant que Motochika ne puise le faire, "Non, il ne rit pas encore, tu te rappelle ? Motochika doit se mettre dans l'embarras d'abord."

"Wow, vous êtes les pire tout les deux," dit Motochika, regrettant cette mêlé à la conversation.

Kenshin se décida à le prendre en pitiez quant Masamune sembla vouloir continué avec les blagues, "Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'était pas dans une position similaire, Date-san. J'ai entendu une intéressante histoire sur la façon dont tu à poursuivi le pauvre Sasuke avec l'argenterie de Shingen pour ensuite lui demander un travail par dessus tout. Je ne suis pas certain que Yukimura-kun serait toujours aussi gentil avec toi si Môri-san ne t'avait pas couvert."

"J'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit à Môri."

Masamune possédait peut être une vexante personnalité qui passait outre ce genre commentaire facilement, mais Sasuke lui se senti un peut inconfortable à la mention de ce jours là.

Revenant sur les deux semaines passées, Sasuke savait qu'il avait été extrêmement enfantin en taquinant Masamune jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lâche. Sasuke n'était pas une personne enfantine, facilement amusé peut être, mais pas immature. Il était toujours fier de sa façon de pensé rapidement et de son sang-froid, mais Masamune semblait faire ressortir le pire en lui aussi longtemps qu'il affecterait la vie de Sasuke. Il avait était fatigué de voir l'homme et sa cohorte dépersonnaliser Yukimura comme si il était une sorte de passe temps, pour ensuite se tourna vers lui avec toute leur arrogance pour l'insulter.

Dans cette situation, parler de cette façon à Masamune n'avait pas été gentil envers Yukimura, et il avait encore à remercié l'esprit vif de Motonari pour l'avoir couvert. Étrangement, Sasuke et Motonari était devenu comme des amis après ça, bien que Motonari approuvait difficilement ce qu'il avait fait. Heureusement pou Sasuke, il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant pour le fier serveur que Masamune et Motochika, alors ils étaient devenu alliés contre l'absurdité rampante qui les entourait la journée.

Pour ajouté à la honte qu'il ressentait pour avoir perdu son calme, Shingen avait eu quelque mots avec Sasuke le jour suivant quant il c'était finalement remontré. Il y avait peut de chose que Sasuke détestait plus qu'un Shingen fâcher après lui, l'homme étant comme un second père pour Sasuke. Mais ce qui fit le pire pour Sasuke à la fin ce fut Yukimura lui disant "soit un peut plus gentil avec Date-san, il prend les choses les plus étranges sérieusement." cela ne fit que rendre les choses encore plus frustrantes.

Pourtant en dépit de tempétueuses interactions et de personnalités conflictuelles, un joyeux rythme c'était formé au Great Tiger café qui n'était complet que quant tout le monde répondait à l'appel. Pour le chagrin de Sasuke, ce rythme incluait d'une certaine façon Masamune et Motochika.

"Vous n'avez donc pas de vie tout les deux ?" s'exclama Motonari face aux deux porteurs de cache-œil alors que le groupe entrait dans le café pour s'assoir à leurs tables habituelles, a l'exception de Kenshin qui se précipita vers Shingen, colis en main.

"Non, Môri je n'en ait pas ! Je vit pour toi, alors sans toi comment pourrait il y avoir de vie ?" demanda Motochika avec la meilleure feinte d'expression boudeuse qu'il puisse faire sans ce mettre à rire de lui même.

Ayant déjà repérer Yukimura au comptoir, Masamune acquiesça sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et tapa son stylo contre son carnet de notes, "Ouais, peut importe ce qu'il ait dit. Mais sans inclure ce qu'il à dit sur toi. Je ne t'aime pas."

Motonari grogna au deux avant de hocher la tête à Sasuke qui fut assez intelligent pour s'assoir à deux tables des fauteur de troubles, "Je suis en pause pour l'instant, mais si tu veut que je te rapporte quoi que ce soit tant que j'y suit Sasuke-san ?"

"Ne prend pas en compte les honorifiques. De tout façon ici seul Shingen et Yukimura les utilises encore. Je n'ai besoin de rien Môri, merci," pendant que Sasuke ne ce souciait pas d'être appeler par son prénom, Motonari était encore trop embarrasser par cela, laissant tout le monde se cantonné à "Môri" pour son bien. Ironiquement , Yukimura qui utilisait le plus les titres honorifiques, avait conduit la plupart de ses collèges à ne plus le faire. Sasuke se figura que c'était parce que chaque travailleur appréciait profondément et secrètement la proximité intime que Yukimura et Shingen renforçait, permettant à chacun de ces étranges marginaux d'avoir un lien qui était quelque chose de plus fort qu'une famille normale. C'était fou et amusant bien que rarement paisible, mais c'était à eux et pas une personne ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

La porte s'ouvrit peut de temps après qu'ils ce soient installés, et Sasuke arqua un sourcil amusé alors que l'un des amis de Yukimura, avec les deux mains pleines de sacs à la limite de céder, entra dans le café. Il était vêtu simplement en gris des chaussettes au trench-coat.

Yukimura bondi comme d'habitude pour l'accueillir, et son comparse était en retour stoïque et silencieux comme toujours. Sasuke salua le gigantesque nouvel arrivant avec sa tasse de thé et un sourire, et par routine, le jeune homme hocha la tête en réponse.

Les yeux de Sasuke quittèrent le duo qui commençait à perler avec Shingen alors que Masamune et Motochika se glissait dans les sièges de la table la plus porche de celle de Sasuke.

"Pourquoi est ce que cet otaku revient toujours ?" demanda Masamune son œil concentré sur le nouvel arrivant.

Motonari, sans tablier, revint à la table de Sasuke pour leur pause thé habituelle, uniquement pour se renfrogner en voyant les intrus.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites tout les deux ? N'avons nous pas des règles qui vous garde au moins à deux tables de distance ?" demanda Motonari tout en s'asseyant en face de Sasuke, aussi loin que possible des deux autres. Motochika lui fit un signe de main. Avec plus de convenances que c'était attendu Sasuke d'une personne faisant un tel acte, Motonari répondit en roulant des yeux. Sasuke décida que le café avait une bonne influence sur Motonari/

"Yukimura à amener un ami. Nous sommes curieux à propos de cet intrus," répondit Motochika pertinemment, essayant d'attiré le regard de Motonari sur lui.

Cela marcha puisque Motonari regarde de Motochika à Yukimura avec son large ami avant de faire un petit haussement d'épaules, "Oh, Honda-san ?"

"Oh, c'est ça son nom ?" répondit Masamune avec un ton similaire, mais son regard perçant était intense et focaliser sur les deux jeunes qui déposaient des sacs sur une table à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il pure à peine entendre Yukimura dire à Honda de commencer sans lui. Masamune se renfrogna profondément, une lumière presque menaçante dans son œil alors qu'il regardait Honda.

Sasuke et Motonari sirotaient leur boissons et appréciaient le silence momentané qui était condamné à prendre fin. Masamune et Motochika échangèrent un regard, regardèrent Yukimura et Honda, et puis se retournèrent vers Sasuke et Motonari.

"Alors...que fait Honda-san ?" demanda délicatement Motochika, essayant d'agir comme si il ne cherchait pas des informations.

Sasuke soupira, un silence ne durait jamais longtemps avec ses deux dans les parages.

Motonari les regarda avant de lancer, "Pourquoi est ce que vous nous demandez toujours à nous ? Allez leur demander." Motonari paru repenser ses mots un peut après, réalisant qu'il poussait Motochika, Masamune et Yukimura ensembles, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout, mais se contenta de boire son thé comme si aucune erreur n'avait été faite.

Sasuke eu un moment de panique quant les deux ce levèrent pour simplement le faire."Restez assis, n'allez pas les ennuyer. Son nom est Honda Tadakatsu et il est l'ami de Yukimura depuis un peut moins d'un an. C'est leur routine bimensuelle. C'est tout. Laissez les tranquilles."

toujours debout, Masamune et Motochika se regardèrent peut convaincu. Masamune fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, "Ça semble suspect."

_...suspect comment...?!_

Sasuke savait que Yukimura ne réaliserait jamais quel bon ami il était. "Écoutez, Honda-san est...un peut timide. Vous deux êtes accablant même pour la société normale."

Les deux semblèrent fiers, comme si Sasuke les avait complimenté. Puis Motochika fronça les sourcils et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'était les boites que contenait les sacs,"...est ce qu'ils construisent de Gundams ?""

Motonari se tourna vers Sasuke et sembla hésiter avant de suivre hardiment le train de pensée de son fier esprit, "Alors, quel est leur histoire ?"

Cerné,pensa Sasuke, perdant fasse à l'inévitable.

"D'accord, j'explique mais les deux là doivent s'assoir," ordonna Sasuke, et Masamune et Motochika prirent leurs chaises et les serrèrent pour qu'elle rentrent à la table de deux de Sasuke et Motonari. Motonari s'éloigna autant qu'il le put de Motochika, mais se concentra toujours su Sasuke qui commença rapidement à parler.

"Yukimura faisait du saut en hauteur à son lycée, mais il a arrêté. Honda était son rival, et il fut fâcher que l'invaincu Yukimura le laissa sans challenge. Yukimura se sentit mal, et essaya d'être son ami. Maintenant Honda vient toute les deux semaines avec un nouveau modèle de Gundam et ils passent généralement deux heures à être des otakus avant que Yukimura ne doivent retourner au travail. Voilà. Des questions ?"

Motochika leva la main alors que Sasuke prenait une bouffé d'air pour se remettre de sa rapide explication, "Ouais, est ce qu'il parle ? Parce que Yukimura est vraiment en train de japper que que ce gamin n'a rien dit."

Masamune ajouta, mâchouillant son stylo pensivement, "Sanada Yukimura faisait du saut en hauteur ?"

Sasuke hocha la tête au deux, pensant secrètement qu'il ne serait pas surprit d'apprendre que d'une certaine façon Masamune était apparenté à un piranha, ce qui expliquerait certaine ses problèmes de personnalité. "Yukimura à été le champion deux année consécutives."

Motonari inclina la tête et Sasuke fut convaincu qu'il l'avait appris de Yukimura, "Pourquoi il s'est arrêté ?"

"Il est passé à travers...une phase il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et c'est juste que, et bien, il à tout arrêter. Je ne sait pas pourquoi."

"Alors, est ce qu'il parle ?" redemanda Motochika, pointant Honda indiscrètement.

"Oui. Je pense," répondit Sasuke, secrètement un peut agacé.

L'attention de Masamune était retenu par un joyeux Yukimura qui apportait sa commande à Honda. Le grand type, qui semblait vraiment intimidant avant, semblait maintenant étrangement doux. C'était comme si être en compagnie de Yukimura, un compagnon honnêtement intéressé, le rendait plus confortable pour faire ses choses étrange comme monté un modèle de Gundam dans un café.

"Par simple curiosité, est ce que tu sait mon nom maintenant ?" demanda Sasuke, interrompant vocalement le regard de Masamune.

"Tu es le ninja. Le ninja de Sanada Yukimura."

Sasuke se contenta de soupirer,"...tu n'a donc vraiment aucune opinion sur moi ?" Masamune ne se tourna même pas pour regardé dans sa direction, alors Sasuke abandonna.

Motochika écoutait toujours la conversation à sens unique de Yukimura, "Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle. Masamune, on devrait acheter et regarder Gundam. On pourra faire un marathon ce weekend !"

Sasuke souri en dépit de lui même. Il n'était pas nécessairement tendre avec Date Masamune ou Chôsokabe Motochika, mais il devait admettre que c'était amusant de les avoir dans le coin. Sasuke faisant constamment le rapprochement entre deux souri essayant de trouvé le fromage au centre du labyrinthe et échouant misérablement. C'était peut être un amusement un peut sadique, mais au moins c'était vrai.

"Lequel ?" demanda soudainement Motonari.

"Hein ?" répondit Motochika.

"Quel Gundam ?"

"...Tous ?" Motochika grimaça à l'expression impassible de Motonari.

Sasuke du se retourné pour caché son rire. Bien qu'il du se demander comment Motonari, qui semblait tellement cloitré dans son petit monde, connaissait quoi que ce soit sur les Gundam. Yukimura s'était forcé dans le petit monde de Motonari, et maintenant le jeune homme grandissait socialement et culturellement pour rester au niveau de son nouvel ami.

Motonari se renfrogna, "Je devrait retourné travaillé. La section de Yukimura se rempli et il a besoin d'un pause."

"Bye , Môri !" Motochika agita tristement un serviette, envoyant son futur amour à la guerre appelé travail. Motonari lui fit un regard incrédule mais se dirigea derrière le comptoir la ou il avait laissé son tablier. "J'aime que Môri travaille ici. L'uniforme du petit serveur et tellement sexy."

Masamune souri, "Je suis d'accord."

"Pour l'adorable serveur chiot, d'accord ?"

"Bien sûr. Tu est le seul con assez masochiste pour courir après Môri Motonari."

"Ah, l'amour est aveugle. En parlant de Yukimura, Môri à raison. Sa section se rempli vraiment vite," Motochika s'affala dans sa chaise pour permettre à Masamune d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la salle. "Je n'arriva pas à le croire ! Ton serveur et comme un aimant humain ! C'est incroyable ! Pas même Kasuga et sa puissante poitrine attire autant de gens, et comme tu le dit elle peut vraiment prendre les vêtements en option certain jours."

Masamune grogna, "J'en suis conscient ! Et enlève tes yeux de son cul. Et est ce que je n'arrête pas de te dire de ne plus venir ici ?"

Motochika fit un soupir laborieux alors qu'il regardait Yukimura courir partout, "Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, le magnétisme et fort de ce côté là. Bien sûr que je me doit de revenir. Toi est Yukimura êtes là ! Est puis, je veut voir Môri dans ce petit uniforme. Il est tellement mignon que j'ai envi de touché ses cheveux."

La tête de Motochika heurta la table avec un puissant _ping _quant passa par la et le frappa 'accidentellement' avec un plateau. Le serveur laissa échapper un désagréable "Toute mes excuses" avant de posé le plateau sur une table resemant abandonné pour la nettoyé et faire place à de nouveau clients.

Motochika sourit face à l'attention, "Tu na pas besoin de t'excuser, Môri ! C'est comme un baiser d'amour venant de toi ! Tu devrait-"

Motonari revint promptement et le frappa à coup de plateau encore une fois, bien que cette fois le serveur ne s'excusa pas et retourna nettoyer.

"Je t'aime aussi !" Motochika lui fit un signe de main.

L'œil de Masamune tiqua face à leurs attitudes, "Tu es vraiment le genre de gars qui aiderait Môri à épinglé ta poupée vaudou à un arbre, n'est ce pas ?"

"J'achèterais les épingles."

Sasuke souhaitait le retour de Motonari. Il ne restait que lui et les deux crétins, qui une fois de plus avaient complètement oublié qu'il était là, et le blâmerait plus tard sur le fait qu'il soit un ninja. La stabilité du groupe flanchait parce que l'un des deux sensé n'était plus là.

Sasuke sauta immédiatement quant Shingen l'appela au comptoir, une lourde expression sur son visage alors qu'il tenait un téléphone dans sa main? Sasuke s'avança promptement pour voir ce que l'homme lui voulait.

"Ce type est vraiment un ninja. Tu l'a vu bougé ?"

"J'avais totalement oublié qu'il était là, Date-chan."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

Yukimura atteint le comptoir en même temps que Sasuke, rougit par son dur labeur.

"Oyakata-sama, quant arriva Oichi-san ? Môri-san m'aide à servir sa section, mais c'est toujours trop de gens !"

"Ne perd pas la tête Yukimura !"

"Bien sûr que non, Oyakata-sama !"Yukimura se raidit de résolutions, semblant être capable de courir sept kilomètres et de revenir en une minute juste pour Shingen.

"Oichi ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui. Son frère lui cause des problèmes à nouveau. Je vais devoir demander à Kasuga de partir plus tôt pour s'assurer que tout va bien à leur appartement. Sasuke, je sait que c'est beaucoup demander, mais ça t'embêterait d'aider un peut ici ?"

"Pas du tout,"répondit Sasuke, parfaitement d'accord pour venir en aide à sa seconde famille.

"On peut demander à Date-san aussi !" suggéra Yukimura.

"Quoi ?" demandèrent Shingen et Sasuke avec quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'effroi.

"Date-san travaille ici en quelque sorte. Il pourrait aider, non ?"

Shingen et Sasuke s'échangèrent des regards conflictuels. Yukimura décida de prendre les chose en main.

"Date-san, ça te dérangerait de m'aider ?"

il regardèrent Masamune se paralysé pendant une seconde, permettant visiblement a son esprit de vagabondé dans des endroits perturbants sur comment il pourrait aider Yukimura. Pourtant, pour la surprise de Shingen et de Sasuke, Masamune et Motochika ne se levèrent pas seulement, mais suivirent également Yukimura au comptoir pour la distributions des tâches.

Yukimura leur tendis des tablier, "Date-san peu m'aider avec les clients. Motochika-san-"

"Motochika."

"Motochika-san pourrait laver les assiettes à l'arrière puisque il n'est même pas employé et je ne veut pas causer plus de problèmes à Oyakata-sama."

Motochika sembla vouloir dire quelque chose d'humoristique, mais se tut immédiatement quant Motonari s'approcha pour l'aider à mettre son tablier pour qu'il puisse travaillé. Motonari de toute évidence connaissait suffisamment Motochika pour savoir qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas une fois qu'il aurait commencé avec les blagues.

"Date-chan il m'a touché !" lança Motochika alors que Motonari l'attirait jusqu'à l'arrière salle en le tirant par le tablier.

"Youpi," répondit Masamune sans enthousiasme. Yukimura avait commencé à montré à Masamune comment prendre les commandes et il commença à être un accablé en essayant de copier ce que le serveur expérimenté faisait avec les clients.

Sasuke et Shingen passèrent les trois heures suivantes à préparer les commandes, enregistrant les additions et s'assurant que tout marchait souplement. Ce fut incroyable pour eux deux comment Masamune et Motochika essayait vraiment.

"Pourquoi diable somme nous si populaire ?" demanda Masamune à Sasuke alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et attendait une autre commande.

"Nous ?" demanda Sasuke lui tendant une assiette.

"Je travaille, non ? En fait, je crois que je mérite une augmentation."

A la gauche de Sasuke, Shingen ricana, "Tu n'est même pas payer, tu te souvient ?"

Masamune fit quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire, "Mais si je l'était j'en mériterait vraiment une."

Patron et en quelque sorte employé se séparèrent avec des sourires assortis et Sasuke ne put se retenir de secouer la tête avec hilarité face au nombreuses surprises que lui avait montré Date Masamune aujourd'hui. Il faisait tout ce que Yukimura ou Motonari lui demandait sans se plaindre, bien que ce soit peut être le rythme frénétique qui le gardait docile. En tout cas, Sasuke était impressionné. Peut être, juste peut être, y avait il encore de l'espoir que Masamune devienne un homme respectable.

À un moment, la régularité des trois serveurs courant des tables au comptoir s'altéra, et Sasuke remarqua alors que Yukimura n'était plus là. Il chercha à travers le café, incapable de le retrouver, avant que son regard ne parvienne finalement à la table ou était assis Honda.

Sasuke fut surprit de voir un petit homme vêtu de jeune assis à côté de lui, aidant le jeune costaud avec ses modèles. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Honda n'avait jamais parler à personne d'autre que Yukimura, ou du moins Sasuke espérait qu'il ait au moins une fois parlé à Yukimura, et avait rarement regarder Sasuke qui avait fait l'effort de l'accueillir par politesse. Et soudainement, le silencieux Honda avait un ami.

Peut de temps après que Sasuke ait remarqué les deux, Honda et son compagnon se levèrent pour partir, sortant et souriant tout les deux.

"Le monde et fou," marmonna Sasuke pour lui même. Il tapota Shingen sur l'épaule, lui faisant savoir qu'il prenait une courte pause et serait de retour dans une minute. Le propriétaire hocha la tête et Sasuke quitta le café pour chercher son ami vagabond.

Se dirigeant vers la ruelle, Sasuke put finalement entendre la voix de Yukimura. Il regarda rapidement à un angle et vit le serveur agenouillé au sol tout en étant au téléphone, caressant le chat maléfique qui vivait la. Yukimura avait un sourire intense avec cette étrange passion qui lui avait manquer depuis longtemps, ses yeux brillants et excités alors qu'il parlait avec la personne au téléphone.

"C'est bien hein ? Ça faisait un moment que j'avais planifier leur rencontre. Je suis si content que Honda-san à été si patient. Bien que Ieyasu-dono à été très difficile à trouver ! Mais je suis content que tout ce soit bien déroulé. Merci de m'avoir aidé, Keiji-sa...non, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'un rendez vous est nécessaire...non, je lui est pas parler depuis. J'ai ignoré ses appels...je doit y allé Keiji-san...je suis toujours au travail...je voulait juste appeler pour te faire savoir que tout c'était bien passer jusqu'ici...non, personne ici...rappelle moi plus tard pour me dire comment ça va de ton côté. Bye !"

_Qu'est _ce qui ce passait ?

Sasuke regarda Yukimura ranger son portable dans son tablier et se relever, dire au revoir au chat et dépoussiérer son tablier. Confus, voulant poser beaucoup de question mais ne sachant pas comment, Sasuke retourna rapidement dans le café avant que Yukimura ne puisse le voir.

_Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien ce passer ?_

Il fallu une heure de plus pour que le café retourne à une plaisante monotonie ce soir là. Shingen retourna le panneau de fermeture avec un grand sourire, félicitant tout le monde d'avoir survécu. Motochika et Masamune avaient offert de balayer le café uniquement pour que cela tourne en bataille d'épée que les quatre autres étaient trop épuisé pour s'en soucier. Yukimura ramassait précautionneusement la vaisselle sous le regard de Shingen et l'apportait à l'arrière, le faisant seul comme punition pour avoir prit une si longue pause.

Sasuke et Motonari, d'un autre côté, se détendirent pendant quelque minute avec un thé tardif, appréciant personnellement l'opportunité que leur offrait la punition de Yukimura.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Chôsokabe Motochika n'ait rien cassé," commenta Motonari, quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amusement au coin de ses lèvres.

"Je suis impressionné que Date n'ait pas moralement offensé quelqu'un," ajouta Sasuke, observant alors que Shingen vola finalement les balais de Masamune et de Motochika les obligeant à sortir les poubelles pour avoir été trop bruyants.

"Il n'est ses remis à faire des choses que récemment ?" demanda finalement Motonari, ramenant la conversation de plus tôt. Sasuke se pausa, regarda Motonari et réalisa que quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué la même chose que lui.

Son compagnon capta son air choqué, "Toi et moi ne sommes pas comme Chôsokabe et Date. Et bien, j'aimerais croire que nous sommes plus porche de lui qu'eux en tout cas."

Motonari semblait railler le fait que Masamune, qui déclarait ce soucié de Yukimura, n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'eux il avaient, mais Sasuke contempla la question avant de répondre, détestant la vérité de ce qu'il allait dire, "Yukimura s'assure toujours de montrer son visage souriant à Date. Il n'a même pas donner à Date une chance de remarqué."

Motonari fronça les sourcils, "Est ce que Yukimura aime Date tant que ça ?"

"Yukimura...fait ce qui lui semble le mieux. Et on doit juste suivre.3

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question."

"Je n'ai pas de réponse," et cela posait problème à Sasuke, parce que lentement, Yukimura, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, commença à devenir de plus en plus étranger. Sasuke avait tellement de questions, mais Yukimura lui faisait ce sourie et Sasuke ne pouvait supporté de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Sasuke si Yukimura ne pouvait pas l'aimer de façon romantique, parce qu'il savait que Yukimura l'aimerait toujours d'une façon différente. Peut importe ce qui pouvait arriver ils seraient toujours proches et une part profonde de la vie de l'autre. Mais Sasuke détestait cette soudaine cachoterie. Que ce passait il ? Qui était Keiji ? Qu'avait il à voir avec Honda ?

Sasuke réalisa tout de même que Yukimura l'avait encore fait. Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi, ne comprenait pas le moindre comment il avait fait, mais Yukimura avait fait deux heureux de plus, juste comme il avait fait pour Shingen et Kenshin et beaucoup d'autres. Yukimura avait en quelque sorte sut comment tous les rendre heureux.

"Je vais aider Yukimura avec la vaisselle. Môri, toi tu te détend et t'assure que ses deux idiots ne cause pas la pagaille quant il reviendrons."

Sasuke savait que Motonari voulait questionner cela, mais avait réalisé que Sasuke voulait parler à Yukimura en privée et le laissa partir avec un hochement de tête.

Sasuke se rendit dans l'arrière salle, et , comme si il l'avait senti venir, Yukimura se tourna pour lui faire ce sourire dévastateur qui sembla soudainement bien faux comparé à celui qu'avait vue Sasuke dans la ruelle.

Sasuke souri en retour, se demandant comment commencé cette conversation. Yukimura lui lança une serviette et Sasuke s'installa à côté de lui face à l'évier. D'ordinaire ils auraient commencé une conversation banale, n'importe quoi, mais les deux semblaient bien trop préoccupés.

"Hey, Sasuke ? Comment est Date -san à l'école ?"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, de toute les choses Yukimura voulait discuté à propos de Masamune ? Sasuke entendit un petit brui venant d'un coin et du sourire, sachant instinctivement qui aurait une bonne raison d'écouté cette conversation. Sasuke comprit que si il était condamné à avoir Date Masamune dans sa vie, il pouvait au moins s'amuser un peut à le torturer."

"Hum, et bien, l'opinion général à l'école est que pendant qu'il est attirant il est vraiment étrange et à un fort tempérament, vraiment difficile de s'entendre avec. Il traine généralement avec les même personnes. Tu as rencontré Motochika, donc je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à ajouté la dessus. Date n'est pas nécessairement un fauteur de trouble actif, mais certainement pas une personne efficace. Il se retrouve souvent dans des bagarres, il aime probablement mettre le feu aux poudres."

Yukimura arrête de faire la vaisselle pour le fixé, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

"La dernière partie était seulement une conjecture. Voyons voir...il a beaucoup d'admirateurs, mais ils préfèrent l'admirer de loin. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'est pas vraiment sociable, bien qu'il croit le contraire. Les gens on peur de lui puisqu'il est probablement un peut fou. Maniaque et compulsif aussi, mais tu as déjà probablement dû t'en apercevoir."

Sasuke pouvait pratiquement sentir la crise de colère intérieur que Masamune devait connaître dans le coin.

"C'est intéressant."

Intéressant ? Sasuke essuyait de faire passé Masamune pour un mauvais. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez Yukimura dernièrement ?

"Tu l'aime tant que ça, Yukimura ?"

"Il est...vraiment intéressant. Je n'ait jamais...et bien, rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui avant, je suppose. Il à l'air vraiment gentil à ça manière, et on devient de bon amis, même si il m'appelle toujours Sanada Yukimura au lieu de simplement Yukimura."

"Pour être honnête, je pense que ça l'aide à retenir ton nom."

"il semblerait qu'il ait quelque problèmes avec les nom," ajouta Yukimura, et lui et Sasuke échangèrent un sourire.

Puis tout redevint silencieux.

"Alors, comment ça va les maths ?" demanda Sasuke, essayant de maintenir la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'amener la ou il le voulait.

Yukimura fit un grognement pitoyable, "Horrible, j'ai été tellement occupé sur autre chose récemment. J'aurais du passé plus de temps à étudier."

Sasuke se demanda si "les autres choses" incluait l'étrange conversation avec la personne qu'il dont il ne connaissait que le nom de Keiji. Sasuke se tourna sérieusement vers Yukimura.

"Hey, est ce que je t'ai entendu parler de math ?"

Sasuke se hérissa silencieusement alors que Masamune entrait dans la pièce. Sasuke se renfrogna en résignation et abandonna sa conversation avec Yukimura. C'était une conversation qu'il valait mieux avoir sans intrus.

"Oui, j'ai des problèmes avec mes cours de maths. J'en ait besoin pour obtenir mon diplôme comme ça je pourrait venir dans ton école et celle de Sasuke," lança Yukimura?

Sasuke n'aimait pas le léger rougissement sur les joues de Yukimura, le jeune homme espérait visiblement que Masamune n'ait pas entendu la première parti de leur conversation?

_Pas de bol de ce côté là._

Masamune se raidit et s'appuya contre le mur dans une position provocatrice. Sasuke devait lui accordé un peut de crédit, la chance récente de cet homme l'aurait habituellement vu glisser ou quelque chose du genre avant même qu'il n'ait touché le mur.

Masamune regarda Sasuke méchamment, lissant probablement ses pensées sur son visage, mais il fit l'un de ses sourires habituels à Yukimura? "Je suis plutôt bon en math. Si tu veut je peut t'offrir un peut d'aide. On est ami après tout."

Sasuke pouvait voir là ou cela allait mener

Yukimura sembla un peut hésitant au début, mais s'abandonna à sa désespérance. "J'en serait plus que reconnaissant, Masamune-san !"

Maudit soit Yukimura et son incapacité à reconnaître le piège d'un prédateur.

"Pas de problèmes," répondit Masamune avec fluidité, semblant si étrangement cool que Sasuke eu envie de le poussé. "On pourra comparé nos programmes plus tard pour quelques bons moments. Je pourrait te donner des cours chez moi. Seul moi et Kojûro vivons là donc ça devrai allé. Tu pourrait même rester pour diner."

"Vraiment ?" Yukimura sembla si reconnaissant que Sasuke souhaita avoir offert en premier. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas fait ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas que Yukimura avait des problèmes. Depuis quant Sasuke était il autant mis à l'écart ?

"J'espère que tes talents en maths son meilleurs que tes talents en art," Sasuke ne put retenir sa raillerie, espérant avec puérilité de biser l'instant entre les deux en face de lui. Masamune se pencha en avant, son visage proche de celui de Yukimura. Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu.

"YUKIMURA !"

_Ouf_, pensa Sasuke alors que Yukimura et Masamune s'éloignèrent.

"Je doit aller voir ce que veut Oyakata-sama ! Je lui dirait la bonne nouvelle en même temps, Date-san !"

les deux regardèrent le brunet courir jusqu'à son père, aucun ne sachant quoi dire à l'autre ou même si il y avait quelque chose à dire.

"C'était presque trop aisé pour toi," admit Sasuke quant ils étaient resté à côté maladroitement assez longtemps.

"La ferme, ninja."

"OYAKATA-SAMA!!!!"

"YUKIMURA!!!"

Sasuke et Masamune ignorèrent les murs tremblant pendant que Shingen et Yukimura se félicitaient d'une façon qui leur était spéciale.

"En tout cas, ça m'étonne comment tu peur rendre le fait d'être un ninja insultant. Tu sait pourtant, notre école et plutôt difficile. Et bien que je puisse admettre que tu es intelligent, tu n'est certainement pas le type a faire beaucoup d'effort pour être dans un endroit dont tu est si visiblement indifférent. Qui est tu pour l'aider à entrer dans un endroit qu'il désire tellement et que tu évite ?" Sasuke ne savait pas lui même ou il voulait en venir.

"Jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensée ? C'est juste. Je suis jaloux de toi pour différentes raison. Et je doit admettre que tu as raison. Je reste à l'école parce que mon père me la payé. Je déteste être la bas. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je suis le moins qualifier pour lui venir en aide. Alors reste en dehors de ma route."

"Ton honnêteté est parfois très agaçante,"répondit platement Sasuke alors que Yukimura revint et regarda entre les hommes revêches.

"Que c'est il passé ?'

'Oh, rien, Date est juste une princesse bichonnée."

Masamune paru un peut blessé quant Yukimura le fixa pensivement.

Sasuke ri maladroitement, possiblement de lui même pour avoir été un tel crétin, "C'est une bonne chose que tu soit si honnête, Date-san, parce qu'il crois n'importe quoi?"

Yukimura sembla se hérissé un peut, "'Ne taquine pas, Sasuke. Date-san, Oyakata-san est très impressionné par toi et Motochika ce soir. Si vous deux le voulez, il pourrait reconsidérer vous embaucher pour de vrai !"

"De quoi parle tu ? Je travaille déjà ici."

"…"

Sasuke ne put croire un tel égotisme.

Mais Yukimura se contenta d'incliné la tête pensivement, "Bon, Oyakata-san dit qu'il est amuser par l'esprit et la ténacité de Date-san."

"Peut être que cela ressort, comme son honnêteté," conclu Sasuke.

"Je pense que Masamune-san à beaucoup de bon côté."

"C'est parce que tu ne connait pas mieux."

"Hey ! Doucement, ninja !" s'exclama Masamune.

Les trois parvinrent à s'entendre pour finir la masse de vaisselle en dépit de l'étrangeté de la situation. Un rythme calme se formant entre rincer les assiettes, les mettre dans le lave vaisselle, et les sécher. Sasuke détestait se sentir comme une troisième roue, sachant que sil il n'était pas la les deux auraient probablement un grand moment.

Il ne dit rien que Masamune demanda ridiculement à raccompagner Yukimura chez lui, il s'assit juste à côté de Motonari qui piquait un morceau de gâteau au chocolat avec une fourchette. Motochika était endormi sur la chaise face à lui. Sasuke ne posa pas de question sur les morceau de gâteaux qui décoraient les cheveux et les vêtements de Motochika.

Motonari le regarda interrogativement, demandant sans mots si Sasuke avait put parler avec Yukimura. Sasuke secoua la tête, ayant déjà prit la décision de laisser tombé ses question sur le coup de téléphone pour l'instant. Il croyait en leur amitié, croyait que Yukimura lui dirait quant il serait prêt. Mais autant il avait confiance en Yukimura, il était aussi inquiet pour lui. Pourtant, pour l'instant, Sasuke pouvait attendre.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas tuer l'anxiété qu'il ressentait sur le fait que Yukimura pourrait en parler avec Date Masamune en premier. Il ne voulait perdre aucun privilège face à ce salop.

Ce que voulait Sasuke plus que tout était le bonheur de Yukimura, alors depuis quant ce sentait il comme le méchant ?

Motonari, Sasuke et même Motochika, que fut forcé de se réveiller, sautèrent lorsqu'une main frappa à la porte. Les trois s'échangèrent des regards, regardèrent la porte fermé du bureau de Shingen ou le patron c'était retirer, puis la porte de derrière. Motonari haussa les épaules quant le cognement persista et se leva pour aller répondre.

"Soit prudent Môri, c'est peut être un violeur," mis en garde Motochika

Motonari était trop fatigué pour répondre à son idiotie.

Un grand homme, bien musclé avec des cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière et une cicatrice sur sa joue s'avança avec un pas lourd, son apparence irradiant le danger. Sasuke se demanda momentanément si il n'était pas un Yakuza et parcouru l'accoutrement apparemment docile à la recherche d'une quelconque arme, pas que ce gars ait l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Puis Sasuke remarque que l'homme serrait des papiers, nombre d'eux ayant le nom de Yukimura griffonné dessus. C'était ça un dessin de Yukimura ? Est ce que cet homme était impliqué dans le coup de téléphone ? Est ce que Yukimura était en relation avec des Yakuza ?!

"Oh, hey ! C'est le majordome ! Comment va tu ?" annonça bruyamment Motochika, trouvant l'énergie de s'envoler pratiquement de sa chaise pour aller accueillir l'homme.

"Chôsokane-kun," statua l'étranger, "Avez vous vu Masamune-sama ?"

Motochika regarda autour de la pièce, "Il est peut être à l'arrière?"

Motonari se leva pour frappé l'arrière de la tête de Motochika avant de s'incliner légèrement face à l'invité, "Vous devrez nous excuser, mais le café est fermé et il n'y a aucune façon pour que nous vous donnions des informations personnelles sur un employer ou un client."

"Eh,ne t'en fait pas, Môri ! Ce type et le majordome garde du corps de Date, Katakura Kojûro. Il est cool. Sinon pourquoi est tu là, majordome ?"

Kojûro paru inconfortable, peut certain de quoi dire, mais Motochika était toujours un ami aidant et prit les papier dans les mains de l'homme avant même que Kojûro ne réalise ce qui venait d'arriver.

"Est ce que ce sont des lettres d'amour pour Yukimura ? Et même des dessins...oh Date-chan tu est un con flippant."

Sasuke lâcha presque un soupir de soulagement. C'était juste Masamune qui était un idiot, qui, d'accord, pouvait être dangereux, mais au moins ça n'avait rien à voir avec les Yakuza.

"Oh je vois," Motochika hocha la tête. "Tu as été inquiéter par l'heure tardive de Date-chan. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fait rien d'illégal. Il travaillait ici cette nuit. Tu te sent seul la maison, majordome Kojûro ?"

"Il vient de partir pour raccompagner un collègue il y a quelques instants," offrit Sasuke reconnaissant l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'homme et le prenant en pitiez.

Kojûro regarda Motochika du coin de l'œil, une expression que Sasuke ne put déchiffré sur son visage, "Masamune-sama travaille réellement ? J'ai été si inquiet après avoir accidentellement trouvé les lettres quant je nettoyait sa chambre. Je voulait rencontré ce jeune homme est-"

Kojûro n'eut pas à terminé son commentaire, ils pensaient tout déjà que Masamune était un bénin traqueur de toute façon. Sasuke devait accordé à Kojûro le crédit d'être un homme gentil qui mettrai Yukimura en garde, même si cela mettrait Masamune en colère. Mais encore, Kojûro voulait surement empêcher Masamune de ruiner sa vie. Pendant que Sasuke avait un peut d'admiration pour Kojûro, était même reconnaissant qu'il en vienne lui même à allé réparer une situation qui n'était que ce qu'il avait imaginé, Sasuke n'était pas certaine de quoi pensé d'un homme qui nettoyait toujours la chambre d'un garçon de dix-neuf ans.

Observant le visage de Kojûro alors que l'homme passait en revus le café, Sasuke réalisa que le majordome ressentait de la fierté pour son pupille, croyant probablement que Masamune apprenait la responsabilité et devenait un capable et auto-suffisant membre de la société.

"Il n'est pas vraiment embaucher, il pense juste qu'il l'ait."

Faites confiance à Môri pour tuer l'instant?

"Alors que fait il ici si il n'y travaille pas ?" demanda Kojûro avec une sévère angoisse.

Motochika ajouta bien heureusement, "Pour trainer avec ses amis et flirter avec des serveur mignons comme des chiots !"

Semblant soudainement brisé, Kojûro émit un petit son que Sasuke prit comme un épitomé d'une abjecte désespérance.

Motochika regarda Kojûro avec sympathie et présenta l'assiette abandonné de Motonari, l'offrant à l'homme joyeusement désillusionné.

"Du gâteau ?"

TBC


	8. The Case Of Date Masamune Take 3

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case Of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 8 : The Case Of Date Masamune Take 3**

Le plus gros défaut que Masamune voyait en lui même, en dehors du manque de patiente, était qu'il ne planifiait jamais à l'avance. Alors quant il avait demander à Sanada Yukimura si il pouvait le raccompagner chez lui, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qui arriverait à partir de là. Il était juste trop heureux que Yukimura ait dit oui.

Après qu'ils eussent terminé de faire le ménage avec le ninja, Masamune avait aidé Yukimura à ranger la vaisselle à sa place derrière le comptoir pour le jour suivant. Aussi difficile que la nuit avait été, Masamune l'avait étrangement adoré. Il avait put travaillé avec Yukimura, l'aider, et gagnai un adorable regard de gratitude venant de sa part. En dépit des efforts du ninja pour le mettre hors de lui, Yukimura avait même posé des questions sur lui en secret, il avait voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Cela prenait la forme d'une grande soirée.

Ce fut avidement amusant pour Masamune quant Yukimura lui tapa discrètement sur l'épaule avec un adorable sourire, inclinant sa tête en direction des tables. Masamune du retenir son rire alors qu'il prit Motonari en train de jeter des petits morceaux de gâteaux dans la bouche ouverte d'un Motochika endormi, se vexant extrêmement à chaque fois qu'il ratait son coup.

Essayant durement de ne pas rire trop fort quant un gros morceau de glaçage atterrie sur le front de Motochika et glissa le long de son visage, Yukimura failli glissé avec les assiettes en mains. Masamune, ayant heureusement fini de rangé sa propre pile, fut capable d'attraper Yukimura à temps et les conduisit tout deux jusqu'au sol. Ils se posèrent derrière le comptoir, utilisant la couverture comme une opportunité pour reprendre contrôle de leur rire avant que Motonari ne réalise qu'ils regardaient. Si Motonari les attrapait, il arrêterait, et Masamune voulait qu'il ruine Motochika avant que le pirate ne se réveille.

Quant Masamune se reprit enfin, un partie de lui souhaitant un appareil photo, il n'arriva pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la position dans laquelle il était. Yukimura était contre lui, son bras autour de son épaule. Il étaient ensembles, se cachant la ou personne ne pouvait les voir. Le beau père effrayant s'était retiré, le ninja finissait la vaisselle, et Motonari était trop occupé à torturer Motochika pour se soucié de ce que faisait Masamune.

Masamune sentit son souffle se faire plus lourd, son bras autour de ce corps devenant plus chaud. Pendant que Yukimura était toujours secoué de rire, Masamune détendit sa main, la posant délicatement sur la poitrine de Yukimura, contre son cœur, comme si il serait éventuellement capable de senti la peau sous le tissu.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Yukimura, le bras autour du coup de celui ci devenant un point d'appui alors que son autre main descendait plus bas, essayant de sentir autant qu'il le pouvait. Puis Yukimura eu un petit sursaut, son souffle se perdit, un rougissement éclos le long de ses joues alors qu'il se tourna vers Masamune, leur nez se touchant.

"Date-san ?"

Masamune se figea, déchirer entre autant d'affection que de désir, déçu d'avoir été si proche de touché Yukimura de ses propres lèvres. Le plus jeune s'éloigna de lui et Masamune attrapa les assiettes avant quelle ne se brise dans la course de Yukimura pour s'échapper.

Il se regardèrent intensément, tout deux rougissant, tout deux incertains.

Et puis Masamune se souvint qu'il était un génie autoproclamé

"Tu es si maladroit. Ton Oyakata-sama t'aurait encore envoyer dans les murs si tu avait laisser tombé ça !"

Yukimura regarda Masamune avec un confusion adorable, son esprit essayant rapidement de comprendre la signification de ce qui venait de ce produire. Masamune haussa les épaules, essayant de minimiser le moment et d'agir comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Yukimura cligna des yeux, et puis couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, "Oh, Date-san ! J'ai complètement oublier que je les avaient dans les mains pendant que je riait ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Merci de m'avoir rattrapé !"

Masamune haussa de nouveau les épaules. "C'est bon, je riait aussi. Désoler que nous soyons tombé si maladroitement."

Yukimura se remit à rire, se rapprochant de Masamune, plus pour rassurer le plus vieux. Masamune sourit quant Yukimura se reposa finalement à côté de lui, pas aussi prêt, mais ils se rapprochaient d'une façon différentes avec chaque jours qui passait alors Masamune pouvait attendre.

"Hey, Yukimura ?"

Yukimura regarda dans sa direction, son sourire amusé toujours sur les lèvres. "Hm ?"

"Est ce que je peut te raccompagner chez toi ?"

Cela fit plaisir à Masamune quant le rougissement de Yukimura refit une légère apparition et que ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ce devait être bon signe. Puis Yukimura fronça les sourcils et le souffle de Masamune se coupa, cherchant une façon de réparer peut importe ce qui n'allait pas dans son plan.

"D'habitude je rentre avec Oyakata-sama puisque nous habitons à une heure d'ici."

_Non. Non. Non._

"J'habite à trois heures d'ici."

Yukimura cligna des yeux face à ce commentaire hasardeux. Masamune ne le blâma pas.

"Date-san...tu marche trois heures tout les matin et tout les soirs ?"

"J'aime faire de l'exercice."

Motochika avait raison, remarqua Masamune, il devenait un horrible traqueur. Masamune blâma Yukimura. C'était son entière faute d'être si ridiculement adorable qu'un homme serait capable de marché six heures par jours juste pour le voir.

"Hum, et bien, je suppose qu'on peut marcher jusque chez moi. Ce n'est pas un peut en dehors de ta route ?" demanda Yukimura avec inquiétude.

Masamune fut si soulagé qu'il annonça, "Non, j'appellerai mon majordome pour qu'il vienne me récupérer chez toi."

Yukimura le fixa, essayant de comprendre un trou dans le plan de Masamune, comme si les points 'A' et 'B' ne s'accordaient pas. Finalement, Yukimura se contenta de hoché la tête avec un petit haussement d'épaule et dit, "D'accord. Tu peut me raccompagner chez moi."

Masamune eu envie de sauté de joie, bien qu'il ne le fit pas, son humeur augmenta au delà de ce qu'il aurait cru possible, comme si d'autres pièces dans cet étrange puzzles chatouillant l'arrière de son esprit se remettait en place. Il était de si bonne humeur qu'il s'assura de donné à Motonari un autre morceau de gâteau à jeté à Motochika pendant que Yukimura alla tout expliquer à son père.

Masamune attrapa le manteau de Yukimura et le sien, le préparant pour que l'autre jeune l'enfile dès qu'il sera sorti du bureau de Shingen.

Quant Yukimura ferma la porte du café derrière Yukimura, le jeune homme fit un pas en avant et se retourna pour demander, "Date-san, que fait exactement ton majordome ?"

Masamune passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Eh, tu sait. Il se débarrasse des choses qui m'énerve."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Yukimura, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

"Probablement. Je ne sait pas vraiment ce que fait Kojûro. Il semblerait qu'il aime vraiment la lessive pourtant."

Yukimura toussa pour caché son rire, probablement au dépend de Masamune, mais il s'arrêta, regardant le ciel.

"Qui à t'il ?' demanda Masamune, un peut inquiété par le soudain mouvement.

"La pluie."

"Quoi ? Vraiment ? Comment le sait tu ?"Masamune se posa directement derrière Yukimura, essayant de regardé et de voir exactement ce que le jeune avait vu.

Yukimura inclina encore plus sa tête, sa jambe droite l'équilibrant, il regarda Masamune derrière lui. "On apprend à remarqué ce genre de choses Date-san...tu ne voit vraiment pas ? J'aurais cru que tu le pouvait..."

Masamune se renfrogna et retourna son regard sur le brunet. "Hey, je te raccompagne chez toi. Est ce que ça ne mérite pas quelque chose de mieux que Date-san ? On est ami, non ?"

Yukimura se redressa, se tournant pour regarder Masamune avec des yeux intenses mais curieux, une des rares, étranges expression que le jeune homme avait.

"Date-kun ?" essaya il lamentablement

"Tu es froid."

"Date ?"

"Essaye encore ."

"Masamune-dono ?"

"Beaucoup trop."

"Masamune-san ?"

"Je n'aime toujours pas."

Le rougissement de Yukimura revenait de toute ses forces.

"Masamune-kun ?"

"Tu y es presque."

"Masa-Masamune."

"Parfait, Yukimura !"

Il considéra cela comme une victoire quant le jeune homme se détourna de lui, le visage en feu. Masamune fit un sourire zélé, se retenant de prendre le garçon dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort.

Yukimura regarda le ciel encore une fois, de toute évidence toujours préoccupé.

"Est ce que la pluie te pose problème ?" demanda Masamune, bougeant pour se tenir à côté de Yukimura à nouveau?

"Ce n'est pas moi..."admis Yukimura, "C'est le minou."

Masamune perdit toute expression."...le minou ?"

"Le minou dans la ruelle de derrière."

Masamune répondit platement, "Le démoniaque rebut de l'enfer ?"

Yukimura le regarda méchamment, "Ce n'est pas un rebut. Je ne sait pas pourquoi toit et Sasuke êtes si méchant avec lui."

Masamune ne put retenir le sourire couvrant ses lèvres, "Ouais, ce 'minou' n'aime que toi. Tout le monde sait que s'est un démon."

Il couvrit sa bouche pour caché son sourire grandissant quant Yukimura lança, "Ce n'est pas un démon. C'est juste un chat abandonné."

Masamune agita ses main pour le calmer, "D'accord ! D'accord ! Je m'excuse. Que veut tu faire pour ce petit monstre ?"

Yukimura sen renfrogna, mais regarda dans la ruelle. "Je ne sait pas. La dernière fois que je l'ais prit à la maison pour le caché, Oyakata-sama la trouvé et ma sermonné."

Masamune était dans l'opinion que "sermonné"impliqua quelques murs cassés. Il suivi Yukimura alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la ruelle, cherchant le monstre du café?

"Je l'ai trouvé !" s'exclama Yukimura brillamment, découvrant la bête caché derrières les sacs poubelles que Masamune et Motochika avait pauvrement empilé plus tôt.

"Hey, est ce que le 'minou' à un vrai nom ?" demanda Masamune, s'accroupissant à côté de l'amour de ses rêve et de son animal démon.

"Non, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à en trouvé un," admis Yukimura avec un froncement de sourcils, prenant le chat blanc et le rapprochant de sa poitrine, son attention complétement porté sur l'animal. Masamune décida que d'être jaloux d'un serviteur maléfique de l'enfer était extrêmement indigne.

Observant le chat se positionné pour frotté sa tête contre le menton de Yukimura, Masamune du admettre que ce petit ogre pouvait être mignon si il essayait. Mais quant Masamune leva une main pour caresser le chat, le monstre siffla et montra les dents. Masamune montra les siennes. Yukimura sembla penser qu'ils étaient tout les deux des idiots.

Masamune secoua la tête, croyant honnêtement que c'était juste l'adoribilité simple de Yukimura qui affectait le chat maléfique. Rien chez cette chose n'était mignonne. Quant le chat lui siffla dessus à nouveau, Masamune eu une idée amusante, "Hey, Yukimura, et si on l'appelait Masayuki ?"

L'attention de Yukimura retourna à Masamune, ses yeux ronds et horrifiés, "Non, pas Masayuki."

Masamune ouvrit la bouche pour questionné cette réaction, mais la ferma tout aussi vite quant Yukimura afficha un sourire et demanda, "Et pourquoi pas Yukimasa ?"

Masamune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, "Datesana."

Yukimura cacha son rire dans la fourrure de la créature, "Sanadate."

Laissant échappé un ricanement, Masamune rétorqua, "Arrête d'essayé de me passé dessus."

Avec des rougeurs mettant en valeur ses traits une fois de plus par cette étrange nuit, Yukimura répondit, "De quelle façon ?"

La mâchoire de Masamune tomba avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire comme un fou, "Vient tu de faire une blague coquine ? Sanada Yukimura, je suis fier."

Les deux se mirent à rires ensembles alors que le démon miaulait.

"Alors, qu'est ce que ne va pas avec Masayuki de toute façon ?" demanda Masamune après s'être remis de leur crise.

Yukimura se fit sombre, caressant paresseusement le lourde masse dans ses bras. "C'est le nom de mon père."

avec un sourcil arqué, Masamune répondit sans plus de réflexion, "Je croyait que son nom était Shingen ?"

Yukimura releva son regard du chat pour voir Masamune, "Oh. Mon vrai père s'appelait Masayuki. Oyakata-sama et mon père adoptif."

Se renfrognant à son manque de tact, Masamune dit "Désolé."

"Ce n'est pas grave."

"...ton père s'appelait vraiment Masayuki ? C'est affreux."

Yukimura souri en dépit de lui même, "Je suppose que l'on peut voir ça de cette façon."

Masamune regarda le chat une fois de plus, son esprit se tordant avec une idée qui rendrait Yukimura heureux même si cela lui causait un remord sans fin. "Hey, Yukimura. Tu sait, Kojûro et moi avant une grande maison. Il n'y a que moi et lui après tout. Si tu veut, on peut prendre Datesana."

Yukimura le fixa, "Sanadate. Tu...ferait ça ?"

Grimaçant intérieurement, Masamune hocha la tête avec un sourire bancal, "Bien sûr. Ce ne sera pas une gros problème. Datesana arrêtera d'attaqué tout ceux qui viennent dans la ruelle. Et tu va devoir venir souvent pour des cours de rattrapages, donc tu pourra le voir. Tu... pourra aussi venir quant tu veut, même quant je ne t'aide pas avec tes maths...pour le voie, je veut dire."

Yukimura commença à sourire mais cela retomba, "Je ne peut pas te demander ça."

"Ce n'est rien. Je le veut bien," menti Masamune avec expertise. Ça allait être tout sauf un plaisir. De plus c'était un chat plutôt gros. Il mourrait probablement en un an au deux.

"Merci Masamune." murmura une peut maladroitement Yukimura alors qu'il serait le chat contre lui, mais son sourire était soulagé.

"Tout le plaisir et pour moi." et c'était vrai, Masamune avait été capable avec ses propres moyens de rendre Sanada Yukimura heureux. Ça n'avait pas d'importance si le chat le détestait et qu'il mette en pièce son appartement, ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il finirait probablement par bouffer Kojûro. Ce sourire, cet égard sans parole que Yukimura ressentait pour lui à cet instant, le faisait se sentir chaud et faible, lui poussant l'envie de passé ses bras autour de Yukimura et de le serrer fortement.

Ils baignèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un moment, puis Yukimura inclina la tête comme si il se demandait quoi faire, "Ne devrait on pas y allé, Masamune ?"

Il n'y avait pas de son plus merveilleux au monde que d'entendre Yukimura dire son nom.

Alors qu'il faisait le chemin vers la maison de Yukimura, ils commencèrent à parler plus, pas interrompus par des clients ou des collègues fous. C'était seulement Masamune et Yukimura. Et, évidement, le démon, mais Masamune se plaisait à imaginé que cette créature n'existait pas.

"Hey, Masamune ? Es ce que je peut demander ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ?" demanda Yukimura par curiosité lors qu'il traversait la rue.

"Maladie infantile."

"Est ce que...tout va bien maintenant ?"

La préoccupation de Yukimura le réchauffa, et Masamune espéra que ce soit le parfait moment pour demander ce qu'il avait cogité. "Je suis absolument parfait maintenant. Ça pose un problème si je te demande ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ?"

L'expression de Yukimura ce fit complétement vide, "Je ne me souvient de rient avant que Oyakata-sama ne me recueille."

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont il avait dit cela, mais Masamune laissa passer, "Alors...Yukimura, où a tu appris à te battre ?"

cela poussa Yukimura à sourire plus brillamment et à regardé de nouveau dans la direction de Masamune. "Oyakata-sama m'a appris il y a bien, bien longtemps !"

Masamune contempla le plus jeune avec curiosité, "Quant tu était un gamin ? Il est fou ce vieux."

Le brunet fit un petit grognement quant le monstre dans ses bras frappa son oreille, "Un gamin ? Ça marche."

Une autre étrange réponse, mais Masamune voulait conserver la bonne humeur ambiante, "Pourquoi appelle tu Takeda 'Oyakata-sama' de toute façon ?"

Cette adorable inclinaison de tête à nouveau, "Je ne sait pas. Oyakata-sama est Oyakata-sama. Et pour toi ? Où a tu appris à te battre ?"

"Majordome garde du corps."

Ils continuèrent à marcher en toute quiétude, et Masamune se trouva convaincu que c'était probablement la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Avant ce soir, il parlait principalement pendant les pauses de Yukimura, une heure ou deux par jours, et puis Masamune écrirait et Yukimura travaillerait. C'était leur toute première conversation en dehors de ce cadre. Il eu deux moment maladroits, mais c'était normal, se dit Masamune, pour n'importe quel nouveau couple.

Yukimura lui souriait, pour lui, à cause de lui. Pour une fois, tout ce passait bien pour Masamune. Excepté pour la créature, mais Masamune parvenait de mieux en mieux à ignorer la chose.

Quant il commença à pleuvoir, Yukimura zippa Datesana dans sa veste, faisant de son mieux pour le gardé au chaud et en sécurité. Masamune avait rit à l'air ridicule des deux, et avait rit plus fort quant la moue coléreuse était revenu sur le visage de Yukimura.

Masamune tendit sa main à Yukimura, qui la regarda curieusement avant de la prendre, et les deux coururent à travers la pluie pour se caché sous un large auvent devant un commerce.

"Bon, tu avait raison à propos de la pluie. Il vont peut être nous jeter d'ici rapidement, mais on devrait pouvoir s'abriter pendant quelques minutes," taquina Masamune, utilisant sa main pour essorer l'excès d'eau dans ses cheveux. "Peut être que je devrait me les coupé ? Qu'es que tu en pense ?"

Mais Yukimura le regardait avec une expression légèrement admirative, regardant ses main bougé à travers ses épais cheveux, avant de cligné des yeux avec un petit rire, "Non, j'aime bien tes cheveux comme ils sont."

"Et bien, je suppose que j'ai ma réponse," répondit franchement Masamune, et Yukimura se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Q-qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?" demanda Yukimura, changeant rapidement le sujet alors que son corps se tournait pour regarder les brillantes lumières derrière la vitre. Masamune attrapa la queue de cheval de Yukimura et essora la longueur, s'amusant des gouttes de pluie qui tombèrent au sol.

"M-Masamune !" Yukimura éclata de surprise, se retournant vers lui.

Masamune se recula avec un sourire, ayant un coup d'humour quant le chat mouillé dans la veste de Yukimura essaya de frotter sa fourrure sur le t-shirt du jeune homme. Yukimura secoua la tête avant de s'en retourner vers la vitre. Il se pencha pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'intérieure, le chat faisant un son intéressant en réponse au mouvement.

Se souciant peut du commerce, Masamune fut plus content d'incliné sa tête pour une meilleur vue des fesses de Yukimura. Il était mouillé à cause de l'orage, son pantalon se faisant moulant à cause du poids de l'eau et Masamune pria intérieurement cette bonne déité responsable de sa soudaine augmentation de chance. Après des semaines d'humiliation pure et simple, Masamune gagnait finalement.

Yukimura avait le plus adorable des derrière. Masamune était tenté de le fesser, de le pincer, d'en prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait dans sa main, pour ensuite mettre cela sur le compte d'un quelconque insecte, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain que même Yukimura ce laisse prendre par celle là.

"Masamune ?"

Un autre événement pour un autre jour, préférablement quant il serrant assez bien l'un avec l'autre pour trouvé les vêtements inutiles pour centaines activités. Pas que Yukimura ne soit pas mignon avec des vêtements; en fait Masamune pouvait très bien se faire une idée de quelques costumes extrêmement amusant qu'il lui ferait porter pour leur plaisir à tout les deux.

"Masamune ?"

Un doigt claqua devant son visage.

Masamune fit un long et lent clignement d'yeux, son attention revenant de futur délices pour la réalité actuelle.

"Salut," dit simplement Masamune.

Yukimura le regarda bizarrement, "Salut."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Yukimura, c'est une arcade ici !" fit rapidement remarqué Masamune, un horrible sourire sur son visage, désespéré de ce sortir de son embarras pervertis.

"J'ai remarqué, Masamune," répondit Yukimura avec inquiétude, sa main s'élevant comme si il voulait la posé sur le front de Masamune pour voir si il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Il ne chercherait pas au bon endroit. Bien que Masamune ne se formaliserait pas si il cherchait au bon endroit.

Masamune se gifla mentalement, essayant de ce concerté sur autre choses que ses joyeuses perversions. Il regarda à travers la vitre, voyant des gens qui grouillait à l'intérieur, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose pour les distraire tout les deux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeu, deux joueurs bougent sur des plateformes et bougeant devant un écran comme sil il était en train de combattre. Leur visage était couvert par une sorte de masque et leur mains étaient étroitement gantées. Masamune pensa que ça avait l'air plutôt cool.

"Hey, Yukimura. Regarde ce jeu !" Masamune se poussa pour que Yukimura puisse prendre sa place et voir. "C'est le nouveau jeu dont tout le monde parle, non ? Motochika et moi on voulait trouvé un endroit ou ils l'ont.

Yukimura ne dit rien, mais il s'éloigna de la vitre?

"C'est un jeu de samouraï si je me souvient bien. Ça à l'air plutôt sympa. Tu veut qu'on essaye d'y jouer ? On pourrait y allé pendant ton jour de repos. On pourrait même emmené Môri. Il adorerait une bonne excuse pour assassiner Motochika, même si c'est virtuellement. On-"

Masamune put vaguement voir un garçon au cheveux blanc retiré son masque, gagnant les félicitation de la foule pour sa victoire. L'étrange quelque chose au fond de son esprit chatouilla légèrement, comme quant il écrivait, ou rêvait, ou même quant il avait rencontré Yukimura pour la première fois.

"Masamune. Partons."

"Mais il pleut toujours."

"Ce n'est rien."

"Hein ? Yukimura ?" Masamune s'éloigna de la vitre, regardant le jeune replacé sa veste pleine de chat et se préparer à partir. "Yukimura ?"

Yukimura se tourna pour lui sourire, un sourire forcé qui inquiéta Masamune. "Ce n'est pas un bon jeu. Alors continuions. La pluie ne va pas s'arrêter de sitôt."

"Tu y a joué ?"

"Une ou deux fois. Ça n'a rien de spécial."

"Yukimura ?"

Mais Yukimura était déjà de nouveau sous la pluie, laissant Masamune s'interroger sur une nouvelle étrange réaction. Il fonça, attrapant la main de Yukimura pour le remettre sous le auvent.

"Tu sait, il pleut peut être, mais la nuit n'est pas encore terminé. On pourrait allé manger quelque chose." Masamune espérait que son sourire soit sans irréprochable et sans fautes.

"Mais on a le chat," fit remarquer Yukimura.

Masamune caressa la tête humide de Yukimura avant qu'il ne puisse se l'en empêcher, comprenant soudainement pourquoi Motochika le faisait. "Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Hm...que pense tu de quelques dango ? C'est ce que tu préfère, non ? En peut en prendre une boîte entière si tu veut. On pourrait manger chez toi avec le démon pendant qu'on attend Kojûro."

Masamune se rassura quant le sourire éclatant revint sur le visage de Yukimura. Ce sourire et leur deux mains se touchant...

Masamune avait envie de garder Yukimura pour le restant de ses jours.

***

à la grande surprise de Masamune, Shingen et Kenshin l'avait autorisé lui et la créature démoniaque à entrer dans leur maison, bien que Masamune devina secrètement que le chat et lui était au même niveau pour eux. Ils n'était pas resté pour voir ou chaperonner, allant simplement dans leur chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Yukimura et ses deux vagabonds.

Yukimura avait sécher le rebut démoniaque pendant que Masamune appelait un Kojûro fou d'inquiétude, passant plus tard le téléphone à Yukimura pour qu'il puisse donné au majordome les indications pour se rendre chez lui depuis le café. Masamune avait trouvé amusant le fait que Kojûro soit au café, mais fut aussi humilié quant Motochika prit le téléphone de celui ci pour l'emmerder sur ses lettres qu'il n'avait pas envoyer. C'était une bonne chose que lui et Yukimura soient partis quant ils avaient put.

Ils s'assirent tout deux sur le canapé, Yukimura mangeant plus de dango en vingt-cinq minutes que ce que Masamune ait put voir dans toute sa vie. C'était adorable, c'était divertissant, et c'était tellement Yukimura. Quant ils arrivèrent au dernier bâtonnet, Masamune tira un morceau avec ses dents et tendis le reste à Yukimura, le jeune homme lui souriant et acceptant sa récompense.

***

Kojûro était en colère contre lui, Masamune le savait. L'homme fut complètement silencieux alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Si ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait, Masamune aurait été convaincu qu'il n'aurait même pas fait un mouvement. C'était assez désagréable.

"Masamune-sama."

Masamune ressentit un soulagement intérieur. Il n'avait pas définitivement brisé Kojûro.

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est ce qui est en train de faire ses griffe sur le siège arrière de ma voiture ?"

"Ce doit être Datesana."

"Datesana."

"Datesana. Tu va devoir prendre t'occuper de lui à partir de maintenant."

"…"

Kojûro fini par abandonner, frappant sa tête contre le volant après avoir garé la voiture. Il se tourna pour regarder derrière ou l'énorme chat blanc passait allégrement ses griffes sur les sièges en cuir. Comme si il avait sentit l'attention qu'on lui portait, la maléfique créature se tourna pour regarder Kojûro et souffla.

Masamune lui fit un regard mauvais à son tour, "Ouais, ben, on te hait aussi."

"Je crois que cette chose et vraiment diabolique, Masamune-sama. Et pourquoi Datesana ?"

"C'est mieux que Sanadate,non ?

"Je suis certain que les deux noms son horrible pour un chat, Masamune-sama."

"Eh, on a seulement besoin de l'appeler par son nom quant Yukimura et là. On a cas juste...le jeter dans une pièce et l'y enfermer. Faire un trou pour la nourriture. Y allé une fois par ans pour nettoyer. On ne risque rien si on le traite comme un zombie. Je promet que je ne le laisserait pas te manger, Kojûro."

"_Pourquoi_ avons nous un chat, Masamune-sama ?"

"Je crois que je l'ai adopté. On aura cas le renommer Satan pour rire."

"Masamune-sama...vous êtes allergique aux chats."

"J'en suis conscient."

Il leur fallu une demi heure pour faire sortir Datesana de la voiture, et ce fut un absolu désastre sanglant et mouillé.

***

Le jour suivant fut la première fois que Masamune ne se rendit pas au café directement après les cours. Il avait appeler Yukimura pour s'excuser, disant que Kojûro avait besoin d'aide avec Datesana qui était toujours en train de s'habituer. Yukimura était si reconnaissant que Masamune forme un "lien"avec le chat qu'il ne remis même pas en question le comportement inhabituel de Masamune.

Lien. Le seul lien qu'ils avaient était une haine mutuelle. Le chat ne le tuait pas seulement au travers de son allergie, la saloperie avait découpé des bras la veille. En dehors de leur blague en voiture, lui et Kojûro avait effectivement eut besoin de l'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami, par pure peur qu'ils ne les attaque dans leur sommeil. Il n'y avait rien qui terrifiait plus Masamune que quant il regardait ailleurs, puis tournait soudainement sa tête comme un hiboux, ouvrant cette bouche pleines de crocs pour lui souffler dessus. Masamune ne put retenir le frisson que lui provoqua se souvenir.

Toute pensées sur Datesana s'effacèrent de l'esprit de Masamune quant il passa les portes de la salle d'arcade. En dépit des pseudo-mise en garde de Yukimura à propos du jeu, tout ce que cela avait fait c'était attisé la curiosité de Masamune. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui avait tant contrarié Yukimura. Il avait été inquiet pour lui toute la nuit, n'ayant put s'en empêcher. Les seuls fois où ses pensées avait eu droit à un peut de répit sur son inquiétude furent quant une peur ancestrale retournait son cœur, le son de griffes grattant contre la porte de la chambre d'à côté troublant la quiétude de la nuit. En voyant l'air sur le visage de Kojûro le matin suivant, il put dire que le pauvre homme n'ait pas non plus dormit.

Masamune ignora les autres jeux, allant directement vers le dernier jeu crée par le célèbre Toyotomi Hideyoshi avant sa mort.

"Devil Kings, hein ?"

Il y avait deux joueurs se tenant sur la plateforme, les deux portant des masques et bougeant frénétiquement. L'encrant devant les deux joueurs montrait à la foule ce que les deux individus voyaient dans le monde virtuel. Pendant qu'ils s'affrontaient dans le jeu, dans le monde réel cela semblait innocent, si ce n'est hilarant. C'était comme un DDR alambiqué avec des samouraï.

"Intéressant, mais pas si méchant..."

La foule rassemblé autour de la plate forme de jeu acclama alors que le match en cours se termina. L'un des joueurs s'effondra pratiquement, respirant lourdement.

L'oreille de Masamune se dressa quant il entendit garçon dire, "C'était bien trop réel. C'était terrible ! Comment ce gamin peut il supporté d'y joué ? J'avais l'impression de vraiment tuer des gens !"

Masamune arqua un sourcil, pensant que cette description était peut être un peut intense pour n'importe quel jeu vidéo.

La personne victorieuse toujours sur la plateforme retira son masque, révélant de cours cheveux platines, un visage et une stature efféminé. Il était habillé de blanc, une tunique de style chinois qui épousait bien sa forme et sa délicate apparence.

"Et bien, qui est le suivant alors ?" demanda l'étrange jeune homme, avec facilité, regardant la foule avec un sourire malicieux.

Beaucoup de mains se levèrent, et le garçon regarda à travers la foule, ses yeux passèrent au dessus, et retournèrent directement, sur Masamune lui même.

Le sourire sur son visage passa d'amusé à presque malveillant, comme si il appelait Masamune à réellement combattre. "Voudrait tu essayer de jouer ? Je te promet une partie que tu n'oubliera jamais."

La foule se divisa en acclamations et huées alors que Masamune fit un sourire en coin, jetant son sac à côté du dispositif de jeu. "Tu es certainement très imbus de toi même."

"Probablement. Mais je ferait avec, je le promet."

Masamune avança sur la plateforme, regardant l'équipement avec un brin d'incertitude. "Tu m'a tout l'air d'être le champion. Je t'ai vu joué la nuit dernière avec un ami."

le visage fragile du garçon se rapprocha instantanément de lui, "Tu était la la nuit dernière ? Avec qui ?"

Le regardant bizarrement, Masamune examina un gant et dit, "Mon ami Yukimura."

"...Yukimura...?"

"Yukimura. Tu vient souvent ici ? Comment on fait pour mettre ça ?"

"Je vient ici tout les jours. Un ami ne cesse de manquer nos rendez vous, bien que je lui laisse des messages. Mais je pense que ça va changer. Je suis sûre qu'il viendra me voir bien assez tôt. Dans cet optique, je crois que tu as le potentiel pour devenir mon adverse favori de la journée."

Rendant son regard au mystérieux garçon vaniteux avec un sourire, Masamune répondit, "Je vise toujours pour plaire."

"A ta manière bien sûr."

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Masamune. "Alors comment j'enfile ce truc ? Comment on joue ?"

Le jeune prit le gant de Masamune, offrant doucereusement de le lui mettre. Un peut perturbé mais s'accordant avec cela, Masamune tendis son bras pour que le frêle jeune homme l'équipe.

"C'est très facile, Date-dono. Tu choisi ton personnage et on essaye de se tuer l'un l'autre."

"Date-dono, hein ? Tu es un gosse bizarre. Alors ce joue et comme tout autre jeu de combats historiques ? C'est étrange. Je pensait que Yukimura aurait aimé ce genre de choses."

"Peut être que cela est il trop réaliste. C'est le cas pour certaine personnes," répondit le garçon, terminant avec les gants et plaçant maintenant le brillant masque noir sur le visage de Masamune, attachant l'arrière derrière sa tête.

Il y eu un moment de double vision puis l'écran devant son visage montra un jeu vidéo normal. Très vite, son adversaire le rejoignit dans le jeu, et une ligne de personnages jouables apparu au centre de l'écran.

"C'est plus juste de te donné un petit didacticiel puisque tu es nouveau, Date-dono. Tout d'abord lève ta main en face de toi et fait défiler les personnages, plutôt comme une souri avec un ordinateur. J'ai déjà choisi mon héros donc ce personnage ne sera pas disponible."

"Déjà un favori, gamin ?"

"S'est un favori effectivement, mais un personnage que je n'ai jamais utilisé avant. S'était censé être le personnage de mon ami. Ne t'en fait pas Date-dono, je suis certain que ce personnage te parlera personnellement."

Masamune fit défiler la liste, tout les personnages était ombré jusqu'à ce qu'il clique dessus pour un agrandissement. Il se renfrogna face à trois d'entre eux avant de voir finalement une silhouette intéressante, un homme avec un énorme croisant de lune ornant son casque.

"Hey, c'est Date Masamune," il ne put se retenir d'annoncé avec amusement.

"Cela te plait il, Date-dono ?"

"Et bien, je porte le même nom que lui. Je suppose que c'est normale que je le choisisse."

Masamune cliqua sur la silhouette, grognant en entendant "AZURE DRAGON" avant de s'amuser à bougé ses doigts regardant le personnage tourné pour révéler son costume complet. Les détails de son visage étaient obscurcit par un sabre lever dans une position défensive.

"Oh...tu es une sexy, sexy bête mon ami. Je ne me soucie pas qu'il aient sapé ton nom. On pourra être Date Masamune tout les deux aujourd'hui."

Le garçon à côté de lui fit un rire amusé, "Je suis content que tu t'amuse. En revanche, l'aspect suivant du jeu que tu as besoin de connaître est que ce n'est pas juste choisir un personnage et se battre sur un champs de bataille jusqu'à ce que tu trouve le boss. Dans ce jeu tu doit également diriger une armée. C'est la plus exacte simulation de l'ère Sengoku qui ne sera jamais faite, une création d'un au niveau de génie. Et tu prêt à m'affronter pour ta vie, Date-dono ? J'ai crée la parfaite simulation juste pour toi."

"C'était pas tellement un didacticiel, gamin..." Masamune fit un pause. "Et d'où es que tu connait mon nom ? On s'est déjà rencontré ?"

"Oh oui, Date-dono. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps."

L'écran devint complétement noir et Masamune fut forcé de ce concentré dessus, quelque chose combattait en lui, lui hurlant de ne pas perdre fasse à ce salle gosse suffisant.

***

Masamune se retrouva en enfer en un instant. Il était entouré de soldats, tous le regardait comme si il était un dieu. Comme si il allait tous les sauver. La plupart étaient blessés, il y avait du sang partout. Il y avait des corps partout. Il y avait des morceau de corps partout.

C'était bien pire que le chat. Pas étonnant que le joueur précédant avait été terrorisé. Le réalisme de tout ceci était incompréhensible.

Masamune fit avança avec des pas tremblant, sentant réellement le poids de l'armure, le tissu de l'uniforme contre sa peau, et pouvait même sentir le sang et voulu crier. Il marcha dans une flaque et elle se rida, passant à travers le matériaux protégeant son pied, caressant sa chair.

Un soldat mort, l'un des sien si on se referait à l'armure, semblait avoir été harponné à mort. Masamune tâtonna ses flancs, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour placé ses mains sur ses sabres, ayant besoin de quelque chose pour se protéger. Ayant besoin de quelque chose pour se défendre. Ayant besoin de croire qu'il pourrait possiblement sauver sa peau.

Il aurait du écouté Yukimura et ne jamais faire ça.

C'était bien trop réel.

Une ferme était en feu nom loin, et un cheval s'enfuyait aussi loin qu'il le pouvait du champ de bataille se trainant par dessus les corps jusqu'à ce que-

Un corps le plaqua au sol, couvrant celui de Masamune, ayant tout juste le temps de crier, "Date-sama ! Prenez gardes à leurs archers !"

Et son sauveur était mort, transpercé, et le cheval tomba non loin, couvert de flèches.

Masamune prit une profonde bouffé d'air horrifié, et repoussa le corps du sien. Il se leva lentement , son œil cherchant les hommes blessés qu'il était censé protéger. Ces hommes étaient mort maintenant, troué jusqu'à l'os par cette attaque aérienne.

Masamune dégluti, se forçant à ce retourner quant bien même le nombre de ses hommes combattant tout jours se réduisant dans sa vision périphérique.

"Je suis vraiment un imbécile de faire ça."

Masamune essaya de se rapproché des sons de la bataille, des hurlements de guerres, une peur intense marquant ses réactions. Il y avait des cavaliers qui se battait, et même des hommes courant avec de larges bombes et se tuant dans le seul but de prendre la vie d'un soldat ennemi.

Masamune tressailli inutilement alors que le nombre de soldats se réduisait de façon significative à chaque secondes. Le petit con était déjà en train de lui botté les fesses.

_Ce n'est pas uniquement ce petit con_, pensa Masamune au moment ou une tornade géante déchira la terre et réduisit tout en pièces. _Non, il y a un autre boss..._

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu._

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu._

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu._

Masamune couru pour évité l'attaque, son corps glissa une fois, mais il se releva, son esprit battant brutalement contre sa réponse, comme si il le traitait de lâche et lui demandait de se retourné pour faire face à son adversaire.

Il pouvait toujours courir. Son adversaire le trouva. Une sorte de ache fendit la terre et lui coupa toute retraite. Masamune bondit en arrière, son instant prévalant sur toute réflexion, pour éviter l'attaque.

Il se retourna, essayant de toute ses force de tirer un de ses sabre, échouant dans sa hâte avant de finalement y parvenir juste quant le géant avec un crinière rouge retrouva son arme. Masamune leva sa lame face à lui, incertain, et même ses veilles techniques de kendo lui échappèrent complétement.

Il manqua de lâché son sabre quant l'homme se retourna.

"Vieil homme ?!"

Son futur beau père essayait de le tuer dans un jeu vidéo/

Cette partie était semi-normale. Masamune pouvait en fait voir Takeda essayé de le tuer.

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu._

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu._

"Ok, alors tu es le boss de fin, hein ? Petit garçon dans le corps dans grand homme ? Pourquoi pas ?"

"Il n'est pas le boss de ce niveau !"

Masamune fit un bond de côté, lâchant son sabre, perdant son âme à cet instant.

"YUKIMURA ?! De quoi ? Comment ? Je croyait que tu n'avait pas-que tu ne voulait pas-"

Le personnage se tenait en rouge et blanc, puissant et fort, deux lances en mains et un sourire arrogant.

"Oyakata-sama. Laissez moi Date Masamune-dono."

"Bien sûr, Yukimura !"

"Merci Oyakata-sama, pour votre _bienveillance."_

_Non. Non. Non._ C'était le visage et la silhouette. Mais le sourire, la pause, tout était faux. La voix était la même, mais les mots était teinté d'une telle cruauté.

C'était le gamin aux cheveux blancs. Il contrôlait Yukimura. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment Yukimura. C'était un jeu. Ce...ne pouvait pas être une si grosse coïncidence.

C'était fou. Comment cela pouvait il ce produire ?

Pas-Yukimura se tourna vers lui, regardant son sabre à terre du coin de l'œil avec une hilarité mal déguisée.

"Ou es ta fierté, Date Masamune-dono ? Serait t'il possible que le temps est dompté ton esprit de dragon ?" cela avait été dit cruellement, sournoisement, et avec grand amusement.

"Qu'est ce que tu veut ?" ce força à dire Masamune.

"Ne joue t'ont pas à un jeu ? Je suis censé te tuer maintenant. En raison de ta négligence tu n'a plus de soldats et tes serviteurs son tous morts. Yukimura les à tous tué de lui même !" il était si heureux quant il avait dit cela, comme si poussé Yukimura à le blesser lui donnait le plus grand des plaisirs. "Toi...à m'a merci. Pas de Katakura-dono pour te sauver cette fois. Je doit admettre, c'est plutôt idéal. Tu es réellement mon adversaire favori de la journée."

"De...de quoi parle tu ?"

Le jeu, leur jeu, changea soudainement, et l'air sur ce bienaimé visage changea également, devenant quelque chose de plus naturel, plus Yukimura-Yukimura.

Mais ce visage innocemment triste était troublé par une éclaboussure de sang sur sa joue s'accordant avec les tâches écarlates sur ses lances. C'était le sang des hommes de Masamune. "Masamune-dono ? Tu ne te souvient pas de moi ? Tu ne te souvient pas de Sanada Yukimura ? Tu ne m'aime plus ?"

les yeux de Masamune s'agrandirent à cette révoltante inflexion de voix. "C'est dégueulasse . Tu es un malade !"

Le triste personnage retourna à la pose de pas-Yukimura. "D'accord, d'accord. L'amour ne te brisera pas, donc ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne te souvient toujours pas."

"Arrête de faire ça."

"Prépare toi, Date-dono, j'ai l'intention de te ruiner complétement. Ce jeu n'est pas amusant autrement !" Pas-Yukimura leva ses laces, et Masamune se força de ne pas penser à ce connard comme à Yukimura alors qu'il ramassait son sabre.

"Pourquoi es ce que tu fait ça ?" demanda il une dernière fois.

Pas-Yukimura haussa les épaules, "J'ai de nombreuses raison. Parce que ce n'est pas amusant d'être le seul malchanceux. Parce que tu m'a prit quelque chose de précieux. Parce que tu es Date Masamune."

_Oui._

Quoi ?

_Date Masamune._

Quelque chose changea, comme une explosion dans son esprit alors que d'autres pièces se remettaient en place-le puzzle se résolvait, son corps corrigeant sa mauvaise posture, retirant facilement les cinq autres lames à ses côtés. L'étrange voix qui lui murmurait, le tiraillement au sein même de son âme qui l'avait appelé à aimé Yukimura à la seconde ou ils s'étaient rencontré, la même voix qui préparait maintenant son corps au combat.

_Time for a party_.

Les deux se stoppèrent, attendant, et puis ils frappèrent en même temps, chaque attaque non naturelle, presque chorégraphiée, comme si cela c'était déjà produit et que Masamune bougé instinctivement pour joué sa partie.

Oui. C'était un souvenir. C'était son souvenir.

Cette bataille, chaque mouvement, chaque coupure, chaque incessant sentiments d'amour de désespoir et d'excitation, tout cela s'était déjà produit.

C'était merveilleux, c'était douloureux, et c'était glorieux.

Date Masamune se sentait pleinement vivant, complet, plus il coupait dans le corps de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il était v_ivant._

Il était _complet._

Il était _Date Masamune._

Et c'était l'un des plus beau combat de ses souvenirs.

Et puis tout changea, déviant d'un souvenir...

Quelque chose c'était mal déroulé.

Son sabre était passé à travers le buste de Yukimura, fendant directement son cœur.

Le sang se répandit. Le corps qu'il adorait tomba contre lui.

Masamune, fut tiré brusquement de la joie de s'être retrouver et de ses souvenirs resurgissant, redescendant sur quelque chose plus proche de la réalité alors qu'il tombait au sol avec Yukimura, son esprit se divisa alors qu'il essayait de connecter les deux différente réalités en une seule. Deux existence différentes continuant à ce battre pour trouvé une longueur d'onde commune quant il ramena Yukimura contre lui.

"Yukimura ?!"

La personne qu'il avait aimé à travers le temps.

"Yukimura ?!!"

Il secoua le corps. Le serrant prêt de lui. L'aimant même si il était drainé de toute vie. Le berçant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

C'était toujours un souvenir.

Seulement la dernière fois, il n'avait pas été l'assassin.

"Maudit soit tu ! Je n'avait pas besoin de revoir ça. Comment peut tu croire que je peut supporté de le voire mourir comme ça ?! Maudit soit tu !!"

ça n'avait pas d'importance que cela ne soit pas réel. Si le moindre soupçon de vie existait dans se corps il se battrait pour le protéger, le chérir. Même si il était condamné à échoué comme il l'avait fait avant.

Dans cette vie antérieure, c'était le destin de voir tombé soit Sanada Yukimura ou Date Masamune. Mais après la mort de Sanada Yukimura, rien n'avait plus jamais été pareil.

"C'est trop. J'ai déjà eu à voir ça ! J'ai déjà fait cela ! Et maintenant cette fois de à fait de moi le tueur en plus ?!"

Il tint le visage de Yukimura dans sa main, frottant son pouce contre sa joue, essuyant l'éclaboussure de sang, de troublantes émotions se bloquants dans sa gorges.

"Yukimura ? C'est juste un jeu, pas vrai ? S'il te plait réveille toi."

…

…

…

…

Et alors Date Masamune poussa un hurlement, tout aussi douloureusement qu'il l'avait fait des centaines d'années auparavant, pas moins de tourments, pas moins de souffrances. Son corps s'effondra alors qu'il berçait une image virtuel de son amant mort, son esprit complétant une chaîne de souvenirs.

***

Une gifle le réveilla.

Masamune ouvrit son œil, se concentrant sur la silhouette flou devant lui, levant une main pour essuyé les reste de larmes réelles, les pertes du passé tiraillant toujours son âme.

Le masque et le gants furent retiré.

_Yukimura._

"Tu as fait ça exprès. Tu as attendu que je me souvienne de tout et tu t'ait laissé mourir !" Masamune se leva, accusant ouvertement son adversaire. Masamune empoigna le col de sa tunique, le plaqua contre l'écran, pas même conscient du fait que les fans du garçon le griffait pour qu'il relâche leur champion.

Masamune n'en avait rein à faire. Il n'en avait rien à faire que sa tête se divisait, n'en avait rien à faire que son corps semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Ce petit enfoiré méritait la mort. Il méritait de mourir une centaine de fois et Masamune pouvait pensées à autant de façon plus créatives les unes que les autres. Ce petit enfoiré méritait la _mort._

Masamune, son esprit trop mise à nue, trop dispersé, fut incapable de se défendre quant le garçon choisi de le contrer, un rapide coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Masamune l'envoya sur le sol comme si il était une marionnette cassé.

Le sourire d'Hanbei ne se fit que plus large, annonçant à la foule. "Tout va bien, tout le monde. Nous savons tous combien ce jeu peut être intense. C'était ma faute pour avoir choisi ce niveau. Entre autre nous devrions êtres impressionné que notre ami fuse capable de me vaincre à sa première partie !"

Masamune essaya de se relevé, même quant la cruelle beauté lui tendit une main, une fausse démonstration d'amitié, se penchant pour lui murmuré, "Fait attention à la pas devenir fou, Date Masamune. Ruine toi trop vite et je perdrait tout mon amusement."

Masamune s'éloigna brusquement de lui, tenant toujours sa gorge, "Hanbei...espèce de petite tapette...connard..."

Hanbei retourna son regard sur Masamune, cette vieille malveillance éclairant ses traits, un sourire malsain peignant ses lèvres comme un beau poison.

"Non, Date Masamune-dono. Pas un connard. Je suis le Roi."

Hanbei partit avec ses fans, se détournant d'un Masamune bouillonnant, qui le fixait méchamment toujours étendu sur le sol.

"Shit."

***

Masamune se tenait en dehors du café depuis une heure, attendant dans la ruelle la fermeture de celui ci.

Il frissonnait, ses bras enroulés autours de ses genoux et sa tête enfouis entre eux, mais ce n'était pas du à la pluie ou eu froid.

Malgré toute la force de son esprit, il avait désespérément besoin de quelque chose tout de suite.

Quelque chose qui ne pouvait ce trouvé que dans ce café.

"...Masamune ? Est ce que s'est toi ?"

Une voix emplie d'une affection inquiète. La voix de la personne qu'il aimait et dont il devrai être aimé.

"Yukimura."

Il sentit une main se posé sur son genou, questionnant sans mots pourquoi était il recroquevillé dans les sombres recoins d'une ruelle.

"Masamune ?"

Et il plongea, passant fermement ses bras autour de Yukimura, l'enchaînant avec sa chair parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

"S'il te plait."

Il enfouis son visage dans le coup de Yukimura.

"S'il te plait. J'ai seulement besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras pour une minute."

Et Yukimura hocha la tête, ne remettant pas en question l'étrange attitude, le serrant juste tout aussi fortement comme si il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir faire plus.

TBC


	9. The Case Of Chôsokabe Motochika Take 3

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 9 : The Case Of Chôsokabe Motochika Take 3**

Ennuyé au delà du raisonnable, Motochika ouvrit son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Il était assit dans un café, pas son préféré avec d'adorables serveurs, mais un complètement hors du chemin et à la demande de Masamune.

En comparaison avec le joyeux café aux mignons serveurs, cet établissement était bien plus stérile et virtuellement sans vie. La pièce était sombre, et même si tôt dans la mâtiné, il y avait des chandelles allumée sur les tables. Les mûrs était nus et n'attiraient pas vraiment l'attention. Motochika se demanda si ce n'était pas un café sur le thème de l'horreur. Il avait un peut peur. Même la serveuse, une belle femme pulpeuse avec des cheveux noirs ramenés sur sa tête et un papillon tatoué sur l'intérieur de sa cuise, ne semblait pas très vivante. Ce que Motochika trouva déprimant. De son point de vue, les serveurs devait être amusant et mignons, pas effrayant. Dans tout les cas, cet endroit marchait plutôt pas mal, d'après ce que Motochika pouvait voir, bien que ce ne soit pas bien aussi attrayant que son café favori. Il se dit qu'il devait être trop gâté.

Masamune avait appeler Motochika à une heure indécente ce matin, bien avant le lever du soleil, lui demandant de le retrouver ici. Motochika avait trouvé cela plus qu'étrange. Masamune y réfléchissait à deux fois avant de l'appeler les matins des jours ou ils n'avaient pas cours, alors Motochika se douta que cela devrai être important.

Il se passait définitivement quelque chose ce qui rendait Motochika excité. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Masamune ne voudrait pas être au Great Tiger café.

Ils allaient_ faire des plans_

C'était du génie. Masamune était un génie. Ensembles, ils pourraient penser à des plans pour gagner le cœur de leur futures amours. Et de toute évidence, si il devait ce retrouver en secret si tôt, cela voulait dire que Masamune avait un plan qui commencerait _aujourd'hui. _Motonari serait à lui. _Aujourd'hui._

Emporté par son propre enthousiasme, Motochika réouvrit son portable pour son premier texto de la journée envoyé à Motonari.

_Masamune est un génie. Il est notre héros. Aime le(mais pas autant que moi)._

Parfait. Il en enverrait un autre dans une heure, juste pour que Motonari sache quel bon petit ami il serait. Il trouvait adorable que Motonari ne réponde qu'après le trente-cinquième textos, uniquement pour lui dire de ce la fermer. Motonari était trop facilement embarrassé, et Motochika se faisait une image de son adorable visage rougissant alors qu'il prétendait ne pas apprécier l'attention.

"Yo, pirate."

Motochika releva son œil de son téléphone quant Masamune se glissa dans la chaise à côté de lui. Motochika lui fit un large sourire, tapant ses doigts contre la table en préparation pour d'importantes réflexions. Masamune sembla s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale.

"Quoi ?" demanda Masamune.

"Tu sait quoi."

"...non...pourquoi es tu si joyeux ?"

Motochika décida de lui donner un peut de répit puisque Masamune devait probablement être très fier de son plan. Il serait un mauvais amis si il volait la foudre de Masamune si vite. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Alors qu'est ce que tu voulait me dire ?"

"Je suis Date Masamune."

"Et j'en suis désolé," répondit Motochika avec une voix pleine de sincérité, essayant de ne pas rire.

"Tu le savait ? Non, tu es juste en train de te foutre de moi, pas vrai ?"

"Yep."

Motochika fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'œil de Masamune. Il était...plus dur. Avant, Motochika aurait simplement pensé que c'était une jolie couleur bleu argenté, mais maintenant il y avait aussi un soupçon de malice. Comme si un dragon c'était glissé dans sa peau. Quelque chose n'était...pas normal chez son Date-chan.

"J'ai besoin que tu m'écoute Chôsokabe Motochika," commença Masamune avec une air sérieux que ne lui connaissait pas Motochika. "Je suis Date Masamune, samouraï et seigneur de Oshu. Ce Date Masamune.

_Quel dommage,_pensa Motochika alors qu'il regardait son ami, _il a fini par perdre la raison. Pauvre Date-chan._

"Date, tu sait que toi et moi sommes ami depuis pratiquement toujours."

"Tu n'a pas idée."

"Euh, oui. Et bien, juste que tu sache, que peut importe ce qui arriva, je suis la pour toi." Motochika le pensait sincèrement. Même si Masamune avait complètement perdu la tête ils pourraient toujours être amis. Il s'assurerait même de trainer Yukimura à l'asile pour venir le voir à son anniversaire. Ça lui ferait plaisir.

Masamune fit un grand soupire de soulagement, son corps tremblant légèrement. Il chercha une cigarette dans sa poche, et puis jura quant il ne trouva pas son briquet.

Motochika lui tendit la chandelle de la table. Masamune la regarda étrangement, puis haussa les épaules et l'accepta.

"Je suis presque sûr à cent pour cent que tu ne devrai pas fumer ici. Et n'est tu pas en train d'essayer d'arrêter ?"

"Pas cette semaine. Et puis, cet horrible abruti avec les longs cheveux fume aussi."

Motochika regarda le serveur au cheveux argenté qui trainait derrière le comptoir et répondit, "C'est vrai."

"Il est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes venu ici."

Motochika passa son regard d'un très sérieux Masamune jusqu'au serveur, "Date-chan...tu as déjà un mignon serveur. Celui là et flippant. N'y touche pas."

Masamune lui fit un sourire en coin. "Son nom est Akechi Mitsuhide."

"...vraiment ?" demanda Motochika avec du scepticisme dans sa voix.

"Pas encore de souvenirs alors ? Môri ne l'a pas fait. J'espèrerais qu'un ennemi le fasse..."

Motochika cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"La serveuse là bas," Masamune regarda la femme au papillon, "C'est l'épouse de Oda Nobunaga."

"Hn...hein..."

"Et se gosse, celui qui mange des bonbons dans le coin ?"

Motochika regarda la jeune garçon avec de sombre cheveux sauvage assis sur le banc de derrière,

"Je le voit."

"C'est le boy-toy."

"Excuse moi ? !" s'exclama Motochika.

Masamune haussa les épaules, "Je ne fait qu'être honnête. Je crois que le nom du môme s'est Ranmaru Mori ou Mori Ranmaru. Qui s'en soucie, il était chiant. Aimait tirer des flèches. Je l'ai poursuivi avec un sabre en main une fois et c'était marrant."

"...c'est bien, Date-chan..."

Masamune lui refit se regard glaçant à nouveau. "Motochika, te souvient tu de quelque chose ? Je t'ai amener ici parce que ces gens sont là, parce que nous les avons combattus autrefois. Ne sent tu pas ton esprit murmurer des mises en gardes ? Tu as besoin de te souvenir par toi même, Motochika. Parce que je ne veut pas que tu te souvienne comme je l'ai fait. J'ai besoin d'un allié dans cet affaire et je veut que ce soit toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami."

"Pourquoi tu demande pas à Yukimura ? Ou à Kojûro ? Il passerait a travers les murs pour toi !" demanda Motochika, se sentant un peut mal de rejeter ça sur le petit chiot. Pas autant pour Kojûro, cet homme avait dû probablement vu venir cela depuis des années. Motochika se sentit encore pire alors que Masamune devint étrangement morne.

"Je ne veut pas que Sanada Yukimura ne...non, c'est juste que, je ne veut pas...je ne sait pas. Jusqu'à ce que je mette tout ça au clair je veut juste le garder en sécurité. Je ne veut pas qu'il se souvienne comment j'ai failli envers lui...si il ne s'en souvient pas déjà. Et si il évitait mes efforts à cause de ça...shit. Je lui donnerait le choix-"

"Le choix ?" interrompit heureusement Motochika, commençant à s'inquiéter.

Cela fonctionna, Masamune se concentra à nouveau sur lui. "Si tu joue à ce jeu, Motochika, tu te souviendra de ta vie antérieure en tant que _ce_ Chosokabe Motochika. Ta vie changera pour toujours, you see ?"

"Non. Je ne voit pas. Et arrête d'essayer de parler Anglais."

"Yukimura à joué à ce jeu."

Motochika se renfrogna, "Quoi ? Quant ?"

"Je ne sait pas, mais il a dit qu'il y avait joué, probablement plus d'une fois. Mais...cela explique pourquoi il était si bizarre à ce propos. Cela explique pourquoi tant de personnes dont nous devrions nous souvenirs sont dans ce café. Cela explique aussi pourquoi il voulait s'éloigner d'Hanbei. Si ce petit connard à fait à Yukimura ce qu'il ma fait je le tuerai."

Ce qui terrifia Motochika c'est que d'une certaine façon il savait que Masamune le ferait vraiment. Il pourrait tuer quelqu'un. Facilement. Peut être Motochika et Masamune avaient ils souvent blaguer sur le fait de se tuer l'un l'autre par le passé, mais ça n'avait jamais été sérieux. Ça c'était sérieux. Il se devait de remonter l'humeur ambiante.

"Hanbei ? Le samouraï malin ? Hey, on ne peut pas assassiner des samouraï dans cet époque tu te souvient ?"

"Motochika. J'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance."

_Mince._ Il en était revenu à ça. Motochika n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à cet œil sauvage.

Mais c'était toujours son Date-chan, même si il était fou. "J'ai envi de dire oui. Vraiment. Mais la façon dont tu me le demande me donne la chair de poule."

"Même ainsi," Masamune refit cet étrange sourire."J'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance, parce qu'on va allé jouer à ce jeu pour prouver que je ne suis pas fou, you see ?"

Motochika fixa ce con de borgne qui l'avait refait exprès, "Sérieusement, depuis quant est ce que tu t'amuse à violé l'Anglish ?"

Masamune fit un petit grognement, "Depuis deux jours."

"Comme de juste...tu sonne vraiment inquiétant que tu parle de 'jeu', pourtant. Je vais vraiment me fâcher en moins de vingt minutes, c'est ça ?"

Masamune le railla juste, "Ce ne fut pas plaisant pour moi non plus. Mais je ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. J'ai essayer de t'amener ici, et tu connait déjà Yukimura et Môri. Je ne sait pas comment te poussé à te souvenir. Alors j'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance et que tu fasse un grand bond."

Motochika hocha la tête, "Ok...alors...non, je ne vais même pas essayer. Je suis trop confus. Je crois que tu est cinglé. Allons chercher Kojûro."

Motochika se leva, commença à pianoter le numéro de l'appartement de Masamune, mais Masamune bondit de sa chaise pour le plaquer au sol. Le téléphone prit son envol et Motochika bougea son corps pour l'attraper. Masamune attrapa ses cheveux et le ramena vers lui.

"Tu va jouer à ce putain de jeu !"

Motochika gesticula, essayant de se défaire de la prise du plus petit, mais étonnamment plus fort qui bougea pour le retenir.

"Je ne veut pas y jouer !"

"Je m'en fou ! Tu va jouer à ce jeu et prouver que je ne suis pas dingue !"

"mais tu as toujours été dingue ! Tu n'a pas besoin d'un jeu pour te justifier !"

"Je ne suis pas dingue ! Je suis awesome."

"Arrête de parler Anglish ! C'est flippant !" Motochika réussi finalement à se dégager, se débattit pour attraper son téléphone et se sauva en courant du café, Masamune le poursuivant.

***

"J'ai pas envi d'être ici, Date-chan."

"Je m'en tape."

Ils étaient assis à une table dans une salle d'arcade, regardant deux joueur tout proche essayant le dispositif qui avait apparemment détruit Masamune. Après s'être lancer à la poursuite de Motochika, Masamune avait promis de ne pas faire quelque chose de catastrophique du moment que Motochika l'écoutait. Motochika, tiraillé entre l'amitié et une pure terreur, se fit l'avocat de la loyauté et permit à son ami fou de le trainé jusqu'à une salle d'arcade avec la promesse de nourriture gratuite. Motochika espérait que ce ne serait pas sa dernière. Les frittes étaient molles.

"D'accord," commença Motochika après que Masamune ait fini de lui expliqué tout ce qui lui était arrivé. "Alors...Hanbei à niqué ton cerveau, mais à cause de ça tu sait qu'autrefois tu était un samouraï. Le mec historique des conneries que tu écrit à partir de tes rêves.

"C'est pas des conneries et oui."

Motochika ne put s'empêcher de demander, "...pourquoi n'a tu pas pensé à comparer le jeu à tes rêve quant tu a commencé à y jouer ? Ça aurait du être un signe que quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normal ?"

Masamune haussa les épaules, se tourna sur son siège pour que son œil unique puise voir le jeu en fonctionnement. "Les rêves sont différents. Je vois seulement les personnes que nous connaissons comme des personnages, mais seulement après les avoir rencontré. Et quant j'écris...c'est comme si ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Comme si mes souvenir le faisait pour moi. Ça ce faisait tout seul, je crois. Je pense que je me forçait à me souvenir."

Motochika trouva cela bizarre. Pourquoi des souvenir les forcerait il à ce rappe...oh.

"Yukimura."

Masamune acquiesça. "Yukimura. Je devait me souvenir de lui pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air cette fois. Comme ça j'aurais une chance de remettre en place ce que nous n'avions put parce que j'ai été trop stupide."

"Foutre en l'air ? Et tes rêves on commencé il y a longtemps. Tu ne connaissait même pas Yukimura."

Le regard de Masamune se tourna vers lui, mais était toujours distant, "Je pense même maintenant que nous sommes attiré par les personnes avec lesquelles nous avions des liens dans le passé. C'est naturel. Je ne connaissait pas Yukimura quant les rêves on commencé, mais quelque chose en moi l'attendait. Le premier jour où je l'ait vu...j'ai réaliser que j'avais trouvé quelque chose d'indispensable à mon existence en tant que 'Date Masamune'. Il avait toujours été dans le passé, et même dans cette vie, la seule personne à pourvoir inspiré en moi quelque chose d'aussi zélé. Tu comprendra quant tu te rappellera, après que tu ais vu Môri pour la première fois. Tu comprendra. Et tu te demandera comment tu a put oublier une personne si importante pour toi."

C'était un si profond commentaire de la part de quelqu'un comme Masamune, que Motochika voulu applaudir. Alors il le fit. Motochika mit ça sur le compte de ses nerfs.

Il s'arrêta quant Masamune le regarda avec cet œil maléfique. Motochika se contenta d'un sourire et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Samouraï Date-chan était plutôt piquant. Tout comme Date-chan normal, mais la n'était pas la question.

"Comment ça ce fait que personne d'autre n'est affecté ? Je veut dire, on a vue beaucoup de personne paniqué parce que c'est super réaliste...mais aucun ne s'est soudainement écrié, 'Eh, j'étais un samouraï !'"

Masamune était toujours énervé, mais considéra la question suffisamment pertinente pour y répondre. "Je crois que ce jeu à été fait pour nous cibler. Tout les personnages de se jeux son baser sur des gens que nous connaissons et d'autres que nous n'avons pas encore rencontré. Ce jeu appelle des personnes spécifiques pour les poussé à se souvenir."

Motochika était toujours en train d'absorber tout ce que Masamune lui expliquait, et le plus effrayant s'était qu'il commençait à trouvé cela plausible. Pire, il _voulait _croire Masamune. Sentait comme si il devait croire Masamune.

Il regarda le système de jeu. Il comprenait pourquoi Masamune voulait qu'il se souvienne, et si il était vraiment _ce_ Chôsokabe Motochika, alors il voudrait se souvenir de sa vie antérieure. Mais il savait aussi que tout changerait une fois qu'il aurait joué au jeu.

"C'est ici que tu as joué avec Hanbei ?"

Masamune eu une expression de soulagement, réalisant que Motochika commençait à le croire, "Non. Je ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il te bousille comme il me la fait."

Motochika sourit, "Je suis surprit que tu ne veuille pas t'a revanche."

le visage de Masamune trembla avec la force de son grognement, "Oh, je le veut. J'aurais cette petite bitch. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça."

ils se firent silencieux, regardant les joueurs, les deux contemplatifs.

Masamune soupira, "Écoute, Motochika. J'ai pas vraiment envi de te faire mal ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai vérifier ce jeu sur internet. On pourrait essayer un ou deux round, en mode facile, là ou il n'y a que toi et moi qui nous nous battons, personne d'autre. Il y as des match pour chacun des personnages, rejouant les batailles que nous avions déjà faites à l'époque. Hanbei avait un plutôt merdique pour moi qui incluait Yukimura. Alors il doit y avoir l'un des notre enregistrer la dedans. On à cas juste essayé pour voir comment ça ce passe. Si tu te sent mal nous arrêterons."

"Hey, Date ?" interrogea Motochika, "Comment ce fait il que ce jeu ait toute ces batailles dedans ?"

a en juger par l'air de son visage, Masamune devait avoir longuement réfléchit à cela. Il regarda Motochika avec gravité et dit simplement, "Je ne sait pas."

Motochika passa en revu la question rapidement, mais il avait déjà sa réponse. Cela pourrai peut être le laissé par terre comme Masamune, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas savoir.

"Hey Date, après avoir joué allons voir Hanbei."

Masamune sourit, et c'était ce type de sourire que Motochika avait souvent vu, mais sans réellement le voir.

***

Ils jouèrent pendant des heures au même niveau.

Motochika trouva que ce jeu était brillant.

Premièrement, le premier signe que Masamune ne se foutait pas de lui était les personnages. Motochika connaissait des gens qui partageait les visages de ses personnages très réalistes. C'était une trop grande coïncidence avec l'histoire de Masamune pour qu'elle ne soit pas réelle. Il vit Motonari dedans, ayant une bref pensée sur lui et ce jeu mais la laissa filé. Il vit Shingen et Kenshin, et même les deux serveuses. Il vit Yukimura aussi, et fut étonner par le design du personnage. Yukimura et Masamune dans ce jeu correspondaient avec le croquis que le serveur avait fait la dernière fois au café.

Yukimura ce souvenait sans aucun doute. Mais pourquoi n'avait il rien dit ?

_Peut être qu'il ne le pouvait pas?_

Ce jeu était tout les rêves de Motochika devenant réels. Il était un pirate seigneur samouraï et il se battait avec une ancre. Mince, il pouvait _surfer _avec une ancre sur la terre comme sur la mer. Ça avait été sont rêve depuis si longtemps et maintenant il pouvait finalement se rappeler comment le faire.

Masamune tenu parole, et leur combats ressemblèrent plus a de minables entrainements qui devenait lentement plus dangereux, changeait d'une blague en un challenge pour finalement devenir un vrai et beau combat. Il y avait quelque chose avec Masamune dans cet uniforme qui semblait tellement bien pour Motochika, ça lui allait juste comme une seconde peau, une parti entière de sa personnalité. Mais affronter Masamune, se rappeler de Masamune, devint le héraut qui ramena tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il avait aimé, perdu, sacrifié. C'étaient des souvenirs douloureux, mais c'était également comme si une pièce de ce qu'il est était finalement de retour.

Môri Motonari.

Motochika se rappela que Motonari était en vie maintenant. Ils avaient une seconde chance. Oui, une fois que Motochika aura réussi à se ré-incruster dans la vie de Motonari. Cette fois ils feraient tout correctement.

***

"C'était ridicule !" rugit Masamune.

Motochika grimaça, "Désolé ! Tu as dit que nous pourrions aller doucement !"

"Aller doucement ne se compare pas à quatre heures, connard ! Ce jeu est cher !"

Motochika passa un bras sur les épaules de son Date-chan, "Mais ça a marché !"

Masamune lui grogna dessus. "J'aurais du demander à Kojûro. Tu te sent toujours bien ?"

"Mal de tête. Vraiment malade."

Masamune acquiesça, repoussant le bras de Motochika, "Ça me l'a fait à moi aussi. Au moins une petite fille ne t'as pas botté les fesses après avoir démonté ta tête."

Motochika ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette image. "Alors, on va voir Hanbei ?"

Masamune lui rendit son sourire, "On va voir Hanbei. Motochika...qu'est ce que tu fait ?"

Motochika regarda le portable dans sa main, "Oh, j'envoie un texto à Môri pour qu'il sache que dans quatre-cent ans quant je me réincarnerait à nouveau je l'aimerait toujours."

"Aie...et tu dit que je donne la chaire de poule avec mes affections."

"Tu donne la chaire de poule. Tes affections son a la limites du harcellement, bien que j'y réfléchisse maintenant, elles l'ont toujours été. A quoi pensait Yukimura ?" Motochika sourit pour transformé cela en blague et Masamune le prit avec un sourire qui lui était propre alors qu'ils continuaient de marché dans la rue.

"Comme si j'avais tellement le choix. Je pratiquement certain que Môri n'est pas très fan de tes textos non plus."

"...au moins je ne cache pas des photos d'adorable serveur son mon oreiller."

Masamune se tourna rapidement vers lui avec une expression horrifié, "Comment tu le sait ?!"

la mâchoire de Motochika se décrocha, "Je croyait que je BLAGUAIT !"

***

Ils arrivèrent à la salle d'arcade de Hanbei et le jeu Devil Kings était juste tout aussi populaire qu'a la dernière venu. Bien que la foule soit plus sauvage, remarqua Motochika, encourageant un petite silhouette qui décimait ses ennemis avec son personnage ornant l'écran.

"Hanbei," commenta Motochika.

"Hanbei."

Motochika regarda Masamune qui luttait pour se retenir de faire une massacre. "Comment veut tu le faire ?"

"Botté ses fesses et demander des réponses ?"

"On ne peut pas penser comme des samouraïs ici, Date-chan. Ce gamin à une armée maintenant et je ne crois pas qu'il ait peur de s'en servir."

"Ce ne sont que des fans."

"Les fans sont la pire des armée. Tu devrai savoir ça."

"Vrai."

Ils prirent la décision de faire preuve de tact et d'attendre que Hanbei fasse le premier mouvement. Il restèrent à côté du jeu, assis sur un banc facile à voir mais en dehors du chemin des fans. Si Hanbei les voyait, et il le devrait, ce serait à lui de faire le premier contact. Si il essayait de s'échapper, il le chasserait et demanderait des réponses.

Dix minutes plus tard Hanbei retira son masque après sa nouvelle victoire, un fin sourire dessiné sur son visage alors que ses fans l'acclamait. Il vit rapidement Masamune et Motochika et ce sourire s'agrandit, comme si ce malicieux petit idiot accueillait ses vieux amis. Il reposa son équipement et laissa deux autres joueurs prendre la place, sauta de la plateforme et s'avança vers les deux ancien samouraï.

"Bon, je peut dire avec honnêteté que je m'attendait à ce que Date-dono ne revienne, mais je suis ravis qu'il ait emmené un ami. Serait tu intéresser de joué à un jeu avec moi, Chôsokabe-dono ?"

Hanbei provoquait des frissons dans son dos comme toujours. Au moins Motochika n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être fouetté puisqu'il devait rester civil.

Motochika fit un sourire forcé, "Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai beaucoup joué ce matin. Je suis bien."

"Pas comme ce que tu ma fait," commenta vicieusement Masamune, "J'ai aider Motochika à ce souvenir d'une façon qui ne l'a pas 'briser'."

"Hmm ? Oui, évidement j'aurais put faire la même chose pour toi Date-dono," le petit con ce mit à rire et admit adorablement, "Mais je te hait, tu te souvient ?"

Motochika était entouré par des gens ne manquant pas de tact.

"Qu'est ce que tu as contre nous cette fois ? Ça ne fait pas quelque chose comme quatre-cent ans ? Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas passer l'éponge ?" demanda Motochika avec d'apaisant mouvements de mains.

Hanbei lui sourit, "Non,"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Hanbei haussa les épaules, "J'en ai pas envi."

Le sourcil de Masamune tiqua, "N'est tu pas juste un petit con à propos de tout ça ? Les jeux de Toyotomi. Tu suivait toujours Toyotomi. Tu et impliqué dans la création de Devil Kings, je me trompe ? Tu es la raison pour laquelle tout ça arrive. Pourquoi ?"

"J'étais impliqué, oui. Comme quelque un d'entre nous."

"Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Comment cela à t"il commencé ? Et qui d'autre est impliqué ?"

"Toujours aussi demandeur, Date-dono. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas si magnanime. Je fait ça parce que j'en ai envi. Je suis content que tu te souvienne parce que ça enverra l'exacte message dont j'ai besoin. En plus te torturer et amusant. Mais je suggère que vous ne me poussier pas plus. Restez en dehors de ma route."

"C'est une menace, Hanbei ?" grondât Masamune.

"Non, Date-dono. En fait je suis incroyablement conciliant" informa Hanbei. "Tu n'est pas aussi important que ce que tu le crois. Ça ne t'a jamais concerné, et en toute honnêteté je ne peut me contraindre à t'accorder le moindre égard. Te faire du mal était juste amusant et bénéfique sur le moment. Mais nous n'avons plus besoin de nous revoir. En fait, c'est le dernier jour ou j'honore cette salle d'arcade, alors ne te fatigue pas à venir me trouvé à nouveau."

"Tu as finalement rencontré ton 'ami'?" demanda Masamune avec malice.

"Non. Mais je pense que c'est lui qui viendra à moi cette fois. Il sait ou me trouver."

quelque chose dans la façon dont Hanbei avait dit ça troubla Motochika. C'était plus une menace que tout ce qu'avait dit le garçon efféminé jusque là.

Masamune et Motochika voulait tout les d'eux l'attraper et le trainer dehors, le forçant à sortir les réponses. Mais Hanbei retourna a son sanctuaire de ses fans, était envelopper par leur adoration, et disparu avec eux vers un nouveau terrain de chasse. Masamune et Motochika auraient put suivre, mais ils sa(avaient que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Hanbei jouait avec eux, eux tous, tous ceux du passé. Même cette rencontre semblait avoir été planifié par lui.

"Shit !" s'exclama Masamune alors qu'ils quittèrent la salle d'arcade, Hanbei et son entourage déjà loin.

Motochika pensa que 'shit' était tout juste approprié.

***

Ils étaient tout d'eux d'une humeur amère quant il arrivèrent à l'appartement de Motochika ce soir là. Pendant que Motochika nourrissait son perroquet jaune, ils essayèrent de parler de ce qui leur arrivait tout en crachant sur Hanbei en privé. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin dans leur réflexions. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'infos.

Au début ils voulurent allé au café; en fait, ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puissent plus avancer. Leurs sentiments étant trop à vif. Ils avaient besoin du nuit pour se poser et repenser à leur stratégie. Alors ils retournèrent chez Motochika.

Masamune appela Kojûro quant ils arrivèrent, informant son gardien où il passait la nuit. Motochika pensa que Kojûro était juste soulagé que Masamune n'était pas encore en train de traqué d'adorable serveurs. Il y eu un puissant hurlement à travers le téléphone qui les fit sursauter tout les deux.

"J'ai dit à cet imbécile de ne jamais laisser sortir le chat..."

Motochika cligna des yeux.

"Tu as un chat ?"

"Ouais, adopté il y a deux nuit comme une faveur," expliqua Masamune, se posant au sol pour s'appuyer contre le côté du lit violet de Motochika. Motochika, à son tour, laissa son perroquet se poser sur son genou alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le pied du lit.

"Est ce que l'admission de réincarnation guérie les allergies ?"

"Je ne suis pas si chanceux."

"Est ce que le chat est mignon ?" demanda Motochika avec curiosité, caressant son perroquet et se demandant si la réincarnation d'oiseau était possible. Ce serait cool.

"En fait, je crois que toi et moi avions déjà décidé cette nuit ou nous avions dû sortir les poubelles que c'était le mal incarné."

Motochika se renfrogna et se tourna pour regardé Masamune par dessus le lit, "Tu as adopté le démon de la ruelle ?"

Masamune sembla s'être endormi, sa tête incliné sur le côté et son œil fermé. "Oui. Son nom et Datesana. Où Satan quant ça va mal. Considérant le cri que je vient d'entendre je crois que c'est Satan là maintenant."

"...tu ne devrait pas avoir d'animaux. Je me moque de savoir dans quelle vie."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Ne me force pas à répondre à ça. Je me souvient de ton cheval."

Masamune se contenta de haussé les épaules et Motochika soupira.

"Hey Date-chan ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?"

Masamune refit son mouvement d'épaule. "Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sait s'est que je ne perdrait pas Sanada Yukimura dans cette vie."

Motochika s'éloigna pour se ré-appuyer contre le lit, son perroquet descendant de sa jambe pour allé rendre visite à Masamune. "Qu'est ce que je vais faire avec Môri ? Est ce qu'on devrait essayer d'amener tout le monde à joué comme le fait Hanbei ? Est ce que c'est à nous de faire ça ?

Masamune ne prononça aucun mots.

"Et pour Kojûro ?" proposa Motochika. "Il sait ce démerder. Si on l'amène à ce souvenir il pourrait peut être nous aidé à démêler tout ça !"

"Pas Kojûro. Il essayerait probablement de se tuer en s'en voulant d'être mort il y a quatre-cent ans."

"…"

"Puis j'ai bien envi de le faire tourné en bourrique avant qu'il ne se souvienne. C'est plus drôle."

"...tu es toujours un salopard."

Masamune se mit a rire et Motochika s'ajouta à lui, il ne put ce retenir.

Quant il se calmèrent, Motochika demanda, "Je crois vraiment que Yukimura se souvient de tout."

"Moi aussi."

"Mais pourquoi il ne dit rien ?"

"Je n'en sait rien. Ou bien je n'ait juste pas envie d'y penser."

Motochika croisa les jambes. "Peut être...que Yukimura ne veut pas que tu te souvienne."

Masamune fit un étrange mouvement et émit son presque silencieux mais étranglé dans sa gorge.

Motochika continua tout de même sa pensée. "Je veut dire, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que tu te souvienne de ce qui est arrivé si il pouvait l'éviter. Je crois que je ferait la même chose pour Môri. On à bien tous foutu la merde à cet époque, Date. On a mérité nos morts. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que ça ne faisait pas mal quant nous avons perdu ceux que nous aimions, particulièrement quant ils n'étaient pas des alliés. Il sait ce que tu ressent pour lui."

"Il serait bien aussi stupide. Ce con. Il gardait tout pour lui même depuis tout ce temps. Je crois que même le ninja ne se rappelle pas."

Motochika regarda Masamune se lever et s'avancer vers lui, le perroquet perché sur l'épaule de Masamune mangeait ses cheveux. Motochika accepta charitablement de récupérer son perroquet avant que Masamune ne le tue."

"Pourtant c'est plutôt marrant," pensa tout haut Motochika alors que Masamune s'asseyait à côté de lui. "Comment nous nous sommes tous rassemblé, tu ne crois pas ?"

Masamune secoua la tête, "Non. Ce n'est pas marrant. Il se passe quelque chose. On doit trouver quoi, mais j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire d'abord."

Motochika le regarda du coin de l'œil, "Tu va dire à Yukimura que tu te rappelle ?"

"Pas encore."

"Pourquoi ? Vous n'allez pas vous remettre ensembles ?"

Masamune fit un large sourire. "Je vais utiliser ça à mon avantage. Je vais m'assurer que ce petit con ne _repensera_ jamais à me laisser dans le noir encore une fois. J'en ai rien à faire si il s'inquiète de mon 'bonheur', il a besoin de réaliser qui est supposé être le centre de son monde."

Motochika sentit que c'était le fardeau de ton bon ami de mettre en évidence les choses que Masamune refusait probablement de prendre en considération. " Et si il voulait une nouvelle vie et que c'était pour ça qu'il gardait votre relation à un niveau amical ? En plus, je pensait que c'était Takeda le centre de son monde."

Le regard que lui lança Masamune aurait put probablement faire fondre l'acier.

"...c'est une question valable."

Masamune soupira. "Même...même si Yukimura ne veut plus être avec moi, je me battrait toujours jusqu'à ce que je le gagne à nouveau. Ça à marché une fois non ?"

"Mais c'est devenu plus difficile pour toi, pas vrai ? Plus vous vous souciait de l'autre plus les combat on arrêté d'être fun."

"Ferme là. Ça n'est plus un problème. En plus, nous avons eu un rencard il y a deux nuit."

"C'était vraiment un rencard ?" En tant qu'homme qui connaissait Masamune comme Yukimura, Motochika était un peut sceptique.

Mais Masamune paraissait fier de lui même. "C'était un rencard. On a été chercher à manger, parler pendant des heures, et je l'ai même raccompagner chez lui."

Motochika était fier si ce n'était pas un peut surprit. "Masamune, c'était vraiment un rencard."

"Right ? Il m'aime toujours, je le sait. Il le doit. Autrement il me repousserait simplement comme il le faisait toujours avec Maeda."

Motochika réfléchi sur celle là. "Tu as repousser Maeda. Je me rappelle bien d'un carnage."

"Même chose."

Ils furent enveloppé par le silence, jusqu'à ce que Motochika ne puisse se retenir de dire ce à quoi il avait réfléchit

"Je doit le dire à Môri."

"Pourquoi ?" ce n'était pas vraiment pour questionner que Motochika veuille que Motonari ce souvienne, plus comme une curiosité sur ses raisons. Motochika devina que Masamune essayait toujours de comprendre Yukimura.

"Masamune, que ferait tu si Yukimura ne se souvenait pas ?"

"Il se souvient. Je le sait."

"Mais et si ce n'était pas le cas. Soit honnête."

Masamune fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant visiblement pas le pensée que Yukimura ne se souvienne pas de lui autant qu'il détestait la pensée que Yukimura puise ne plus vouloir de lui. "Si Yukimura ne se souvenait pas de moi j'essayerais toujours de le gagner. Mais ce souvenir alors que lui non...je sentirait toujours comme si une partie de cette personne était garder loin de moi. Qu'il y avait un morceau de Sanada Yukimura que je ne pourrait pas avoir. Et nous savons tout deux qu'il n'y a rien qui m'agace plus que ça. Ennemi. Rival. Camarade. Ami. Amant. Notre relation à toujours été pleine de facette, mais il n'y avait pas une seule description qui n'appartenait qu'a moi seulement. Excepté la loyauté. Ça, ça à toujours appartenu à Takeda. Et comme tu la dit, j'en suit venu à détester ça."

"…"

"Parce que c'est la loyauté qui à conduit Sanada Yukimura à la mort."

"Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?" demanda Motochika, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec un Masamune mélancolique.

Mais quant ce connard fit un sourire magnifique, hagard, optimiste et sur de lui d'une façon que Motochika n'avait encore jamais vue dans sa vie présente. "Si Sanada Yukimura pense qu'il peut me tenir en dehors de sa vie il va voir . Hah ! Je vais séduire Sanada Yukimura complètement depuis le début !"

_Oh, _pensa Motochika. _Pauvre Yukimura._

TBC


	10. The Case Of Maeda Keiji Take 1

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case Of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 10 : The Case Of Maeda Keiji Take 1**

Maeda avait été considéré beaucoup de chose dans ses deux vies : un gentil garnement, le briseur de cœur, un homme à femme obstiné, joyeux au point d'être agaçant, optimiste à la limite de l'idiotie, et bien d'autre. Il n'avait aucuns problèmes avec de si véridiques facettes de son personnage parce qu'accepter qu'elles étaient vrais le rendait plus heureux.

Les parents de Keiji avait divorcé et vivaient chacun de leur côté quant il avait treize ans. Les deux lui avait offert un toi, mais Keiji avait à la place demander si il pouvait rester avec son oncle Toshiie et sa tante Matsu. Le chaleureux couple, dont il avait toujours été plus proche que de ses propres parents, avait été ravi, ayant toujours considérer Keiji comme une partie de leur famille très unie. Keiji et ses parents gardèrent peut de contact, mais les lettres continuait d'aller et venir des deux côté pour montrer qu'il y avait toujours de l'amour, et l'argent provenait toujours pour aider à subvenir a son éducation.

La situation n'avait jamais particulièrement perturbé Keiji, et pas une fois il ne c'était plaint. Il était, par nature, du genre à revenir sur des chagrins. En contre partie il se concentrait sur la nouvelle vie qu'il pouvait construire avec sa tante et son oncle. Il ne le regretta pas une fois.

Avant que Keiji n'en vienne à ce souvenir de lui même, il avait vécu une vie de loisirs bien qu'une forte envie de voyage qu'il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre faisait son chemin dans son cœur. Une obsession grandissait avec chaque jours qui passait alors qu'il dévorait des guides de voyages et des livres. Keiji aimait les lieux autant qu'il aimait les gens, ne comprenant jamais comment une personne pouvait passé sa vie entière enfermé dans une seule ville ou avec une seule personne. Il n'y avait pas d'endroits particulier ou il voulait allé, il voulait tous les voir, voir le monde entier et rencontré autant de gens qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait visité les sites historiques, s'imprégner d'uniques cultures, et tout simplement baigner dans la majesté dont l'humanité avait orné la terre.

Se souvenir de qui il était, la personne qu'il avait été, était devenu essentiel pour Keiji affin qu'il ne puisse prendre part avec son rêve de voir le monde. Il avait juste eu besoin d'un petit coup de pouce d'un ami avant, et un autre différent venant de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été un ami.

Bien que Keiji soit un individu très social qui aimait cavaler avec son cartel d'ami qui n'en finissait jamais, il aimait aussi les jeux vidéos. Ses préférer était les jeux de rôle. Il l'aimait l'aventure, le mystère, l'histoire, l'héroïsme, les femmes, les _voyages. _Dans les jeux il y avaient tout ses rêves devenant réalité, là ou il pouvait joué le héros qui voyageait de part le monde.

C'était son amour pour les jeux, et son amour pour les belles personnes, qui l'avait poussé à accepté une étrange invitation cet été là, suite à une très étrange rencontre, venant d'un garçon au cheveux blancs qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Keiji rentrait chez lui quant un jeune homme vêtu de violet c'était sereinement avancé vers lui, glissant comme si il avait attendu spécialement pour lui. Chacune des personnes présente dans la rue s'était arrêté pour regarder la beauté surréaliste du jeune, Keiji était définitivement à inclure dans le lot. Le gracieux garçon avait un sourire qui s'accordait avec sa délicate main, il était un maitre de la tentation et l'un des types favoris de Keiji. Le jeune homme c'était assuré d'une touche subtile sur le main de Keiji alors qu'il lui avait tendu une carte professionnelle, touchant facilement chaque point sensible que Keiji désirait dans ses histoires d'amour au premier regard. Une langue rose avait vicieusement glissé sur ses sombres lèvres, et il demanda si Keiji voudrait essayer un jeu qui était encore à paraître à travers le monde Keiji était vraiment intéressé par le jeune, et il était don encore plus content d'essayer n'importe quel jeu, spécialement si ce dernier commentaire conduisait la ou il espérait.

Trois heures plus tard, après que Hanbei l'ait jeté en dehors de sa propriété, il se souvenait exactement pourquoi lui et se chacal n'avait jamais été ami. Et Keiji apprendra plus tard, de Sanada Yukimura, qu'il avait été le second cobaye pour tester le prototype de Devil King. Apprenant le sort du premier, Keiji fut reconnaissant que sa personnalité soit assez joyeuse pour survivre au jeu.

Hanbei était sans pitié. Il était cruel. Et il était tellement, malheureusement, perdu dans le monde moderne.

À cause de cela, Keiji c'était sans hésiter mis du côté de Yukimura, la seule personne qui pouvait au mois clandestinement combattre Hanbei, plus pour le grand de l'impitoyable garçon.

Keiji et Yukimura avait été dans le même lycée pendant deux ans avant que Keiji ne se souvienne de tout, avant qu'il ne se souvienne réellement de Yukimura. Keiji, d'un ans plus vieux que l'ancien général de Kai, l'avait déjà remarqué le premier jour de l'année scolaire. Keiji avait immédiatement flirté avec lui parce que c'était amusant, et parce que Keiji aimait les gens qui étaient adorable. Yukimura, comme toujours, l'avait prit avec un calme innocemment amusé.

Plus il s'échappait de Keiji, plus Keiji voulait le taquiner. Un incroyable flirt, Keiji avait maitrisé cet art aussi facilement qu'il maitrisait les langues étrangères, mais Yukimura donnait toujours l'impression d'être hors de porté. Cela, typiquement à Keiji, ne fit rien pour le décourager mais au contraire inspira d'autant plus ses curieux efforts.

Il apportait à Yukimura des cadeaux comme il le faisait avec tout ses favoris, comme des fleurs et des chocolats. Le jeune les acceptait gentiment par respect pour ses efforts, mais il refusait toujours Keiji lui même, admettant ouvertement qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était de toute évidence une histoire à sens unique, puisque que Keiji avait encore à entendre la moindre mention de réciprocité, et puis Yukimura le lui aurait dit si il était en couple. Keiji et Yukimura avait peut être un étrange lien à cet époque, mais ils étaient toujours amis.

Keiji se demandait qui était l'homme inconnu, il avait déclaré en plaisantant qu'ils étaient dans une silencieuse rivalité. Il n'avait jamais considéré le fait que son rival soit une femme, parce qu'a la différence de Keiji, Yukimura appréciait seulement le physique des hommes. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à Keiji, n'y avait jamais penser, puisque cela ne ferait qu'encourager les affections de Keiji et que Yukimura n'était pas du genre à diriger un homme. Malheureusement pour Yukimura, Keiji était observateur, et avait surprit les yeux de Yukimura s'attardant parfois sur des brun joliment bâti comme si il cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Yukimura avait un type, Keiji avait réalisé assez tôt, et ce n'était clairement pas le sien.

Keiji savait qu'il était beau, il était grand et bien fait, avec de très long cheveux châtains ramené haut sur sa tête et avec le visage d'un Adonis. Keiji pouvait faire tourné la tête de n'importe quelle femme et pas mal de garçons quant il faisait l'effort. Mais Yukimura avait un type bien spécifique parce qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux que d'un seul homme. Keiji, un homme qui avait au moins quatre petites amis à la fois et qu'il les aimait tout sincèrement, et qui ne pourrait jamais penser à ce fixé avec une seule personne, souhaitait soudainement avec virulence être cette personne dans la vie de Yukimura.

***

Il avait surprit Yukimura un jour, assis sur un banc dans un parc, regardant un groupe de personne sur un champ couvert d'herbe. Keiji, orné d'une petite amie à chaque bras, les avaient laisser pour allé voir Yukimura, l'expression vitreuse du jeune n'allant pas du tout avec une personnalité si vivante. Les filles avait fait la tête, mais trouvèrent que l'une et l'autre était plus une menace que n'importe quel garçon, et donc laissèrent partir Keiji.

Ce fut étrange pour Keiji, puisque quant il s'assit à côté de Yukimura celui ci ne réagit pas, ne dit rien, mais savait quant même que Keiji était là à côté de lui. Keiji passa un bras sur le dossier du banc, s'imaginant qu'il passait un bras autours des épaules de Yukimura. Il concentra ses yeux pour suivre le regard de Yukimura, voyant le groupe faire un vivace chahut que Keiji pouvait apprécier. Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Keiji pour s'apercevoir que le regard de Yukimura n'était pas concentré sur le groupe entier, mais sur une personne.

Son regard se posa sur un brun bien bâti, plus fin et plus petit que Keiji, complètement le type de Yukimura, et de toute évidence la personne dont était amoureux sa cible favorite.

"Depuis combien de temps l'observe tu ?" demanda Keiji, n'attendant pas vraiment une réponse, ayant interrompu un moment privé que Yukimura voulait pour lui même.

Cela prit un moment, mais Yukimura répondit finalement, "Depuis que je l'ait trouvé quant j'avais onze ans."

cela sonnait comme si Yukimura avait chercher ce garçon spécifiquement, et l'observait sans cesse depuis. Mais Keiji décida personnellement de prendre cela comme un étrange commentaire avec peut de signification. "Tu lui a déjà parlé ?"

"Pas une fois."

Keiji fit un large sourire, toujours l'optimiste, et bien qu'il aimait trop Yukimura, il était plus intéressé à voir le gentils garçon avoir ce qu'il voulait clairement. "Pourquoi pas ? Tu es mignon. Ça pourrait lui plaire."

les yeux de Yukimura ne quittèrent toujours pas l'homme qui donnait un coup de pied dans le visage d'un géant aux cheveux blancs. "Je n'ai rien à dire qu'il pourrait comprendre."

Keiji inclina sa tête curieusement, essayant d'avoir une meilleure vue alors que l'homme était plaqué au sol par le géant, et commença à se demander sérieusement ce que Yukimura voyait en celui ci en dehors d'un beau corps. "Pourquoi ?"

C'était une question chargé, une qui pouvait être prise de différente façon.

"Parce que je veut lui dire que je suis désolé."

Keiji ne sut pas quoi dire après un tel commentaire plein d'un manque qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Alors il sourit, attrapa Yukimura par le bras, et l'entraina manger une glace.

***

après que Keiji se soit souvenu de tout, courtoisie du trublion Hanbei, il sut exactement pourquoi Yukimura ne l'aimerait jamais? Et il se souvint exactement de qui était cette personne que Yukimura regardait dans le parc. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas une chance,mais tout comme dans sa vie précédente, Keiji devait au moins essayer de gagné l'affection de Yukimura. Alors bien habillé, avec des roses qu'il avait acheté à Azai Nagamasa par dessus tout, Keiji déclara ouvertement et de tout son cœur pour une dernière fois son incommensurable penchant pour Yukimura, sachant déjà la réponse qu'il allait obtenir.

"Je m'excuse Maeda-kun, je reconnaît tes sentiments pour moi parce que je tien à toit comme ami, mais je ne pourrait jamais te rentre tes sentiments ou être autre chose de plus que ce que toi et moi sommes actuellement."

"Date ?" demanda Keiji avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, et les yeux de Yukimura s'agrandirent, semblant déchiré entre la joie et l'envi de s'enfuir.

"Date Masamune n'est pas mon seul problème," répondit finalement Yukimura, et Keiji se fit morose à la réalisation que Yukimura se souvenait évidement de tout comme il l'avait suspecté.

Ils en parlèrent en cette chaude journée d'été, de tout, de Hanbei et Toyotomi et de Date Masamune. Il parlèrent du Great Tiger Café, qui à cet époque était toujours en construction et viendrait à servir de bases pour leurs opérations. Yukimura lui raconta les secret de Devil Kings et les vrais intentions d'Hanbei, Keiji aurait souhaité être plus surprit.

C'était la vérité sur tout qui poussa Keiji à la réalisation du secret de Yukimura, et plus important encore, pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Date Masamune connaisse son existence. Puisque très certainement, peut importe dans quel époque il vivait, Masamune ne laisserait jamais partir Yukimura une fois qu'ils se seraient rencontré. C'était l'étrange réalité de leur existence d'être toujours attiré l'un vers l'autre.

Le plus triste c'était que la vie de Yukimura était plus facile si Masamune ne se souvenait de rien. Parce que Yukimura se punissait pour les crimes qu'il avait commis dans cette seconde vie, et en dehors d'un moment significatif, Date Masamune n'avait jamais manqué de rendre Sanada Yukimura heureux.

Mais combien de fois Yukimura avait secrètement approcher Masamune, espérant en dépit de luis même que la personne qu'il aimait le verrait, se souviendrait de lui, et l'aime en retour ?

C'était triste pour Keiji, depuis combien de temps Yukimura, qui ce souvenait depuis plus longtemps que tout le monde, avait été seul avec deux vie pleines de souvenirs et de chagrin. C'était la fin de leur conversation quant Yukimura se tourna vers Keiji et demanda, "Keiji ? Je veut faire que tout le monde, même sans leurs souvenirs, soit heureux cette fois...est ce que tu m'aiderait ?

Était ce par gentillesse ou en expiation, le seul souci de Yukimura était d'apporté le bonheur à des gens d'une époque qui avait tant perdu. La seul personne sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer, qui avait les talents et les habilitées pour aider, était Keiji. Et pour Keiji, qui avait toujours idéalisé tout les aspect de l'amour au dessus de tout, cela semblait une parfaite idée et tellement Yukimura de demander que Keiji ne pouvait pas refuser.

***

Qu'il s'en soit aperçu ou non, Yukimura avait tout simplement donné la clé à Keiji pour les joies du vagabondage. Il avait donné à Keiji l'excuse dont il avait besoin pour commencé la grande quête de sa vie, le voyage épic qu'il avait tant désiré. Mais comme tout héros voyageur, le premier pas de son expédition considérait à dire au revoir à ses proches, la triste confrontation qui l'avait retenu loin de ses voyages pendant des années.

Toshiie et Matsu avaient été peiné, mais comprirent , les deux sachant depuis longtemps que c'était dans la nature de Keiji de ne jamais rester à un seul endroit, même si c'était avec eux. Ils n'apprécièrent pas quant il quitta l'école (de même que ses parents quant ils le découvrirent et cessèrent leur financement) mais ils laissèrent Keiji partir, avec l'espoir qu'il trouve sa voix. Keiji fit la promesse de revenir à la maison de temps en temps, qu'il garderait le contact, et la première année il tint ses promesses.

Quant Keiji parti il ne regarda pas une fois en arrière n'y ne regretta les jours de son départ pour des lieux inconnus. L'envie de voyage de son âme était étanché et il était heureux de savoir qu'il aurait un endroit ou revenir si il échouait. Mais pour l"instant il vivait son rêve.

Le plan que lui et Yukimura avaient concocté n'était pas des plus détaillés. Leur stratégie, principalement basé sur des idée qu'ils espéraient qu'elles fonctionneraient, devait inclure Keiji parcourant le japon comme il en avait toujours rêver, cherchant les âme renaissantes de leur vieux amis et ennemis. Ça ne comptait pas ce que ressentait Keiji ou Yukimura personnellement à propose de l'ancien samouraï qu'ils trouveraient, tout ce qui importait c'était apporté le bonheur à tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient. Keiji, si la chance le lui permettait, trouverait les réincarnation dans ses vastes voyages, et si ils avaient besoin d'aide, il leur donnerait la carte de Yukimura, les envoyant au Great Tiger café qui serait ouvert au moment ou en aurait besoin Keiji et Yukimura. Alors il ne tiendrai qu'a Yukimura d'essayer d'aider ses gens à trouver leur bonheur. Keiji ne savait le quel d'entre eux avait la parti la plus difficile.

Il fallu deux mois de voyages avant qu'un tabloïd donne à Keiji un indice que la localisation d'un vieil "ami". Il était assis dans un café , pensant à Yukimura et flirtant avec une serveuse, quant un homme sortant avec sa femme avait laisser tomber le magasine. Keiji, toujours le gentils garçon, le ramassa pour le rendre, mais se figea complétement quant il vit la couverture. Au moment ou il était revenu à lui même, l'homme était déjà parti et Keiji considéra cela comme un coup de chance d'être autorisé à garder le magasine.

Il paya sa note et se sauva avant que l'homme n'essaie de revenir.

Keiji s'assura d'obtenir le numéro de la serveuse avant de partir. La première chose que Keiji avait acheté quant il quitta sa ville natale était un petit carnet jaune qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser pour noté différent numéros et adresses de toutes les plus sexy diablesses qu'il rencontrerait dans ses voyages et les organiserait par ville. La serveuse allait en haut de la liste de cette ville.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Keiji s'effondra sur son lit et commença à lire l'article, riant comme un hystérique et appelant Yukimura avant même qu'il ne puisse le terminer. Yukimura le réprimanda d'être méchant, mais Keiji pouvait dire qu'il était lui aussi amuser.

Sur la couverture du tabloïd il y avait un Fuma Kotarô à l'air très sérieux, l'ancien ninja était actuellement un garçon de quatorze ans, fils illégitime d'un politicien bien connu. il avait été renvoyer de sa sixième pension en dehors du pays du à des faits de corruption, violence, et extorsion sans ordre particulier. Keiji aimait ça. Yukimura aussi, mais il était une plus gentille personne que Keiji et ne l'admettrait pas ouvertement.

Alors la première personne que chercha Keiji fut Kotarô. Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver la ou il vivait, la partie corsé était entré pour le voir, spécialement plus parce que le père de Kotarô le faisait garder dans une stricte détention. Keiji avait passer deux jour à trouvé un plan, se contenant principalement à son hôtel.

À la fin il décida que son sex-appeal était son seul avantage utilisable et que cela ne voudrait probablement rien dire pour un ninja de quatorze ans.

Donc Keiji décida de s'en tenir aux bases, trouvant un travail comme livreur de pizza. Au début il était humilier, mais après une première semaine de de travail il décida que c'était plutôt amusant. Il n'était pas seulement capable de travailler sur son plan, mais voyageait aussi à travers la ville et rencontrait pleins de gens. Il rappela Yukimura après quelques jours et expliqua son plan génial. Keiji savait que si il avait parler à n'importe qui d'autre, la personne aurait raccrocher après qu'il ait admit vouloir être un livreur mondial pour le restant de ses jours.

Après que la semaine de réflexion soit passé, il était tant pour Keiji se retourné au cas Kotarô. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il avait put de collègues et d'habitants sur la famille Fuma, et sa curiosité fut piqué quant il avait appris que Fuma Kotarô avait soudainement cessé de parler il y as trois semaines, un fait qui n'avait pas été mentionné dans le tabloïd. Keiji espérait que cela signifiait ce qu'il pensait.

Keiji utilisa son vélo de location, qui comme l'hôtel avait été payer avec l'aide de Yukimura, jusqu'à la propriété. Et avec une pizza en main et la triste réalité qu'il serait très probablement viré de son emploi de rêve, Keiji était passé en revus par les gardes de la sécurité et passa les porte de la grande maison Fuma. Keiji jura que la maison était plus comme une forteresse bien armée, et il conclu que en plus d'être viré il irait peut être en prison pour un bon moment. Yukimura avait peut être eu raison quant il avait appeler plus tôt pour convaincre Keiji de revoir cette partie du plan.

Il était top tard maintenant.

Keiji sonna à la porte, faisant son plus beau sourire quant un pulpeuse servante avec les plus jolis yeux ouvrit la porte avec un air confus sur son visage.

"Bonjours," dit Keiji, utilisant de ridicules quantité de charme. "J'ai ici une pizza pour un F.K. Est il ici ?"

la servante, jeune et rougissante exactement comme Keiji les aimait, bégaya. "F.K ? je ne connait pas de...oh, peut être, mais je ne sait pas comment il aurait put..."

"Oh, la commande nous as été faxé," expliqua Keiji, et la servante s'illumina immédiatement.

"Oh ! C'est merveilleux !" s'exclama t-elle.

Curieux, Keiji se rapprocha, faisant un clin d'œil conspirateur , "Vraiment ? Comment ?"

la servante sembla inconfortable, mais elle regarda Keiji dans les yeux et tomba dans leur aimantes profondeurs. Elle regarda derrière elle et puis fit signe à Keiji d'entré, ce qu'il fit avec joie. Elle prit la pizza de Keiji, et alors qu'elle le payait avec son propre argent, elle murmura, "Kotarô-sama refuse de manger depuis qu'il est rentré à la maison. On est tous si inquiet pour lui. Je suis content qu'il ait passé commande et qu'aucune des autres servantes n'aient rien dit..."

Keiji fit un son désintéresser, couvrant sa curiosité grandissante alors que la servante le regardait sous ses beaux cils. Keiji n'arrivait tout simplement pas à sa détourner de ses yeux brillants. Il prit son carnet et ouvrit un page blanche, demandant silencieusement son numéro de téléphone . Elle sourit chaleureusement et prit le stylo qu'il tendait. Remettant dans l'ordre ses priorités, Keiji se félicita de non seulement être entré dans la maison mais avoir aussi obtenu un numéro.

Maintenant, au ninja...

Keiji s'inclina pour murmuré, "C'est un peut embarrassant, mais j'ai livré toute la nuit. Y aurait moyen que j'utilise vos toilettes ?"

Ce n'était en aucun point romantique, mais ce n'était pas comme si il était très malin comme Hanbei ou Katakura, alors c'était le meilleur qu'il puisse trouver. Il fit à la servante l'air le plus pathétiquement adorable qu'il put, s'accordant intérieurement sur le fait que si Yukimura avait été là elle l'aurait laissé utiliser les toilettes sans aucune hésitation, et leur aurait donné des cookies et du lait chocolaté après ça.

Pour quelqu'un comme Keiji, elle hésita. "Je ne suis même pas censé te laisser entrer..."

"S'il te plait ? Je ferait vite, et je partirait même tout seul pour que personne ne me voit avec toi," supplia Keiji, et il avait en quelque sorte tout gâché parce qu'elle paru suspicieuse.

Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux et l'embrassa.

Quant il relâcha finalement ses adorable lèvres roses elle était essoufflé et étourdit. Il lui fallu peut pour la convaincre de le conduire jusqu'au toilettes d'autant plus qu'il embrassa facilement tout autre doutes qu'il commença à avoir. Quant ils arrivèrent au toilette dans la partie réserver au serviteurs, Keiji déchira un morceau de papier de son carnet et prit son porte feuille à la recherche de la carte de Hanbei, copiant le numéro de téléphone sur le papier après avoir décider que si il devait être arrêter ce serait plus amusant si Hanbei était impliqué. Keiji se sentit mal quant la servante prit le papier avec une évidente excitation, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse d'elle même avant de s'en allé joyeusement.

Se sentant comme un plus gros salop que Oda Nobunaga, Keiji commença a s'infiltrer dans la grande maison, se cachant souvent au plus petit bruit. Il fouillait les pièces qu'il trouvait, espérant que le ninja ait laissé des signes de là ou il était retenu. Cette endroit avait plus de chambres que de personnel, ce qui était triste parce que Keiji pouvait facilement trouvé une utilité à une pièce délaissé/

Cela lui avait prit quarante minutes de stress de recherche dans le noir, ce qui avait probablement conduit sa pauvre petite servante à pensé qu'il était parti, pour trouvé la chambre de Fuma Kotarô.

C'était de toute évidence sa chambre, parce que Kotarô était la seule personne qui lancerait un crayon affuté comme une arme mortelle en voyant la tête de Keiji. Keiji avait toujours pensé que les ninja était cool de la façon dont ils pouvaient faire de tout une arme, même si cette arme était un crayon enfoncé dans un mur la ou la tête de Keiji était.

Excité et pas le moins déranger, Keiji manqua d'ouvrir la porte à la volé sous l'excitation alors que le petit ninja dérangé lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Le garçon était assis en lotus sur son lit, habillé aussi prudemment que ce qu'un Keiji amusait avait espérer, même si on avait du forcé l'enfant.

"Hey, tu te souvient de tout, non ?" demanda Keiji, refermant la porte de Kotarô alors qu'il s'avança dans la pièce. "Tu te souvient de moi ?"

Kotarô le regarda avec un profonde considération, puis il regarda le bloc-note posé sur ses genoux, utilisant une autre arme crayon pour écrire en message en lettre romane majuscule.

Presque avec fierté, Kotarô désigna Keiji, qui hocha la tête, et puis montra son bloc pour son plaisir visuel.

**PUTAIN**

bon, décida Keiji, la vérité était la vérité.

***

initialement le plan de Keiji avait été de rencontré Kotarô et de parvenir à s'échapper de la maison, laissant le numéro de Yukimura pour que le gamin puisse le contacté. À la place, Kotarô décida pour lui même qu'il ferait mieux de se sauver avec Keiji que de rester dans la maison.

Alors Keiji, qui regardait avec crainte le du crayon de Kotarô, serait très probablement arrêté pour enlèvement en plus de ça.

Mais avec les aptitudes de Kotarô, ils parvinrent à sortir de la maison, qui , parce que Kotarô était un putain de ninja, signifiait grimpage de toit et sautage d'arbre. Keiji n'était pas un ninja, donc à un moment il tomba d'un arbre et fut poursuivi par des chiens de gardes. Kotarô aurait put l'aider, mais trouva apparemment beaucoup plus amusant de regardé Keiji échapper au mâchoires de la mort.

Au moment ou les deux avaient atteint la chambre d'hôtel de celui ci, Keiji était épuisé et un peu fâché, mais assit Kotarô pour expliqué calmement ce qui ce passait et obtenir quelques réponses pour lui même.

"Comment ce fait il que tu te souvienne, Kotarô ?"

Kotarô écrivit un nom

**Hanbei **

Keiji se renfrogna, se demanda comment Hanbei avait put l'atteindre, mais Kotarô haussa simplement les épaules et Keiji laissa passer. Quant Keiji mentionna Yukimura, Kotarô leva un doit pour le stopper, utilisant son crayon pour dessiner un adorable tigre chaton avec un nœud autour de sa tête et un queue enroulé autour d'une lance mal faite. Keiji hacha les épaule et admit que l'image correspondait à Yukimura. Avant que Keiji ne puisse répondre, Kotarô écrivit un message.

**Sarutobi Sasuke**

Keiji cligna des yeux, "Ouais Sasuke et Yukimura sont amis."

Kotarô n'hésita pas à écrire son second message.

**Je vient avec toi.**

"Quoi ? Tu ne sait même pas ce qui ce passe !" s'exclama Keiji. "Tu veut pas renter chez toi avant que je ne soit arrêté ? Je sait que tu peut y retourné. Je t'ai juste amener ici pour tout te raconter !"

cette fois Kotarô écrivit une plus longue réponse.

**Tu m'a maintenant donné la raison dont j'avais besoin pour continuer cette vie. Tu ne sera pas arrêté. Je suis Fuma Kotarô et je n'ai pas d'égal. En remerciement je te servirait jusqu'à ce que tu complète ta tâche. Puis je rencontrerait Sarutobi Sasuke.**

Keiji fronça les sourcils, "Vraiment ? Doit tu vraiment faire ça ? Si tu veut je peut te donner son adresse et tu ira voir Sasuke par toi même."

Kotarô le fixa mais n'écrit rien, et Keiji en vint à la réalisation que Kotarô, un homme d'ordinaire d'action immédiate, était maintenant un adulte dans le corps d'un garçon de quatorze ans. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que sa fierté lui permette de rencontré Sasuke, son rival, comme il était maintenant.

Keiji gémit, son esprit cherchant les avantages à avoir Kotarô avec lui, "Je ne serait vraiment pas arrêté ?"

Kotarô dessina une face en colère sur son bloc-note, montrant a Keiji qu'il avait insulter le ninja.

"Pardon, pardon !"

Toujours et il que c'est comme cela que débuta "L'extravagant voyage de Keiji et Kotarô", comme Keiji avait décider de l'appeler, il informa Yukimura de ce qui allait suivre. Yukimura ne sembla pas pouvoir ce faire à l'idée que Keiji et Kotarô puisent faire quoi que ce soit ensemble. Keiji pouvait comprendre on sentiment sur l'étrange concept.

Pourtant ils voyagèrent avec succès pendant un an, même si ils étaient les pires compagnons existant, comme Keiji ne se taisait jamais et que Kotarô ne disait jamais un mot. Mais comme Kotarô l'avait promis, il tira quelques ficelles qui permirent à Keiji de ne pas être arrêté. En fait avoir un ninja complet était plutôt bénéfique dans nombreux aspect de la vie de Keiji. Il était un maitre dans la recherche d'informations, savait trouver les meilleurs hôtel pour les plus bas prix , et pouvait facilement s'introduire dans tout les endroit dont Keiji n'oserait pas après le traumatisme qu'avait été son incursion dans la maison de Kotarô.

Taquiner Kotarô avec du porno d'hôtel était juste un petit bonus.

Keiji envoyait souvent des souvenir à Yukimura et des phots de leurs voyages pour montrer combien ils s'amusaient. Ils allaient dans les festivals locaux et les évènements, prenant beaucoup de photos pour que Yukimura se sente comme si il était avec eux. Kotarô avait été forcé, ce qui plaisait probablement encore plus à l'ancien général. Yukimura, qui appréciait grandement qu'ils s'amusent, compila l'aventure de Keiji et de Kotarô dans un album pour eux.

Pour supporté leur aventure, Keiji, qui s'amusait vraiment à se moqué du ninja , obligea Kotarô à le rejoindre en tant que vagabond mais livreur professionnel. À chaque fois que Kotarô devenait trop humilier par sa profession, Keiji lui donnait une tape dans le dos et disait, "Aller, Ko-Ko-kun, montre moi un peut de fierté dans ton travail !"

Pour le crédit de Kotarô, il avait juste cassé une boite à pizza en deux une fois.

Kotarô se demandait probablement souvent qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mérité cette vie, mais il ne c'était jamais plaint. Sa chance de rencontré un jour Sarutobi Sasuke, qui ne se souvenait pas encore de lui, devint la force conductrice qu'il avait besoin pour le lancé, et éventuellement, extraordinairement, devenir ami avec Keiji.

Durant leur voyages ils furent capable de trouver nombre de visages familier, et alors qu'aux moins deux acceptèrent leur assistance et prirent les cartes offertes par Keiji, la plupart s'en était bien sorti avec leur vie. Tout comme Toshiie et Matsu qui avait été capable de se retrouver et étaient tout aussi heureux qu'il l'avaient été dans leur vie précédente. Ce qui n'empêcha pas de garder en mémoire leur localisation.

Kotarô pensait que Keiji et Yukimura était ridicules, qui ce n'était même pas leur place de forcé le bonheur dans la vie des autres. Keiji luit dit de se taire au de rentrer chez lui. Kotarô écrivit qu'il n'avait rien dit, ce qui était techniquement vrai, alors Keiji céda sous le pouvoir du bloc-note.

La première personne qu'il réussirent à trouvé ensemble fut Zabii. Il n'avait pas vraiment changer. L'homme se tenait sur son podium, attirant les gens à rejoindre son église avec un enthousiasme cultivé. Ils s'assirent à l'une de ses messes, et Keiji avait du donné un coup de pied à Kotarô trois fois pour le gardé éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le ninja était un tricheur qui savait très bien dormir avec les yeux ouverts.

Forcé de rester éveillé, Kotarô c'était évidement énervé de la façon dont Keiji ne pouvait cessé de gesticuler. Kotarô fronça les sourcils face à son bloc-note, et puis écrivit un message à Keiji.

**Je te défi dans un duel de regards**

'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Keiji accepta, aucun des garçon ne comprenant vraiment que ce soit étrange dans une église chrétienne de se fixer ainsi directement au beau milieu d'une messe. Se battant, Keiji se souvint qu'il était face à un foutu ninja et perdit volontairement. Vexé, Kotarô abandonna et dessina des petit Zabii anges. Ceci attira l'attention de Keiji, et avec un sourire, le vagabond prit le crayon de son propre carnet et fit une pauvre représentation de Kotarô les massacrant. Ce qui rendu Kotarô vraiment content.

Et donc ils passèrent leur temps a s'amuser, prenant la décision qui Zabii serait mieux sans eux.

Ils trouvèrent Shimazu Yoshihiro par accident deux mois plus tard. Mort d'ennui après une journée de voyage, Kotarô avait entreprit d'apprendre à Keiji l'art d'être furtif. Keiji avait glissé d'un toit et s'était ouvert le bras. Déçu par l'échec de Keiji, Kotarô avait offert de lui faire personnellement des points de sutures, mais l'excitation que montra le stoïque garçon de quatorze ans à cette idée terrifia Keiji. Alors pendant que Keiji se faisait recoudre, Kotarô se balada tout seul dans l'hôpital, ce qui terrifia d'autant plus le vagabond.

Après que Keiji eu été relâcher, Kotarô était sorti de nul part et l'avait attrapé. Keiji essaya de lui demander ce qu'il avait trouvé, mais la réponse devint rapidement apparente. Shimazu était dans la partie maternité de l'hôpital. Il était vieux de sept heures.

"Wow," admit Keiji à Kotarô. "Tu es doué."

son visage impassible, Kotarô dessina un visage joyeux.

"Tu crois que c'est toujours un ivrogne ?"

Kotarô observa le bébé.

**Probablement **

pour son immense irritation et l'humour de Kotarô, ce furent les perversions de Keiji qui les aidèrent à trouver Imagawa Yoshimoto trois mois plus tard. Keiji avait voulu voir le quartier des plaisirs de la ville, et Kotarô, avec rien d'autre à faire et inquiet de laisser Keiji tout seul avec d'autres "putains", l'avait suivit. Imagawa restait restait l'homme couard et maquillait qu'il était par le passé, riant toujours profondément de sa chance. Cette fois par conte, il était entouré de belles femmes qui l'aimait et dont il n'avait aucuns intérêt. Imagawa était le riche proxénète star du quartier. Après avoir vu l'homme danser le disco dans un club avec toutes ses femmes l'acclamant très fort, Keiji se retrouva si déçu par le destin qu'il traina dans la nuit, complétement désintéresser des plaisir que le quartier avait à lui offrir. Kotarô fut si amuser de sa réaction qu'il ne trouva même pas nécessaire de le taquiner.

Trouver Miyamoto Musashi avait été facile après que l'homme sauvage ne soit devenu le joueur star d'un équipe de baseball populaire. Il découvrirent ou l'équipe avait ses entrainements et s'assirent dans les gradins pour avoir une opportunité de rencontré Musashi. Keiji avait voulu un hotdog, mais avait apparemment été mal informé sur la disponibilité de son stéréotype comestible favori. Kotarô s'ennuyait, mais Keiji le laissa dormir cette fois. Bien qu'a un moment dans la sieste de Kotarô, Keiji s'ennuyait lui aussi suffisamment pour tenter de dessiner quelque chose sur le visage endormi de son partenaire ninja. Kotarô s'était instantanément tourné vers lui avec une colère silencieuse et Keiji ne réessaya jamais.

Quant entrainement ce termina, Keiji les avaient présenté lui et Kotarô avant de tendre à Musashi la carte avec le numéro de Yukimura, disant que si il avait un jour besoin de parler à quelqu'un en privé, que cette personne était réellement spéciale et ferait n'importe quoi pour le voir heureux dans sa vie. Miyamoto ne comprit pas, mais prit la carte avec réflexion. Si il appelait ou non ne dépendait que de lui.

Kotarô taquina Keiji en écrivant que Musashi n'appellera jamais puisque Keiji avait fait passé Yukimura pour une prostitué.

Keiji réalisa au fond de lui que Kotarô avait raison.

***

Après qu'une année ce soit écoulé, Keiji décida qu'il était temps de rendre une visite à la maison. Kotarô âgé maintenant de quinze ans, avait des sentiments mitigé à ce sujet, et Keiji devina qu'il était toujours embarrasser pat le problème de son âge.

Yukimura était si content d'apprendre qu'ils revenaient et était impatient de revoir Kotarô. Pour l'amusement de Keiji, le garçon manqua l'école pour les retrouvé à l'aéroport, laissant Kotarô complètement sidéré alors que Keiji et Yukimura s'accueillaient mutuellement avec grand enthousiasme. Keiji sera Yukimura dans ses bras volontairement, et fut soulagé que son année d'éloignement avait refroidit ses intentions les plus désireuses. Il se souciait toujours du jeune homme, mais c'était avec l'affection d'un ami.

Toshiie et Matsu avaient accueilli les trois garçon chez eux avec beaucoup de ferveur, heureux de voir leur Keiji et intéressé par les amis qu'il c'était fait. Ils mangèrent le repas tous ensemble, se rattrapant sur les trivialités et tout les détails des voyages de Keiji. Ça avait été sympa, mais Keiji fut un peut déçu de réaliser que rien ne lui avait vraiment manquer. Il c'était attendu à un mal du pays retardataire mais ne ressentit rien. Il se sentait comme l'homme le plus ingrat du monde.

Après le repas, Keiji et ses deux amis c'étaient retiré dans sa chambre pour discuter de l'année passé en plus grand détails. Éventuellement, ils commencèrent à réaliser combien la majorité des vieux ami qui avait besoin de _quelque chose _se rapprochaient les uns des autres, un fait qui inquiéta Yukimura pour d'obscures raisons.

"Môri-san travaille au magasin de fleur d'Azai maintenant. Je vient juste de le voir !" Yukimura expliqua depuis la chaise de bureau de Keiji, lançant une fois de plus une boule de papier à Kotarô qui était assis sur le lit. Keiji n'avait pas la moindre idée que comment ses deux la avait même commencé ce jeu.

"Môri, hein ? Ce pourrait être une visite amusante. Je pense que je me doit d'aller dire bonjour, " répondit Keiji avec un sourire en coin, attrapent la boule en vol pour arrêter leur jeu, poussant Kotarô à en froisser une autre et de la jeté sur la tête de Keiji pour interférer. Yukimura paru incroyablement amuser.

"Môri-san ne se souvient pas alors soit gentil avec lui."

"Je suis presque toujours gentil !" répondit Keiji

**Quant tu n'est pas un-**

"Silence toi," rétorqua Keiji à son ami ninja sans méchanceté, rabaissant le bloc avant de pouvoir finir de lire ce qui y était écrit.

Les observant, et Keiji ne fut pas certain de comment il le fit; Yukimura eu le "regard Date" dans ses yeux, celui qui dit à Keiji où la conversation les menaient, "Môri-san va dans la même école que Chôsokabe Motochika et Date Masamune."

"Oh ?" demanda Keiji, comme si il n'avait pas déjà deviné qu'il y aurait une connexion entre Motonari et Masamune à l'expression de Yukimura.

"Date Masamune et même en cours avec Sasuke."

Kotarô, généralement sans expression, regarda Yukimura avec une intensité qui inquiétait souvent un peut Keiji. Pour l'instant, Keiji était plus concerné par le monde de Yukimura qui se rétrécissait, entrant lentement avec celui de Masamune une nouvelle fois. Yukimura avait suivi Masamune discrètement pendant des années, ne s'attendant probablement pas qu'un jour ils pourraient se rencontrer en personne.

Keiji pouvait dire juste en regardant Yukimura que le garçon était déchirer entre le remord dans son cœur, son amour pour Masamune, et la force combiné de souhaits égoïstes piquant un cœur généreux.

***

Deux semaines plus tard, après que l'été se doit terminé et que Keiji eut pleins d'opportunité de harcelé Motonari au magasin de fleur en souvenir du bon vieux temps, Yukimura manqua une nouvelle fois l'école pour que les trois puisent passé une dernière journée ensembles avant que Keiji et Kotarô ne partent pour trouvé Tokugawa Ieyasu pour Honda Tadakatsu. Matsu et Toshiie étaient convaincu que Keiji et Kotarô faisait une fugue romantique, ce qui fit flipper Keiji parce qu'ils supportaient sa non existante relation avec un garçon de quinze ans.

Après que les trois ce soient retrouvé, et conduisant la voiture qu'il avait emprunté à Toshiie, Keiji jeta un œil à Yukimura sur le siège passager et lui demanda, "Tu sait que ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, Yukimura, mais devrait tu tant sécher l'école ?"

"Ce n'est rien," répondit simplement Yukimura, détourna sa tête pour cacher les tâches rouge sur ses joues, prouvant que ce n'était probablement pas rien.

"Tes parents ne vont pas s'en apercevoir ?"

"Oyakata-sama me fait confiance."

Et Keiji comprit que ce fait faisait du mal à Yukimura, parce que non seulement il voyait Takeda Shingen comme un père, mais aussi comme un leader. Yukimura ce souvenait de tout ce qu'avait oublier Shingen, l'aimait d'une façon que le présent Tigre de Kai ne pouvait comprendre. Il y avait des choses que Yukimura était obligé de cacher pour cet importante personne, trichant sur son code d'honneur et de loyauté, et cela blessait l'ancien général fortement.

Une fois de plus, Keiji ne put comprendre combien Yukimura avait du se sentir seul, vivant avec tout ses souvenirs et entouré d'amis et d'une famille qu'il aimait mais qui ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui.

"Tu sait, je pourrait te déposer directement au travail. Tu n'a pas à retourné à l'école d'abord."

Yukimura secoua la tête. "Non, je doit allé à l'école. Le père de Sasuke et de retour en ville cette semaine et le laisse utiliser la voiture. Sasuke était très excité du fait de pouvoir venir me récupérer. Si je déclinait ce deviendrait suspect."

***

Déprimé, Yukimura vint chez Keiji cette nuit là. Keiji, qui avait ouvert la porte pour faire entré Yukimura, réalisait que le garçon c'était probablement glissé hors de chez lui.

"J'ai rencontré Date Masamune aujourd'hui."

Keiji hocha la tête, comprenant que Yukimura avait besoin d'un endroit pour se cacher du monde puisque lui et Masamune c'était finalement retrouvé comme le réclamait le destin.

Keiji ne fut pas vraiment certain de pourquoi, mais Yukimura ne c'était jamais donné la peine de sourire pour lui. Il le faisait pour les autres parce qu'ils avaient besoin de son sourire. Mais Keiji pouvait sourire pour lui même, et même Yukimura avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, quelqu'un qui se souvenait de tout comme lui. Parfois Yukimura avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui ne dépende pas de son sourire.

"Ça fait toujours mal d'être celui qui est amoureux," dit ironiquement Keiji alors qu'il laissait Yukimura s'assoir sur son lit. Kotarô était allongé parterre, mais Keiji ne pouvait pas dire si il dormait ou non.

"Je peut rester ici cette nuit ?" demanda Yukimura.

"De quelle façon ?" blagua Keiji.

"Pas comme ça."

Keiji pensa que Yukimura irait bien qui il était toujours capable de le refroidir si vite.

Yukimura s'allongea sur le lit et Keiji le suivit.

"Comme de juste. J'aime que tu ne cille même pas à mes propositions. Tu le faisait à l'époque. Tu rougissait aussi."

Yukimura sourit alors qu'il se calaient tout les deux sous les couvertures. " C'était avant que je n'ai Date Masamune pour amant. D'habitude il sautait cette partie."

Keiji ne put retenir son rire face à l'abrupte commentaire de Yukimura, "Va y Date."

Réconforté et plus seul, Yukimura s'endormit rapidement. Keiji se tourna pour le regarder, contemplant les souvenirs d'une veille amitié.

Il senti Kotarô lui tapoter l'épaule avant même qu'il n'ait entendu le ninja bougé du sol. Mais Keiji était habitué à ses mouvements silencieux maintenant et se tourna vers lui.

Kotarô ouvrit son bloc-note maintenant qu'il avait l'attention de Keiji.

**Est ce qu'on peut retrouvé son bonheur à lui aussi ?**

Keiji sourit et hocha la tête, honnêtement surprit que Kotarô ne se donne la peine d'offrir. Il avait remarque que le voyage et leur étrange amitié avait aidé le ninja à s'ouvrir, mais c'était toujours un trop grand gouffre. Le garçon commençait ce que ça signifiait d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne veuille rien de plus que ton bonheur.

Kotarô hocha la tête lui aussi, satisfait, et puis retourna à son futon, faisant confiance à Keiji pour trouver un plan.

Fermant les yeux, Keiji se détendit dans son lit. Il avait put à un moment aimer Yukimura, il n'en serait jamais complètement sûr, bien qu'il ait toujours eu une attirance pour le petit brunet dans ses deux vies. Mais Keiji vivait pour que les autres soient heureux, et cela incluait Yukimura. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ignorer que la seule personne qui pourrait sortir Yukimura de sa carapace de haine de sois même était l'homme qui n'avait jamais manquer de le rendre heureux. Cet homme n'était pas Keiji, même si ça aurait été bien qu'il le soit.

Date Masamune.

Keiji ne serait pas surprit si Masamune se contenterait de lui envoyé un coup dans la figure quant il se rencontrerons éventuellement. C'était arrivé une fois, ça c'était transformé en une bagarre de bar. Mais ça avait été amusant, tout autant le combat et la drague qui l'avait causé, et drôlement Yukimura c'était une des rare fois ou Yukimura c'était comporté en morveux.

Ces jours manquaient à Keiji, il était probablement les des seuls. Mais c'était ce genre de souvenirs qui alimentaient sa décision finale. Lui et Kotarô trouveraient Tokugawa Ieyasu, puis ils reviendraient.

Leur cible était le bonheur de Yukimura.

Maeda Keiji allait aider Date Masamune.

TBC


	11. The Case Of Date Masamune Take 4

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case Of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 11 : The Case Of Date Masamune Take 4**

Masamune arriva au café tôt le matin. Mais au lieu d'une action immédiate comme il l'avait planifier, Masamune ne put s'empêcher d'être distrait par Yukimura. Comme d'habitude, il s'assit à sa table et tira son ordinateur portable hors de son sac. Mais quant Yukimura ne fit rien de plus que de lui sourire depuis l'autre coté du comptoir, réajustant son tablier avant de venir prendre sa première commande, Masamune senti simplement son cœur se briser et se reconstruire en l'espace d'un instant.

Ça fait été diffèrent ce soir là quant il avait prit Yukimura dans ses bras dans la ruelle. Trop d'émotions errantes s'en prenaient a son esprit tourmenté. Il n'avait pas été capable de comprendre ce que ça signifiait vraiment d'avoir Yukimura dans ses bras. Il y avait juste trop de désespoir et de joie de simplement savoir que son amant d'autre fois n'était pas mort. Masamune n'avait put réalisé la signification de ce moment que quant il s'était retrouvé étendu sur son lit chez lui, regardant ses mains avec étonnement.

Masamune avait serré Yukimura pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

Il avait _serré _Yukimura.

Après cette nuit, Masamune c'était éloigné de Yukimura dans le but de rassemblé ses pensées, se renseigné sur Hanbei et Toyotomi, et avait même demander l'aide de Motochika pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas complétement perdu la raison. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il était tous en quelque sorte de nouveau en vie.

Yukimura était en vie.

Et maintenant, assis au café, finalement de nouveau en la présence de Yukimura, Masamune ne pouvait se retenir de le fixé. Masamune s'en moquait si il avait simplement l'air d'un crétin; devant lui se trouvait Sanada Yukimura. Masamune était simplement enchanté, perdu dans la catharsis de pouvoir voir son amant sautillant énergiquement avec son habituelle souplesse. Il était pareil, sonnait pareil, et bougeait même pareil qu'avant. Masamune, qui se souvenait de leurs derniers instant dans le passé, était content pour les premières heure de sa journée de pouvoir se contenté de regardé Yukimura être _vivant._

L'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qu'il avait perdu, l'amant qu'il avait porté hors du champ de bataille bien après que son souffle n'ait cessé. Sanada Yukimura était debout, respirait, légèrement rougit par l'exercice, si magnifiquement parfait et lui souriant maintenant.

Mais son Yukimura était...absent.

Masamune se rendit compte, un peut tardivement, qu'il avait été un imbécile. Avant d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs, il avait été si concentré sur le fait de gagné les faveurs de Yukimura qu'il ne s'était pas assez concentré sur Sanada Yukimura lui même.

Sans se rappeler qui il était en tant que Date Masamune, et sans avoir réalisé que Yukimura se souvenait de tout lui aussi, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il soit capable de discerner la subtile inconvenance qui entourait l'ancien général.

Mais Masamune se souvenait maintenant, et il _connaissait_ Yukimura.

Après avoir observé Yukimura bougé à travers le café une fois qu'il avait prit la commande du matin de l'ancien seigneur de guerre, Masamune se retrouva pleinement conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son petit idiot.

En même temps, Masamune était toujours fâcher que Yukimura ait ignoré ses affection dénué de souvenirs...

Yukimura l'avait _ignoré._

Yukimura avait joué gentiment, avait été un ami, mais l'avait ignoré. C'était une chose de lasser passer involontairement les affections de Masamune, spécialement parce que Yukimura avait toujours été un peut innocent dans ce sens là, Masamune se retrouvant souvent à devoir initier la plupart de leurs interactions. Mais Yukimura se souvenait depuis le début, même quant Masamune avait tenté de gagner son amour à nouveau.

Et Yukimura l'avait ignoré.

Masamune n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Date Masamune et Sanada Yukimura. Depuis quant l'un deux avait il été _capable_ d'ignoré l'autre ? Même quant il ne s'aimait pas nécessairement ils avaient été attiré par l'un l'autre, avait instinctivement connu l'un l'autre. Un combat avait été tout ce dont ils avaient eu besoin pour être complètement captivé. Peut importe qui ils affrontait après leur première rencontre, peut importe qui ils rencontrèrent après, peut importe ceux qu'ils connaissaient déjà, c'était uniquement en l'un l'autre qu'ils trouvaient une signifiance si irréelle et unique.

Même quant Masamune n'avait pas de souvenirs, il avait toujours sut que Yukimura était d'une certaine façon essentiel à son être.

Sanada Yukimura, qui se souvenait depuis longtemps, qui se souvenait combien ils s'étaient aimé et combien ils s'étaient horriblement séparé, avait ignoré Masamune. Masamune se demanda si Yukimura était toujours en colère pour ce qui c'était produit dans le passé. Il ne le blâmerait pas. Mais ça ne donnait pas à Yukimura le droit de l'ignorer. Masamune ne voulait pas le comprendre. Ce ne devrait simplement pas être possible. Yukimura allait le remarquer maintenant.

Dans la tête de Masamune, peut importe la raison idiote que Yukimura avait de l'évité, il la trouverait et ils pourraient simplement revenir là où ils en étaient avant que tout ne s'emballe. Ils n'était pas entredéchiré par les même raisons que là dernière fois. Tout ira bien après que Masamune se soit un peut amusé. Donc en début d'après midi, quant Yukimura vint pour prendre la commande de son repas, Masamune commença son plan terriblement mal calculé.

***

"Comment ça ce passe avec tes écrits, Masamune ?" demanda Yukimura, ayant l'air si adorable inconscient que Masamune souhaita pouvoir se sentir mal pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Masamune fit un petit sourire en coin, laissant Yukimura ne se rendre compte de rien, et répondit, "Pas si bien, j'ai bien peut d'être bloqué."

Visiblement concerné , Yukimura répondit, "Je suis désolé, Masamune. Tu as travaillé si dur."

Masamune hocha la tête, tentant exagérément d'émané un air pitoyable alors qu'il riait intérieurement. Il soupira dramatiquement, "Je ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Je ne peut pas tellement demander de l'aide, personne d'autre ne connait l'histoire où les personnages."

"...Masamune ?" questionna Yukimura incertain, regardant de son carnet de note jusqu'à là ou Masamune avait attrapé l'un des pendant de son tablier.

"Hm ?" raisonna Masamune, enroulant lentement le fin tissu autour de son index droit, ramenant sa main plus prêt du corps de Yukimura.

Yukimura sembla en contradiction, sa main serrant son stylo et son carnet de note fortement.

"Hey, Yukimura ?" interrogea Masamune, relâchant le tablier pour retourné tapé sur son ordinateur. "Je sait que c'est maladroit, mais ça te dérangerait si je t'en parlait pendant ta pause ? Peut être une discussion me permettra de revenir à l'écriture."

Yukimura au début, sembla déchiré entre l'hésitation et la préoccupation. Et Masamune reconnu cette expression, l'importance caché dans les yeux de son amant d'autre fois, intimement des longues nuits passé quant le futur sanglant était incertain et tout ce qu'ils voulaient était un instant sans peines pour être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Masamune repoussa l'exaltation qu'il ressentit en comprenant que quelque soit la raison qu'avait Yukimura pour l'évité, ce n'était certainement pas par manque d'amour.

Il regarda Yukimura regardé discrètement l'horloge puis la salle, prenant note du peut de clients dispersé dans le café. C'était leur avant le rush du repas, et la plupart des jours c'était le moment favori de Masamune puisque il y avait suffisamment d'inactivité pour que lui est Yukimura puissent parler. Aujourd'hui ça allait être le moment préférer de Masamune pour une raison plus remarquable.

"Attend une seconde, Masamune. Je vais demander à Oichi si on peut échanger nos pauses."

Masamune ne fut pas non seulement forcé d'accepté qu'il était un acteur incompétent, mais il prit en note que Yukimura était toujours aussi crédule.

Face au sourire de Masamune plein de gratitude mais faux, Yukimura disparu derrière le comptoir pour parler avec la serveuse aux cheveux longs. La pâle fille au gâteau rougit alors que Yukimura lui demanda un échange avec enthousiasme. Elle porta un des ses poings à sa poitrine, rougissant encore plus fort, et puis dit quelque chose avant que Yukimura ne la serre rapidement dans ses bras. Masamune sentit son œil tiquer pendant qu'il les regardait, et fronçait toujours les sourcils quant Yukimura la lâche pour revenir à sa table.

Toute sympathie pour Yukimura que Masamune avait put possédé fut écraser par l'interaction hétérosexuelle du jeune homme. C'était une preuve que Yukimura était toujours aussi apprécié, ce qui était dangereux. Un risque pour qui Masamune, qui n'avait jamais été en dessous de meurtre et de subterfuges, sentirait un peut trop proche. Si Yukimura pensait que lui et Masamune en avaient terminé il se trompait au plus haut point, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Masamune laisse Yukimura vagabondé. Il était temps pour lui de réclamer sa place dans la vie de Yukimura.

Après être passé entre les tables, Yukimura s'avança pour s'assoir en face de Masamune. En retour, Masamune cacha ses intention et sa colère toute fraiche derrière un léger sourire, fermant son portable et le replaçant dans son sac.

Yukimura inclina sa tête face au geste. "Tu n'as pas besoins de ça ?"

"Non, pas pour l'instant. On a besoin de parler."

Masamune se pencha en avant, croisant les bras sur la table pour se plongé dans les yeux pleins d'émotions de Yukimura. Yukimura lui rendit son regard, doucement fasciné, et Masamune fit exprès de brisé l'instant, sachant avec certitude que Yukimura était toujours un peut attiré par lui.

Alors puisque ce n'était ni un manque d'amour ni un manque d'attirance, il restait à Masamune de trouvé quel était le problème de Yukimura.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Masamune.

Yukimura sorti de son brouillard. "Qu-quoi ?"

Masamune sourit, appuyant sa tête sur la table avec sa main droite, "Avec la fille au gâteau vous échangez vos pauses ?"

"Hein ? Oh. Oui ! Oui. Mais elle veut me parler avant de prendre sa pause de tout à l'heure," répondit Yukimura avec un sourire simple. "mais on à plus trop de temps maintenant...ma plus longue pause n'est pas avant le rush du diner. On peut toujours commencé maintenant et finir plus tard ! Ou je doit fermer le café ce soir puisque Oyakata-sama et Kenshin-san on rencard, alors on pourra toujours parler si tu es encore la."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis positivement sur de pouvoir parler de ce problème pendant des heures," commença furtivement Masamune, ramenant ses bras en avant et rapprochant son visage de celui de Yukimura. "J'ai vraiment des problème pour faire ce personnage."

Yukimura se s'avança à son tour, incité par l'humeur secrète de Masamune. "Quel est le nom du personnage ?"

"Hmm...appelons le 'S' pour l'instant. J'ai pas vraiment envie de révéler toute mon histoire."

"OK, S alors," Yukimura hocha la tête, tentant de mettre le nom en mémoire. Masamune souhaita qu'ils soient déjà ensembles, puisque il serait autorisé à la prendre dans ses bras pour être si adorablement stupide. Malheureusement, Masamune voulait toujours être fâché contre lui.

"Bon, la romance n'est pas vraiment le sujet principal de l'histoire, mais la relation de S avec un autre personnage et la où je suis vraiment bloqué, you see ?"

"Je suppose," répondit Yukimura, puis il fit une pause, fixant Masamune avec un froncement de sourcil alors qu'il captait finalement la phrase en anglais.

Masamune retourna à la conversation avant que Yukimura ne puisse trop y réfléchir. "Ce personnage...je devrait en savoir assez sur lui pour pouvoir m'attendre à beaucoup de réactions différentes mais...je ne sait pas trop comment décrire..."

Masamune cacha son sourire quant Yukimura dit, "Peut être que si tu décrivait un peut de l'histoire de 'S' je serait capable dans comprendre plus. Peut être arriverai je à aider ?"

C'était trop parfait. Yukimura connaissait déjà l'histoire, connaissait ce que Masamune rêvait et dessinait depuis longtemps. Yukimura chérie, avec sa gentille disposition, essayait d'aider Masamune qui n'était pas censé ce souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Masamune avait envie de rire de lui même.

"Je peut faire ça. Bon, l'histoire ce passe il y a quelque siècles. C'est l'histoire de guerre et de beaucoup d'homme condamné, deux en particulier pour cette histoire." Masamune remarqua facilement les gestes inconfortables de Yukimura , se demandant intérieurement comment le jeune avait fait pour berné les gens si longtemps. "A côté de 'S', l'autre personnage principal est...appelons le 'A'."

"'A' ? !" s'exclama Yukimura, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela.

Luttant pour ne pas rire, Masamune répondit, "Oui. 'A' c'est mon personnage. Je peut l'appeler comme je veut. Y'a un problème ?"

"N-non ! C'est juste que...je ne m'attendait pas à ce que ce soit... 'A'"

Masamune haussa gracieusement les épaules. "Et bien, maintenant je sait que tu as un préjudice contre 'A'. Pauvre, 'A' que personne n'aime."

"Je ne-"

"Arrête d'interrompre mon histoire," dit Masamune, coupant Yukimura avec un air sérieux. Le plus jeune soupira et pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux détournés, laissant à contre cœur Masamune continuer son histoire.

Au début Masamune avait été amusé par la réaction, mais son hilarité retomba. Yukimura ne le regardait plus. Masamune bougea pour attrapé la main droite de Yukimura avec sa gauche, faisant sursauté le jeune qui le fixa. Mais Masamune continua juste de tenir sa main, capturant à nouveau le regard de Yukimura avec le sien. Yukimura ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Masamune tourna la main de Yukimura paume vers le haut, utilisant sa main droite pour caresser cette paume, se familiarisant avec un contact dont il avait été longtemps privé. Il fut fasciné par la sensation différente maintenant que les cales dues aux combats n'étaient plus là. Masamune ne pouvait attendre l'opportunité de retiré le reste des vêtements de Yukimura et de voir sa peau sans cicatrices. A la différence de son incarnation précédente, ce Yukimura ne portait pas de vêtements révélateurs, ce qui était à la fois une bénédiction et un peut décevant.

Yukimura, récupéra finalement du choc face au geste, tenta de retiré sa main, mais Masamune la tenait fortement, la berçant entre les deux siennes. Yukimura essaya d'éloigné son regard, mais Masamune s'assura de toujours le fixé intensément, le capturant complétement alors qu'il racontait leur histoire.

"Fait toi une image claire, Yukimura. Le pays avait implosé avec des guerres entre les dirigeant rivaux. 'A' et 'S' était tout deux de puissant dirigeant ennemi. Ils se rencontre par une nuit sombre au prélude de la guerre majeure. Immédiatement leur attention avait été capté l'un vers l'autre. Ils s'affrontent. S'est magnifique. S'est puissant. S'est la rencontre la plus significative de leur vie. Ils survivent tout les deux pour ce rencontré à nouveau, et bien qu'ils affrontent nombreux adversaires, ce n'était que l'un envers l'autre qu'ils étaient stupidement dévoué. Ensemble ils abattirent un roi venu des enfer, mais ça n'arrêta pas la guerre. Il y avait trop de soif de sang, trop de possibilités pour que cette guerre ce termine facilement.

"Avec le temps leur égard mutuel pour l'autre grandit en un amour amer, et après avoir réalisé que c'était réciproque, ils ne pouvaient simplement pas imaginé combien ça avait put leur prendre de temps pour être ensemble. Il y avait pleins de problèmes, bien sûr. Et éventuellement 'S' du faire un terrible choix. Et ça réponse fut de celle que 'A' ne pouvait tolérer. Et du temps qu'il a fallu à 'A' pour même pensé à comprendre et s'excuser...'S' était mort."

Masamune pouvait sentir les tremblement de Yukimura, le jeune homme incertain de comment réagir à ses mots. Masamune savait qu'il aurait put faire duré cette rencontre, aurait put vraiment faire perdre les pédales à Yukimura. Mais il n'avait simplement pas la patiente.

La maintenant il tenait la main de Sanada Yukimura.

"'A' n'avait put le dire, n'avait pas été capable de le dire, à l'époque. Mais il peut maintenant. Il le doit maintenant. 'A' est vraiment désolé. Pour tout."

Yukimura ferma les yeux avec une inspiration secoué, absorbant l'excuse. Il ne réalisa même probablement pas que sa main dans celles de Masamune s'était pelotonné pour y tenir.

"L'épilogue de leur histoire et toujours en cours d'écriture, mais c'est le point ou je suis bloqué. 'S' et 'A' se sont retrouvé, mais 'A' ne se souvient pas de leur passé alors que 'S' en quelque sorte lui oui. Et bien que 'A' tombe à nouveau complètement amoureux de 'S', celui si joue les idiot ignorant et ne laisse pas 'A' l'avoir. Et 'A' veut vraiment de lui, lui cours après ouvertement, mais 'S' l'ignore toujours. Et quant 'A' se souvient de _tout, _il décide de confronté 'S'. mais maintenant ou je vais avec cette histoire ?"

Masamune serra la main qu'il tenait un peut plus fort, ses yeux perçant profondément dans un Yukimura frissonnant. "Dit moi, Yukimura. Je pense que tu as une petite idée. Pourquoi 'S' fuit il 'A' maintenant ?"

Yukimura retira sa main avec l'ancienne force dont Masamune se souvenait. Le jeune tenta de se lever et de s'enfuit loin de son assaillant verbal, mais Masamune avait l'avantage dans cette rencontre. La seconde ou Yukimura se tourné pour s'échapper, Masamune était prêt. Il chercha par dessus la table et attrapa le dos du tablier de Yukimura, tirant fermement en arrière. Yukimura, en dépit de toute ses luttes pour libérer son tablier et fuir, ne put allé bien loin quant Masamune se leva pour avoir une seconde prise sur la veste noire de Yukimura avec son poing droit. Quant Yukimura fut ramener suffisamment prêt, Masamune, sa main droite agrippant toujours le dos de la verte, relâcha le tablier pour passer son bras gauche autour de la taille de Yukimura et les força tout les deux assit sur la chaise de Masamune.

Yukimura tomba sur les genoux de Masamune avec un "oumpf", se renfrognant et essayant de rester calme pour évité d'attiré l'attention sur eux. Il tourna sa tête sur le coté pour murmurer farouchement, "Masamune, lâche moi maintenant !"

Masamune secoua la tête avec un sourire idiot et Yukimura se défendit plus pour se libérer. Masamune lâcha la veste pour passer son bras droit autour de la poitrine de Yukimura, tirant en arrière pour maintenir le corps gesticulant complétement contre le sien.

Masamune prit une profonde inspiration, se baignant dans le luxe d'avoir le corps tendu de Yukimura contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yukimura pour embrasser sa joue dans un acte d'affection à la fois honnête et parodique, murmurant "Non". Le plus jeune grogna.

Puis Masamune porta ses lèvres à l'oreille de Yukimura, roucoulant et presque chantonnant. "Sanada Yukimura. Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi 'S' fuit il 'A' aujourd'hui ?"

"Date Masamune, tu devrai être gentils avec les serveurs ! Mais encore, je suppose que Date Masamune trouve ennuyeux d'être gentil avec les gens malgré tout !"

Masamune, choqué par la voix familière, donna sans le vouloir l'opportunité à Yukimura de se libérer. Le garçon s'envola pratiquement de ses bras et couru derrière le comptoir, comme si cela allait le sauvé de l'attention de Masamune. Il avait tort, mais pour l'instant Masamune était incroyablement distrait.

Se tenant devant Masamune, un stupide sourire de faux-cul sur son visage joyeux et ses cheveux ridiculement longs ramener haut sur sa tête, était la dernière personne au monde que Masamune voulait voir dans n'importe qu'elle vie.

"Regarde Kotarô, n'avait je pas dit que ce serait une bonne idée de venir ici aujourd'hui ? Et tu était inquiet !" annonça joyeusement Maeda Keiji. "Tu te souvient Date Masamune ?"

Un garçon, n'ayant probablement pas plus de seize ans, avec de choquant cheveux rouge et deux marque rouge à l'air récente tatoué sur ses joues, regarda Keiji, ses yeux complétement couvert par ses cheveux. Il hocha la tête, prenant un stylo d'une poche de son jean pour écrire sur un bloc-note pendu a son cou.

Masamune cligna des yeux, toujours étourdit par la soudaine rencontre, et l'ancien ninja releva son panneau.

**Violeur**

Keiji hocha la tête avec joie, ses cheveux se balançant avec le mouvement, "Exactement, Kotarô !"

_De toute les putains personnes pouvant se souvenir.._.

Masamune s'affaissa spectaculairement dans son siège, sa journée ruiné, sa proie échappé.

C'était déjà suffisamment mauvais que Keiji et que son singe de compagnie de remplacement avait interrompu son illusion de ce qui aurait put être la renaissance d'un romance.

Ça n'aida pas du tout que Keiji et le ninja s'asseyent à sa table.

Keiji lui fit un sourire comme l'idiot qu'il était. "Salut Date, je suis ici pour t'aider !"

"…"

***

Quant le rush de midi arriva le café retrouva son animation habituelle. Ce qui signifiait que Yukimura était trop occupé avec les service des clients pour s'inquiéter des mains baladeuses de Masamune. Il n'aurait pas du, mais cela amusa Masamune quant Yukimura se retrouva tellement envenimé par les discret assauts publiques qu'il fut obligé de carrément éviter la rangé de Masamune.

Masamune zyeutait Yukimura comme un prédateur, s'assurant de faire un sourire sexy ou une expression suggestive a chaque fois que le garçon traqué ses tournait de son côté. Et il regardait toujours Masamune parce que l'ancien samouraï ne faisait que le fixé. C'était le jeu du chat et de la sourie. C'était étrangement trop amusant, très similaire à leurs jeux du passé.

"Pauvre Yukimura, s'enticher d'un homme si pervers..."

Masamune passa son attention de Yukimura au deux assit en face de lui. Le ninja de compagnie ne lui posait pas de problèmes, celui là était silencieux. Mais Keiji...

"Je ne sait pas ce que tu fait la tombeur, mais j'espère que tu n'est pas encore en train de tenté quelque chose."

"Oh non !" répondit Keiji avec un humour absolu. "J'ai retenu la leçon la dernière fois pour sûr !"

Masamune n'était pas aussi distrait. "J'en suis certain. La raclé sera pire cette fois si tu essai et interfère, you see ?"

Ne prenant pas le moins du monde Masamune sérieusement, Keiji riait négligemment, "Désolé, on se débarrasse difficilement des bonnes vieilles habitudes !"

"Je me souvient de tes habitudes," rétorqua Masamune, les bras croisé. "Je les aime toujours pas."

"Je vois que ton attitude n'a pas changé. Une telle mauvaise personnalité. Pauvre Yukimura..."

"Arrête le mélodrame. Pourquoi es ce que tu est là ? Et comment compte tu m'aider en n'était pas utile du tout ?"

Keiji soupira avec indulgence et sirota son thé, fit un bruit d'approbation, avant de répondre, "avec les forces combiner de l'exquis Yukimura et mes talents envers les gens tu à maintenant devant toi les deux premier livreur du Great Tiger Café. Nous entreprenons d'étendre le café dans les recoins les plus éloigné de la ville !"

Masamune regarda Keiji de haut. "Non, vraiment. Que fait tu ici ?"

Maeda fronça les sourcils tristement. "Je suis sérieux. Kotarô et moi avons fait une démonstration. J'ai expliqué combien nous étions cool, Kotarô a fait des dessin de...peut importe ce qui lui venait sur le moment, et Yukimura supplia de son adorable façon qui lui permet d'avoir tout ce qu'il veut ! Takeda nous a dit de revenir ici pour en reparler, alors nous sommes venu ici tôt pour prouver que nous sommes ponctuels. Je suis heureux qu'ont l'aient fait ! C'était vraiment nostalgique de voir Date Masamune molesté un innocent."

"Marrant," fit Masamune impassible. "Comment ce fait il que tu connaisse Yukimura dans cette vie ?"

Kotarô dessina un visage joyeux et le montra.

"C'est exactement pourquoi nous somme là, Kotarô !" glorifia Keiji.

Masamune ne fut pas impressionné.

Kotarô sembla tout autant non impressionné par Masamune qui ne comprenait pas son style graphique. Alors il ajouta un cache œil au visage joyeux.

Keiji acquiesça, "C'est encre mieux."

Masamune était toujours perdu, intérieurement insulté que des gens puisse faire l'éloge du gamin muet pour ses dessins à la con alors que tout ce qu'il avait pour les siens s'était de la merde. "Comment fait tu pour le comprendre ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il ne parle pas ?"

"Kotarô ? Il à choisi de ne pas le faire." Keiji haussa les épaules. "Je pense qu'il s'exprime plutôt bien."

Apparemment énervé, Kotarô ajouta quelque chose à son dessin, le montrant uniquement à Keiji à côté de lui.

Keiji fit un large sourire. "Oh, toi. C'est un peut méchant...mais j'aime bien."

Masamune s'en soucia presque.

Keiji le regarda, "Oh, oui. Pardon. Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question, hein ? Yukimura et moi allions à l'école ensemble. J'ai abandonné notre dernière année et ait voyager à travers le pays avec Kotarô ici présent. Keiji tapota Kotarô dans le dos. "Yukimura et moi parlons ensemble presque tout les jours depuis que je suis parti pourtant. Kotarô et moi somme en ville pour quelque mois jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme ici."

Masamune arqua un sourcil en surprise. "La situation ? Attend. Tu veut dire...Hanbei, pas vrai ?"

Le visage de Keiji perdit presque toute joie quant il répondit, "Ouais, Hanbei en est une grosse partie. Il est le type qui t'a eu à toi aussi ? Avec ce je, je me trompe ? J'espérais plus où moins que ce serait Yukimura qui...ah, c'est trop demander à ce gosse."

"C'était Hanbei," consenti durement Masamune, se rendant compte que Keiji en savait beaucoup sur ce qui ce passait. Comme sa simple présence, ça énervait grandement Masamune. "Il y a quelque jours pour moi. Toi ?"

"Il y a un ans."

"Attend, le jeu était déjà sortit ? Et lui ? Demanda Masamune, faisait référence à Kotarô.

"J'étais la malencontreuse victime du prototype. Après tout, je suis celui que Hanbei déteste le plus." Keiji regarda Kotarô, qui ne fit rien, et donc répondit pour lui. "Pour Kotarô, ce n'était pas longtemps avant que je ne le rencontre. Il ne veut pas en parler."

"Qu-" Masamune perdit la capacité à formé des mots quant il remarqua Yukimura et Oichi qui discutait discrètement derrière le comptoir. Masamune se renfrogna alors que Yukimura capta son regard, se figea, et puis sorti dehors avec Oichi comme il l'avait promis plus tôt.

"Date ?" interrogea Keiji avant de suivre son regard.

Même après que le duo ait quitté le café le regard de Masamune était toujours concentré sur la porte.

Kotarô arracha une feuille de son bloc-note et la jeta à la tête de Masamune.

"Kotarô !" mis en garde Keiji.

Masamune tourna la tête lentement jusqu'à ce que son œil menacent soit en plein sur Kotarô. Kotarô silencieusement, sans crainte, releva son stylo en défense.

Keiji rit maladroitement. "Ben, eh, Kotarô, allons voir Takeda, hein ? Hey, Date, tout pourrait peut être allé espionné Yukimura et son amie ! BYE !"

***

Masamune se convainquis lui même qu'il ne suivait pas le conseil de Keiji et qu'il avait tout les droit de poursuivre Yukimura. Et puis il ne poursuivait pas vraiment Yukimura de toute façon. C'était juste qu'il avait besoin d'une opportunité pour parler avec lui seul à seul.

Il jouait donc le garçon gentil et laissa la fille au gâteau parlé d'abord.

"Yukimura-kun...est ce que tu...est ce que..."

En dehors du café, Masamune, qui était appuyé prêt de l'entrée de devant en dehors de la vue des deux, alluma une cigarette en réalisant que cela allait surement prendre un moment. Il ne savait pas ce que la sœur de Oda Nobunaga voulait à son amant, et aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir ces deux la ne c'étaient pas rencontré dans leur vie précédente.

À l'occasion, Masamune penchait sa tête au coin pour voir les deux. Yukimura souriait avec encouragement, ne pressant pas Oichi qui rougissait encore plus que ce que Masamune aurait cru humainement possible.

"Ichi...Ichi à raconté à Yukimura-kun a propos de Nagamasa-sama...et..."

Oh, pensa Masamune, _ça doit avoir quelque chose en rapport avec ce type._

Ayant été un témoin de l'échec de la romance entre Azai Nagamasa et Oichi, Masamune ne peut retenir la sympathie qu'il ressenti pour la fille. Masamune savait qu'il pouvait être un salaud d'égoïste, mais même lui espérait que la fille et son ancien mari puisse trouvé le bonheur dans cette vie. Pourtant il ne voyait toujours comment Yukimura pourrait l'aider. Il se demanda si peut être elle souhaitait que Yukimura l'aide à se mettre avec Naga-

"Yukimura-kun est ce que...avec Ichi...est ce que tu voudrait sortir avec Ichi demain ?"

_...Quoi ?_

Le tain de pensée de Masamune dérailla complétement et il laissa tombé la cigarette qui c'était dirigé vers ses lèvres. Il y eu un silence dans la ruelle, et Masamune se força à ce calmer. Yukimura ne pourrait jamais-

"Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, Oichi-san. Y a t'il un endroit particulier ou tu as besoin d'aller ?"

_...QUOI ? !_

"Est ce que Ichi peut...Ichi travaille demain matin...peut tu venir récupérer Ichi ici ?"

_"Non. Répond simplement, "non"._

"Bien sûr, Oichi-san. J'en serait heureux."

_C'est la putain de guerre, Sanada Yukimura._

Masamune piétina sa cigarette et croisa les bras.

Satisfaite, Oichi tourna au coin en première et se figea en voyant Masamune. Elle rougit légèrement, réalisant probablement qu'il avait tout entendu. Masamune ne retint pas son regard méchant. Inquiète, la fille au gâteau passa rapidement devant lui, et Masamune attendit. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Yukimura pour suivre Oichi, et à la seconde ou il passa au coin Masamune l'attrapa par le bras et le repoussa dans la ruelle.

"Masamune ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ? !" Yukimura le fixa, mais Masamune n'y prêta pas attention.

"Tu ne peut pas être sérieux avec se rendez vous, Yukimura."

Yukimura ne cilla même pas, sévère d'une façon dont Masamune l'avait rarement vu . "Je le suis."

Masamune secoua la tête, relâchant les bras de Yukimura. "Je t'ai pratiquement appelé à moi et maintenant tu veut sortir avec une femme ?"

"Masamune...ne le fait pas..." Yukimura soupira, devenant moins dur.

"Ne fait pas quoi ? Interroger mon amant sur pourquoi vient il juste d'accepté un rendez vous avec une femme ?"

"Techniquement-"

"Il n'y a jamais eu de 'techniquement' entre nous."

Masamune le regarda de façon hautaine et Yukimura marcha vers lui, plaçant délicatement une main sur l'épaule gauche de Masamune pour le calmer, s'appuyant sur son corps. Masamune voulu compléter l'étreinte, mais se retint, toujours confus sur pourquoi Yukimura, qui se souciait toujours ouvertement de lui, leur faisait ça.

"Masamune...tu ne comprend pas ce qui arrive. Oichi-san et moi n'avons jamais eu ce genre de relation. Ce n'est pas ma place d'expliqué, mais en tant qu'ami je doit faire ce que je peut pour l'aider. Et ce qu'elle traverse ne te concerne pas."

Masamune secoua sa tête délibérément. "Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne. C'est la même chose pour toi, non ? Tout ce qui me concerne te concerne. Ça a toujours été notre jeu."

Yukimura recula immédiatement, Masamune se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Mais Yukimura n'était pas du tout en colère. Il n'était pas triste. Il n'était...rien. Il ne...n'agissait pas comme Yukimura le devrait. Il n'y avait rien de cet esprit que Masamune chérissait si profondément.

Yukimura le regarda et arriva à une conclusion que Masamune savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Il y avait trop de chose qu'il ignorait sur la vie de Yukimura, sur tout ce qui s'y produisait en général, et ce fait les ruinait bien avant que Masamune ait pur obtenir un chance de réparer les dommages qu'il avait causé dans leur vie précédente.

"Masamune...ce n'est pas un jeu."

et avec ça Yukimura laissa Masamune dans la ruelle, encore plus confus qu'avant, mais toujours obstiné et préparant sa prochaine attaque.

***

Masamune arpenta sa chambre, la musique a fond, essayant de réfléchir. Yukimura fermera le café dans deux heures et Masamune avait besoin d'un plan. Yukimura serait tout seul sans son effrayant père ou ses collègues interférant, c'était un point majeur en faveur de Masamune. Il avait juste besoin d'un plan.

Masamune se figea au milieu d'un pas, une bonne idée prenant finalement le dessus. Il revint sur son nouveau plan, en révisa une petite portion selon ses goûts, et puis il hocha la tête avec accomplissement. Excité, Masamune alla jusque son placard débordant et commença à fouillé entre ses vêtements. Se vexant de ne pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Masamune se fit plus pressent à balancer des vêtements à travers la chambre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ses effort ne portant toujours pas ses fruits, Masamune coupa la musique et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

"Kojûro ! J'ai besoin d'une robe de chambre !" appela Masamune avec véhémence.

Masamune entendit son expiration exaspérée favorite , et puis, "Votre favorite bleu et duveteuse et dans la salle de bain, Masamune-sama."

"Non, une robe de chambre sexy !"

"…"

"…"

"Masamune-sama ? S'il vous plait, prenez juste celle de la salle de bain et laisser moi prétendre que je n'ai jamais entendu cela."

Masamune haussa les épaules et figura qu'elle serait suffisante. De tout façon Yukimura devait être habitué aux choses bizarres qu'il faisait.

Au moment où il avait enfin rassemblé tout ce dont il avait besoin dans son sac à dos préféré, un curieux Kojûro se tenait dans l'entrée de sa chambre, regardant la pagaille que Masamune avait mit.

Il était sur le point de réprimander Masamune, mais il remarqua le sac.

"Masamune-sama...vous sortez si tard ?"

décidant d'être franc, Masamune répondit, "Oui."

"Avec un peignoir ?"

"Et du vin. Et des chandelles. Et des cookie si j'ai besoin d'un appât."

il y eu un silence complet pendant une bonne minute. Un peut concerné, Masamune regarda la corps bouillonnant de Kojûro.

"Est ce que le chat et encore sorti ?"

Puis Kojûro sembla grogné pour une seconde, avant de finalement claquer, "Masamune-sama...je suis navré, mais je suis fatigué que vous soyer un enfant sauvage, dépendant et improductif ! Nous devons parler de votre attitude."

Masamune sursauta d'abord à la soudaine et hasardeuse exclamation avant de répondre, '...hum, OK. Et ce qu'on pourrai s'occuper de mon problème plus tard ? J'ai besoin d'aller faire quelque chose de vraiment important."

"Masamune-sama !" réprimanda fermement Kojûro, et Masamune grimaça. Kojûro n'était pas si indulgent avec ses caprices dans cette vie. Moins un serviteur plus un parent, et parce que maintenant puisqu'il connaissait aussi bien le serviteur que le parent, Masamune n'était pas certain de combien il pouvait s'en tirer quant il s'agissait de ce Kojûro.

"Je promet d'être gentil, tu peut mi conduire ?"

***

Kojûro ne questionna pas ce que faisait Masamune, uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse. Et dire à Masamune de ne pas y allé était inutile.

Avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le café, Kojûro avait donné à Masamune la leçon qu'aucun adolescent ne souhaiterait entendre, mais Masamune resta assis est fit semblant d'écouter. Il laisserait ça à Kojûro parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour l'homme, et savait que Kojûro le faisait parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui aussi. De plus, c'était vraiment amusant de le voir allé durement au condition et procédures de sécurités. Masamune n'allait jamais le dire à Kojûro, même si dans ses souvenirs il avait longtemps été...et bien, il allait juste laisser croire à Kojûro qu'il était en train de lui dire quelque chose d'important et en rester là.

Après avoir promis à Kojûro qu'il l'appellerait quant il aurait besoin d'être récupéré, Masamune attrapa son sac et marcha jusqu'à l'entré du café. Il attendit de ne plus voir la voiture de Kojûro pour frappé légèrement à la porte en verre close.

Il put voir une unique lumière au fond du café et frappa à nouveau. Il attendu quelques minutes de plus et les lumière de devant s'allumèrent, un Yukimura curieux apparu de l'arrière salle. Masamune attendit patiemment, remarquant les mouvements lents de Yukimura. Il sentit un peut de remords quant il se rendit compte que Yukimura avait probablement eu une aussi mauvaise journée que lui, si ce n'est pire à cause d'avoir du travaillé.

Yukimura se figea en le voyant, mais déverrouilla quant même la porte avec résignation, faisant regretté à Masamune les moments ou Yukimura souriait brillamment à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, bataille ou non. C'était juste une autre preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la vie de Yukimura, et Masamune se devait de savoir ce que c'était.

"Masamune ?" demanda Yukimura, un peut incertain.

Masamune entra à l'intérieur avant que Yukimura ne puisse le faire taire. "Laisse moi juste dire ce dont j'ai besoin."

Yukimura regarda la café vide et remarqua, comme Masamune, que c'était probablement le meilleur endroit pour cette conversation. "Je te doit bien ça. Laisse moi terminer avec le fond et puis nous parlerons."

A un certain degré, Masamune avait toujours apprécié le manque de prudence de Yukimura. En s'accordant sur le fait que cela avait aussi toujours voulu dire que Masamune devait être plus vigilant quant d'autre en venait à l'apprécier, mais pour dans des moment comme ça il était grandement redevable à la personnalité de Yukimura.

Yukimura posa une chaise qui avait été ramener sur une table pour que Masamune puisse s'assoir. Masamune lança son sac sur la table et il y eu un étrange silence entre eux, Yukimura se demandant probablement par ou commencer une conversation et Masamune se demandant comment il pouvait mettre son plan en action.

"Hey, Yukimura ?" demanda Masamune, essayant de distraire le jeune de ses pensées agitées. "Comment va tu rentré chez toi ce soir si le vieux traine avec Uesugi ?"

En dépit de lui même, Yukimura fit un petit rire face à cela. " S'il te plait, ne parle pas de Oyakata-sama de cette manière. Et...je ne sait pas encore vraiment."

Complétement non impressionné, Masamune se contenta de le regarder jusqu'à ce que Yukimura abandonne et lui face un sourire triste. "Je... m'était fait une petite idée que tu viendrait alors...j'ai peut être put...dire à Oyakata-sama que Sasuke serait disponible pour me récupérer ?"

Masamune se sentit comme si il avait reçu un coup de poing. Pour toutes ses grandes idée de la différence de leur relation cette fois, une fois de plus Masamune forçait Yukimura à mentir à Takeda Shingen pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver.

"...je vais finir avec l'arrière salle. Je revient de suite !" expliqua Yukimura, et il couru presque alors que Masamune le regardait en se renfrognant.

Masamune laissa passer et se prépara, s'inquiétant toujours pour Yukimura tout le temps. En y repensant, depuis le temps que Yukimura se souvenait du passé, comment n'avait il pas put être forcé de mentir à son ancien maitre ? Comment n'importe quel jeune avec l'esprit d'un adulte, un possiblement plus jeune que le ninja de compagnie de Keiji, avait put supporté d'être le seul à ce souvenir toute ses années ?

"...Yukimura..."

***

Il éteignit les lumières et se mit en place, un joyeux sourire se posant sur ses traits assombris. Masamune était prêt, assis les jambes croisées sur la table avec ses jambes nues dépassant d'un côté, vêtu uniquement du peignoir bleu attaché lâchement pour laisser voir sa poitrine, un verre de vin dans la main et entouré par des chandelles pour accentué son corps dans les ténèbres.

Yukimura, alerté par le soudain arrêt des lumière, viendrait surement voir ce qui ce passait.

Et alors il verrait Masamune.

Masamune attendit, et finalement Yukimura dut avoir remarqua que les lumières étaient éteintes dans l'entrée du café. Il ne vient pas immédiatement, mais Masamune put l'entendre depuis le fond.

"Masamune ? Tu es toujours là ?"

Masamune ne dit rien, s'emplissant d'anticipation. Il gesticula un peut, mais s'assura de ne pas gâcher l'image qu'il avait faite pour quant Yukimura reviendrait vers lui.

Finalement des pas. Masamune se figea, s'assurant de se concentrer sur l'appel de toute la séduction qu'il pouvait. Puis il fronça les sourcils, n'aimant plus cette pause. Au lieu de s'assoir droit il tourna son corps sur le coté, faisant accidentellement tomber deux chandelles. Masamune s'appuya sur la table, utilisant son bras gauche pour soulevé son torse e la table, montrant encore plus de peau maintenant puisque le peignoir pendait de son épaule, ses jambes se dénudèrent d'avantage alors qu'elles dépassaient encore plus de la table.

Masamune, qui ne pouvait pas voir Yukimura aussi facilement que le garçon pouvait le voir lui, l'entendis faire tomber une sorte de tissu quant il vint assez prêt pour voir ce que Masamune faisait.

Il y eu un moment de silence alors que Yukimura se rendait bien compte de la scène , et puis il tua une parti de l'amusement en rallumant une partie des lumière. Mais Masamune ne dit rien parce que, alors que moins idéal dans un sens, cela voulait dire que Yukimura pouvait le voir plus clairement maintenant.

Yukimura le fixa, complètement sidéré, sa main encore sur l'interrupteur comme si il avait espéré que allumer les lumières aurait put bannir le spectre se baignant dans la lumière des chandelles. Masamune ne dit rien, sourit simplement de la façon dont il savait quelle rendait Yukimura fou. Yukimura mordit sa lèvre, sembla prêt à faire _quelque chose_, mais il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

Alors qu'il s'avança plus prêt, Yukimura dit, "Tu ne peut pas être sérieux, Masamune."

"Je le suis."

Alors Yukimura s'arrêta complétement, fixant Masamune, mais ce n'était pas avec l'adoration où le désir qu'avait espéré Masamune. En fait, Yukimura semblait plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Masamune soupira intérieurement, parce que Yukimura ne jouait pas avec lui.

"Masa...mune...?" murmura Yukimura, et sa tête se pencha pour rester concentré pendant que sa main le désignait d'une certaine façon. Masamune n'était pas sûr que ce soit une réaction tardive, mais c'était différent des vocalisations rationnelles qu'il avaient entendu de Yukimura, alors il décida d'aller avec ça.

"Hm ?"

De façon exaspérante, Yukimura ouvrit la bouche en grand et dit, "Tu es en feu."

Ça allait mieux que ce à quoi s'était attendu Masamune. Il tendit son verre de vin dans la direction de Yukimura, l'utilisant pour invité le jeune homme à se rapprocher. "Tu veut me rejoindre ?"

Yukimura secoua la tête, toujours pointant Masamune, "Non, Masamune ! Tu es vraiment en feu ! Ta robe de chambre !"

Cette réaction, décida Masamune, n'était pas très bonne. Et puis il arrêta de regarder Yukimura pour voir les chandelles qu'il avaient renversé en essayant de se positionner sur la petite table. L'odeur de coton brulé était plutôt évidente maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Yukimura se rapprocha du séducteur stupéfait. "Masamune, peut être que tu devrait- "

"Gah !"

Masamune sauta de la table, faisant tombé plus de chandelles dans sa hâtes, et se retira rapidement sa robe de chambre. Pensant à toute vitesse, il sauta par dessus le comptoir et attrapa des tabliers stockés là, courant avec vers la robe de chambre en flammes pour étouffer le feu nourri par les autres chandelles tombés.

"Masamune, bouge !"

Masamune, la victime perpétuelle de ses pauvres réactions, était toujours penché quant un seau d'eau le noya lui et la robe de chambre. Yukimura couru vers lui après ça, se reprenant pour Masamune et soufflant le restes des chandelles tout en se renfrognant face à l'odeur de bruler envahissant le café.

Masamune, frissonnant légèrement dans la pièce fraiche et joliment trempé, se tourna pour regardé un Yukimura bien sec, qui jeté oisivement les chandelles dans un seau, avec un expression presque pitoyable.

"... vient tu juste de me balancer de l'eau de vaisselle dessus ?"

Et Yukimura, qui se retenait sincèrement, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la pathétique image que faisait un Masamune mouillé, nu et à l'œil agars.

Après avoir suivi le jeune homme pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes, Masamune ne tint plus et essaya de laisser passé son embarras. "Si tu arrêtait de rire de moi on pourraient parler."

Yukimura renifla. "Mais tu es tout nu !"

"C'est très mature."

Yukimura se contenta de rire plus fort, Masamune fit un petit sourire réticent, parce que ci faire sourire Yukimura comme ça lui coutait un peut de fierté il pouvait se forcer à le supporter.

***

Yukimura riait toujours de lui, pendant qu'il mangeait les cookies de Masamune en plus, pendant le temps que l'ancien seigneur de guerre avait prit pour remettre ses vêtements normaux. Masamune avait appeler Kojûro, se doutant que du temps qu'il arrive pour le récupérer, lui et Yukimura aurait eu leur petite conversation. Masamune s'assit à côté de Yukimura à la table, volant un cookie de la main du jeune homme et tolérant son rire continu, seulement parce que cela était plus comme _eux. _En dehors des circonstances humiliantes ça en valait la peine, parce qu'a cet instant il ne restait rien de cette morosité entourant Yukimura.

"Kojûro va venir me chercher bientôt. Je lui ait demander et il à dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas de te déposer chez toi."

Yukimura, avec considération pour les sentiments de Masamune, se força finalement à s'arrêter de ire. "Masamune...qu'est ce que tu essayait de faire ?"

réalisant que Yukimura voulait parler de ses tactiques de séduction, Masamune se renfrogna. " Que crois tu que j'essayais de faire ?"

"Je suis désolé Masamune," commença Yukimura. "Je n'aurait pas dû rire si fort. Je ne dirait à personne ce qui s'est passé, je le promet."

"Je sait que tu ne le fera pas," répondit facilement Masamune, croquant un autre cookie au pépites de chocolats. Il se devait en quelque sorte d'orienté la conversation en sa faveur. "Alors...on est toujours d'accord pour ce weekend ?"

Yukimura failli perdre son cookie face à la question hasardeuse. "Quoi ?"

"Pour notre premier cours de rattrapage, tu te souvient ? Tu peut venir voir ce que ton foutu chat à fait à mon appartement."

Fronçant les sourcils, Yukimura contra, "Je ne t'ai pas demander de prendre le chat, Masamune. Tu t'es proposé. Et je ne pense pas qu'un cours de rattrapage serait une bonne-"

"Tu peut mentir à ton Oyakata-sama sur où tu es et ce que tu fait, mais tu ne peut pas lui caché tes notes. Tu ne voudrait pas le décevoir autant." vraiment, Masamune était un peut dégouté de lui même pour avoir osé joué cette tactique.

Yukimura pas affecté du tout par la menace de Masamune, répondit doucement, "Excuse moi. Mais tu va essayer quelque chose chaque fois qu'on va ce voir à partir de maintenant, pas vrai ?"

Masamune souri en réponse, "Tu ferais mieux de céder dès maintenant. Tu sait que je ne perdrait pas. Date Masamune obtient toujours ce qu'il veut."

Les lèvres de Yukimura tremblèrent, et il dit, "Même en étant mouillé et nu ?"

Masamune retint son rire jaune, et blagua avec un ton plus sombre. "Tu veut rire ? Spécialement en étant mouillé et nu. Ça faisait partie de mon plan."

"...vraiment ?"

Masamune soupira à la façon directe dont Yukimura le prenait sérieusement.

Alors un silence maladroit grandit de la réalité que les choses entre eux n'étaient toujours pas réparées. Et Masamune savait que leur relation devait être réparée maintenant où bien se mur d'anxiété entre eux ne tomberait jamais.

Il prit la main de Yukimura dans la sienne, bien plus tendrement que la façon dont il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, laissant Yukimura savoir qu'il pourrait partir quant il le voudrait.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Yukimura ? Tu sait ce que je ressent. Je t'aimait même quant je ne me souvenait pas de toi. Et je sait que tu m'aime aussi. Alors pourquoi essai tu si durement de ne pas être avec moi ?"

Yukimura secoua lentement la tête. "Ce n'est pas bien. Rien n'est allé comme il faut. Ce n'était pas censé ce passé comme ça. Tout le monde était supposé avoir une seconde chance. Tu ne devrait pas avoir besoin de moi..."

Masamune se renfrogna, réfléchit sur le commentaire de Yukimura, et affirma, "Je crois que s'est ma seconde chance. C'est méprisable Yukimura, mais cette nouvelle vie à commencé le jour ou je t'ait rencontré."

"Non," répondit Yukimura, retirant sa main de celle de Masamune. Masamune le laissa faire, mais garda ses mains sur la table.

Il força le problème, sachant qu'il devrait être complètement honnête pour regagné Yukimura. "C'est la vérité. Je n'avait pas d'ambitions, pas de rêves. Je n'avait pas de but. Je n'avait jamais rien voulu ni jamais désiré quelque chose. J'ai toujours ressenti comme si je n'appartenait pas à ce monde. J'attendais simplement. Et quant je t'ai vu pour la première fois, même si j'avais envie de te démolir le portrait, j'ai comprit que tu était ce que j'avais toujours attendu. Je te cherchait et je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte. Tout mes rêves, mes dessins, même ce foutu livre étaient là pour m'aider à me souvenir de toi."

Yukimura frissonna un petit peut, mais était intransigeant. "Non. A cet époque...Hanbei et moi sommes des erreurs. Ces nouvelles vies étaient censées êtres meilleures, et tu ne devrait pas être tiraillé entre deux jeux de souvenirs ! "

"Qui décide comment on doit vivre nos nouvelles vies ?" demanda Masamune, sentant qu'il avait droit à la parole principale dans sa vie.

Yukimura fronça les sourcils. "Hanbei et moi sommes plutôt indécis sur le sujet."

"Comment même à tu été impliqué avec Hanbei ?"

"On était les deux seuls à ce souvenirs."

"...et vous deux avez changé ça."

Gesticulant inconfortablement à nouveau, Yukimura répondit, "Oui. Non. C'est juste...je voulait que les gens retrouve leur bonheur...dans un temps où il ne serait pas facile de leur prendre. Nous tous vivant à cette époque, il y as des pièces manquantes de nos vies, des gens important dont on ne peut pas vivre sans. Je voulait juste...aider tout le monde à trouvé ce qui les rendrait heureux."

"Et Hanbei ?"

Yukimura ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta, semblant si pleins de remords que Masamune fut intrigué. "Hanbei...lui et moi...on à fait une horrible chose, Masamune."

"Quoi ?"

Yukimura détourna son visage.

"Qu'a tu fait, Yukimura ?"

Masamune se demanda qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être si horrible qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avant.

"Masamune...nous avons détruit un brave homme."

Négligemment, Masamune répondit, "On a tous fait de mauvaise choses. On à détruit beaucoup de gens à l'époque."

Yukimura le fixa, Masamune se senti soudainement tout petit. "Mais ce n'est pas la guerre..."

Et c'était le point principal du problème de Sanada Yukimura.

Il n'avait jamais été comme Masamune qui c'était adapté au meurtre, pouvant tué facilement, aujourd'hui encore, sans que cela ne revienne le hanter. Yukimura avait toujours été trop gentil, trop considérant envers les autres.

Yukimura prit une grande inspiration, terminant avec, "...et ce que nous avons fait est vraiment terrible."

Masamune le fixa silencieusement, essayant de trouver les mots justes. Au final, même si cela était un peut brutal, Masamune dit ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. "Je ne sait pas comment, mais tu as oublié quelque chose d'important Yukimura. On à tous fait de mauvaises choses. Et on a tous des cicatrices, peut importe le nombre de vie que l'on traverse. Étant humain nous ferons constamment des erreurs, on les répétera même. On se fera du mal et ferons d'horribles chose parce que nous le pouvons. Yukimura...tu doit simplement te souvenir comment vivre avec ses cicatrices à nouveau."

"Mais pourquoi même y aurait il ces cicatrices ?"

Masamune afficha un sourire sardonique. "On est vivant, on est humain. On fait toujours n'importe quoi et faisons des erreurs. Les cicatrices sont gravé dans notre mémoire et on à besoin d'elle dans l'espoir que nous deviendrons meilleur."

Yukimura s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Tu a probablement raison, mais-"

"Yukimura," le coupa Masamune, "Je ne suis pas en train de te demander de te débarrasser de tes remords. Mais tu doit comprendre que j'ai des cicatrices aussi. J'ai des remords. Yukimura...la façon dont tu es mort...j'ai tout gâché. Et puis tu est mort. tu...tu as vu...tu as vu ce que je ne voulait pas voire. Et juste que tu sache, Yukimura, ta mort ma apprit quelque chose. J'ai finalement comprit ce que tu essayait de me dire. Je voulait prouver que tu avait tord...et...j'ai peut être survécu pour être victorieux dans cette guerre, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Sanada Yukimura n'était plus de ce monde. Tu n'était plus là. Je ne pouvait plus t'avoir.

"Alors ça n'a pas d'importance, Yukimura, même si je suis née un millier de fois, même avec des genres différent ou même si nous nous rencontrons avec des ages différents, souvenir ou pas je tomberait toujours amoureux de toi. Je ne peut simplement pas l'empêcher. Entre nous il y a un amour, et un besoin, qui ne peut être expliqué avec des mots et qui dureras éternellement. Le fait que nous somme assis ici toi et moi maintenant n'en est il pas la preuve ? Alors...alors tu n'a pas à tout m'expliquer immédiatement. Mais...reste au prêt de moi, d'accord ? Fait moi confiance pour te rendre heureux cette fois. Je sait que je peut le faire. Je n'échouerait pas à nouveau. Donne nous la chance d'être finalement heureux dans un monde qui nous le permettra." tout ce fit calme après ces mots et Masamune attendit, sachant que c'était leur ouverture pour faire tout correctement si seulement Yukimura leur laissaient cette chance.

Finalement, après encore un peut de contemplation silencieuse, Yukimura prit délicatement la main de Masamune, la portant à son cœur. Yukimura souriait, et s'était un sourire fragile, mais ou moins sil était sincère.

"Masamune...tu ne ma jamais déçu. Et je suis désolé de...je...je voulais vraiment que tu trouve le bonheur sans moi..." Yukimura s'arrêta pour rire un peut, frottant discrètement des yeux. "Comment puis je lutté contre une telle confession ? Tu est vraiment merveilleux. Ce n'est presque pas juste."

Masamune se permit un sourire, reconnaissant qu'il avait finalement eu la personne qu'il aimait. "Amusant. Une fois j'ai penser que ce n'était pas juste que tu soit si adorable."

Yukimura ne fut pas impressionné. "Adorable ? ! Je te fait u bon compliment et tout ce que tu pense de moi s'est adorable ?"

Masamune ricana. "Je n'y peut rien. Tu l'es."

Ils n'étaient pas fixé. Il y avait encore trop de questions, et trop de problèmes que les deux devaient résoudre et s'occuper. Mais ils étaient ensembles.

Et Masamune ne fut pas certain de qui avait bougé en premier où même comment cela était arrivé, mais soudainement ils s'embrassaient, et c'était simple et chaste, mais toujours emplis d'un bonheur sans remords et d'amour.

C'était leur premier baiser en quatre-cent ans.

TBC


	12. The Case Of Oda Oichi Take 1

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : Nombreux, principalement DateSana.**

**The Case of Sanada Yukimura**

**Part 12 : The Case Of Oda Oichi Take 1**

La nuit était vide d'espoir et de joie alors que la pluie tombait comme pour laver le monde. Et pendant qu'elle n'était pas la lumière en son centre, elle était toujours une radieuse silhouette dans une robe blanche trempé et taché de boue, enroulé en positon fœtal dans une ruelle, ses larmes se mélangeant avec la pluie ruisselant sur son corps.

Quant le ciel se zébra de foudre, elle s'enroula autour d'elle même plus fortement, passant ses bras gantés autour de ses genoux ne priant pour rien pendant qu'elle souhaitait tout.

"Nagamasa-sama..."

Le visage sérieux et une barre de rouge sur ses joues, le bel homme avait un jour admit qu'il pensait qu'elle était la plus belle femme du monde. Après une vie entière à avoir entendu un tel insignifiant compliment, cette admission embarrasser était la première en laquelle elle n'est crû.

"Nagamasa-sama..."

Il ne pourrait pas la trouvé belle à cet instant. Elle était en disgrâce, une gêne publique pour sa famille. Mais à cet instant elle s'en moquait car tout ce qu'elle voulait pour elle même dans cette misérable vie était son Nagamasa-sama. Et il ne pouvait plus être avec elle.

"Nagamasa-sama..."

Elle pouvait à peine se résoudre à prononcé son nom au delà d'un fervent murmure. Son corps s'engourdissait et son âme se gelait lentement. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, son corps frissonnait, ses yeux ne pouvaient plus être ouvert sans brûler encore plus.

Elle se demanda si c'était possible de mourir d'un cœur brisé.

"Est ce que...ça va ?"

Elle put tout juste entendre la voix entre ses larmes et la pluie battante.

Mais la pluie s'arrêta.

Se dénouant lentement, cette beauté brisé avait très envie de la contenance de son bien aimé. Mais c'était en face d'une gentillesse particulière qu'elle trouva le salut.

Ses yeux étaient chaud et ouverts, pas ceux d'un violeur.

"Puis-je t'aider d'une quelconque façon ?"

Il était un jeune homme, certainement plus que ses vingt et un ans, et attirant dans son unique façon. Il tenait un parapluie plutôt au dessus d'elle que de lui. Ses cheveux, un marron plus sombre à cause du flot de l'eau, s'écoulaient depuis son épaule de part sa position accroupi. Il avait un magnifique sourire qui ne contenait aucun jugement . Ce n'était pas le sourire d'un manipulateur.

Il lui tendit la main. Ce n'était pas la main de son frère.

Cet étrange quelqu'un était venu pour elle. Ce n'était pas son Nagamasa-sama, mais elle accepta tout de même cette main.

Parce que ce doux contact était tout ce dont elle dépendait.

"Mon nom est Sanada Yukimura," annonça brillamment le jeune homme alors qu'il se redressaient tout les deux, comme si avoir sa forme tremblante à côté de lui n'était pas un événement anormal.

"Je...Je..." elle n'arrivait pas à parler, mais Yukimura ne sembla pas s'en soucié. Il la prit juste doucement par le bras pour la conduire hors de la ruelle. Elle ne pouvait même pas demander où il l'emmenait. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues trempées, la pluie commençait tout juste à faiblir de son incessante cascade. Ses joues s'enflammèrent quant les passant se pressant pour échapper à l'averse s'arrêtait pour la regardé, une marié ternie par la saleté. Embarrasser, elle dévia son regard sur la gentille figure à ses côtés, mais il sembla inconscient de l'humiliation qu'elle lui causait.

"Pardonne moi, j'aurais du offrir plus tôt, mais voudrait tu de ma veste ?" demanda Yukimura quant il remarqua son regard, retirant déjà son manteau rouge avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

"I...Ich..."

Yukimura donna le parapluie à ses main instables pour pouvoir retiré complètement son manteau. Finalement victorieux, il lui tendis comme une récompense. Quant elle ne fait pas un mouvement pour l'accepter, il inclina légèrement la tête avec un rougissement, puis il se plaça derrière elle pour placé le manteau sur ses épaules. Les yeux rond, ses lèvres rendues pales par le froid, elle ne parvint pas à bougé son être gelé pour répondre, elle se contenta de serrer la chaude veste contre son corps alors qu'il acceptait de reprendre son parapluie.

Elle sembla probablement plus folle qu'avant, portant une robe élaboré mouillé avec un veste rouge vif, mais Yukimura était si innocent et enfantin dans sa gentillesse qu'il ignorait ses pensées intérieures.

Ils parlèrent pendant un temps, Yukimura s'excusant à profusion pour ne pas avoir pensée à prendre de l'argent pour un taxi. Elle ne pouvait qu'écouté vaguement alors qu'il continuait de parler, essayant visiblement de lui apporté un peut de réconfort dans ses paroles incessantes.

Quant il arrivèrent chez lui, une grande tâche de rouge dans un voisinage typique, elle laissa Yukimura la conduire jusqu'à son canapé. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal avec un femme qui se laisserait emmener dans la maison d'un homme étrange. Mais elle était froide, elle était vide, et se rassurant jeune homme était innocent et doux. Yukimura lui dit quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à prendre en note, et puis il se leva pour partir. Et bien qu'elle eu en tête d'attendre son retour, son corps affaiblis se déposa sur la longueur du canapé et elle tomba dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

***

Elle se réveilla un peut plus tard, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment à quel moment elle s'était endormie, sous un fin rayon de lumière se glissant entre les rideau tombant, offensant ses yeux clos.

Son corps était toujours épuisé, lourd d'une robe et couvert avec un fine couverture noire qu'elle regarda avec confusion. Elle se rappelait de tout ce qui était arrivé la veille, chaque détail agonisant, mais elle ne pouvait trouvé de quelle façon elle avait terminer dans la maison d'un jeune homme extraordinairement gentil. Elle accepté la réalité d'être ici, mais il semblait si irréaliste qu'il l'ait trouvé de la façon dont il l'avait fait. Les garçon comme Sanada Yukimura ne vivaient pas dans son monde. Les gentil et les doux ne pouvaient pas survivre, est c'était probablement pour ça qu'elle était elle même si brisé. Mais dans le vaste monde, en dehors de la corruption et de la tromperie, quant elle avait été seule et perdue, c'était ce jeune homme qui l'avait trouvé et lui avait offert une aide pleine de compassion.

"Oyakata-sama ! Notre princesse est réveillée !"

comme invoqué par ses pensées, le jeune, ce Sanada Yukimura, qui était apparemment encore plus exubérant qu'elle ne l'avait supposé initialement, vient à sa vue. Il s'assit sur le canapé en face d'elle, gardant une distance raisonnable et ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ses cheveux sauvages étaient plus domptées que la nuit d'avant, et il portait un uniforme scolaire noir, lui prouvant qu'elle avait juste dans l'estimation de son âge.

"Tu te sent mieux maintenant ?" demanda finalement Yukimura, bougeant maladroitement le col de son uniforme pour le desserrer.

Elle détourna son regard de lui, choisissant à la place d'observer la pièce. Elle était emplit de rouge et d'or, mais à sa manière excentriquement stylé d'un façon qui correspondait à ce garçon. Les murs étaient...intéressant, une base de rouge pale orné de larges symboles d'or , comme si un enfant avait suivi le peintre quant il avait fait son travail dans la pièce. Avec toute les peintures et les choses suspendues, les symboles d'or ne devenait rien de plus qu'un dessin indiscernable et contrastant. Mais ils étaient dans un coin bas de la pièce, nus de toute couverture, ça la fascinait de façon troublante.

_**Mon nom est Sanada Genjirô Yukimura.**_

Un symbole représentant six pièces

_**Mon nom est Sanada Genjirô Yukimura**_

_**Je suis ici**_

Un diamant coupé en quatre

_**Mon nom est Sanada Genjirô Yukimura**_

_**Vois moi**_

Elle réalisa que c'était ce nom qui était gribouillé à travers la chambre, bien que largement couvert à l'exception de ce coin qui révélait le kanji complet dans une écriture plus petite. Bien qu'elle est comparer l'acte à un jeu d'enfant, les symbole était dessiné de façon bien trop élaboré pour n'être rien d'autre que de la main d'un professionnel. Elle se demanda quelle raisons pouvaient bien avoir cette famille pour laissé de tels symboles sur les murs.

_**Mon nom est Sanada Genjirô Yukimura**_

"Excusez moi, mademoiselle ?"

_**Je suis en vie**_

Elle retourna son attention sur son sauveur avec un regard nouveau. Elle aurait peut être du ressentir de la peur, de part l'étrangeté de cette pièce, quelque chose d'étrange comme dans un film d'horreur que Mitsuhide l'ami de son frère aurait surement apprécié, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle regarda ce garçon et vit quelqu'un de possiblement aussi perdu, seul, et vide qu'elle.

Yukimura se gratta l'arrière de la tête et s'inclina poliment avant de déplacer une petite table en bois dans le coin de la chambre, recouvrant le gribouillis.

"I...Ichi..."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire plus un grand homme entra dans la pièce, grand et droit, un remarquable moustache sur son visage était les seuls cheveux de sa tête. Il semblait d'une certaine façon intimidant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui rende grâce avec un sourire aussi gentil que ceux de Yukimura, bien qu'avec un peut plus de retenu. Il plaça une chaude tasse de café sur la table basse entre les deux canapés avant que lui et Yukimura ne s'asseyent en face d'elle.

"Je suis Takeda Shingen, et voici mon fils, Yukimura, " commença l'homme avec courtoisie. "Puis je te demander quel est ton nom ?"

Elle ne put retenir les mouvements de ses mains où l'aplatissement de ses épaules alors qu'elle regardait parterre. Ses yeux retournèrent inconsciemment dans le coin, et bien que les mots ne soient couverts elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

_**Mon nom est Sanada Genjirô Yukimura**_

_**Je suis ici**_

_**Mon nom est Sanada Genjirô Yukimura**_

_**Vois moi**_

_**Mon nom est Sanada Genjirô Yukimura**_

_**Je suis en vie**_

Elle pouvait comprendre ce garçon. Ce garçon était perdu en lui même. Ce garçon qui voulait être vu. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle savait que si elle devait tombé, même si il ne pouvait pas complétement l'attrapé, il serait le premier à la tenir en sécurité.

_Bonjour, Sanada Genjirô Yukimura._

"I...Ichi...Ichi est..."

_Mon nom est Oichi._

***

Depuis le jour de sa naissance, Oda Oichi avait vécu la difficile existante de ceux qui n'avait pas de chance avec l'amour. Avec son apparence seule, personne ne penserait jamais à croire que cette tragédie était tombé sur cette jeune femme.

Oichi avait toujours été belle. Elle avait commencé sa vie comme "un adorable bébé", puis comme "Jolie petite fille", et finalement elle était devenue une "magnifique femme". Mais dans le monde où elle vivait, la beauté était une malédiction, un arme stratégique à manipuler et abuser par ceux qui la possédait. Alors tandis qu'elle était une beauté, elle ne fus jamais autorisé à être simplement "Oichi".

Elle était née de parents d'un haut prestige de ceux dont le rang social était un facteur clé de leur vie. Son père, Oda Nobuhide, était un puissant homme d'affaire, dit on inégalé dans son génie. On découvrit aussi qu'il était un escroc. En revanche, avant cette surprenante révélation, on plaisantait souvent sur le fait que la famille Oda pouvait gouverné le monde si Nobuhide le souhaitait. Étrangement, à cette époque, personne ne pensa à questionné la perceptible vérité derrière l'humour.

Et ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé les fourbes capacités d'Oda Nobunaga.

Avant qu'Oichi ne soit mit sur le devant, c'était sa mère qui tenait la position d'être la beauté sans égale, un joyeux de la société. Elle adorait l'attention, que cela vienne de ses pers où bien des tabloïds. Au début, avoir Oichi avait été une joie, une nouvelle méthode de louange. Elle habillait Oichi dans les plus beau costume pour chaque fêtes que donnait la famille Oda, s'assurant que tous connaissait le nom et le visage de sa fille. Pour Oichi, ce n'était qu'a ses fêtes qu'elle avait des contact avec ses parents. Après cela, robe couteuse disparu et maquillage nettoyer, Oichi était rendu à sa gouvernante jusqu'à la prochaine fête.

Mais alors que les années passèrent, les louanges passèrent de la mère à la fille, et il devins connu que la beauté d'Oichi surpasserait celle de sa mère. En accord avec cela la présence d'Oichi et ses fonction sociale s'amenuisèrent, et en résultat, elle perdit tout contact avec ses parents.

Oichi avait aussi un frère ainé, Nobunaga, qui était sept an plus vieux qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'elle est neuf ans. En fait, ce n'était uniquement que par accident qu'elle avait découvert son existence. À ce moment la, Oichi était assise silencieusement dans sa salle d'étude, finissant ses leçons journalières sous la tutelle de sa gouvernante, une stricte femme âgé qui avait été employé pour enseigné à Oichi les usage d'une fille de bonne famille, Oichi avait été rapidement oublié quant une jeune servante été entré dans la pièce avec excitation et avait murmurer une rumeur à la gouvernante comme quoi Oda Nobunaga essayait de rentré à la maison.

Quant la servante parti pour répondre d'avantage le message, la gouvernante se souvint finalement D'Oichi, l'enfant qui n'était jamais censé apprendre sur Nobunaga. Oichi, plus intelligente que le réalisait quiconque, fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Elle parlait rarement, elle n'en avait pas besoin et personne ne lui demandait. Elle devait simplement exister, la plus belle de toute les poupées. Et comme la mère d'Oichi, la gouvernante y trouvait grand confort.

Ce fut cette révélation accidentelle qui fournis à Oichi sa plus grande arme : le silence. Et donc, avec Oda Nobunaga de retour dans le monde de leur père, le garçon dont personne ne parlait jamais devint le sujet favori des conversations. Oichi écoutait, mais elle ne comprenait pas la peur et l'excitation. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait un frère. Elle n'avait pas de parent, pas vraiment. Mais elle avait un frère.

Et à sa manière, dans une vie d'ombre et d'inutilité, Oichi commença à rêver. Elle rêvait la nuit, elle rêvait le jour. Elle rêvait quant elle était seul dans sa chambre, elle rêvait pendait ses leçons, et elle rêvait aussi lorsque sa gouvernante tentait de brisé son âme d'enfant. Elle rêvait quant son père ne revenait pas à la maison la nuit, elle rêvait quant sa mère en larme passait devant elle avec un regard envieux. Elle rêvait chaque jour que Oda Nobunaga viendrait la sauver. Elle rêvait qu'un jour, cet homme puisse l'aimer.

Ce fut à l'âge de onze ans, après une guerre silencieuse de deux ans entre son frère et son père, que la vie d'Oichi changea.

Elle était bien trop jeune pour saisir l'énormité de la situation, mais Oda Nobuhide fut arrêté pour corruption et extorsion. Le scandale fut énorme, et peut importe si les accusation était vrais où non, la vie changea pour la famille Oda. Après que Nobuhide fus déclarer coupable, stigmatisé par ses amis, pairs et employés, la mère d'Oichi ne put supporté l'humiliation et la ruine de son ancien train de vie. Elle s'enfuie, et Oichi n'eut même pas la chance de dire au revoir.

Tout ceux qui travaillaient pour la famille Oda s'en allèrent après que sa mère est disparue, et très vite Oichi se retrouva seule, oubliée par les employées qui présumaient naturellement que quelqu'un''un d'autre s'occuperait d'elle. Oichi n'avait rien, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Après tout, il était difficile d'avoir peur pour quelque chose quant on avait jamais rien eu. Alors elle attendit son frère, qui viendrait surement pour la sauver, et passa son temps à s'émerveiller du vide de la propriété qui était maintenant son domaine privée.

Après avoir attendu pendant deux jours, deux officiers de police vinrent à la propriété après que l'on ait découvert qu'Oichi ne s'était pas enfuie avec sa mère. En conséquences, maintenant qu'ils l'avaient sous garde, personne ne savait quoi faire avec Oichi. Sa mère s'était évaporée, son père était en prison, et elle n'avait pas d'autre parent vivant en dehors de son grand frère de dix huit ans. Ça n'aidait personne que Oichi ne coopérait pas par sa tendance à ne pas parler. Mais Oichi avait sa foi. Elle savait que son frère viendrait pour elle, viendrait la sauver, et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'attendre.

Une semaine après la fuite de sa mère, Oda Nobunaga reprit l'entreprise de son père avec un surprenant support de masse. Pour un si jeune homme prendre les rênes d'une compagnie si influente était une idée incroyable, et il semblait que les nouvelles reportaient répétitivement l'information sur chaque chaine de télévision tandis qu'elle empreignait tout les conversations.

Oichi vit son frère pour la première fois à la télévision pendant qu'elle était temporairement dans un foyer d'accueil. Il était habillé dans un costume stylé et il parlait à la foule avec un air puissant. Elle plaça sa petite main sur la télévision, juste à côté de son visage, et sourit.

Finalement, pour récompensé sa dévotion et sa patiente, Oda Nobunaga vint effectivement pour sa petite sœur. Oichi fut ramenée au commissariat et attendit dans une pièce. Elle le fit avec anticipation, s'asseyant parfaitement droite et sans bougé pour impressionné son frère avec son entrainement. Elle s'était habillé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec ses maigres possessions. Elle s'entrainait à quoi dire, comment elle sourirait, tout ça pour faire impression à son frère qui était enfin venu pour elle.

Oichi attendit cinq heure avant l'arrivée de Nobunaga. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la pièce avec toute sa vaste autorité. Et Oichi ne put sourire, ne put rien dire, elle sut juste immédiatement en voyant le regard sans âme dans les yeux de son frère que rien qu'elle ne puisse faire puisse l'impressionner. Mais encore, même alors que ses rêves mouraient lentement, Oichi accepta la main tendu de son frère sans un mot.

Dès qu'ils sortirent du commissariat, Oichi et Nobunaga parurent comme une famille réunis pour la foule de cameras et d'acclamation. Oichi sourit quant Nobunaga murmura qu'elle devait le faire. Elle s'agrippa à son cou quant il la souleva et la serra dans ses bras. Elle salua de la main quant il serra son épaule.

Nobunaga était venu pour elle. Il l'avait sauver. Tout ce qu'il demandait en retour était son âme. Mais Oichi ne sen souciait pas. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'en avoir une.

Il fallu des année à Oichi pour réaliser que son frère, autrefois son idole, était responsable de l'emprisonnement à tord de leur père. Il ne lui fallu que quelque seconde pour réaliser qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

***

on frappa à la porte, coupant l'histoire d'Oichi.

Oichi et Yukimura regardèrent tout deux Shingen, qui se leva et dit, "J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, Oichi-san. Mais j'ai appeler quelqu'un pour vous apporter quelque chose à mettre. J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas grand chose ici qui soit convenable pour une jeune femme."

Yukimura lui fit un sourire rassurant alors que Shingen quittait la chambre. Oichi fit tourné la tasse de café encore pleine dans ses mains, regrettant la chaleur que la céramique rouge avait apporté à ses mains. Puis elle posa rapidement la tasse et commença à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, essayant de se rendre présentable face aux invitées.

"S'il te plait, ne t'en fait pas pour si peut, Oichi-san !" déclara Yukimura. "Bien que je ne connaisse pas encore les circonstances, je suis certain que tes cheveux décoiffé devraient être porté avec fierté !"

même Yukimura sembla incliné sa tête en contemplation de cette affirmation, et Oichi ne put retenir le début de sourire que sa confusion provoqua.

"Excuse moi si je t'ai insulté, Oichi-san, "Ajouta Yukimura comme si il en souffrait physiquement, mais Oichi secoua la tête.

"Non, Yukimura-san, tu n'a pas besoin de t'excuser pour Ichi, Ichi est..."

"Je dois m'excuser," annonça une vibrante voix féminine. Oichi et Yukimura se tournèrent alors qu'une jeune femme avec des cheveux blond et des yeux sombre entra dans la chambre portant un sac bleu. "Yukimura, tu devrai savoir qu'il en faut pas insulter l'apparence d'une femme !"

Yukimura acquiesça, "Kasuga-san à raison comme toujours ."

Kasuga soupira lourdement avant de revenir sur Oichi. Elle fit un doux sourire et s'assit sur le canapé à coté de la brune, l'esprit accaparé par la robe de marié. "Mon nom est Kasuga. Je ne connaissait pas ta taille, mais je t'ai amener quelques tenus différentes." quant Oichi la fixa platement, Kasuga développa. "Il ne ton rien expliqué ? Shingen-san a téléphoné pendant le cours pour que Kenshin-sama demande que je t'amène quelque chose à mettre. En parlant de ça, _Yukimura, _tu savait pas qu'on ne laissait pas une jeune femme geler dans des vêtements mouillé ?"

Yukimura blanchis, "J'en suis bien conscient, Kasuga-san ! Mais-elle-je-robe-enlever les vêtements-seulement deux hommes !"

Kasuga leva la main. "Tu ne réfléchi tout simplement pas des fois, Yukimura. Et tu ne devrait tu pas être à l'école ?"

"Une fois de plus, Kasuga-san à raison comme toujours." répéta Yukimura. "En prenant en considération les circonstance, Oyakata-sama me laisse rester à la maison pour la journée. Je me changerait proprement plus tard."

Kasuga, indifférente, se tourna vers Oichi. "Je suis désolée que nous ayons mis si longtemps à arrivé. Kenshin-sama et moi avons du nous arrêté à mon appartement d'abord."

Oichi grimaça face à l'effort gaspillé pour elle. "Ichi...Ichi est désolé...elle..."

Kasuga fronça les sourcils. "Est ce que tu parle de toi toujours à la troisième personne...Ichi ?"

"Son nom est Oda Oichi !" ajouta heureusement Yukimura.

Kasuga regarda Yukimura, et puis Oichi alors que la réalisation la frappait. "Oda Oichi...attend, tu ne devait pas te marier hier ?" Kasuga haleta et se frappa le front. "Je m'excuse. C'était plutôt évident. Oh non. Que c'est il passé ?"

Oichi ne su pas quoi faire quant Kasuga posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, ses yeux brillant d'empathie.

Yukimura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, de toute évidence incertain de la manière d'agir avec Kasuga. "Nous étions en train d'écouter son histoire, Kasuga-san. Nous avons tout appris sur ses parents, la méchante gouvernante, et on venait d'arrivé au moment où elle retrouve son frère !"

"Yukimura, tu ne devrait pas parler pour les autres," gronda légèrement Kasuga. Yukimura lança un regard désolé à une Oichi défaite, réalisant une fois de plus qu'il l'avait peut être insulter sans le savoir. Mais Oichi, devenant étrangement amusé, remonta juste encore un peut ses lèvres. Yukimura lui rendit son sourire, et Oichi trouva étrange le besoin instinctif de sourire avec lui.

"Ton père et Kenshin-sama sont dans la cuisine, Yukimura,"dit Kasuga. "Je pense que Shingen nous prévois quelque chose à manger pour tous. Tu devrait allé l'assisté pendant que j'aide Oichi avec des vêtements propres. Peut être aimerait tu une douche aussi. Cela te convient t-il, Oichi ?"

Oichi acquiesça silencieusement, un peut inquiète de ce que pouvait bien lui offrir à porté une fille habillé de façon si provocante.

***

Oichi avait dix sept ans quant elle avait rencontré son premier amour. Son nom était Shibata Katsuie, et le rencontre ne fut ni le fait d'une coïncidence ni d'un choix, mais la volonté de Nobunaga.

Revenant chez elle après l'école, Oichi arriva pour trouvé son frère, qui était rarement à la maison, s'occupant d'un invité. Son frère n'avait pas beaucoup prit d'âge ses six dernières années, et il était tout au plus devenu plus distingué. L'étranger, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux sauvages sur un visage fin, il était plutôt simple d'apparence en dépit de son costume cher. Mais il avait un doux sourire et irradiait d'un attitude plaisante.

Les deux hommes la fixèrent de façon expectative, et elle s'arrêta avant de franchir le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas avec certitude si elle devait plutôt se caché dans sa chambre où se présenter.

Nobunaga, le menteur accomplis, prit comme toujours le contrôle de la situation. Il sourit tendrement à Oichi, une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez lui, pas même avec Kitsuno, la femme qui courtisait actuellement. Nobunaga s'avança gracieusement pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, et Oichi contrôla sa peut pour ne pas mettre le mettre en colère. "Shibata-san, voici Oichi, ma chère petite sœur. Elle à gracieusement accepté votre proposition de mariage."

Et Nobunaga offrit la main d'Oichi à Katsuie.

"Je suis honoré de votre acceptation, Oichi-san, "fut tout ce que Katsuie avait à dire.

Trop abasourdi pour formé des mots, Oichi permit le contact, permit à cette mauvaise chose de se produire. Nobunaga sourit, excessivement satisfait de lui même. De tout son génie, pas même Nobunaga ne pouvait survivre dans se monde sans alliés. Shibata Katsuie était l'héritier d'une famille riche et influente. Le meneur actuelle était un ancien ami de leur père et un homme qui Nobunaga souhaitait réellement avoir de son côté.

Et donc Oichi et Katsuie sortirent ensembles pendant un ans. Et bien qu'il soit de neuf ans plus vieux qu'elle, Katsuie n'avait pas une fois poussé les limites de leur relation; en fait, Katsuie faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'Oichi se ente confortable et en sécurité. Et dans ses bras, elle commença à ressentir l'amour pour la première fois. Souvent, Katsuie le surprenait agréablement. Elle commença à attendre impatiemment les jours où il venait la chercher à l'école et l'emmenait pour un rendez vous galant. Ensembles, ils ire à tout les endroits qu'Oichi avait toujours rêvé de visiter. Sous la couverture de son amour elle obtint une liberté au delà de ce dont elle avait toujours rêver. Il lui envoyait des cadeaux et lui écrivait des lettres. Il n'arrêtait jamais ses compliments sur sa beauté et sa grâce. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, ne voyant rien en elle qui puisse être qualifié de beau, mais les mots voletaient toujours autours de son cœur comme des ailes de papillons.

Les filles dans son école privée, jamais ses amies et ses pairs uniquement selon la situation, était jalouse d'Oichi pour sa beauté, et elles utilisèrent donc le côté ridicule à être attaché à un homme peut attirant pour la rabroué. Mais Oichi, qui n'avait jamais eu de véritable amie en qui placer de la valeur, ne peut s'inquiéter de leurs mots. Ses filles avaient tellement de privilèges et ne savaient rien de la solitude. Oichi n'avait jamais été une fille normale, et alors comment ses pairs pouvaient elles comprendre une relation basé sur le pouvoir de la gentillesse ?

Le jours de ses dix huit ans , le soir où les fiançailles devaient être annoncé publiquement, son frère changea une fois de plus le cours de sa vie. Autant que Nobunaga avait voulu utiliser la famille Shibata; la famille Shibata et sa fortune en diminution avait besoin de Nobunaga. A cette découverte, un Nobunaga furieux repoussa secrètement Katsuie et annula les fiançailles. Cela devin un sujet de conversation populaire, laissant beaucoup voulant savoir pourquoi le couple populaire c'était séparer et pour qu'elle raison la faite avait elle été annulé.

Katsuie, autant un pion qu'Oichi, avait supplié Nobunaga pour une seconde chance dans le but de sauver sa famille. Oichi, bien que comprenant la situation, ne pouvait nié combien elle se sentait blessé. Katsuie clamait incessamment qu'il l'aimait toujours, et avait d'abord essayé de la contacté elle, mais Nobunaga fini par le payer pour qu'il laisse la famille Oda en paix. Katsuie arrêta de proclamer son amour après ça, et Oichi se demanda si elle pourrait s'arrêter de croire en la gentillesse.

L'école devient tout aussi douloureuse après l'échec des fiançailles. Les moqueries de ses camarades ne s'était pas éteinte en sympathie, mais à la place augmentèrent avec un bon humour. C'était très amusant pour elles, que le belle Oichi ne puisse même pas forcé "un homme moche" à être son époux.

***

Moins d'un en après le ratage de ses fiançailles, Oichi revient de l'école pour trouvé son frère l'attendant avec un autre homme dans la librairie.

Son nom était Azai Nagamasa et il était le plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Il était aussi pas loin de devenir un puissant homme. Azai Hisamasa, président de la Azai Corporation, n'allait pas tardé à prendre sa retraite et laisserait avec bonheur sa société à son fils compétant et respecté. Mais Hisamasa pensait aussi que son opiniâtre fils avait besoin d'une épouse pour lui gardé les pieds sur terre et amélioré son image publique.

Nobunaga, un maître reconnus des affaires, avait rencontré Hisamasa avant que la situation des Shibata ne parvienne au grand jour. Voyant un meilleur alliance, Nobunaga avait fait mention de sa très belle sœur. En ce qui concernait Shibata Katsuie, le plus âgé des Oda promis à Hisamasa que l'amitié Oda-Shibata n'allait pas tardé à être dissoute pour tricherie. Sympathiquement, Hisamasa écouta la version de l'histoire de Nobunaga, et en voyant une photo de sa jeune sœur, décida qu'elle serait l'épouse parfaite pour son fils. Peut de temps après cette rencontre, les fiançailles d'Oichi et Katsuie furent rompus par le force.

Et maintenant Oichi et Nagamasa se rencontraient pour la première fois.

Son frère, le talentueux menteur, avait déjà joué ce jeu avant et prit comme toujours le contrôle de la situation. Une fois de plus il fit un sourire affectueux à Oichi, une expression qu'elle ne l'avait vue porté qu'une seule fois. Et une fois de plus s'avança gracieusement pour prendre sa main dans la sienne avec amour, bien que Oichi ne soit plus capable de ressentir autre chose que du vide quant il s'agissait de la cruauté de son frère. "Azai-san, voici ma chère petite sœur, Oichi. Elle a gracieusement accepté votre proposition de mariage."

et puis Nobunaga offrit la main d'Oichi à Azai Nagamasa

"Elle n'a pas l'air très gracieuse."

Nagamasa n'accepta pas la main offerte, et Nobunaga ne fut pas content. Mais les yeux d'Oichi sautèrent du sol vert Nagamasa, pour voir son beau visage empreint d'irritation. Elle l'ennuyait. Cet homme qui ne la connaissait pas la détestait déjà ouvertement.

Bien qu'ils commencèrent à sortir ensembles, il semblait que ce soit Nobunaga et Hisamasa qui instiguaient chaque rencontres entre les deux, les deux hommes ayant l'espoir que le dogmatique Nagamasa et une Oichi sans opinion iraient ensemble à leur manière.

Nagamasa était beau mais abrupte, mettant en mots tout ce qu'il pensait prévalent. Il était si brutalement honnête que Oichi se prenaient souvent à croire tout ce qu'il disait.

C'est pourquoi lors de leurs cinquième rendez vous, pendant qu'il était assis dans un silence embarrassant dans un restaurant de luxe, il fut inévitable que Nagamasa ne demande, "Pourquoi sort tu avec moi si tu ne veux pas ?"

Oichi n'avait pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec Nagamasa, c'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment non plus. Oichi n'avait pas de jugement quant il s'agissait de Azai Nagamasa. Sa dure et inflexible personnalité était tellement la contrebalance de sa propre personnalité. Mais il n'était jamais méchant. Nagamasa existait simplement comme il l'avait choisi, vivant avec ses propres standard et morale, rendant Oichi plutôt envieuse d'une telle force de volonté.

Alors qu'elle s'habillait toujours de son mieux pou leurs rendez vous, pour répondre aux ordres de son frère, Nagamasa s'habillait bien plus simplement. Il était toujours élégant, bien qu'elle ne puisse imaginé aucune vêtements qui n'aurait pas du style sur lui, mais il ne revenait pas sur l'effort que Oichi forçait sur elle même.

Leur relation changea après des semaines de rendez-vous ennuyeux. Ils s'étaient retrouvé pour un autre repas silencieux quant Nagamasa reçu un appel urgent. Poliment, Nagamasa quitta la table en s'excusant pour prendre l'appel a extérieur, et Oichi regarda par la fenêtre alors qu'il devenait plus agité. La seconde après qu'il ait fermé le téléphone, Nagamasa retourna dans le restaurant.

"Pardonne moi, Oichi-san, mais je doit te laisser. Je promet que la situation et impérative !" il était si inquiet, tellement différent de son lui habituel, que Oichi se dut de retenir son bras quant il se tourna.

"...Nagamasa-sama...est ce que Ichi peut aidé...?"

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une impasse. Leur relation n'avait jamais été au delà de la maladresse, mais à cet instant ils pouvait construire quelque chose de différent.

Nagamasa était incertain au début, mais ses yeux implorant semblèrent inspiré quelque chose en lui. Il prit ses main serré dans les sienne et la tira du restaurant.

Oichi sourit.

Alors qu'il démarrait la voiture, Nagamasa paru soupirer avec défection. "Oichi-san, cela ne va probablement pas te plaire, n'y à mon frère, et certainement pas à mon père, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de reprendre la succession de mon père à la tête de son entreprise."

Oichi ne dit rien pour répondre, attend temps que Nagamasa continu à son rythme. Elle était un peut nerveuse concernant la où cette conversation semblait allé, de se qu'avait dit Nagamasa, son frère serait le plus mécontent. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait comme si elle voyait une nouvelle facette de Nagamasa, et cela la réjouit étrangement.

Ils se démenaient à travers les embouteillages quant Nagamasa décida de continué. "Quant j'étais toujours à l'université, Oichi-san, un ami qui m'était très cher et mort? Son seul souhait était que j'aide son père après qu'il ne soit parti. Comment pouvait je faire autre chose que tenir ma parole ? Asakura-san possédait un magasin de fleurs et était déjà bien a^âgé. Sans son fils il n'avait aucuns moyen de continué son affaire. J'ai offert mes service à Asakura-san, et comme c'était le dernier souhait de son fils il à accepté." Nagamasa s'arrêta lorsqu'il prit un tournant, et Oichi fut sidérer par le petit sourire sur son visage, se demandant vaguement ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour elle aussi obtenir une réaction si positive de cet homme. "Depuis ses dernières années lui et moi somme devenus de très bon amis. Je ne connait rien au fleurs , mais je m'y connait en affaire, alors ensemble nous avons fait de Asakura fleurs la commodités qu'elle n'avait pas été depuis des années. La boutique était la joie d'Asakura et ma fierté. J'ai aidé à reconstruire quelque chose sans l'ombre de mon père où le regard de ses égaux. Et j'ai été heureux d'une façon que je n'avait jamais connu avant."

ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge et Nagamasa se fit plus ombre. "Oichi-san, tu doit savoir que toute les bonnes choses on une fin. Ce n'est pas juste où bine, mais c'est comme cela qu'est la vie. Asakura est mort à l'âge de quatre-vingt sept ans, et il me laissa sa joie avec la promesse que je ne faillirait pas à en prendre soin. J'ai hérité de son magasin et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de brisé ma promesse. Je comprend Oichi-san, si savoir cela te déplais. Je sait que toi est moi seront très certainement déshérités. Mais je n'en ait rien à faire aussi longtemps que je reste vrai envers moi même et ma fierté."

Cela ne déplaisait pas à Oichi. Tout au plus, elle était profondément secoué. Ils se stoppèrent dans un parking à côté de son magasin et elle plaça sa main au dessus de la sienne. Avec toute la sincérité de son cœur, elle demanda, "Nagamasa-sama ? Ichi peut elle aidé...Nagamasa-sama ?"

Stupéfait, Nagamasa la fixa. "Oichi-san...tu doit comprendre. Je ne serait pas un homme riche. Je ne serait jamais capable de te donné une vie facile."

"Ichi n'a jamais voulu d'une vie facile, " argumenta Oichi, forçant ses yeux à rencontrer ceux de Nagamasa pour qu'il ne puisse questionné son intégrité. "Ichi...veut juste une simple et heureuse vie."

et Oichi fit bouche bée quant le sourire qu'elle avait désirer quelques minutes auparavant revint sur le visage de Nagamasa, et cette fois seulement pour elle. "Oichi-san, ce sera vraiment difficile. Je suis moi même toujours en train d'apprendre ce commerce...et toi et moi...nous...je n'ai pas..."

Oichi secoua la tête, "Nagamasa-sama...Ichi et désolé...elle n'a pas été très ouverte avec Nagamasa-sama non plus."

Nagamasa hocha la tête, rougisant, et la regarda distraitement une fois de plus. "Je...Oichi-san, soiyons amis."

Oichi sourit merveilleusement en retour. "Oui, Nagamasa-sama."

Assuré de leur positions, ils sortirent de la voiture et Nagamasa élucida l'appel. "J'ai commandé une livraison de fleur en avance pour un mariage demain, mais la mauvaise caisse et arrivé il y a deux jour. Ils ont promis que j'aurais la bonne livraison dès cette nuit, c'est pour cela que j'ai demander à ce que notre rendez vous soit dans l'après midi. Ils n'ont pas envoyé la commande comme promis."

alors qu'il passèrent à travers les portes, Oichi n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller de l'incroyable magasin. Elle et Nagamasa se mirent immédiatement au travail en appelant tout les commerce environnant qui fournissait des fleurs. Bien qu'il leur fallu le reste de la soirée pour acquérir les fleurs, et puis la nuit entière et une partie du matin pour les préparer, ils parvinrent à complété la tâche avec satisfaction.

Mais ce qui rendit l'aventure bénéfique pour Oichi fut quant Nagamasa prit sa main piquée par les épines dans la sienne, et dit, "Merci, Ichi."

Après cet événement, Oichi et Nagamasa devinrent plus proche alors qu'il travaillaient ensembles. Au lieu des rendez vous forcé et silencieux, ils sortaient maintenant dès qu'ils en avait le temps et s'amusaient. Mais travaillant où se relaxant ils étaient pratiquement toujours ensembles.

Nobunaga pensait que Oichi avait finalement grandi, qu'elle utilisait le magasin de fleur comme une ruse. Il était fier parce qu'il la sentait malhonnête. En retour, elle était fière d'elle même pour avoir trouvé un joie dans une vie sans Nobunaga. Elle commença à appréhendé chaque moment que elle et Nagamasa passait ensemble. Et bien que Hisamasa s'inquiétait que son fils passe plus de temps au magasin de fleurs qu'au bureau, il était heureux que son fils peut conventionnel avait finalement trouvé une petite amis de son choix.

Environ après un ans dans leur relation, Oichi et Nagamasa avait un diner agréable quant quelque chose força les silences chez les deux jeunes gens. Un serveur plaçait deux nouveau invitées à une table en face d'eux. L'un de ses hommes était le père de Shibata Katsuie. L'autre était un vieil homme avec des cheveux blanc proéminent tant sur sa tête que dans sa barbe.

Nagamasa lui souriait toujours innocemment, parlant du film qu'ils avaient vus plus tôt ce jour la. Oichi hochait la tête quant elle devait le faire, mais sa concentration restait sur les deux hommes.

"Non, non, Hojo-san, "commença Shibata. "Comme je le disait plus tôt, je promet que votre petite-fille n'a rein à craindre. Katsuie et un merveilleux gentleman !"

le vieil homme considéra cela visiblement. "Je ne sait pas, Shibata. La fille Oda est plutôt une beauté. Votre fils n'avait pas de raisons de la quitté, mais elle..."

"Oh, Hojo-san," continua Shibata. "Je vous le promet, c'était la fille Oda le problème. De ce que j'en ai vu elle ne parle même jamais. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec si peut de personnalité. Il n'y aucun esprit aucune vivacité chez cette fille. Comment pouvait je laissé mon fils épouser la petite marionnette de Nobunaga ? Non, non. Peut importe la force de l'alliance, j'aime suffisamment mon fils pour l'aider à s'échapper d'un tel mariage."

Oichi ne réalisa même pas qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne couvre tendrement son poing serré. Nagamasa avait une expression impassible, mes ses yeux sérieux regardèrent dans les siens alors qu'il dit, "Ichi...ne va tu rein dire pour te défendre ?"

Que pouvait elle dire ? Tout ce qui Shibata avait dit était vrai. Elle laissa tombé sa tête, ne méritant pas le bonté de son Nagamasa-sama.

"Ichi, vient avec moi."

et avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, Oichi fut retiré de sa chaise et attirée dans les bras de Nagamasa. Rougissant fortement, elle se figea quant un bras passa autour de sa taille, l'approchant de son corps puissant. Il commença à marché et elle ne put faire autrement que suivre, pleinement consciente qu'il clamait haut et fort leur relation au monde comme un amour mutuel.

Nagamasa se posa avec ce qui semblait être de la surprise alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent calmement à la table de Shibata et du Hojo l'ancien.

"Oh, est ce que c'est vous, Hojo-san ? Pardonnez moi, je ne sait pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais je suis Nagamasa, le fils de Azai Hisamasa. " livra il avec perfection.

Hojo cligna des yeux, et puis il regarda avec des yeux plissé pour essayer de reconnaître Nagamasa. Puis il sourit. "Est ce que c'est toi, Nagamasa ? Tu as bien grandit ! Cela doit faire des lustre depuis la dernière fois que l'ont s'est vus !"

Oichi commençait à avoir l'étrange sensation qu'aucun des deux ne s'étaient rencontré auparavant, mais personne ne pouvait l'affirmé face à la familiarité que montrait Nagamasa. Et Hojo devait seulement entrée dans son jeux pour éviter l'embarras si il avait effectivement rencontré Nagamasa avant.

"Oh, Hojo-san, voici ma fiancé, Oda Oichi," présenta Nagamasa, la ramenant subtilement encore plus prêt. Oichi rougit. C'était la première fois qu'il se tenait d'une telle façon, et certainement la première fois qu'il l'avait présenté comme sa fiancé.

"Oui ! Je pense que tout le monde peut reconnaître cette fille !" s'exclama Hojo. Puis il regarda curieusement entre Nagamasa et Shibata

Nagamasa inclina sa tête avec un rougissement sincère. "Oui, je doit bien croire qu'elle et la plus belle femme du monde. Je ne suis pas surprit que vous la reconnaissiez, Hojo-san. Je suis extrêmement chanceux. Voyez vous, Oichi-san était fiancé à un autre homme avant notre rencontre, mais pour mon plus grand bonheur elle me choisi plutôt que lui."

Hojo plissa d'avantage les yeux, "Oooh. Alors c'est comme ça."

"Oh, excusez moi, Hojo-san. Oichi et moi devons partir avant qu'il ne se fasse tard. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir."

Et donc Nagamasa et Oichi quittèrent le restaurant, sa petite silhouette toujours enveloppé dans ses bras. Nagamasa rougissait tout aussi brillamment qu'elle. Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à croire ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Puis Nagamasa s'arrêta de marché et la lâcha, se détournant d'elle, sa tête incliné en disgrâce.

"Pardonne moi, Ichi. De quoi doit je avoir l'air à tes yeux...j'essaye de ne jamais mentir, et je ne crois même pas que cette déclaration et une réponse. Je suis dégouté de moi même à cet instant. Mais quant il s'agit de toi...Ichi, je ne veut rien de plus que d'être ton défenseur de la justice. Je comprend si tu ne veux pas...si tu sent que tu doit...je ne t'arrêterait pas si..."

mais Oichi sourit. Elle savait en voyant sa forme tendus qu'il rougissait. Son Nagamasa-sama pouvait être si timide. Se forçant à prendre l'initiative, Oichi déposa son front contre son dos.

"Nagamasa-sama...Ichi est heureuse. Rien n'est plus merveilleux que d'être avec Nagamasa-sama."

Ils restèrent comme ça un temps jusqu'à ce que Nagamasa ne se tourne complétement pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Ichi...je ne savait pas quant faire ça. Je n'était pas sure de si je devait le faire. Je sait que je ne peut pas te donner une vie facile. Mais...veux tu m'épouser ?"

Elle passa ses bras dans son dos, utilisant le peut de force qu'elle possédait pour s'accrocher à cet homme dont elle était irréversiblement amoureuse.

"Oui, Nagamasa-sama."

***

"Ne t'arrête pas maintenant, Oichi ! Que c'est il passé après ?" demanda Kasuga de derrière elle, ses yeux billant aveugle d'amour de la romance.

Oichi laissa tombé sa tête avec remord. Comme avant, elle et Kasuga étaient assissent sur un canapé pendant que les trois hommes était placé sur l'autre. Après avoir habillé Oichi dans une simple robe rose, Kasuga avait décidé que rester avec Oichi était une bonne idée, elle les déclaras amies. Oichi ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre cela, mais avait déjà comprit que la belle blonde était une force insurmontable quant elle le voulait.

"Oichi-san ?" interrogea Yukimura, sa propre expression s'assombrissant, sachant qu'il devait s'être produit quelque chose de mauvais après ça.

"Nagamasa-sama...Nagamasa-sama s'est enfui."

"Quoi ?!" demanda Kasuga. Indigné, elle se leva immédiatement de sa position.

"Kasuga-san, assied toi s'il te plait," dit calmement Uesugi Kenshin avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. Oichi fit étonné quant la fille fit ce qu'on lui dit, le rougissement de ses joue soulignant les sentiments qu'elle avait pour le professeur vêtu intelligemment.

"tu n'a pas à continué si tu ne veux pas, Oichi-san, "continua Kenshin. "J'imagine que cela na pas du être facile pour toi."

Oichi secoua la tête. "Nagamasa-sama...Nagamasa-sama à dit à son père et à Nii-sama ses projet avant le mariage. Nagamasa-sama à tout perdu. Nii-sama...Nagamasa-sama ne voulait pas vire dans la peur de Nii-sama sans sans avoir un moyen de nous défendre. Ichi a essayé de partir avec Nagamasa-sama...mais Nagamasa-sama laissa Ichi derrière pour la protéger parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Ichi à couru pour le retrouvé mais..."

Oichi avait entendu tout sa vie que le jour de son mariage devrait être le moment le plus heureux de sa vie. Le jour d'avant, Oichi avait revêtu sa belle robe tout en imaginant une vie heureuse avec son Nagamasa-sama. Mais Nagamasa était de cœur un homme noble. Il ne pouvai tpas l'e*épousé et formé une barrière entre elle et son frère sans s'en vouloir intérieurement.

Oichi était l'arme préférer de Nobunaga. A travers sa petite sœur il pouvait obtenir l'alliance qu'il désirait. Mais si Nagamasa ne succédait pas à son père, alors Nobunaga avait nullement besoin de lui. En réalisant cela et sachant que Nobunaga ferait tout en son pouvoir pour les ruiné tout les deux si il insistaient dans ce mariage, Nagamasa fit se qu'il pensait noble et quitta sa bien aimée le jour de leur mariage. Défaite, Oichi avait utilisé chaque soupçon de sa volonté pour trouvé le courage de le suivre.

Elle ne le trouva jamais

"Que...qu'est ce que tu va faire maintenant ?" demanda Kasuga avec une voix triste.

"Ichi ne sait pas..."

"Aimerai tu que nous contactions quelqu'un ?" demanda Shingen, ses traits adoucies par la compassion.

"Ichi...Ichi..."

Yukimura se leva pour s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé des fille. "Que veut Oichi-san ?"

"Ichi ne veux pas rentré à la maison."

Kasuga renifla. "Alors Oichi n'a pas à rentrée chez elle." étonné, Oichi fixa la blond avec des yeux rond. "Pourquoi ce regard, Oichi ? Toi et moi sommes amis maintenant, non ? Si tu ne veux pas rentrée chez toi et ton frère maléfique alors je peut t'aider !"

"Personne ne peut se caché de Nii-sama..." répondit Oichi.

Shingen et Kenshin partagèrent un regard avant que le plus large des deux homme ne disent, "Il est vrai que te caché de ton frère est impossible, mais tu n'aura pas à la faire. Si tu souhaite réellement vivre loin de Oda Nobunaga je peut t'aider."

"Comment...?"

Kenshin sourit avec fierté et amusement. "Disons juste que Shingen n'est pas toujours le propriétaire d'un café, et il à pas mal d'amis à qui ton frère n'aimerait pas avoir affaires."

"Propriétaire...d'un café ?"

excité, Yukimura sauta du canapé. "Oui ! On va ouvrir un café dans quelques mois ! Ce sera génial ! Pas vrai, Oyakata-sama ?"

"Exactement, Yukimura !"

Kasuga soupira. "On ferait mieux de ne pas laissé ses deux là parlé du café...il son tendances à cassé des choses."

La mâchoire d'Oichi se décrocha. "Qu-Quoi ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Oichi-san, "affirma Kenshin. "Je promet que leur attitude et plutôt innocente. Ils sont juste vraiment expressifs. Mais pour reprendre la conversation... y a t'il un endroit où tu puisse rester ? Je sait que Shingen à une chambre d'ami, mais si tu ne te sent pas confortable à vivre avec trois hommes on peut arrangé une alternative."

Oichi n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ces gens était si gentil avec elle.

Ce fut Kasuga, les bras croisé sur son ample poitrine, qui annonça, "Bien sûr qu'une jeune femme ne doit pas rester dans une maison avec trois hommes. J'ai bien assez de place chez moi. Oichi-san tu pourra rester autant de temps que tu veux."

Kenshin accorda un regard à son étudiante. "Kasuga-san. Je doit dire que tu ma plutôt impressionné aujourd'hui. Tu grandi en une vraiment très belle femme."

Kasuga fondit complétement. "Kenshin-sama !"

Oichi secoua lentement la tête, "Ichi n'a aucun moyen de remboursé une telle gentillesse...Ichi n'a rien...aucun moyen pour se s'occuper d'elle tout seule..."

Yukimura se rassit sur l'accoudoir, la regardant avec une émotion qu'elle ne pouvait nommer. "bien sûr si Oichi pense qu'il est préférable de retourné vers Azai-san où son frère..."

"Pourquoi est tu si déprimé, Yukimura ?" demanda Shingen. "Tu n'est pas celui qui souffre, alors comment peut tu perdre la foi ? Concentre ton énergie pour aider ta nouvelle amie, pas à te lamenter sur ses pertes !"

le jeune homme se redressa comme un soldat attendant ses ordres. "Évidement, Oyakata-sama ! C'est de Oichi-san dont nous devons le plus nous préoccupé maintenant !"

Shingen hocha la tête en approbation avant de retourné son attention sur Oichi. "Oichi-san, si jamais tu es dans le besoin mes portes son toujours ouvertes. Après tout, le café aura besoin d'employés. Une belle et respectable jeune femme et plus que qualifié. La même chose peut être dite de toi, Kasuga-san. J'espère que tu rejoindra notre nouvelle amis si elle venait à accepté."

"Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée," dis Kenshin, regardant Shingen avec une discrète adoration. Oichi rougit en comprenant qu'elle avait probablement manqué quelque chose entre ces deux hommes.

Confuse, Kasuga regarda Kenshin, et puis se renfrogna comme si elle aussi elle avait comprit quelque chose à propos de son professeur. Mais elle décida pour elle et Oichi de dire, "Qui somme nous pour refuser une telle offre."

Oichi n'arrivait pas à croire que tout arrivait si vite. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre cette gentillesse inhérente, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mérité un tel dévouement.

Yukimura fut le premier à remarqué l'hésitation d'Oichi. Il fit un sourire rayonnant, rappelant à Oichi le moment où ils étaient dans la ruelle et qu'elle avait décider de prendre sa main et d'accepté ce que sa générosité apporterait dans sa vie.

"Tu fait ce que tu veux, Oichi-san. S'il te plait ne nous laisse pas décidé pour toi. On veux que tu soit heureuse."

Oichi crut que avec ses gens dans sa vie, peut être, juste peut être, cela serait possible.

TBC


End file.
